Por Amor a Ginny
by lecaosma
Summary: Ginny y Harry estan a punto de divorciarce despues de 3 años de matrimonio. Una historia de amor que comienza 5 años atras, haciendo que esta no sea la unica historia que se desarrolla en medio de esa contienda.El Final Gracias a todos los lectores
1. Chapter 1

**POR AMOR A GINNY**

**Capitulo 1: Como todo empezo…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**OFICINA DE DIVORSIOS MAGICOS – MISNISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA / CITA DE CONCILIACÓN**

A la entrada principal se acerca un lujoso auto magico un Audi, con tres personas en su inerior; el que conducia se da la vuelta para hablar con la mujer que estaba en la parte de atrás.

-Ginny estas segura que eso es lo que quieres- Dice un Neville Longbottom muy preocupado por la salud de su amiga.

-Si Neville, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer yo me divorcio- Contesa Ginny mientras una lagrima se derrama por su mejilla.

-Mira, creo que no estas bien, lo mejor sera que Neville haga esto solo y nosotros nos regresamos a casa- Dice un Ron tambien muy preocupado por el estado de su hermana.

-No Ron, yo lo tengo que enfretar, voy a estar bien no te preocupes- Mientras se limpiaba la lagrima que habia salido Indisdretamente

de sus ojos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En el mismo lugar pero por otra puerta entra Harry con una mujer que corre detras de el.

-Harry espera, sabes que en mi estado no puedo correr muy rapido- Dice mienras Harry disminulle la marcha para que la mujer lo alcance.

-No debiste haber venido- Le reclama un Harry molesto mientra camina, a lo lejos ve un Remos Lupin que lo espera.

-Hola Harry pense que no ibas a venir ya es tarde- Le dice Remus a Harry mientras lo abraza.

-Ella ya llego?- Pregunta Harry ya bastante enojado.

-Si, ya esta adentra solo faltabas tu-

-Lo siento pero es que Cho insistio en venir por eso nos demoramos- Justifica Harry, mientras mira a Cho con rabia.

-Bueno a entrar- Dice Remus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En el interior de la sala se encontraba Rufus Scrimgeour, quien era el iba a presidir la conciliación.

-Buenos días- Dice Scrimgeour, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Nos encontramos aquí para que se lleve a cabo el respectivo acto de conciliación entre Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley- Al decir esto el ministro se levanta una enojada Ginny.

-Yo no tengo nada que conciliar con este señor, yo lo único que quiero es divorciarme y punto- En esto se levanta un Harry totalmente colérico y grita ante todos los presentes.

-Yo soy el que no quiere nada con esta señora- Mientras Remus intenta hacer que se siente, pero de forma inútil. Mientras el ministro intenta hacer que se calmen sin éxito dice en un alto tono de voz para que todos lo escuchen.

-Por lo visto hoy no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así que representantes aplazo la diligencia de conciliación para mañana a las 9am, y por favor intente que sus representados mañana se controlen o tomare medidas más drásticas para que lo hagan- Con esto dicho se retira de la oficina dejando a los presentes sin palabras.

-Neville, Ron vamonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- Los dos hombres responden con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, y se levantan para irse. Cuándo Ron iba saliendo le da una mirada de decepción al que en alguna época fue su mejor amigo, Harry solo atina a bajar la mirada, toma a Cho del brazo y también se va

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Como llegamos aquí, a esto?. A que ni siquiera podamos estar en el mismo lugar después de habernos amado tanto?. Eh pasado noches en vela pensándolo y creo que todo comenzó mal desde el principio, hace unos 5 años atrás, lo sorprendente es que lo recuerdo como ayer. Yo acababa de terminar la academia de auror y buscaba trabajo; donde mas lo iba a buscar, pues en el ministerio………..

**: 5 AÑOS ATRÁS:**

-Ron levantate, me vas a obligar a tomar medidas extremas- Le decia Ginny a su hermano los dos compartian un apartamento en el centro de Londres.

-Ginny es muy temprano como para que tu ya estes molestandome-

-Temprano? Ron son casi las las 2 de la tarde, pero como no haces mas que dormir, oye tu no tienes qe ir a trabajar?- Dijo Ginny en un tono entre molesa y sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, tengo el dia libre- Dice eso para volber a acomodase para seguir durmiendo.

-Por que?-

- Ahora ya no trabajo en el ministerio- Casi se le cae la mandibula a Ginny al escuchar esto.

-Te despidieron?-

-No, me trasladaron-

-A donde?- Con un suspiro Ron se acomoda para poder ver mejor a su hermana.

-Ahora trabajo en la protección de Fudge, el ex – ministro de magia, y me toca irme a vivir allí, asu casa-.

-Y cuando me lo ibas a decir?-

-No te lo esoy diciendo?-

- Eres el colmo- Ginny ya se disponia a irse para dejar a su hermano dormir cuando Ron la detiene.

-Oye tu hoy no tienes entrevista en el ministerio?- Ginny lo mira con ternura.

-Si, pero es hasta las 4:30pm-

-Quien te la va hacer?-

- Harry, no ves que el es el director del departamento de aurores-

- Ahh, hace años no hablo con Harry-

-Que paso ustedes con Hemione eran muy buenos amigos y ahora ni se hablan- Ron hace cara pensativa.

-Despuesde de lo de Voldemort cada uno tomo el camino que mas creyo conveniente y no alejamos,lastima, eramos muy buenos amigos- Y sin mas se volvio a comodar para seguir durmiendo.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA- DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES**

Tock, Tock, una voz en el inerior de la oficina.

-Adelante- Cuando Ginny entra ve una oficina muy hermosa con un decorado muy lujoso una mujer la mira de arriba hacia a bajo.

-Sientece el señor Potter la recibira en un momento- Ginny se acomoda en una silla. De repente unos gritos la sacan de sus pensamientos.

-Auxilio!- Grita una mujer. Y la sala de espera se llena de humo, pero no un humo normal sino uno denso, muy nubloso. Ginny inenta salir pero no ve nada. Una mano la jala por el codo.

-Harry?-

-Hola, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora-

-Que pasa- Preguna Ginny Confundida.

-Problemitas, otra vez en el departamento de misterios- Mientras la mano de Harry la guia por un largo pasillo.

- Problemi..….?- Ginny no termina la frase ya que cae a una especie de lavanderia. Cuando los dos reaccionan se dan cuenta que Ginny callo sobre Harry quedando sus caas muy cerca. Ginny sonrojada se levanta muy deprisa y ayuda a que Harry haga lo mismo.

-Si superate esto, eres apta para trabajar en el miniserio, Contratada- Ginny aun confundida.

-Tengo el trabajo?-

-Eso acabo de decir- Con una amplia sonrrisa. Ginny sin medir concecuencias lo abraza y Harry corresponde el abrazo.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:.:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

- Si alguien me hubiera dicho que aceptar ese trabajo era el peor error de mi vida, no le hubiera creído, que ese hombre que era el héroe para toda una comunidad, me iba a destruir la vida, nunca lo hubiera imaginado-.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Capitulo 2: Elprimer dia de trabajo y la

**Capitulo 2: El primer día de trabajo y la "Esposa" de Harry**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Nunca voy a olvidar, cuando la vi de nuevo, en aquella oficina llena de humo, estaba tan hermosa, y si tengo que reconocer algo es que si le di el empleo fue por eso. Ahora como me arrepiento, de alguna vez haber pensado, que ella sentía lo que yo por ella. La verdad si supiera todo lo que iba a pasar, no le hubiera dado el trabajo y es que pensándolo mejor ni le hablo. –

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

-Buenos días Harry- Saluda Ginny con una amplia sonrisa

-Hola Ginny, lista para tu primer día-

-La verdad es que tengo muchos nervios y como no se bien que es lo que tengo que hacer-

-Ginny no te preocupes es muy fácil, eres mi asistente así que tu trabajo es acompañarme a todas las misiones, y ayudarme a que los informes estén a tiempo, fácil no?-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Lo confieso, Ginny estaba muy buena, los años le habían sentado de maravilla, nada que ver con la niña que yo había conocido en Hogwarts la hermana de mi mejor amigo del colegio. Y para ser mas sincero, si, yo quería llevármela a la cama, para eso me invente ese empleo, pero también es cierto que yo después me enamore de ella como nunca lo pensé-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

-Pues parece que no es muy difícil- responde Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Oye que es de la vida de Ron, hace muchos años que no hablo con el, lo eh visto un par de veces en el ministerio, pero no hemos hablado-

- Ahora esa trabajando en la seguridad de Fudge-

-Pues que hizo, con quien hablo para conseguir ese empleo?- Ginny con una cara de confusión.

-Por que lo dices?-

-Yo eh escuchado, que todos se pelean por ese puesto, además de ser bien pago dicen que la nueva esposa de Fudge es preciosa- Dice Harry con una sonrisa picara.

-No tenia ni idea, solo espero que Ron no se meta en problemas, bueno ahora a trabajar-.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Tengo que ser sincero yo no tenia ni idea que era lo que iba a encontrar en la casa de Fudge, y menos a quien me iba a encontrar, semejante sorpresa, pero a pesar de los problemas que tuve en esa casa no me arrepiento de nada-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Así que tu eres Ronald Weasley- Dijo un Fudge mirando de arriba a bajo a Ron.

- Si señor Fudge-

-Te voy a presentar a mi esposa Luna Lovegood. Cariño ven el nuevo guardia ya llego- Y una despampánate rubia, con un vestido muy ajustado se para frene a Ron y toma del brazo a Fudge.

-Hola Ron, años de no verte, sabes Cornelius, la hermana de Ron y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas en el colegio. Apropósito como esta Ginny?

-Bien, muy bien esta trabajando en el ministerio-

-Lamento interrumpir la conversación pero Weasley usted no vino a charlar vino a trabajar, así que nos vamos, sabe manejar?- dice Funge

-Si señor- Contesta Ron

-Entonces estas son las llaves de mi carro, vamos para el club de magos retirados sabe donde es?... No importa yo le diré- Ron hace una mueca y se va para prender el carro.

-Adiós amor, nos vemos esta noche- Dice Funge mientras le da un corto beso a Luna. Se sube al carro y Luna se despide de los dos agitando la mano.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Déjeme pasar, usted sabe con quien esta hablando? Dígale a Harry que estoy aquí y que me reciba- Mientras la secretaria de Harry intenta calmar a la mujer, sale este de la oficina.

-Hola Gabrielle, que maravillosa sorpresa, tu haciendo otro escándalo como cosa rara- Dice Harry con una Ginny totalmente sorprendida detrás.

-Estuvimos esperándote hasta las 11 de la mañana y no llegaste, crees que esto es un juego- Dice la mujer, con un cabello rubio recogido en una cola alta, delgada, con ojos azules, Ginny tenía la impresión de conocerla de otra parte, hasta que por fin dio con quien era.

-Usted es Gabrielle Delacour, la hermana de Fleur Delacour, cierto?- interrumpió Ginny.

-Si, si soy, y también soy para que aprendas la futura ex –señora Potter, si es que el señor se decide a darme el divorcio- Dijo Gabrielle, en un tono bastante despectivo mirando a Ginny de reojo.

-Eres casado?- Pregunto Ginny mirando a Harry

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-No voy a negar que enterarme que Harry era casado me tomo por sorpresa, y mas saber quien era su esposa. Tal vez si yo no fuera tan terca habría aprendido, y no me hubiera casado nunca con Harry y así hoy no seriamos los enemigos que somos, y no estaría hoy apunto de iniciar un divorcio-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

-Si Ginny, Gabrielle es mi esposa-

- Ex – esposa, por que si tu ya lo olvidaste; tu y yo ya no somos nada solo un par de desconocidos, ah por cierto, la próxima semana tenemos cita con el conciliador así que no faltes, quiero salir lo mas pronto posible de esto para no verte nunca mas- Y sin mas se dio la vuela y se fue dejando a Ginny con la boca abierta, cuando ya estaba por salir de la oficina miro a Harry y después miro a Ginny despectivamente.

-Ah, por cierto, pensé que tenías mejor gusto, y aun te atreves a decir que fui yo la que te engañe cuando es obvio, que el que me engaño fuiste tú, Hasta ya me tienes reemplazo y ni siquiera nos hemos divorciado, no lo olvides próxima semana a las 9am-Sin decir mas sale de la oficina.

-No señora Gabrielle, Harry y yo no tenemos nada………. Creo que no me alcanzo a oír- Mientras gira para quedar frente a Harry.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Si tal vez no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, de pronto las cosas no terminan como terminaron entre Harry y yo. Se que fui yo quien lo echo a perder el me amaba y yo lo engañe, pero aprendí mi lección, se que eh tenido que pagar con creses el daño que cause, pero en ese momento yo solo quería todo el dinero que pudiera sacar de Harry, y creo que ese fue mi peor error, por esa ambición paso lo que paso-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

-Esto solo ha sido una distracción, ahora tenemos una misión, así que ya no podemos demorarnos mas- dice Harry mirando a Ginny.

-Si tiene toda la razón vamos-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Weasley, gire a la derecha, acabo de recordar que tengo una reunión, así que hay cambio de planes usted me deja en el Hotel Imperial y deja el carro y se devuelve a mi casa para que se instale y ayuda a Luna para lo que necesite. Bueno?-

-Si, señor Funge, como usted diga- Ron deja a Funge en el Hotel imperial y regresa a la casa.

-Hola Ron, regresaron tan pronto?-

-Solo yo señora Funge, el señor tuvo que ir a una reunión así que me mando para acá-

-Señora? Ron por favor nos conocemos del colegio para ti soy Luna- y mientras decía esto se acercaba mas y mas a Ron hasta quedar a unos centímetros de este. Pero el timbre sonó, había vista en la casa.

-No se preocupe seño… Luna, yo abro-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Yo la verdad no estaba preparado para la todas las sorpresas que me esperaban en esa casa. Y menos para la visita, que ese día llegaba para instalarse en esa casa y unirse con Luna para hacerme la vida…….. Mas interesante y ese día solo estaba empezando, aunque no me arrepiento, si no hubiera pasado todo lo que paso yo hoy no estaría en las que estoy y con quien estoy.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Capitulo 3: Reencuentros y el primer

**Capitulo 3: Reencuentros… y el primer acercamiento**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Aunque yo pensaba que después de la dura misión, ese día terminaría, estaba muy equivocada, el día solo estaba empezando, y no me imagine que me encontraría, con el, y que eso desencadenaría lo que después ocurrió-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

-Casi no salimos vivos de esa no?- Le pregunta Harry a Ginny.

-Si, era un boggart muy fuerte pero menos mal que tú eres un gran mago- Dice Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Pero si la que nos salvo fuiste tu, ridiculizando a ese boggart. En serio como fue que se te ocurrió colocarle patines?-

-No se, supongo que me acorde de mi hermano montando patines y me pareció tan chistoso que pensé que funcionaria aquí- Mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Harry, alguien los detiene.

-Potter, Rufus te necesita en su oficina ahora- Un hombre alto con un color de piel pálido, su cabello rubio platinado perfectamente peinado, y con una túnica, muy elegante.

-Hola Malfoy, bueno verte, dile Scrimgeour, que enseguida voy para su oficina-

-Mira Potter yo no soy tu mensajero, si quieres decirle algo Rufus, utiliza a tu "Nueva asistente", que para eso la contrataste no?- Mientras se giraba para ver a Ginny.

-Ginny ve para la oficina voy a averiguar que es lo que quiere Scrimgeour, bueno?-

-No te preocupes Harry yo mientras tanto adelantare el informe- Harry mira por última vez a Ginny le dedica una sonrisa y se va.

-Hola Ginny años de no verte, Bienvenida al ministerio- Draco decía esto mientras le ofrecía la mano a Ginny la cual ella recibió.

-Gracias Draco, puedo decirte Draco verdad?- Ginny estaba muy sorprendida de que un Malfoy fuera amable con ella.

-Claro Ginny, mira, mi oficina esta dos pisos mas arriba al lado de la de Rufus, lo que necesites estoy a la orden-

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, y dime es muy difícil ser viceministro?-Draco le dedica una sonrisa.

-Solo un poco hay demasiada responsabilidad, no solo velas por ti, sino por todos los ciudadanos mágicos-

-Es un hermoso pensamiento. Bueno te tengo que dejar, debo hacer un informe, adiós-

-Adiós Ginny nos veremos después-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-Cuando la vi supe que era para mí y no debía ser de nadie mas, si amar como yo la amo es de locos, pues yo estoy totalmente perdido, por que la amo con locura. Pero ella no se dio cuenta y por eso paso lo que pasó. Y ahora yo estoy aquí cuando Ginny mas me necesita, por que al fin se dio cuenta con el hombre que se caso-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

-Hola, Harry donde estas? Perdón quien eres tu?- Una mujer delgada con un cabello negro muy liso y rasgos asiáticos.

-Soy Ginny, Ginny Weasley, la nueva asistente de Harry-

-Ah, Hola, soy Cho Chang, raro Harry no me dijo que estaba buscando asistente- Decía esto mientras le ofrecía su mano a Ginny. Mientras Harry entraba a la oficina.

-Cho? Como estas, ya veo que conociste a Ginny mi nueva asistente, Ginny ella es Cho la coordinadora del departamento de aurores-

-Si, fue un _placer_ conocerte, nos veremos después- Dice Cho para miar a Harry, -Harry necesito que mires el nuevo decreto de la restricción de la magia para los menores, puedes venir?-

-Si no hay otro remedio- Dice Harry cansado.

-Ginny espérame no me demoro-

-No te preocupes Harry, hasta luego Cho- Y Harry y Cho desaparecen por la puerta.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**CHO CHANG**

-Ese mismo día me di cuenta que Ginny seria un problema para mi, y que tenia que sacarla del camino, Harry tenia que ser mió, yo estaba detrás de el, desde el colegio, así que todo lo que sucedió, sucedió como debía ser; no fue fácil que Harry se diera cuenta de la clase de mujer que era pero al fin lo logre, si no, hoy no se estarían divorciando y Harry y yo no tendríamos la _conexión_ que hoy tenemos. Tarde pero lo logre-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Buenas tardes- a Ron casi se le cae la mandíbula, cuando vio quien era la visita.

-Ron, eres tu, claro que eres tu-Dice la mujer y abraza a Ron. Una mujer de cabello castaño, piel morena muy bonita.

-Hermione, no lo puedo creer- Dice Ron respondiendo el abrazo.

-Quien es Ron?- pregunta Luna desde el interior de la casa.

-Hermione, sigue, por favor sigue-Mientras Luna llega a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Ah, eres tú, ya volviste, tan pronto- Dice Luna con una sonrisa tan fingida que Ron se dio cuenta.

-Pero dime Hermione que haces aquí?- Pregunta Ron. Sin dejar que esta conteste Luna lo hace.

-Ella es la medimaga de Cornelius-

-Medimaga, eso es genial- Dice Ron con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ron-

-Anda mujer entra que no tenemos todo el día- Dice Luna notoriamente molesta.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Era obvio que esas mujeres se odiaban a muerte, pero nunca imagine que me pondrían a mí en medio de la batalla. Bueno para ser sincero nunca me imagine encontrar a Hermione precisamente ahí, menos todo lo que eso iba a causar-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Harry ya regresaste- Dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa.

-Aunque un poco tarde por lo visto, ya terminaste el informe- Dice Harry un poco triste.

-No te preocupes, aun tienes que revisarlo para ver si esta bien-

-Si lo hiciste tu debe estar perfecto- Dice Harry con una sonrisa y acercándose mas a Ginny, hasta queda a unos centímetros. Y le da un beso en la mejilla aunque muy cerca de la boca. Ginny estaba muy sonrojada.

-Gracias por la confianza que me tienes, pero yo insisto debes revisarlo, me quedare aquí hasta que lo hagas-

-Y si no lo reviso hoy, te quedaras toda la noche conmigo?- Dice Harry con una sonrisa picara.

-Si no lo va a revisar, mejor me voy, adiós Harry hasta mañana- y le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la oficina. Harry queda como en shock y cuando reacciona Ginny se ha ido.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny bajaba las escaleras hasta que una mano la detuvo.

-Ginny ya te vas? si quieres te llevo?- Dice Draco Malfoy

-No, seria una molestia vivo en el centro de Londres-

-Para mi no seria ninguna molestia, vamos, no te hagas de rogar- Ginny lo piensa.

-Bueno vamos-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Si, siquiera hubiera sabido lo que esa aceptación, haría jamás habría aceptado, Draco parecía tan amable y decente, quien se imaginaria que era un loco y peligroso, pero de eso me daría cuenta mucho mas adelante. Creo que ese ah sido uno de los días mas largos que eh vivido, y hasta ahora llegaba la noche-

CONTINUARA…


	4. Capitulo 4: La noche del primer beso

**Capitulo 4: La noche del primer beso**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-No me pueden culpar por lo que paso esa noche, yo estaba totalmente borracho, y lo que ice, fue por que me dieron muchos celos, de verlo ahí en casa de la mujer que a mí me interesaba, fue mas una cuestión de principios, nadie le quita nada a Harry Potter-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Gracias por traerme Draco, eres muy amable- Le dijo Ginny en tono de "Gracias… Pero adiós".

-Ginny que pena, pero me podrías prestar tu baño?- Dijo Draco con unos ojos de ternero degollado.

-Claro Draco sigue-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-Tengo que aceptarlo, pedirle el baño fue una de mis mejores ideas, así me dejaría entrar a su apartamento, y ya adentro podría hacer que Ginny y yo nos acercáramos más, era un plan perfecto pero no contaba con lo que Potter tenia en mente y lo arruino todo-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Gracias Ginny, eres muy amable, ahora si te dejo- Dijo Draco con un bostezo.

-Tienes hambre?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Solo un poco, cuando llegue a casa preparare algo no te preocupes-

-Si tienes hambre y me esperas un poquito, preparare algo, nada complejo, algo para llenar el estomago-

-No te estaré molestando?-

-Para nada, acomódate, no demorare mucho- Concluyo Ginny y fue para la cocina.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-No crees que es muy temprano para estar tomado- Pregunta Cho entrando a la oficina de Harry.

-La verdad no, son las 9 de la noche, yo creo que es perfecto-

-Te puedo acompañar?- Pregunto Cho acercándose a Harry.

-Pues la verdad ya me voy, así que no se a quien vas a acompañar- Dijo Harry levantándose como pudo, y saliendo de la oficina.

-Harry pero no puedes salir así, estas muy tomado-

-Llame un taxi, así que no te preocupes Chooo, no me portare mal, voy para mi casa- y Harry sale de la oficina dejando a Cho con la palabra en la boca.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Lo se, soy un idiota, tomando por que Ginny no me quiso seguir el juego, pero no es mi culpa; después de separarme de Gabrielle, me había convertido en un Don Juan, ninguna mujer se me negaba, pensándolo bien, yo no tenia que hacer nada ellas solitas se me ofrecían, y creo que eso fue lo que mas me gusto de Ginny que no era como las otras. Pero que equivocado estaba no era como las otras…….. era peor-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Cornelius, acaba de llamar y dijo que esta noche no vendrá, así que Ron puedes activar la seguridad-

-Claro Luna lo haré inmediatamente- Dijo Ron levantándose de la silla, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ron, espera- Ron para y se gira para poder ver a Luna.

-Ron, ya estas como en la habitación?- El cuarto de Ron era espacioso pero era el mas alejado de la casa.

-Si, Luna, gracias por preguntar- Y Ron sale de la habitación.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Si hubiera sospechado las intenciones de Luna y lo "Conveniente" de la ubicación de mi cuarto, también le hubiera colocado protección especial, aunque no me quejo la pase muy bien-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

-Señor a donde nos dirigimos?-

-Al centro de Londres, a esta dirección- Harry saca una hoja donde tiene la dirección de Ginny.

-Muy bien señor-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Delicioso, sencillamente delicioso, cocinas muy bien Ginny-

-Gracias Draco, pero no es nada- Mientras Draco seguía con los halagos para Ginny, no se dieron cuenta que un borracho Harry los veía por la ventana. Harry que estaba poco borracho; toma una piedra y la tira contra la ventana.

-Que fue eso?- Pregunto Ginny asustada.

-Iré a mirar-

-No Draco puede ser peligroso- Pero Draco ya había salido de la casa. Cuando Harry lo vio, le dio un golpe en la cara, Draco por su parte no se iba a dejar y le respondió a Harry con un golpe en el estomago. Para cuando Ginny salio ya era muy tarde, se estaban peleando en el ante jardín del edificio donde Ginny vivía y solo una cosa se le ocurro, saco su varita.

-Petrificus Totallus- Y los dos cayeron al piso totalmente quietos.

-Harry? Que haces aquí? Pero que les pasa a los dos?- dijo Ginny muy brava.

- Finite incantatem- Y Draco se pudo mover.

-Estas bien Draco, que paso?-

-Preguntale a San Potter, el fue el que comenzo-

-Draco creo que lo mejor es que te vallas ya, gracias por todo-

-Y Potter?-

-No te preocupes llamare un taxi, que te valla bien- Mientras que esta con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que el cuerpo petrificado de Harry, se levantara del suelo y entrara al apartamento. Draco se subio al coche y se fue.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Ese fue el error que desencadeno todo lo que después iba a pasar, ahora me pregunto por que lo deje entrar a mi casa, no, más bien, por que yo voluntariamente lo entre a mi casa-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Harry toma esto- Ginny intentaba despertar a Harry con una poción.

-Auhh, que paso, donde estoy?-

-En mi casa-

-Ginny? Como llegue a tu casa?-

-No lo recuerdas?-

-No, para nada-

-Harry creo que tomaste más de la cuenta-

-Pero soy afortunado, fui a parar a la casa de un ángel- Mientras Harry se acercaba mas y mas a Ginny hasta que juntaron sus labios en un tierno, dulce y poco a poco apasionado beso. Pero fue Ginny quien corto el contacto al oír un pitido afuera.

-Harry esto no es correcto y además ya llego tu taxi y ahora estas mucho mejor así que hasta mañana- Mientras lo sacaba de la casa.

-Pero Ginny…….-

-Adiós Harry- y cerro la puerta y a Harry no le quedo otra opción que subir al taxi e irse para la casa.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Tengo que confesar algo, yo me acordaba de todo lo que había hecho esa noche, pero no le iba a decir a Ginny, y además ese beso fue mágico, hay me di cuenta que Ginny era algo mas en mi vida que un capricho. Y ahora me arrepiento tanto de ese beso, fue el que me obligo a seguirla buscando. Si hubiera sabido el grave error que cometía.-

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Ese beso, fue tan especial, en ese momento todos los sentimientos que había tenido por Harry en el colegio, volvieron y con mas fuerza, yo me estaba enamorando de un sueño, y cuando desperté fue muy doloroso, si mi hermano no hubiera estado ahí, no se que hubiera hecho, tal vez una locura-.

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Ron estas despierto?- Pregunta Luna en un hermoso camisón de seda, mientras que con una mano sacude el cuerpo de Ron.

-Ron, Ron estas despierto?- Sigue preguntando Luna mientras se acomoda en la cama.

-Ahora si, que pasa?- Pregunta Ron desorientado.

-Luna, que haces?-

-No es obvio?- Mientras empieza a besar a Ron.

-Pero eres casada y el señor Fudge?-

-A quien le importa Cornelius ahora…solo déjate llevar-

-No, y si Hermione nos oye? Y le cuenta al señor Funge….. No lo quiero ni imaginar- Dice Ron con una cara de tragedia griega, mientras que Luna sigue con las apasionadas caricias al cuerpo de Ron.

-No te preocupes, este cuarto esta tan alejado de la casa, que nadie nos escuchara, hay Ron no te preocupes mas, relájate-. Luna comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Ron.

-No, por favor deténgase, esto no es correcto- Dice Ron en un suspiro de suplica, mientras sus manos involuntariamente entran al juego.

-Ya, Ron no te preocupes más…….. Y disfruta-

-No se, Lu…….. LUNA!-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-No estoy orgulloso de lo que ice esa noche, ni las otras, y ni me imaginaba en el problema en que eso me iba a meter, pero que hacia yo, soy humano no?. Y la verdad Luna es una mujer muy hermosa, y yo…… solo, ustedes entienden. Claro que al principio me sentí mal por el señor Funge pero después de que me entere el secretito que tenia el viejo, y en el problema que eso me iba a meter, hasta ahí me llego el remordimiento-

CONTINUARA…


	5. Capitulo 5: El secreto de Fudge

**Capitulo 5: El secreto de Fudge **

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Había pasado casi una semana de aquel inolvidable beso, y yo ni siquiera podía ver a Harry a la cara sin sonrojarme, ahora pienso que fui una tonta, pero en ese momento, el me sonreía y yo quería lanzarme a sus brazos, que tonta fui, lo ame tanto, le di todo, solo para que el, me pagara como lo hizo-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Remus, hazme ese favor si no lo haces tu entonces quien?- Decía Harry en un tono suplicante.

-Esta bien Harry, cuando tienes la cita?-

-Mañana a las 9am-

-Harry, por Merlín, quieres que prepare una defensa, para mañana, estas loco!-

-Remus, si alguien puede ese eres tú-

-Harry, eres muy irresponsable- Mientras un hombre alto de cabello castaño entra en la oficina.

-Hola, Harry, Remus, que hacen?-

-Hola, Seamus, amigo, que milagro tenerte por aquí- El hombre era Seamus Finnigan. Harry y Seamus habían estudiado juntos en el colegio, pero en la academia de aures se volvieron inseparables los mejores amigos. Seamus era el director del departamento de misterios. Mientras Harry lo recibía con un caluroso abrazo.

-Harry, me voy tengo mucho que hacer para mañana gracias a ti, adiós Seamus, adiós Harry, mañana puntual!- Se despedía Remus.

-Adiós Remus, y estaré puntual-

-Adiós Remus. Harry puntual para que?- Pregunta Seamus a su amigo.

-Para la conciliación del divorcio, Gabrielle se quiere separar de mi lo mas pronto posible- Decía Harry mientras se sentaba con una expresión de añoranza en su rostro.

-Lo siento tanto Harry, se cuanto la amabas, pero mira, hay otras mujeres…. Por ejemplo tu asistente- Dice Seamus con una expresión picara.

-Si, tienes razón, pero lo que me hizo Gabrielle me dejo muy herido-

-Ya amigo, allá viene la que te alegrara el día así que te dejo y no sufras mas- Mientas Seamus salía por la puerta Ginny llegaba.

-Era Seamus verdad?-

-Hola Ginny, como estas? También estoy bien, y si ese era Seamus-

-Lo siento Harry, Hola, el trabaja aquí?-

-Si es el director del departamento de misterios-

-Ah, el culpable del humo-

-Si, pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para salvarte. Antes de que se me olvide, mañana llegare tarde así que no me hagas citas para la mañana-

-Y si se puede saber, por que llegaras tarde?-

-Tengo la conciliación con Gabrielle-

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro-

-Por que se están divorciando? Ya no se aman?-

-Es verdad que ya no la amo, pero esa no fue la razón. La verdad es que ella me fue infiel con alguien. Un día llegue al apartamento en la que vivíamos, me había adelantado en regresar de un viaje del ministerio, y cuando llegue el tipo acababa de salir yo lo perseguí, pero no lo alcance-

-Y que dice Gabrielle?-

-Eso es lo que mas me da rabia, ella lo niega todo; dice que es una excusa, que yo era el infiel, y que invente la traición para poder librarme de ella sin tener que darle ni un penique- Harry pone una cara que esta entre enojo y tristeza. Ginny se acerca a Harry y con dulzura le levanta el rostro.

-Si quieres mañana yo te acompaño a la audiencia-

-En serio harías eso por mi?-

-Claro-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-En ese momento me di cuenta que yo era algo para ella, aunque después del beso me había estado huyendo, en ese ínstate yo CREI, que realmente le importaba, pero que equivocado estaba, ella siempre fingió, y lo que me termino haciendo fue peor de lo que me hizo Gabrielle, y créanme que eso ya es mucho decir-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

Ron estaba descansando en el jardín, ya que Funge y Luna habían salido, y estarían por fuera toda la tarde, mientras recordaba sus encuentros nocturnos con Luna una voz conocida lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Ron como estas?-

-Bien, Hermione y tu?-

-Bien, aprovechando la tarde libre que tengo- Mientras le muestra a Ron un libro de pociones curativas.

-Tu no has cambiado nada, eres la única persona que teniendo una tarde libre la utiliza estudiando- Hermione sonríe ante el comentario.

-Tu crees? Entonces que propones para aprovechar mejor mí tarde libre- Mientras deja el libro de lado y se acerca a Ron de una forma muy seductora, y se le sienta a este en las piernas.

-Parece que tu tienes algo en mente- Dice Ron con una sonrisa picara.

-Ron, sabes tu me gustas desde el colegio y ahora que te eh vuelto a encontrar no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente- Mientras empieza a besar a Ron, y este le corresponde.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Para nadie era un secreto que a mi Hermione me encanaba en el colegio, pero nunca fui capaz de acércame a ella, en esa época Harry y ella eran mis mejores amigos y yo no quería arruinar la amistad, pero en ese momento ya teníamos años de no hablarnos, así que ninguna amistad se dañaría, así que cumplí mi fantasía de adolescente. Claro que me sentía un poco mal, por mi "relación", con Luna, pero nunca imagine lo que eso causaría y los problemas que esto acarrearía-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Querida Hermione, perdón se que no puedo estar tanto tiempo por fuera y menos si me corresponde tratamiento, pero me distraje, pero ya estoy aquí- Decía Fudge, mientras entraba a la casa, del brazo de Luna.

-Mira Cornelius, es tu salud, sabes muy bien, que del tratamiento depende que tengas una semana más de vida- Respondía Hermione.

-Lo se, lo se, no me regañes-

-Si, Hermione, quien te crees para hacerlo- Dijo Luna en un tono humillante.

-Soy su medimaga- Respondió esta.

-Ya, ya, Luna sabes que Hermione es como una hija para mi, si alguien tiene el derecho es ella- Dijo Fudge para calmar a su esposa.

-Hermione, vamos que el tiempo es oro y mas tarde tengo que salir-

-Vas a salir Cornelius, eso es muy peligroso, después del tratamiento quedas muy débil- Dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes, no me demorare, y llevare a Weasley, mas tranquila?-

-No, pero si es tan urgente esa salida me sentiré mejor si Ron va contigo-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Señor Fudge, adonde vamos?- Pregunto Ron mientras conducía el carro. Aunque la mayoría de los lugares públicos tenían, acceso a la red flu, habían sitios como el ministerio o las casas de las personas que ya no la utilizaban, por que en la guerra con Voldemort, esa había sido una de las formas que los mortifagos habían utilizado para llegar a las autoridades mas poderosas del mundo de la magia, cuando un infiltrado en el ministerio les dio el acceso total de la red. Así que ahora la forma más segura de viajar era en carros mágicos.

-A la casa de Rufus Scrimgeour, es un viejo amigo, y esta tarde me envió una lechuza, que me necesitaba urgente-

-No sabía que eran amigos-

-Que hay de extraño?- Pregunto Fudge muy interesado en la respuesta de Ron.

-Bueno, para ser sincero, no pensé que eran amigos por que….. Como Scrimgeour fue quien…. Quien le quito el empleo, por el lo quitaron de ministro a usted-.

-Jajaja, hay muchacho eso fue hace tanto tiempo……. Que ya no me acordaba-. Ron quedo pensativo, lo que había dicho Fudge, ni el mismo se lo había creído, así que Ron decidió no indagar mas en el asunto.

-Señor, llegamos-

-Ah, si ahí esta Rufus- Rufus Scrimgeour, lo estaba esperando en la puerta cuando lo vio le saludo con la mano, y lo ayudo a bajarse del auto.

-Amigo, gracias por venir tan pronto- Dijo Scrimgeour, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola, Rufus. Weasley quédese en el carro, yo no me voy a demorar mucho-

-Si, señor- Mientras los dos hombres entraban en la casa, Ron saco una revista y en el interior del carro, se puso a leer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Rufus, que ha pasado, Que es eso tan importante? Pregunto Fudge.

-Amigo, necesito un favor, pero es un gran favor-

-Dime-

-Anne, me esta siendo infiel, y quiero que tu la sigas para que me puedas decir, quien es el infeliz, con quien me engaña- Fudge tenia una cara de sorpresa.

-Amigo, sabes…….. Cuentas conmigo te ayudare-

-Gracias, es que tú sabes que yo amo tanto a Anne, que sin ella yo no soy nada-

-Lo se, lo se. Amigo tengo que dejarte, sino mi medimaga, me estrangula si me demoro mas, tuve que rogar para pode salir-

-Esa mujer, si te tiene controlado no Cornelius?-

-Si, hace lo que se le da la gana de mí. Bueno Rufus, ahora si me voy, y no te preocupes que desde mañana me encargo de lo de Anne. No te preocupes, no te levantes conozco la salida - Mientras se levanta y sale de la biblioteca.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Fudge ya estaba abriendo la puerta principal para salir, cuando una mano lo detiene.

-Cornelius que haces aquí?-

-Anne, tienes un minuto, iba hablar contigo mañana, pero ya que estas aquí mejor ahora-

-Que pasa?-

-Rufus, sospecha que tienes un amante-

-Y sospecha de ti?-

-No, para nada, me tiene tanta confianza que hasta me pidió a mí que te siguiera-

-Sabes, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso, mañana en el lugar de siempre te espero bueno?- Mientras se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios.

-Anne, aquí no. Y nos veremos en el lugar de siempre, adiós- Y fudge sale de la casa y se va.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Yo no concia a la esposa de Scrimgeour en persona la había viso en revistas, y lo único que sabia de ella era que era la esposa de toda la vida del ministro. Aunque, nunca en mi vida olvidare el día en que la conocí en persona……. Ese ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, y todo gracias al viejo Fudge-.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia especialmente:**

**CrazySiriemBlack, Neckna, Ginny Potter W, que siguen la historia.**

**¡¡¡Gracias!**

**Con respecto a la pregunta de CrazySiriemBlack, ellos van a tener que pasar por mucho, para darce cuenta que talvez, a su relación le hacia falta algo más que amor.**

**Aquí les adelanto un poco del proximo cap, que es la cita de conciliación entre Harry y Gabrielle.**


	6. Capitulo 6: La cita de conciliación

**Capitulo 6: La cita de conciliación **

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-El día de la conciliación, cunado vi a Harry llegar con Ginny, me sorprendí mucho, quien iba a decir que ella seria la que descubriría todo, pero no la puedo culpar, yo era la que me había portado mal, y cuando todo se supo fue horrible-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA – OFICINA DE CONCILIACIÓN**

-Hola Harry, veo que viniste acompañado por tu "amiguita"-

-Hola Gabrielle, espero que eses feliz, por que si es posible hoy mismo salimos de esto- Gabrielle iba a contestar pero una voz se lo impidió era su representante.

-Gabrielle, no, adentro podrás decir todo, pero al conciliador- Era la voz de Neville Longbottom.

-Tienes razón Neville- Y los dos entran a la sala.

-Remus, no tendre jamas como pagare ese favor- Dijo Hary mientras lo abrazaba.

-No te peocupes Harry, sabes que eres como un hijo para mi. Hola señorita Weasley, que sorpresa tenerla por aquí-

-Como esta profesor?- Respondio Ginny.

-Profesor? Jaja, ya no soy mas tu profesor, así que por favor llámame Remus-

-Solo con una condición- Harry miraba la escena expectante.

-Cual?- Pegunto Remus.

-Que me llames Ginny-

-Creo que podré. Y ahora si tenemos que entrar-

-Harry yo los espero aquí-

-No, Ginny también puedes entrar- Respondió Harry mirando a Remus.

-Eso es verdad- Dijo Remus

-No se, no creo que sea apropiado- Pero la mirada de Harry la convenció.

-……..Bueno- al final musito Ginny. Los tres entraron a la sala.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Todo lo que dijo Gabrielle, en esa conciliación y como lo dijo, casi hasta a mi me convence, si no fuera por que yo era el implicado. Pero después se sabría toda la verdad, esa verdad que casi me mata, tengo que aceptarlo si Ginny no hubiera estado ahí, yo me muero del dolor-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA – OFICINA DE CONCILIACIÓN**

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos, voy a dar inicio a la conciliación- Decía el conciliador.

-Comenzamos con usted señora Potter- Gabrielle se acomodo en su silla, miro un instante a Harry.

-Cuando lo conocí, yo tenia unos 8 años, pero fue 10 años después que me lo volví a encontrar, yo era joven y venia de vacaciones a Londres, me lo encontré en un restaurante y el muy amablemente se ofreció a darme un tour, por la ciudad, yo estaba encantada y empezamos a salir. A los dos meses de estar saliendo me propuso matrimonio, yo estaba tan feliz estaba tan enamorada, nos casamos y ese día comenzó mi desgracia- Y unas lagrimas se escapan de los ojos de Gabrielle.

-Señora Potter. Se encuentra bien? Si no puede continuar podemos suspender la diligencia- Dice el conciliador.

-No, no se preocupe, ya estoy bien puedo continuar- Harry tenia la boca totalmente abierta, no podía creer el teatro, que estaba haciendo Gabrielle.

-Continué por favor señora Potter-

-Bueno, después del matrimonio, Harry empezó a llegar muy tarde, según el trabajando en el ministerio, y yo le creía. Para nuestro primer año de matrimonio, yo ya casi no lo veía. Un día decidí sorprenderlo en la oficina, y con que me encuentro? El y una compañera de trabajo se estaban besando-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Yo sabia perfectamente que así no habían sido las cosas, y con respecto a lo del beso, Chang siempre había estado interesada en Harry y ese día apenas me vio le dio un repentino ataque, y Harry le toco darle respiración de boca a boca, yo sabia la verdad, pero en ese momento yo quería que Harry pareciera el malo y yo la buena, para que no pudiera negarme lo que pedía. Ahora me arrepiento mucho, mi ambición destruyo muchas vidas e hizo mucho daño-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA – OFICINA DE CONCILIACIÓN**

Gabrielle, empezó hablar con la voz entre cortada por las lagrimas, algo que hizo que su relato pareciera mas convincente.

-Eso es mentira- Grito Harry mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Señor Potter, si no se controla le voy a pedir que se retire, ya tendrá su oportunidad para que usted de su versión de la historia- Mientras Harry se volvía acomodar, este dijo entre dientes "_No mi versión de la historia sino la verdad"._

-Pude continuar señora Potter-

-Bueno, lo encontré en esa incomoda situación, pero el me invento una tonta excusa y yo le creí. Así pasaron 8 meses, el llegaba tarde y me daba tontas excusas, hasta que un día regreso antes de una viaje según el del ministerio empezó a gritarme y maltratarme……- Hizo una pausa, intentando controlar las lagrimas.

-Gritaba muchas cosas incoherentes, "Que donde estaba mi amante"; y otras cosas horribles. Yo me dije no más, así que lo eche de la casa. Estaba destrozada, pero yo realmente quería que las cosas se arreglaran, habían pasado 2 días de aquella horrible noche y me llego la demanda de divorcio de Harry; en ese mismo instante comprendí todo, el inventaba que yo tenia un amante y se divorcia de mi sin darme ni un penique, y así podría estar con sus amiguitas, sin problemas- Neville se acerca a Gabrielle y la abraza, para que se calmara.

-Eso es toda una mentira- Dijo Harry.

-Mire seño Potter así no podemos continuar, voy aplazar esta diligencia, para dentro de 2 meses, y espero que para entonces hayan llegado a una conciliación. Hasta dentro de dos meses a las 9 am- Neville se acerca a Harry y a Remus.

-Mira Harry será mejor que conciliemos nosotros, para que esperar que un conciliador lo haga por nosotros, somos adultos, piénsalo lo que pide Gabrielle no es mucho, comparado al daño que le causaste-

-Daño? Que le cause? Yo no le hice nada, ella fue la que me engaño. No le voy dar lo que me pide-

-Neville, después tu y yo hablamos, cuando todo ese mas tranquilo- Dijo Remus en tono conciliador. Neville le da una tarjeta.

-Me puedes encontrar en la dirección de la tarjeta. Adiós- Y se va con Gabrielle.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Estaba totalmente sorprendido, no podía creer, la capacidad de engaño de Gabrielle, todo lo que había dicho era mentira, Yo fui un gran esposo, claro que habían ocasiones en las que llegaba tarde pero eran mínimas, y lo del supuesto beso, había sido un ataque que le había dado a Cho, por que ella sufre de asma, y lo del ataque de histeria, ahora se que me quede corto le debí a ver dicho mas cosas, aunque confieso que en momentos llegue a pensar que había sido mi imaginación, y que ella decía la verdad, menos mal que después se supo la verdad-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOTEL IMPERIAL- HABITACIÓN 315**

-Anne, pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca, te demoraste mucho- Dijo Fudge

-Casi, no puedo salir-

-Por que?-

-Mi querido esposo me esta vigilando-

-Lo sospeche. Anne creo que lo mejor es que nos dejemos de ver por unos meses, para que a Rufus se le pasen las sospechas-

-No, simplemente debemos ser más cautelosos-

-No, Anne no es una buena idea, dejémonos de ver por un tiempo- Anne empieza a coger a besos a Fudge.

-No, no te voy a dejar, por que si me dejas voy yo misma y le cuento todo a Rufus- Mientras que continuaba con los besos.

-Anne por favor solo piénsalo por un momento, es la mejor opción- Decía Fudge mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de Anne.

-NO, ya sabes, si me dejas le cuanto todo a Rufus y a tu esposa-

-Anne, Anne, si no hay más opción continuaremos con esto, pero bajo mis condiciones-

-Lo que tú digas amor- Dice Anne mientras Fudge empieza a contestar los besos de esta.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Con respecto a la pregunta que me han hecho:**

**Fudge y Hermione no han tenido nada ni lo tendrán, en algún momento lo pensé, pero me arrepentí.**

**Ron en el primer cap toca el tema de su separación de Harry, pero en un cap futuro se revelara la razón, así que hay que esperar.**

**En el próximo cap Harry y Ginny tendrán una misión, que los obligara a confesar sus sentimientos. Hasta el próximo cap.**

**¡¡¡¡Dejen Críticas!**


	7. Capitulo 7: La misión

**Capitulo 7: La misión **

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Había pasado ya una semana de aquella horrible conciliación, desde ese día yo había intentado escabullirme de Harry, incluso todas la invitaciones que me hacia Draco yo las aceptaba todo era para alejarme de Harry; la declaración de Gabrielle, me había afectado, había sido tan convincente, aunque mas adelante precisamente yo descubriría la verdad. Pero en ese momento yo desconfiaba de el. Pero lo que paso ese día bajo toda mí guardia y lo deje entrar a mi vida, ese fue el mas grande error, de todos los errores que cometí-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Hola, Ginny, como estas?-

-Bien Harry… y que tenemos para hoy?-

-Hemos recibido alerta de mortifagos, así que tenemos que ir a inspeccionar, en una casa que queda en una villa, a unos tres kilómetros de Londres, así que prepárate por que hoy vamos a ir allá-

-Bueno, que esperamos?-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry hacia una semana que no veía esa sonrisa, pero si algo emocionaba a Ginny eran las misiones, así que decidió contestarla.

-Bueno, vamos-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-No se que pensar sobre esa misión, en ese momento fue lo mejor de mi vida, y ahora, es una cruz, que cada día es mas pesada, no me arrepiento de lo que paso yo lo deseaba y se que ella también; pero ahora ese recuerdo me hace mucho daño. Yo que la amaba tanto, y hoy nos odiamos a muerte, era cuestión de tiempo que viniera el divorcio nos habíamos hecho demasiado daño, y simplemente hay heridas que nunca sanan. Las marcas que dejo Ginny en mi son imborrables, como esa noche, la primera noche-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Weasley, esta noche tengo una reunión muy importante es del ministerio, así que necesitare que me acompañe, y vigile que nadie me siga, es por el mundo mágico- Decía Fudge mientras miraba muy detenidamente a Ron.

-Por supuesto señor, y déjeme decirle que valoro mucho la confianza que ha puesto en mi, no lo defraudare-

-Eso espero Weasley, eso espero- Mientras Fudge volvía a entrar a la casa, y Ron se quedaba en el jardín con cara de felicidad.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Yo estaba totalmente emocionado, _"es por el mundo mágico"_, aun recuerdo sus palabras, ese día, se comenzaría escribir el fin de Fudge, y por poco el mió, no es que yo este feliz de cómo termino Fudge, ni mas faltaba, pero por ay dicen _cada cual labra su destino_, Fudge ya hace rato se había labrado lo que seria su fin-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

Habían tomado la A20 para luego tomar la interdicción M20 era el camino relativamente mas corto para llegar Wrotham Heath que quedaba por el Norte bajo de Inglaterra, aunque Harry había sido demasiado vago con la distancia ya que el dichoso pueblo no quedaba a 3 kilómetros sino a 16,5 kilómetros de Londres, y llevaban unas 2 horas de no ver nada que no fuera bosque, aunque la temperatura no estaba mal se encontraba entre uno 35 o 38 centígrados, ya que estaban a la mitad del año. Y sin embargo ni Ginny ni Harry se atrevían a decir nada. Ginny fue la que se decidió y rompió el silencio.

-Quieres algo de comer?-

-No, gracias no tengo mucha hambre- Contesto Harry mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Harry.. Por que no nos aparecimos en el pueblo o utilizamos red flu para llegar?- Se atrevió a preguntar Ginny.

-No nos aparecimos, por que yo nunca eh estado allí, así que no puedo visualizarlo para aparecer, y supongo que tu tampoco has estado allí- Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Y no utilizamos polvos flu, primero por que seria muy peligroso así nos podían encontrar y si hay algo allí los pondríamos sobre aviso, y segundo que no hay red flu, es una comunidad que al parecer siempre ha sido habitada por muggles, ahora todo es claro?-

-Claro Harry, mira, un pueblo?- Pregunto Ginny emocionada.

-Parece que hemos llegado- Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, con una iglesia en el medio de una plazoleta que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes; las casas se encontraban alrededor de la imponente iglesia así que el pueblo formaba una especie de circulo gigante. Harry buscaba con la mirada la casa que les habían descrito, ahí al final de donde terminaba los círculos de las casas una casa grande oscura y muy dejada.

-Allá esa lo que buscamos- dijo Harry mientras conducía la mano para que Ginny viera la casa.

-Que casa…… mas… tenebrosa no crees?-

-No te preocupes yo estoy aquí para defenderte- Contesto Harry con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que Ginny se sonrojara.

-Que esperamos hay que ir- Dijo Ginny para esquivar la mirada de Harry y se dirigió a la casa. Cuando Ginny llego hasta la puerta principal la encontró cerrada. Intento un par de hechizos, pero no funcionaron.

-Es imposible abrir esta puerta- dijo Ginny molesta hasta que Harry se acerco y miro unos momentos la puerta luego se agacho y se volvió a levantar y dijo.

-Busca siempre en el lugar mas obvio la llave siempre esta ahí-

-Lo siento, nunca me abría imaginado que la llave estaba debajo del tapete- Dijo Ginny molesta. Harry abrió la puesta y entraron a la casa, estaba muy oscura, cuando se encontraban los dos en el interior la puerta se cerro, dejándolos encerrados y a oscuras.

-Lumus- Susurro Ginny pero aun no se veía mucho, solo un metro o menos hacia adelante así que se acerco a Harry.

-Bueno creo que, que el informante tenia razón aquí hay algo pero no cre….- El piso había desaparecido y los dos cayeron hasta tocar el suelo. Cuando Ginny despertó le pareció simétrica la situación; otra vez había caído encima de Harry con la diferencia que este no aun no había reaccionado.

-Harry…… Harry despierta por favor- Mientras Ginny agitaba con violencia el cuerpo de Harry.

-Harry no me hagas esto tienes que despertar, Harry por favor despierta- Mientras los ojos de Ginny se humedecían y sus manos seguían agitando el cuerpo inconciente de Harry.

-Harry, despierta, te necesito aquí, no me hagas esto te necesito- Mientras Ginny recostaba la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Harry, y lloraba sin consuelo.

-Te necesito…. Te necesito…… despierta- cuando una suave voz la saca de su llanto.

-En serio me necesitas?- Harry había desperado y tenia una amplia sonrisa de ver a Ginny tan preocupada por el. Ginny se separa violentamente del cuerpo de Harry y se incorpora quedando sentada.

-NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESTO HARRY POTTER!- Le grita Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No es necesario que grites ya desperté- mientras abrazaba a Ginny y esta correspondía el abrazo.

-Me asuste mucho, no… vuelvas a hacerme… esto, prométemelo- dejo Ginny entrecortadamente por las lagrimas que sin éxito había tratado de reprimir.

-Te lo prometo- Dijo Harry a Ginny aun abrazados.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Casi me muero del susto, cuando desperté y vi que Harry no reaccionaba, aunque yo no quería aceptarlo Harry me importaba y mucho, para ser sincera yo ya lo quería y verlo ahí sin moverse me afecto mucho, y todo para que yo no me diera contra el piso, ese detalle hizo que yo estuviera a sus pies por eso después no me costo mucho acepar frete el que lo quería. Ese fue el comienzo de un cuento de hadas que termino en historia de terror-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

Harry rompió el abrazo y separo a Ginny de el para analizar si se encontraba bien.

-No te duele nada todo esta bien?-

-Si Harry todo gracias a ti- Dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

-Bueno, hay que buscar como salir de aquí. Hay que intentar desaparecer- Harry cerro los ojos se concentro en su oficina. Pero nada paso.

-Debe tener una seguridad parecida a la de Hogwarts, debe haber otra forma- Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry que estaba muy pensativo.

-Si tiene una seguridad como la de Hogwarts, estamos encerrados en…… en donde estemos encerados, ni siquiera se donde estamos- Dijo Harry intentando sonar lo menos preocupado posible.

-Intentemos algo; algún hechizo-

-No, Ginny si es lo que pienso, si lanzamos un hechizo este rebotara por todas las paredes y puede lastimarnos-

-Y como lo sabes?-

-Por que cuando pele con Voldemort, el nos encerró en un cuarto que tenia ese efecto, para que el combate fuera a muerte, y yo no intentara escapar, es su estilo-

-Pero hay que intentarlo…. Expeliarmus- Dijo Ginny pero pasó lo que Harry dijo y el hechizo comenzó a rebotar por toda la habitación. El hechizo se dirigía directamente a Ginny pero justo a tiempo Harry la tiro al piso, y susurro algo inteligible para Ginny y el Expeliamus desapareció.

-Gracias, pero como hiciste que el hechizo desapareciera-

-Después de la batalla con Voldemort, me concentre en buscar una forma de salir de este tipo de habitaciones, pero la única forma es que alguien abra la puerta por el exterior, entonces me concentre en encontrar alguna manera de que los hechizos no rebotaran, y la única forma es como decirlo… absorber su energía. Es un hechizo antiguo pero eficaz-

-Entonces que vamos a hacer?-

-Esperar a que en el ministerio se den cuenta de que desaparecimos y nos busquen-

-Así que talvez pasaremos la noche aquí?-

-Creo que si, pero confió en que Seamus se de cuanta pronto hoy iba a cenar en su casa así hay que esperar-

-Tengo hambre-

-Y con razón llevamos aquí una hora aproximadamente….. Tu bolso, en el hay comida no?- Y una luz de esperanza ilumino la cara de Ginny.

-Si…… pero donde caería-

-Tengo una idea mientras yo busco el bolso, tú intentas organizar un poco el lugar, vamos a pasa la noche aquí no?-

-Creo que si-

-Ginny que te pasa? Has estado muy rara conmigo- Dijo Harry acercándose para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Nada, solo……. hay no se-

-Ginny no me hagas esto, no ves que tu silencio me lastima- Acercándose más y más a Ginny; hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

-No te acerques mas- Dijo Ginny retrocediendo.

-Por que?-

-No es obvio Harry, tu desde el colegio me gustabas, pero pensé a ver superado esos sentimientos, pero desde aquel beso no eh podido sacarte de mi mente, pero tengo miedo, no quiero salir lastimada- Harry se vuelve acercar a Ginny pero esta vez la toma de las manos y la termina de acerca a el.

-Yo jamás seria capaz de hacerte daño, Ginny es que no te has dado cuenta que has entrado en mi vida y ahora eres lo más importante de ella, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz- Harry acerca sus labios a Ginny tímidamente, con un suave beso que Ginny empezó a responder. Harry rompe el contacto.

-Ginny Weasley hoy te doy mi corazón, cuídalo es muy delicado se rompe fácil- Dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

-Harry Potter, no romperé tu corazón si tú no rompes el mió- Y se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Ese día fue perfecto, éramos el y yo, cuando me dijo que jamás me haría daño yo le creí, lastimosamente no cumplió, y no solo rompió mi corazón si no que lo hizo pedazos. Y todo comenzó después de ese inolvidable día que hasta ahora empezaba para nosotros-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Señor listo para salir?- Pegunto Ron a Fudge.

-Si Weasley, vamos-

-A donde vamos señor?-

-Al Hotel Imperial; no olvide Weasley que si pasa algo extraño me avisa de inmediato no se como pero lo hace, la habitación es la 315, me escucho?-

-Si señor-

-Weasley quiero que se quede en el lobby, y no se mueva de ahí-

-Si señor, ya llegamos- Mientras Fudge sale del auto.

-No lo olvide esto es por el mundo de la magia-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-POR EL MUNDO DE LA MAGIA, viejo mentiroso, ese día casi muero y todo por Fudge, es que ese viejo si era increíble, si salí vivo fue de milagro-

CONTINUARA…

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Los lugares nombrados y distancias utilizados en esta cap son reales.**

**Próximo cap "La primera noche" , nada más imagínense que va a pasar!**


	8. Capitulo 8: La primera noche

**Capitulo 8: La primera noche**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-La verdad yo no esperaba que las cosas se dieran como se dieron entre Ginny y yo, pero para ser sincero es una de las pocas veces que realmente la eh sentido mía. Aunque fue poco el tiempo de la felicidad, existió. Mientras Ginny y yo estábamos en pleno romance, Seamus estaba organizando un rescate, mi gran amigo que salio con más de una sorpresa-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

En una oficina, del ministerio se encontraba un gran número de aurores.

-Seamus que es lo primero que piensan hacer donde van a buscar a Harry- Dijo Cho con cara de preocupación.

-Y a Ginny por supuesto, que por Merlín espero que aun estén juntos, y que no les haya pasado nada- Interrumpió Draco que también estaba en la oficina.

-Ojala, aunque tenemos que prepáranos para todo, Harry y la señorita Weasley debieron de regresar de Wrotham Heath, hace mas de 5 horas algo paso pero esperemos que nadie este herido- Respondió Seamus muy preocupado por el estado en el que se podría encontrar su mejor amigo.

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**WROTHAM HEATH**

-Tienes frió?- Pregunto Harry mientras veía como Ginny se frotaba repetidamente las manos. Y empezó acercarse a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Solo un poco, pero gracias por el abrazo- Dijo Ginny mientas se acomodaba entre los brazos de Harry. Harry comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-Que haces?- Pregunto Ginny entre risas.

-Dándote calor, que mas podría hacer?- Mientras tomaba a Ginny de la cintura para que ella quedara frente a el y comenzó a besar sus labios, Ginny se dejo llevar, por todas las emociones que en ese momento sentía hacia Harry.

-No crees que vamos muy rápido?- Dijo Ginny pero sin dejar de besar el cuello de Harry.

-Si tu crees que vamos muy rápido, solo dime y yo paro- Mientras que Harry comenzaba a abrirle la blusa a Ginny.

-No, solo quería confirmar que los dos estuviéramos de acuerdo- Ginny también empezó a quitarle la camisa a Harry. Los dos dejándose guiar por la pasión que sentían en ese momento, se dejaron caer en el sucio suelo, y beso tras beso la ropa fue desapareciendo, para así lograrse amar como tanto lo deseaban.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Claro que estaba nerviosa, no es que fuera mi primera vez, pero era mi primera noche con el, y aunque no era en el lugar que me había imaginado, no dejo de ser especial y mágico, aunque en ese momento nunca supuse que medio cuerpo de aurores nos estaban buscando y lo peor, como nos encontrarían-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOTEL IMPERIAL**

-Hola como estas?- dijo Ron a una mujer que en ese momento pasaba por el lobby del hotel. Mientras que seguía con la mirada a aquella joven pudo ver que ni nada mas ni nada menos que el ministro Scrimgeour, se acercaba a la recepción del hotel. Ron se acerco para poder oír por quien preguntaba.

-Buenas noches señorita, yo quisiera saber si en este hotel se encuentra la señora Anne Scrimgeour?- La mujer lo mira por unos segundos.

-No señor no tenemos nadie registrado con ese nombre-

-Si con Anne Benchley?-

-Ah, la señora Benchley, si tenemos una registrada en la habitación 315- Ron casi se muere era la habitación donde se encontraba Fudge, así que corrió hacia el ascensor que tenia el hotel para poder llegar antes que el ministro.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Tock, tock, tock, tock,tock,tock, tock, tock,tock, tock, tock, tock,tock, tock, tock, tock,tock, tock, tock, tock,tock, tock, tock, tock,tock, tock, tock, tock,tock, tock, tock, tock,tock, tock, tock, tock,tock, tock, tock, tock,tock, tock, tock, tock,tock

-Quien es?- Pregunto Fudge levantandose de la cama para abrir la puerta.

-Weasley que sucede?- Cuando Ron iba a contestar, pero sale Anne con una toalla en vuelta en el cuerpo.

-Weasley que sucede? Me oye- Ron vuelve a la realidad para entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

-El ministro Scrimgeour, esta aquí y ya debe estar subiendo las escaleras- Dijo Ron con la voz entrecortada.

-Rufus esta aquí? Pero como?- Exclamo Anne horrorizada.

-Anne nos tenemos que ir ahora- Dijo Fudge mientras se vestía. Cando de repente una presencia empujo la puerta con mucha violencia.

-Así te quería encontrar Anne…….. Tu Cornelius, mi amigo, no lo puedo creer, mi esposa y mi mejor amigo- Dijo Scrimgeour mientras miraba indignado a los presentes.

-No Rufus, Cornelius no es mi amante, mi amante es……. Es el- Señalando con el dedo a Ron.

-Eso es mentira, esta es la primera vez que la veo se lo juro ministro- Dijo Ron petrificado con la acusación de Anne.

-Es verdad Rufus, por eso yo estoy aquí, por que Weasley trabaja para mi y me daba mucha vergüenza que lo supieras- intervino Fudge para confirmar la acusación de Anne.

-Es mentira….. Yo no- Pero una mano jalo a Ron y lo saco de la habitación.

-Mire Weasley, si usted le dice a Rufus que usted es el amante de Anne yo le doy lo que quiera- Ron lo miro expectante.

-Que es lo que quiera?-

-Dinero, cuanto dinero quiere-

-Proponga usted-

-20 millones de libras, no es una suma despreciable no Weasley?-

-Acaba usted de hacer un trato- Ron entra a la habitación.

-Señor ministro yo soy el amante de su esposa-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Yo no debí haber aceptado ese dinero, no me quejo me ayudo mucho, pero casi me cuesta la vida, y también la de Scrimgeour. La verdad yo creía que con aceptarlo ya me que quitaba el problema; pero el problema hasta ahora empezaba-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**WROTHAM HEATH**

-Eres la mujer más hermosa y más perfecta del mundo- Dijo Harry mientras besaba el cuello de Ginny. Los dos se encontraban cubiertos, con una manta de picnic que Ginny llevaba en su bolso.

-Y tú eres el hombre más maravilloso de todo el mundo-

-Lo se- Y se comenzaron a besar nuevamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CAMINO A20 **

-Señor Finnigan, es muy peligroso seguir este camino de noche esperemos un poco a que aclare-

-Bueno, pero apenas amanezca seguiremos el camino, no sabemos si Harry nos necesita-

-Si señor-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

- Y mientras yo me divertía, Ron estaba metido en un super problema, aunque en ese momento ni imaginaba lo que le estaba apunto de pasar, y que yo tendría que llegar a San Mungo a visitarlo, aunque ahora no queda ni la sombra del Ron que solo sabia meterse en problemas y casualmente todos de faldas, pero solo metiéndose en esos problemas iba a prender-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**El próximo cap es "Pillados"**


	9. Capitulo 9: Pillados…

**Capitulo 9: Pillados….**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Cuando acepte que yo era el amante de la esposa del ministro, nunca me imagine en lo que eso iba a terminar, fueron demasiadas emociones para solo una noche-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOTEL IMPERIA**

-Anne sal de aquí ahora el chofer esta abajo y vete para la casa, yo iré mas tarde- Dijo Scrimgeour.

-Pero no me quiero ir- Replico Anne.

-No te lo pedí fue una orden, adiós Anne- Contesto nuevamente Scrimgeour, mientras le hacia una señal a Fudge para que salieran. Ron también los acompaño.

-Mira Cornelius quiero que me dejes, reprender a tu "trabajador", es un muy especial favor que te pido- Dijo Scrimgeour mirando a Fudge.

-Claro amigo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, por lo que a hecho Weasley, me siento culpable- Respondió Fudge. Ron con una cara que se ubicaba entre el pánico y la sorpresa, no podía creer que Fudge se lo estaba entregando a Scrimgeour. El ministro volvió a entrar a la habitación y Fudge se acerco a Ron.

-No se preocupe Weasley, yo no voy a permitir que Rufus le haga daño- Mientras le daba unas palmadas en el brazo. Ron simplemente susurro.

-Podría ponerlo por escrito?-

-Weasley dijo algo- Ron negó con la cabeza. En ese momento sale la esposa de Scrimgeour con este y todos bajan por las escaleras. Al llegar al auto del ministro Anne se sube y los tres hombres se suben al carro de Fudge que era conducido por Ron.

-Weasley verdad?- Pregunto Scrimgeour. Ron afirmo con la cabeza.

-Weasley tome el camino que conduce al club-

-Rufus para donde vamos- Pregunto sorprendido Fudge.

-Ya lo veras Cornelius, ya lo veras- Llegaron a una vía desierta y Scrimgeour pidió que paran.

-Weasley bájese, quiero hablar con usted- Dijo Scrimgeour, que ya había bajado del auto.

-Dígame señor- Pregunto Ron muy nervioso. Cuando de repente Scrimgeour saca su varita y apunta a Ron. Mientras que en el interior del auto Fudge miraba la escena expectante a lo que podría ocurrir.

-Expelliarmus- Exclamo Scrimgeour. Ron por pocos centímetros logro esquivar el hechizo, pero no era el único; el ministro comenzó a arrojar muchos hechizos, que Ron trataba de esquivar. Fudge desde el auto miaba todo pero no hacia ni decía nada, solo miraba con una cara que se podría decir que era divertida.

-Cobarde, pelee como un hombre defiéndase- Dijo Scrimgeour prácticamente gritando. Ron tenía que hacer algo pero no se le ocurría nada.

-No voy a pelear con usted señor ministro- Dijo Ron intentando encontrar un escondite. A Ron de repente se le enciende el bombillo.

-Rictusempra- Dijo Ron y el ministro comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Ron salio de su escondite, con lo que no contaba es que el ministro seguiría lanzando hechizos. El ministro lanzo un Expelliarmus que le dio a Ron de lleno. Y Ron callo al piso cortándose con unos vidrios rotos que habían en el suelo. Al ministro por su lado el ataque de risa hizo que cayera al piso y se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza. Ron después de unos momentos de inconciencia, se empezó a despertar, mientras Fudge estaba arrodillado frene al cuerpo de Scrimgeour.

-Weasley levántese, parece que mato a Rufus- Dijo Fudge Ron se levanto del suelo. Cando Ron oyó eso ya no le dolía nada estaba muerto del susto.

-Señor Fudge, usted vio que fue en defensa propia, yo no quería, no quiero ir a Azkaban- Dijo Ron al borde de las lagrimas.

-No se preocupe Weasley- Mientras Fudge analizaba el cuerpo.

-Esta vivo?-

-No, pero tengo un plan súbalo al carro, lo tenemos que llevar lejos de aquí tirarlo en otra pare-

-Tirarlo, pero es una persona- Dijo Ron que no se daba cuenta que tenia toda la espalda manchada de sangre por las cortaduras que se había hecho al caer. Entre los dos hombres subieron a Scrimgeour al portaequipaje del auto.

-Este no es el momento para moralismos, súbase yo conduzco- Ron realmente se sentía muy mal.

-Mate a un hombre, y no a cualquier hombre si no al ministro de magia, si me descubren tendré boleto directo a Azkaban- Era lo única que podía articular Ron.

-Ya Weasley, deje la paranoia nadie excepto Anne sabe que estábamos con Rufus, y ella no va a hablar, yo me encargo de eso, así que no se preocupe- Cuando una patrulla de vigilancia mágica los detuvo.

-Su nombre señor- Pregunto un auror que a simple vista se notaba que era muy nuevo. Ron estaba apunto de un paro cardiaco.

-Cornelius Fudge-

-Señor como esta? Yo lo admiro mucho –

-Gracias- Dijo Fudge mientras Ron estaba cada vez estaba mas pálido.

-Y su acompañante quien es? no se ve muy bien-

-Es mi jefe de seguridad, y parece que algo le cayo mal no es nada serio, y si no te importa tengo un poco de afán antes de que se me desmaye-

-Oh, lo siento señor, usted es una gran persona ningún jefe haría lo que usted esta haciendo por su jefe de seguridad, Adiós y que pase buena noche-

-Lo mismo muchacho- Dijo Fudge y volvió a conducir.

-Hay Weasley, nos salvamos no?-

-Weasley?- Pero cuando miro a Ron, estaba blanco como un papel, y el asiento estaba lleno de sangre.

-Weasley, me escucha…. No puede ser ahora me toca llevar a este al hospital- Después de conducir como 15 minutos llegaron a un barranco.

-No puedo creer que me toque hacer esto solo- Dijo Fudge mientras bajaba y abría el portaequipaje. Al abrirlo vio como Scrimgeour empezaba a moverse.

-No estas muerto Rufus, eso es bueno, así que entonces te llevare a tu casa-Llego a la casa del ministro, sin problemas y dejo el cuerpo de Scrimgeour en el jardín y cuando ya se iba vio una lechuza se para en el cuerpo del ministro con una carta, la tomo y la lechuza se fue; leyó el contenido. Después de leer cerro la carta y la dejo en las manos de Scrimgeour subió al auto y se fue.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Fudge estaba loco, como me dice que lo mate, y lo peor fue cuando llegamos al San Mungo, creo que ese viejo quería matarme de un infarto y esa noche casi lo logra-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Weasley me escucha?-

-Si señor- Contesto Ron muy débil había perdido mucha sangre.

-Ya lo van a atender, y le tengo una buena y una mala noticia - Dijo Fudge con la cara tan calmada que parecía que el no hubiera sido participe de lo que paso esa noche.

-Cual es la mala?- Pregunto Ron imaginándose de todo menos lo que le dijo.

-Rufus recibió una lechuza, que le informaba que su hermana Ginevra Weasley esta desaparecida y que a lo mejor esta herida de gravedad- Ron por una fuerza que no comprendió se incorporo un poco.

-Si esta noche no me mato el ministro, lo van hacer mis padres, lo único que me pidieron es que cuidara a mi hermanita y ahora esta desaparecida?-

-O tal vez muerta- Agrego Fudge eso hizo que Ron se desplomara en la silla y perdiera el conocimiento.

-Weasley, Weasley, se desmayo otra vez, y no escucho la buena noticia-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Pobre mi hermano el sufriendo mientras que yo estaba en el paraíso, y lo peor es que ya estaba por llegar Seamus con unos 20 aurores a dizque a "Rescatarnos", fue muy vergonzoso-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**WROTHAM HEATH**

-Llegamos al pueblo señor Finnigan-

-La casa?-

-Es la de allí- Dijo el hombre señalando con el dedo.

-Y que sabemos de la casa?- Pregunto Seamus al auror.

-Tiene un sistema que si la puerta se cierra las personas en su interior no pueden salir, y al parecer tiene reflexión, ósea que los hechizos rebotan en las paredes-

-Y como sabemos eso?- Pregunto Seamus muy intrigado.

-Muy simple señor esa fue una de las guaridas de los mortifagos así que antes de venir interrogamos a varios de ellos para que nos contaran las características de la casa- Seamus estaba mas confundido.

-Pero no que el ministerio no sabia de esta casa y por eso enviaron a Harry?-Pregunto Seamus.

-Es verdad el ministerio no sabia nada de esta casa, pero descubrimos que la fuente era un mortifago que estaba en Azkaban-

-Así que fue una trampa?-

-Si señor y el jefe cayó redondito-

-Ah pobre Harry. Que esperamos para entrar ya prácticamente salio el sol-

-Solo su orden-

-Pues ahora- Dijo Seamus un poco molesto. Hicieron que la puerta se deshiciera con una potente poción, y al entrar a la casa vieron unas escaleras muy angostas que estaban apareciendo y llevaban una especie de sótano.

-El grupo Z baje las escaleras y el grupo Y suba- Dijo el auror que estaba dirigiendo la operación. Seamus decidió bajar con el grupo Z, estaba muy oscuro pero se alcanzaba a ver 3 metros mas adelante cando Seamus ve dos cuerpos en el suelo.

-Allá están- Dijo Seamus y todo el grupo Z se dirigió al lugar que señalo el director, cuando todos estaban alrededor de los cuerpos y todo estaba muy iluminado Ginny al igual que Harry empezó a despertar.

-Ya veo Harry, a mi casi me da un infarto, por que pensé que podías estar herido, pero por lo visto parece que tu estas de ….. "maravilla"- Dijo Seamus muerto de la risa viendo a Harry y a Ginny completamente desnudos cubiertos por una pequeña cobija y totalmente sonrojados.

-Vístanse, para que nos podamos ir de aquí. Si quieren?- Dijo Seamus lanzando una mirada pícara a Harry.

-Claro Seamus ya nos arreglamos pero salgan un momento por favor-

-Claro jefe, y bueno verlo bien- Dijo el auror que lideraba el recate.

-Gracias Louis- Mientras los auores salían y ellos se vestían.

-Me quiero morir- Dijo Ginny con la cara roja como su cabello.

-Hay, bueno pero nos recataron no?- Dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Fue muy penoso, pero al mismo tiempo muy divertido, y todos lo que nos encontraron eran muchachos de mi departamento, amigos y con Seamus no había problema el era mi mejor amigo, y no era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación parecida, así que yo me relaje pero Ginny estaba muy avergonzada, ese día nunca lo voy a olvidar-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**El próximo cap es "Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas"**


	10. Capitulo 10: Hospital San Mungo de enfer

**Capitulo 10: Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Casi muero cuando Seamus me aviso que mi hermano estaba en San Mungo, y cuando Ron me contó el por que, casi yo soy la que lo mato-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE SCRIMGEOUR**

-Donde estoy? me duele mucho la cabeza que paso anoche- Dijo el ministro levantándose y reconociendo el lugar.

-Mi casa como llegue aquí?- Mientras se paraba frente a la puerta y golpeaba. La puerta se abrió después de unos minutos de estar golpeando Scrimgeour.

-Rufus que te paso?-

-Anne, no preguntes quiero descansar, bueno?-

-Bueno, pero sigue-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CAMINO A20**

Una lechuza entro en el caro que viajaba Harry, Ginny y Seamus.

-Oh, es para mi- Dijo Seamus tomo la carta y la lechuza se fue.

-Ginny…….- Dijo Seamus.

-Que pasa conmigo?-

-Es una lechuza de Fudge-

-Y que quiere?- Pregunto Harry.

-Que si ya los encontramos y…-

-Que amable- Dijo Harry.

-Pero que pasa que tengo que ver yo en eso- Pregunto Ginny.

-No me dejaron terminar y….. Si es así, Ginny que vayas a San Mungo que tu hermano esta internado-

-RON, pero que le paso?- Dijo Ginny.

-No se no lo dice- Dijo Seamus, mientras Ginny comenzaba a llorar.

-Ginny, tranquilízate, seguro que esta bien, que no es nada grave- Dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Señor Fudge que le paso a mi hermano?- Pregunto Ginny acompañada de Harry.

-No te preocupes, solo perdió un poco de sangre no es nada serio, aunque creo que deberías entrar a verlo esta muy preocupado por ti ayer cuando lo traía nos enteramos de que habías desaparecido, Weasley casi se muere-

-Harry espérame aquí, voy a entrar. Gracias señor Fudge que hubiera hecho mi hermano sin usted- Dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Fudge en gesto de agradecimiento.

-No te preocupes muchacha, dile a Weasley que vendré a visitarlo mas tarde que voy a cambiarme y dormir un poco, adiós y que bueno que estén bien- Mientras se alejaba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ron estas despierto?- Dijo Ginny con mucho cuidado, en el interior del cuarto estaba un medimago.

-Usted es familiar?- Pregunto el medimago.

-Si soy su hermana-

-Pues su hermano tuvo mucha suerte, un poco mas y muere desangrado, muy afortunado-

-GINNY?- Pregunto Ron despertándose.

-Si, gracias medimago- Dijo Ginny.

-Cuídelo mucho, va a estar aquí por unos días- Y con eso el medimago se va.

-Ginny, pero tu estabas desaparecida- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien dicho hermanito estaba, pero ya no. Y que te paso? Escuchaste al medimago si Fudge no te trae a tiempo estaríamos es enterándote-

-Pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer el viejo, por culpa de el es que termine aquí-

-Como así?-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Cuando me contó yo no podía créerlo Fudge amante de la esposa de Scrimgeour, y todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Yo no sabia si atacarme a reír o cogerlo a golpes, aunque ahora lo recordamos y lloramos de la risa pero en ese momento no era gracioso, aunque claro el omitió el intento de asesinato y lo del dinero, pero después me enteraría de eso-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Se puede entrar?- Pregunto Harry mientras entraba a la habitación con una caja de pastelillos.

-Harry?- Dijo Ron muy sorprendido.

-Claro Harry ya puedes entrar- Dijo Ginny mientras le hace una señal para que avanzara.

-Te salvaron, pero tú y yo después hablamos- Le susurro Ginny a Ron.

-Ron como estas?- Pregunto Harry mientras le entregaba la caja.

-Gracias Harry, y con respecto a tu pregunta eh tenido mejores días- Dijo Ron mientras abría la caja.

-No te debiste haber molestado- dijo Ginny mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a Harry. Ron que miraba toda la escena, puso cara de confundido.

-Ginny hay algo que me quieras contar?- Dijo Ron alzando una ceja.

-Hay Ron adivina que?- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Somos novios- Completo Harry.

-No entiendo, tu no que estabas desaparecida y ahora apareces con novio?- Dijo Ron.

-Es complejo- Dijo Ginny.

-Ya entiendo, desapareciste con Harry, o por Merlín, Ginny me sorprende de ti, y tu Harry tu no eres casado?-

-Que estas pensando Ronald, y Harry se esta divorciando- Dijo Ginny de repente Ron la jalo del brazo y le susurro.

-Tu y yo después hablamos-

-Harry si te comprometes a portante bien con Ginny y no hacerla sufrir por que si no te mato, BIENVENIDO a la familia otra vez- Dijo Ron.

-Gracias Ron, aunque suena feo eso de otra vez, pero bueno, mejor me voy, Ginny hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar-

-No te preocupes Harry Ron ya esta mejor no?- Dijo Ginny miando a Ron.

-Ginny no le digas nada a nuestros padres, y yo no diré nada- interrumpió Ron.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde- Y Harry y Ginny se fueron.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Mi hermana debe ser muy ingenua para creer que yo no sospecharía que era lo que habían hecho ellos dos encerrados, mientras yo me preocupaba por ellos no contaba con las sorpresas que me perseguirían ese día, aunque enterarme que Scrimgeour no estaba muerto fue un alivio-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Cornelius por Merlín donde estabas, me tenías muy preocupada- Dijo Luna mientras lo abrazaba.

-Que paso y donde esta Ron?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Weasley esta en San Mungo- Respondió Fudge mientras se sentaba.

-Pero que le paso a Ron?- Pregunto Luna.

-Es una larga historia, voy a ir a dormir- Dijo Fudge.

-Cornelius puedo ir a verlo?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Claro querida, yo mas tarde también voy a ir, nos encontramos allá- Hermione afirmo con la cabeza y salio de la habitación.

-Cornelius yo también quiero ir a verlo- Dijo Luna.

-Tu iras cuando yo vaya, ahora prepárame algo de comer que muero de hambre- Luna afirmo y refunfuñando fue para la cocina.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

Tock, tock

-Adelante- Dijo Ron.

-Hola amor que te paso?- Dijo Hermione mientras entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a Ron para darle un apasionado beso.

-Me caí ya sabes lo torpe que soy- Ron sabia perfectamente que nadie aparte de Ginny podría saber lo que realmente había pasado esa noche.

-Me preocupaste mucho, no llegabas y pensé de todo-

-Pero ya estoy bien, y cuanto va a durar tu visita?-

-Mucho, hasta que venga Cornelius a recogerme, por que?-

-Por que Ginny también va venir más tarde y tal vez con Harry-

-Harry hace años no lo veo ni a Ginny y que hacen esos dos juntos-

-Ginny y Harry son novios-

-Hasta que por fin Ginny lo logro, pero no pareces feliz-

-Harry esta casado, pero según Ginny se esta divorciando, y mi hermana es muy hermosa e inteligente para que sea plato de segunda mesa-

-Harry divorciándose cuéntamelo todo-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Harry estas bien!- Dijo Cho que salio corriendo a abrazar a Harry pero este la detuvo.

-Si estoy bien, gracias Cho-

-Que te pasa?-

-Cho no es correcto que me abraces-

-Por que?-

-Por que ahora tengo novia- Y en se momento entra Ginny y toma a Harry del brazo.

-Ah, supongo que eres tu- Dijo Cho señalando a Ginny.

-Si soy yo-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**CHO CHANG**

-En ese momento no lo voy a negar me tomo por sorpresa, al tiempo que me entero, al mismo tiempo encuentro una… solución a ese problema y aunque me costo separarlos, por que eso si tuve que hacer de todo, pero no iba a dejar que Ginny me quitara lo que por derecho era mió, harry tenia que darse cuenta que la clase de mujer que era su "noviecita"

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Ginny querida estas bien me reocupe mucho- Dijo Draco que se incorporaba a la conversación.

-Gracias Draco, Seamus me dijo que estuviste muy pendiente del recate-

-Claro Ginny, y también me alegro que estes bien Potter-

-Gracias Malfoy, mi amor vamos, ya sabes que tenemos que volver a San Mungo a ver a Ron- Dijo Harry en el tono mas meloso que pudo, y tomado a Ginny por la cintura.

-Adiós Draco, Cho, nos vemos después- Dijo Ginny y se fue con Harry.

-Te gusta Ginny verdad?- Pregunto Cho.

-Tanto se me nota, y me dio la impresión de que Potter y Ginny son… novios?-

-No es una impresión, es la vedad, sabes creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar- Dijo Cho mientras conducía a Draco a su oficina.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-Esa mujer es perversa, pero muy, muy inteligente al final ella se salio con la suya y se quedo con Harry, logro separarlos; pero cuando estuvimos juntos fuimos unas mentes maquiavélicas, casi logramos separarlos definitivamente, yo estuve tan cerca de que Ginny solo fuera mía, pero Potter siempre lo arruino todo-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Cornelius tienes visita es el ministro Scrimgeour- Dijo Luna.

-Dile que pase-

-Cornelius, amigo- Dijo Scrimgeour entrando a la habitación.

-Luna ya te puedes ir, hola Rufus- Luna salio de la habitación.

-Que paso a noche donde esta Weasley?- Pregunto Scrimgeour.

-Hay Rufus me mandaste a Weasley al hospital, esta en San Mungo casi lo matas-

-De verdad?-

-Si pero parece que no aguantase la emoción estabas muy agitado así que e deje en tu casa y me fui volando para que Weasley no se me muriera-

-Gracias Cornelius eres un gran amigo y me alegromucho de ave mandado a Weasley al hospital , bueno te dejo por que pareces que vas a salir-

-Voy a ver a Weasley, adiós, conoces la salida no?-

-Si adiós amigo- Y Scrimgeour se va. Fudge se pone los zapatos y busca a Luna y salen para San Mungo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Que quieres Chang, que es eso que tenemos que hablar- Dijo Draco.

-Te tengo una propuesta que se que no vas a rechazar, y por favor llámame Cho-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Pasamos por mi apartamento y luego volvemos a San Mungo te parece?- Dijo Ginny mientras salían del ministerio.

-Pero también pasamos por el mío tengo que cambiarme de ropa- Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Ginny para darle un beso.

-Me parece genial- Dijo Ginny contestando los besos de Harry.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Mientras Ginny y yo estábamos en pleno idilio de amor, en una de las oficinas del ministerio ese loco del Malfoy estaba proponiéndole algo muy bajo a Cho, ella solo quería demostrarme la clase de mujer que era Ginny, y por eso no la culpo, aunque tampoco estoy muy orgulloso del estado en que ahora se encuentra Cho, pero no importa ahora estoy muy feliz y dentro de poco podré sacar a Ginny para siempre de mi vida-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Hola, hola, como se encuentra el enfermo- Dijo Luna mientras entraba n la habitación.

-Hola Luna, me encuentro mejor gracias por preguntar- Dijo Ron.

-Pero un estas muy pálido, ah Hermione estas aquí no te había visto-

-Hola Luna, un placer verte- En ese momento entra Fudge a la habitación.

-Weasley te ves mejor, será que las dos hermosas mujeres podían salir un momento es que tengo que hablar algo privado con el muchacho- Las dos mujeres se retiraron y quedaron solos Ron y Fudge.

-Dígame señor, es algo sobre el cuerpo del ministro, ya lo están buscando?-

-No, Weasley, como ayer no me dejo decirle la buena noticia, Rufus esa vivito hoy fue a visitarme a las casa y no se acuerda de que paso así que ya no hay problema- La cara de alivio de Ron hizo que Fudge se riera.

-Que alivio señor me ha quitado un peso de encima-

-Ahora hay que hablar del dinero, como quiere que se lo pague, no me mire así pensó que no iba a cumplir mi palabra, soy un hombre de palabra, solo necesito un tiempo para dárselo, es mucho dinero-

-No señor, yo se que usted es un hombre de palabra, y págueme como a usted mejor le convenga-

-Muy bien Weasley, muy bien- En ese momento entra Ginny.

-Como siguió mi hermanito- Y también entro Harry.

-Traje más pastelillos-

-Harry Potter años de no verte- Dijo Hermione que se abalanzo sobre Harry para abrazarlo.

-Hermione, que hermosa estas- Dijo Harry.

-Y a mi no me vas a saludar?- Dijo Ginny abrazando a Hermione. Después de eso Fudge se despidió y se fue y los cuatro amigos de aventuras del colegio se quedaron recordando viejas experiencias.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Ese día los planetas se unieron y algo mágico paso y fuimos trasladados a se ultimo día en Hogwarts, en el que prometimos nunca dejar de ser amigos y no perder el contacto, supongo que todos los que salen del colegio hacen esa tonta promesa, pero ese día sentí que la estaba cumpliendo y que todo era como antes, olvide por una tarde que todos habíamos tomados caminos diferentes, y que éramos diferentes, que ya nada iba hacer igual por que nosotros lastimosamente habíamos cambiado, tal vez por eso a mi no me sorprendió lo que Harry le hizo a Ginny, aunque por una tarde creí encontrar a mis amigos perdidos, el despertar del sueño no dejo de doler-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**El próximo cap es "El plan", la felicidad de Harry y Ginny durara muy poco. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: El plan…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-Lo que me propuso Cho fue………. Maravilloso era el plan perfecto en el que todos ganaríamos, pero a ella le quedo grande su parte por que yo por mi lado lo cumplí todo, podríamos ponerlo así ella pudo matar el tigre, pero se asusto con la piel-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Así que ya sabes desde mañana mismo tenemos que poner en practica el plan, para que funcione, nos llevara un poco de tiempo, pero nosotros tenemos paciencia no?- Dijo Cho mientras le ofrecía una copa de whisky a Draco.

-Cuenta con eso- Dijo Draco mientras recibía la copa.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-A mi me sorprendió el cambio de Cho, pero pensé que ella había aceptado que Harry y yo éramos novios, y de Draco yo esperaba que se comportara así, a pesar de todo lo que paso el siempre fue un caballero, bueno incluso cuando….. bueno cuando paso eso horrible, y ni siquiera lo puedo culpar del todo al fin al cabo yo fui la que en buena parte causo todo dándole tantas alas-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Buenos días señor Potter- Dijo Ginny mientras entraba a la alcoba con una bandeja.

-Desayuno en la cama que hice yo tan bueno en la vida para merecer esto- Dijo Harry mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado y le daba un pequeño beso a Ginny.

-No lo se, pero debió ser muy bueno para que yo te ame tanto-

-Tal vez lo de Voldemort haya influenciado-

-Creo que tedio algunos puntos- Dijo Ginny al tiempo que se acomodaba al lado de Harry.

-Algunos puntos? Casi muero- Harry comenzó a besar a Ginny.

- No vamos a discutir por pequeñeces o si?-

-Tienes razón, cambiando de tema hoy sale Ron de San Mungo no?- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza.

-Lo vas a recoger?-

-No, Hermione muy amablemente se ofreció a hacerlo-

-Ellos tienen algo no crees-

-Tu lo dudas? se les nota a leguas, están enamorados. Hoy no nos veremos mucho no?-

-Creo que no, tengo un almuerzo, 1000 reuniones, estaré ocupado todo el día, pero la reforma a la restricción de magia para menores es casi un hecho y tu como te ha ido con Louis?-

-Pues bien desde que me asignaste a su equipo es una gran persona y ahora que tu estas sumido en la reforma, trabajare todo el día, y después creo que almorzare con Draco-

-Otra vez?- Dijo Harry mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos.

-Como así que otra vez?-

-Toda la semana has almorzado con el, y tu sabes bien que Malfoy no es mi ídolo- Acentuando Harry esto ultimo para que sonara lo mas sarcástico posible.

-Es un gran amigo y ahora que tu estas tan ocupado tengo que almorzar con alguien o quieres que lo haga sola?-

-Hay millones de personas en el ministerio, y tu tienes que almorzar con el?-

-Sabes cariño; influye mucho que casi nadie me habla por que soy tu novia-

-Que tiene que ver que seas mi novia con que nadie te hable-

-Que todos piensan que yo destruí tu matrimonio-

-Por que no me lo habías dicho?-

-No te quería preocupar, por eso valoro tanto la amistad de Draco el no se guía por lo chismes y ha cambiado mucho desde el colegio es una persona totalmente diferente-

-Sabes que? no quiero discutir mas esto, mejor me arreglo ya se me esta haciendo tarde- y con esto Harry salio de la habitación dejando a Ginny con la palabra en la boca.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

En un pasillo desierto del ministerio casi hora del almuerzo.

-Draco hoy es el día para comenzar la segunda fase del plan, la primera fue todo un éxito, todos creen que Ginny es la causante del divorcio de Harry, ahora tú tienes que hacer tu parte créeme hoy es el día-

-Y por que estas tan segura-

-Harry me contó que discutieron, así que esta vulnerable y tenemos que aprovechar eso-

-No se Cho, me siento mal, por lo del chisme, Ginny no se merecía que inventáramos eso- Cho tuerce los ojos con una expresión en su cara de desespero.

-Mira Draco, ese es un pequeño sacrificio o acaso ya no quieres a Ginny por que si es así yo sigo sola-

-No, claro que yo la quiero pero…-

-Pero nada, hay Draco en Hogwarts tenias mas pantalones, eras el chico malo que paso?-

-Cuando tuve que huir de Hogwarts en sexto ya sabes por que y vino la batalla final en la que perdí todo antes de que mi papá muriera me hizo jurarle que cambiaria, que no seguiría sus pasos el no quería que yo terminara como el lo hizo, por eso cambie- Mientras en la cara de Draco se podía detectar tristeza en la de Cho había aburrimiento.

-Mira dicen que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, y tú no vas a permitir que Harry también te quite a la mujer que amas, no crees que ya te quito demasiado, esto es justicia-

-Si lo pones así ya me siento mucho mejor, bueno vamos- Cho afirma y los dos se separan.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**CHO CHANG**

-A veces llegue a pensar que le quedaría grande la tarea, pero la cumplió de manera, como decirlo… exitosa, aunque nunca conté con lo que después pasaría, y que arruinaría temporalmente mis planes de tener a Harry, pero solo fue una interrupción temporal-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**RESTAURANTE JOIES GRECQUES**

-Que hermoso restaurante gracias por traerme Draco-

-Ni te fijes es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos- En ese momento llego un mesero.

-Los señores están listos para ordenar?-

-Si, yo quiero "Esquive dans sauce orange", con vino blanco tiene cosecha del 56?- Dijo Draco dejando asombrada a Ginny y muy apenada ella ni siquiera entendía la carta.

-Si señor-

-Bueno Ginny tu que quieres?- Pregunto Draco pero al ver la cara de Ginny inmediatamente se dio cuenta del problema que tenia.

-Se nota que estas indecisa yo te recomiendo "Affronte au fer avec sauce grecque" que es la especialidad de la casa te parece?- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza.

-Y de tomar que quiere la señorita?-

-Los mismo que yo cierto Ginny?- Ginny volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, el mesero se retiro. Ginny estaba muy apenada.

-Gracias Draco, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro-

-Que me pediste?-

-Te pedí pechuga a la plancha con salsa griega, no te dejes deslumbrar por los nombres de los platillos, la carta esta en francés, te confieso que la mayoría viene aquí por que se creen muy especiales ordenado cosas que ni saben que son, así que no te preocupes-

-Y tu si sabes?-

-La verdad si, después de lo del señor tenebroso yo me fui a vivir a Paris algunos años, por eso me gusta este restaurante por que me la recuerda. Pero dejemos de habla de mí. Tu como estas te veo un poco decaída?-

-La verdad, es que me siento mal por mi situación en el ministerio-

-Ah, es eso, yo pensé otra cosa-

-Y que pensaste?-

-Que habías tenido algún problema con Potter-

-Y por que tendría un problema con Harry?-

-No nada, sabes hablemos de otra cosa yo no quiero entrar en rumores si eres feliz eso es lo único importante-

-Que rumores?-

-Mira Ginny, yo no quiero que Potter te haga daño como se lo hizo a… no importa no hablemos de eso-

-Ya empezaste hablar ahora termina-

-Esta bien pero no me vas a después a meter en ningún problema ya conoces a Potter es capas de que me mata-

-No te preocupes, habla-

-Dicen esto no me consta, pero que Potter antes de separarse de Gabrielle, tenia una relación con Chang, que esa fue la causa de que la esposa lo dejara. Pero lo que me consta es que después de separado tuvo una muy intensa relación con Chang, bueno hasta la semana pasada yo tenia entendido que ellos eran algo. Los rumores de pasillo dicen que Potter tiene a Chang como su "amiguita" de ratos cuando se cansa de andar con una mujer, vuelve a Chang, y yo no quiero que te pase eso; que Potter te utilice y luego te engañe-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-Gracias a Cho yo aprendí que una duda puede más que una razón, y la semilla ya estaba puesta solo hacia falta que creciera, como lo hizo, bueno necesito un poquito de ayuda pero se consiguió el objetivo-

:TIEMPO ACTUAL:

MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA

GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY

-Después de lo que me dijo Draco, en mi mente todo era confuso, primero estaba lo que había declarado Gabrielle, y luego esto, se formo un caos en mi cabeza. Pero con lo que paso esa noche, todo en mi cabeza se aclaro-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Como estuvo tu día?- Le pregunto Harry a Ginny.

-Bien-

-Ah, y adonde vamos, tu casa, a mi casa o comemos en algún restaurante, que quieres hacer?-

-Nada, estoy muy casada que te parece si tu te vas a tu apartamento y yo me voy al mió y nos vemos mañana- Dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba.

-Pero que te pasa?- Pregunto Harry pero Ginny ya se había ido.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Gracias Hermione, es un lindo detalle- Dijo Ron mientras salían del hospital.

-Ni te fijes, para mi es un placer y para donde vamos?-

-A mi apartamento, Fudge me dio unos días libres- En ese momento Hermione puso cara de niña chiquita cuando no le dan lo que quiere.

-Me vas hacer mucha falta, pero pronto te tendré de nuevo en casa verdad?-

-Claro- Y los dos se juntaron en un apasionado beso.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-No podía creerlo, me había enamorado de Hermione, y yo me sentía la peor persona del mundo por que yo había estado con Luna y con ella aunque después de lo de San Mungo jamás volví a estar con Luna, pero ella no aceptaría eso fácilmente, y por culpa de ella fue que Hermione me dejo y lo mas curioso de todo es que fue por algo que yo no había hecho, sufrí mucho en esa época-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Ginny?-

-Ron, Hermione que hacen aquí?-

-Vine a dejar a u hermanito-

-Pensé que te quedarías en casa de Fudge-

-No, pero si te incomodo me voy para allá- Dijo Ron mientras le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Ginny.

-No seas tonto- Hermione estaba muerta de la risa viendo a los dos hermanos Weasley discutir, pero unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Yo abro- Dijo Ginny.

-Draco?-

-Ginny, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, yo venia a ver a tu hermano, como me dijiste que hoy salía de San Mungo supuse que quería un poco de compañía- Todos los presentes tenían la boca abierta.

-Gracias, pero sigue Draco- Dijo Ginny mientras lo hacia pasar.

-Como están todos?- Pregunto Draco.

-Draco Malfoy no lo puedo creer- Dijo Hermione.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Ron.

-No sean así con Draco, sean más amables- Les reprocho Ginny.

-Miren traje algo para cenar, y es un gusto volver a verlos a los dos, estas muy hermosa Granger-

-Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo musitar Hermione.

-Que les parece si comemos si?- Dijo Ginny y todos afimaon con la cabeza.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-Era vedad que yo no esperaba encontrarme a Ginny yo iba para ganarme a su hermano por eso fui a su apartamento, yo imaginaba que ella estaba con Potter, pero todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque me sentí mal por lo que esa noche le hice, era lo mejor para ella-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Es muy difícil se viceministro?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Como siempre digo cuando me preguntan, es demasiada responsabilidad, es velar por el bien de todos, la carga que se tiene por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy no es cómoda de llevar, y sobretodo con mis antecedentes no es fácil pero hago lo que puedo- Contesto Draco.

-Bueno, la comida estaba deliciosa, pero yo tengo que descansar, así que los dejo, Hermy vienes?- Dijo Ron.

-Claro, es que este hombre no puede sin mi gracias por la cena y bueno verte Draco- Dijo Hermione

-Lo mismo Hermione, Ron, que tengan una feliz noche- Y Draco y Ginny quedaron solo en la sala.

-Que pasa Ginny por que no estas con Potter, no es por lo que te dije en el almuerzo?-

-La verdad si; tengo miedo de que Harry me lastime-

-Ginny, Ginny tu eres una mujer tan maravillosa que podrías hacer que cualquier hombre cambiara, y seguro que Potter en este momento debe estar deprimido pensando en ti-

-Tú crees-

-Estoy casi seguro. Deberías ir a buscarlo, no le avises dale la sorpresa-

-Tienes razón voy a ir a buscarlo, no me puedo poner brava por chismes de pasillo, gracias Draco eres un gran amigo conoces la salida- Draco afirmo con la cabeza y Ginny salio para donde Harry. Draco saco un espejo de su túnica.

-Cho me oyes?- En otro lugar Cho saca de su bolso un espejo que hacia juego con el de Draco.

-Que pasa Draco?-

-Fase tres hoy, y ahora, por que Ginny va para el apartamento de Potter-

-Esta bien, es un poco apresurado pero ya veo que me ingenio-

-Bueno adiós cualquier cosa me avisas, estaré esperando tu comunicación-

-Bueno adiós- Y con eso Draco sale del apartamento de Ginny.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**CHO CHANG**

-Tenia para actuar poco tiempo pero lo que se me ocurrió fue genial, fue muy, pero muy creíble, esa vez me alegro tanto a verme aliado con Draco, todo salio a pedir de boca esa noche.

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

Tock, tock, tock

-Seamus, amigo que haces aquí?-

-Harry vine a sacarte, vamos, mi esposa nos esta esperando para comer-

-No tengo mucha hambre, pero gracias-

-No voy acepar un no por respuesta, así me toque sacarte arrastrado tu me acompañas, bueno, nos vamos-

-Tú ganas, y solo por que Martha cocina como los Ángeles y por que hace rato no veo a tus hijos-

-Vamos ya- Y los dos hombres salieron. Cuando ya habían salido del edificio Cho salio de su escondite.

-Fue una gran idea llamar a Seamus y decirle que Harry estaba como deprimido que lo sacara de casa, soy una genio- Cho se dijo así misma.

-Alohomora- Y la puerta se abrió.

-Harry siempre te eh dicho que deberías colocar una seguridad de verdad en tu casa, pero a mi nunca me escuchas- Y Cho entro en la casa. Ya adentro saco de nuevo el espejo.

-Draco, Draco-

-Que pasa ya lo hiciste?-

-No pero necesito una ayudita tuya- Mientras estos hablaban Ginny llego al edificio se había ido despacio pensando que le diría a Harry cuando estaba frete a la puerta la toco con un poco de miedo.

-Ginny?- Le abrió Cho semi desnuda.

-Quien es Cho?- Pregunto la voz de Harry desde el interior del apartamento.

-Dile que nadie- Dijo Ginny a punto del llanto.

-Nadie, cariño-

-Entonces regresa que tú y yo estábamos a punto de algo- Dijo la voz de Harry.

-Yo también lo amo y aguanto esto por amor- Dijo Cho reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, yo los dejo para que sean felices-

-Ginny no le digas a Harry sobre esto por favor, si se llega a enterar me mata-

-No te preocupes Cho- Y con esto Ginny salio corriendo del edificio, intentando inútilmente reprimir el llanto. Cho vuelve y entra el apartamento de Harry.

-Como nos fue- Pregunto Draco desde el espejo, este por medio de un hechizo hizo que su voz fuera la de Harry.

-Es todo un éxito hasta aquí llego Harry y Ginny como pareja- Dijo Cho muerta de la felicidad.

-Y se fue muy mal?- Pregunto Draco.

-Claro que se fue mal, encontró al hombre que amaba con otra como quieres que este?-

-Tienes razón, adiós y vete rápido no queremos que Harry te encuentre y se arruino todo lo que hemos hecho.-

-Si adiós Draco-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Ese día estaba destrozada y hasta comprendí a Cho y esa noche la vi como la victima, me quería morir, aun no entiendo como fui capas de volver con Harry y peor casarme con el, eso se llama masoquismo, el me hizo daño y yo como buena mártir volví por mas-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**El próximo cap es "La verdad de Gabrielle", la relación de Harry y Ginny, no continuara por una mentira de Gabrielle.**

**CrazySiriemBlack , no te preocupes que dentro de poquito tiempo sabremos que pasa entre Harry y Ginny, ya que dentro de poquito tiempo cambiaremos de año.**


	12. La Verdad de Gabrielle

**Capitulo 12: La verdad de Gabrielle…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Yo no se que fue lo que le paso a Ginny, pero días después cambio, no me hablaba, ni si quiera me dirigía una mirada, hasta esa mañana, yo hubiera preferido que no me volviera hablar, para lo que me dijo era mejo haber terminado sin palabras, pero claro eso hizo que yo quisiera averiguar el por que, y esa curiosidad y el amor que en ese momento le tenia y a pesar de lo que ella me había hecho la volví a buscar, y todo lo que hice fue simplemente para termina como ahora terminamos, sin que la pueda ver a los ojos por que me duele mucho-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Harry estas ocupado tenemos que hablar- Dijo Ginny entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta.

-No, dime amor-

-No me digas amor esto término, yo no voy a aguantar mas tu actitud, y tu estilo de vida, que todo el mundo me rechace por algo que yo no hice, hasta aquí llegamos Harry Potter. Buenos días- Y con esto Ginny se fue de la oficina dejando a Harry con la boca abierta.

-Mi actitud?-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Lo se, lo se, lo debí haber enfrentado y así hubiera sabido la verdad pero yo le había prometido a esa rompe hogares de Cho que no hablaría, y hasta hoy no lo eh hecho, caí redondita en su trampa, y directamente a los brazos de Draco-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Ginny?- Dijo Remus Lupin que se acercaba a paso rápido.

-Harry esta en su oficina?-

-Si, que pasa?-

-Gabrielle quiere conciliar así que su representante y ella vendrán hoy, y quiero preparar a Harry-

-Que tengas suerte por que yo creo que Harry si engaño a Gabrielle y Harry por decencia le debería dar lo que le pide-

-Y yo que pensabas que estabas de nuestro lado- Remus tenía una cara de desconcierto.

-Yo estoy del lado de la verdad- Y Ginny se fue. Remus fue para la oficina de Harry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Ron como estas?-

-Luna, bien y tu?-

-Yo mal desde que regresaste esta es la primera vez que te encuentro solo- Luna se acercaba cada vez más a Ron.

-Luna esto no es correcto-

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado el temita de "esto no es correcto"-

-Luna estoy enamorado de Hermione-

-QUE, DE ELLA?-

-Si Luna, y debemos terminar con nuestra relación, es lo mejor para todos-

-Para todos? Por favor, para ti y para la mosca muerta, mira Ron las cosas terminan cuando yo digo que terminan, y esto no a terminado tu no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, lo entendiste?

-Luna me asustas-

-Por que si aun no hecho nada- Y Luna se va dejando a Ron muy preocupado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Tock, tock,

-Ministro que bueno verlo por aquí- Dijo Luna mientras lo hacia pasar a la sala.

-Luna tu cada día mas hermosa, y Cornelius vine a visitarlo-

-Cornelius en este momento esta en tratamiento y aun se demora un poco, pero espéralo, y me haces la visita mientras tanto a mi-

-Una gran idea, oye una pregunta un tal Weasley aun trabaja aquí?-

-Si por que-

-Nada-

-No dime hay algo, dime que es-

-Cornelius no te contó por que Weasley fue al hospital?-

-Por que se cayo según el-

-No es verdad yo lo envié al hospital-

-Tu Rufus? Y por que hiciste eso?-

-El y mi esposa eran amantes, lo se es muy vergonzoso pero es la verdad-

-Anne y Ron, Pero como?-

-No lo se, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso querida, ahora Anne y yo estamos en una segunda luna de miel-

-Como quieras, y como esta el trabajo?- Scrimgeour le empezó a contar a Luna como iban las cosas, pero ella no lo escuchaba quedo muy pensativa no podía cree que Ron y Anne fueran amantes, había algo mas y ella lo descubriría.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Cuando Luna se entero las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar ella sabia que la esposa de Scrimgeour y yo no teníamos nada pero sin embargo utilizo toda esa información en contra de mi, y de la peor forma-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Gabrielle podemos hablar un momento?-

-Claro Seamus, Neville tu sigue yo ya te alcanzo, dime-

-Aquí no- Y Seamus la condujo a una parte aparentemente sola.

-Gabrielle no le hagas esto a Harry, ya le hiciste mucho daño, acepta lo que te ofrece y vete-

-Primero si yo le hice algo a Harry fue con tu ayuda o acaso yo te obligue a que durmieras conmigo? NO! Tu muy voluntariamente lo hiciste así que acepta tus culpas, mira tu deberías convencer a Harry de que me de lo que le pido o si no…-

-O si no que!-

-O si no hablo con tu esposa y con Harry, yo no tengo nada que perder pero tu si; así que piénsalo, y te dejo me están esperando, adiós amorcito- Seamus también se retira. Cuando detrás de una puerta se encontraba Ginny y había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Seamus es con quien Harry encontró a Gabrielle, no puede ser- Ginny salio corriendo para hablar con Harry pero se encontró a Remus.

-Se quien es el hombre con el que Gabrielle engaño a Harry-

-Que! Quien es?-

-Seamus Finnigan-

-No puede ser, pero como sabes?-

-Remus acabe de escuchar Gabrielle a hablar con Seamus y ella prácticamente se lo grito a la cara-

-No hay ninguna duda, tal vez no escuchaste toda la conversación-

-La escuche toda yo estaba buscando unos informes, y ellos llegaron así que de chismosa me acerque a la puerta y escuche como claramente Seamus le pedía a Gabrielle que dejara a Harry en paz que no le hiciera mas daño y ella le contesto que el le había ayudado a hacerle ese daño a Harry durmiendo con ella, no hay ninguna duda-

-Harry se va a morir cuando se entere, Seamus es como un hermano para el- en ese momento Gabrielle salía con Neville. Y a Lupin se le ocurrió una idea.

-Gabrielle, ven creo que ahora si vas a querer negociar-Dijo Lupin los dos se a cercaron a ellos

-Que quieres Remus?-

-Tu vas aceptar lo que Harry te ofrece es muy generoso-

-Y por que yo haría eso?-

-Sabemos que Seamus fue tu amante y el va a declarar así que decide; lo pierdes todo o aceptas lo que te estamos ofreciendo-

-Pero como?- Gabrielle de repente perdió los colores de la cara, estaba blanca como un papel.

-Gabrielle eso es verdad?- Pregunto Neville, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Aceptamos lo que Harry ofrece nos veremos pasado mañana para firmar los papeles, felicitaciones dentro de dos días su representado será un hombre libre, vamos Gabrielle tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Buen día- Dijo Neville tomando a Gabrielle fuertemente del brazo.

-Por que dijiste que Seamus declararía, no le vas a decir a Harry?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Ginny claro que le voy a decir pero no ahora, como le dices a una persona que es como tu hijo que su mejor amigo que es como su hermano se acostó con su esposa, Harry quiere salir rápido de este proceso, y si le decimos vamos a entrar a un juicio, y no quiero exponer a Harry a eso, entiéndeme-

-No me parece, pero yo ya no soy nada de la vida de Harry, así que no tengo por que opinar- Y Ginny se fue dejando a Lupin con la palabra en la boca.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Dicen que los secretos no se guardan por mucho tiempo, y la verdad yo soy pésima para eso, así que tome la decisión de encarar a Seamus pero no conté con que Harry estaría escuchando, casi lo mata a golpes-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA- OFICINA DE CONCILIACIÓN**

-Bueno Gabrielle eres libre para hacer de tu vida lo te se te de la gana-

-No lo olvides, tu también cariño, yo acepte la miseria que me diste, solo para poder sacarte de mi vida para siempre-

-La miseria? Es mucho más de lo que te mereces-

-Neville creo que lo mejor es que te la lleves- Interrumpió Lupin.

-Tienes toda la razón, Gabrielle nos vamos-

-Esta bien, adiós amorcito hasta nunca- Y Gabrielle y Neville se fueron.

-Como pude casarme con esa mujer como pude enamorarme de esa mujer, es detestable, voy a buscar a Seamus necesito un trago tu vienes?-

-No, me saludas a Seamus, y…. Harry tengo que hablar contigo, de cómo fue que Gabrielle acepto lo que le ofrecías-

-Remus hoy no, mañana hablamos de eso, por favor-

-Harry es importante-

-Hoy no por favor, solo quiero irme de aquí, no quiero saber hoy mas de Gabrielle, voy a buscar a Seamus hablamos mañana, adiós amigo y gracias-

-Adiós Harry, bueno solo es un día mas, mañana le diré todo-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Apenas Harry había llegado a la cita me di cuenta que Remus lo le había dicho nada, conociendo a Harry, me hace un escándalo terrible y no me da nada, aunque al final todo se descubrió, y desde ese momento empecé a cometer errores que destruirían la vida de personas inocentes, y sin darme cuenta también la mía si no hubiera sido por Ginny y por Ron no se que hubiera sido de mi-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA- DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS**

-Seamus podemos hablar un momento a solas?-

-Claro Ginny sigue, que tienes para decirme?-

-Como fuiste capas de engañar a Harry?-

-De que hablas?-

-No te hagas el desentendido, se que tu eras el hombre que Harry encontró de regreso de su viaje, tu eres el amante de Gabrielle no lo niegues!- La puerta se abre y entra Harry.

-Eso es verdad?-

-Harry yo te lo puedo explicar…- Harry se empieza a acercar a Seamus.

-No necesito que me expliques nada, como pudiste tu eras como mi hermano- Harry coge a Seamus de la camisa y lo saca de detrás del escritorio donde estaba. Teniéndolo frente a frente Harry le da un golpe.

-Como pudiste hacerme esto? Acaso yo te hice alguna ves algo malo? Para que pe pagaras así?- Harry dijo eso mientras le daba otro golpe a Seamus.

-Fue solo una vez, yo fui a buscarte y ella…. Harry se que no tengo perdón-

-Claro que no lo tienes- Harry le daba otro golpe.

-Harry cálmate, lo vas a matar- Intervino Ginny, poniéndose en el medio de los dos hombres.

-Tu que hablas, tu sabias y no me dijiste nada-

-Harry, Remus dijo que el te diría-

-Todo el mundo sabia menos yo! Que bonito!-

-Harry nos enteramos hace muy poco-

-Ginny eres igual que el, quiero que te largues de aquí ahora, estas despedida-

- No me puedes despedir por esto-

-Claro que si, mira como lo hago- Y Harry salio hecho una fiera, de la oficina de Seamus.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Ese día estaba tan herido, mi mejor amigo el que sabía lo que yo amaba a Gabrielle, se había acostado con ella. Pero soy conciente que aunque el me hubiera traicionado yo ya me había divorciado de Gabrielle, no tenia ningún derecho de hacer lo que hice, ni con Seamus y aunque duela aceptarlo tampoco con Ginny-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Martha, gracias por venir tan pronto- Dijo Harry saludado a la esposa de Seamus mientras le ofrecía la mano.

-Harry me dijiste que era urgente-

-No se como decírtelo, pero lo tienes que saber, no voy a permitir que te engañen como lo hicieron conmigo-

-Harry me asustas que pasa?-

-Ya se quien es el amante de Gabrielle-

-Oh Harry, quien es el miserable que destruyo tu matrimonio-

-Seamus-

-Esto es una broma?-

-No Martha es la verdad, yo me acabe de enterar, y tenía que decírtelo-

-Tengo que ver a Seamus- Y Martha salio corriendo de la oficina de Harry seguida de este para la oficina de Seamus. Martha abrió la puerta y Seamus estaba tumbado sobre su escritorio con una botella de whisky de fuego.

-Dime que no es verdad-

-Marthha! Que haces aquí!- Seamus estaba algo tomado.

-Dime que no es verdad-

-Ya veeo Harry tam amablemente, te contó, graciass amigoo-

-Por favor ahora tú eres el ofendido, cuando tú fuiste el que te acostaste con mi esposa y destruiste mi matrimonio- Se defendió Harry.

-Así que es verdad, sabes Seamus no quiero que jamás vuelvas a mi casa, te quiero lejos de mi vida- Y Martha sale de la oficina.

-Martha, espérame yo te explicoo- Pero Seamus al intentar levantarse se callo al piso estaba muy ebrio.

-Lo que te hacia falta, que ahora te conviertas en un alcohólico, das pena- Y Harry también salio de la oficina y Seamus se quedo en el piso.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ginny que te pasa?- Pregunto Draco a Ginny al verla llorando.

-Harry me despidió-

-Por que?-

-Por que no le dije que Seamus y su esposa eran amantes-

-Seamus y Gabrielle, nunca lo imagine, pero tu que tienes que ver en todo esto?-

-Que según el yo soy igual que Seamus, que lo traicione callándome la verdad-

-Pero Potter debe comprende que ese no era tu asunto, a ti no te correspondía contárselo, ustedes ya no son nada, ese ya no era tu problema- Dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Ginny para que llorara en su hombro.

-Que voy hacer ahora?-

-Lo primero es calmarte, y lo segundo es irnos de aquí bueno? yo te llevo a tu casa-

-Gracias Draco que haría yo sin ti-

-Sufrir sin remedio- Por en comentario de Draco en la cara de Ginny se formo una débil sonrisa, la primera en muchos días.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Creo que esa ha sido una de las peores épocas de mi vida, y con el único que contaba era con Draco creo que por eso acepte que fuéramos novios, yo no lo amaba pero si lo quería mucho, pensé que con el tiempo lo aprendería amar, pero eso no paso y casi cometo un terrible error por eso, bueno otro mas a mi lista de errores-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**El próximo cap es "La propuesta que lo cambiaria todo", Cambio de año, y una propuesta que cambiara la vida de Ginny 180 grados. **


	13. La propuesta que lo cambiaria todo

**Capitulo 13: La propuesta que lo cambiaria todo**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-De todo lo que hubiera podido pasar ese día, no imagine que iba pasar lo que paso, y otra vez ese viejo me complicaba la vida, aunque detrás de todo estaba Luna. Quien diría que Luna y yo después de todo lo que paso estaríamos como estamos hoy, pero yo casi no la perdono fue muy bajo lo que hizo, y lo peor sabiendo la verdad-

**:5 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Gracias Rufus por venir, se que el favor que te estoy pidiendo es muy grande pero todo sea por el bien de todos- Dijo Luna mientras hacia pasar a Scrimgeour a la sala.

-Ella debe estar por venir, Rufus nunca voy a tener como pagarte, gracias-

-Luna querida no te preocupes, para mi es un placer ayudarte- Luna salio de la sala con una risa en la cara que se confundía entre malicia y satisfacción. Después de unos minutos de que el ministro estuviera solo entro en la sala Hermione.

-Ministro que bueno tenerlo por aquí, pero no le dijeron que Cornelius salio?-

-Si, pero lo voy a esperar, por que no me haces compañía mientras tanto-

-Claro ministro-

-Y cuenta Hermione como estas?-

-Muy bien, estoy enamorada y feliz-

-Enamorada? Y quien es el afortunado?-

-Ron- En ese momento Scrimgeour pone cara de haber escuchado la peor noticia de su vida-

-Weasley?-

-Si, pasa algo?- Pregunto Hermione imaginándose lo peor al ver la cara del ministro.

-Yo no te recomendaría ese muchacho, es una mala persona-

-Por que lo dice ministro?-

-Ese muchacho casi destruye mi matrimonio- Hermione tenia la boca totalmente abierta intentando entender las palabras de Scrimgeour.

-Pero como es eso?-

-El era el amante de Anne hasta hace muy poco-

-No es verdad, Ron no me engañaría-

-Pues creo que lo hizo, lo siento Hermione pero era mejor que lo supieras- En ese momento llega Ron a la sala pero al ver a Scrimgeour decide no entrar pero Hermione si lo ve.

-Ron!-

-Hermione, ministro, yo los dejo parece que están hablando algo importante- Ron se disponía a salir de la sala.

-No!- Dijo Hermione, totalmente roja de la ira que sentía.

-Que pasa?- Pregunto bastante asustado.

-El ministro dice que tu y su esposa fueron amantes es verdad?- Ron casi se cae para atrás al escuchar la pregunta, pero estaba decidido a decir la verdad, pero en ese momento Ron pudo ver a Fudge que estaba detrás de la puerta. Fudge se llevo el dedo a la boca en señal de silencio y luego froto su dedo índice con el dedo gordo en señal de dinero Ron se sintió contra la espada y la pared, si decía la verdad Fudge lo mataría y perdería el dinero, pero si mentía perdería a la mujer que amaba. Así que Ron tomo la decisión de decir la verdad, Fudge se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y entro en la sala.

-Hermione es verdad- Dijo Fudge, Hermione no sabia que hacer, si salir corriendo, matar a golpes a Ron, o ponerse a llorar, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió que hacer.

-Ah, es verdad, bueno, bueno, Cornelius yo no puedo trabajar con este hombre así que renuncio- Hermione decía esto mientras se levantaba del lugar que ocupaba para salir de la sala.

-Hermione, tu no puedes renunciar, si tu no puedes trabajar con este hombre, pues fácil, Weasley esta despedido, tiene una hora para salir de mi casa, esta claro?- Dijo Fudge poniendo la cara mas decidida que tenia. Ron no sabia que hacer, no esperaba esa reacción de ninguno de los presentes. Así que hizo lo único que le quedaba, salir de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación a listar las cosas e irse de ahí.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ron lamento tanto que las cosas hayan terminado así- Dijo Luna, sentándose en la cama de Ron, mientras este terminaba de hacer su maleta.

-Yo también-

-Pero te lo advertí que las cosas terminan cuando yo digo que terminan- Ron se giro para verla.

-Tu tuviste que ver en esto?-

-Si, yo lo planee-

-Y supongo que sabias que yo y la esposa de Scrimgeour no tenemos nada-

-Claro, ni si quiera se como Rufus cayo, era imposible que tu y Anne fueran amantes por que no se conocían, es obvio que el amante de Anne es Cornelius o me equivoco?-

-No, pero si sabe que su esposo es infiel, por que sigue con el?- Pregunto Ron su cara había cambiado del enojo a la confusión.

-El tonto miedo a dejar la costumbre, lo seguro. Por que no te defendiste?-

-No se-

-Bueno Ron, hasta que el destino nos quiera volver a unir- Dijo Luna mientras le ofrecía la mano a Ron.

-Sabe, usted y Fudge son tal para cual, los dos son unas porquerías de personas. Me alegro de irme de aquí, ya no soportaba estar entre tanta basura, lastima por Hermione que se queda. Adiós, y espero que el destino jamás nos vuelva a reunir- Y con esto dicho, Ron sale de la habitación y deja a Luna con la mano extendida y con la palabra en la boca.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Después de tan humillante despedida, y de enterarme que Luna sabia todo y ella había planeado todo, me prometí que jamás volvería a esa casa, y hasta hace unos días lo cumplí, y aunque yo creía que saliendo de esa casa, sacaba a Fudge de mi vida, estaba tan equivocado, el viejo aun tenía un par de sorpresas para mí. Con respecto a Hermione paso mucho tiempo en que no la volví a ver, y cuando me la volví a encontrar yo ya estaba con alguien más –

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Ginny que vamos hacer llevamos meses sin un trabajo, y nuestros ahorros ya se nos están acabando- Dijo Ron recostándose en el sofá.

-Y eso no es lo peor, también ya le debemos demasiado dinero a Draco- Dijo Ginny imitando a su hermano y sentándose al lado de el.

-Creo que vamos a tener que vender el apartamento y volver a vivir en la madriguera mientras conseguimos empleo, seria algo temporal-

-Volver con papá y mamá? Eso nunca, Ron luchamos mucho para poder independizarnos, para volver a casa no podemos, y que tal si le pedimos un pequeño préstamo a Fred y a George-

-No creo, conociendo a nuestros hermanos seguro que van con el chisme a nuestros padres y eso es lo que no queremos-

-Y que tal Charlie o Bill?-

-Hay que descartar a Bill, Fleur hace poco tuvo bebe así que nuestro hermano debe estar invirtiendo su dinero a su nuevo hijo, como es lógico, y Charlie, no se, hace rato que no sabemos de el, seria averiguar como esta y si esta bien le pedimos el préstamo-

-Bill ya es padre otra vez no sabia, hace tanto que no se nada de nuestra familia desde la pelea con mis padres-

-Ginny no has pensado en volver hablar con ellos, son nuestros padres-

-Ellos dijeron todo cuando me fui y sabes ya no quiero hablar de eso-

-Esta bien cambiando de tema, como van las cosas entre Draco y tu?-

-Bien, el es un caballero, es tierno, es el hombre perfecto, es imposible que las cosas con el fueran mal-

-Ginny-

-Si-

-Tu y Draco ya… Pues ya lo hicieron?-

-Hacer que?-

-Ginny, a ver, si ustedes ya…. Intimaron- Ginny al entender lo que Ron preguntaba se puso roja, y muy molesta.

-Que te importa! Eso es entre Draco y yo. Atrevido-

-Ginny no te pongas brava, solo te lo pregunte por que ustedes llevan saliendo meses, y yo veo a Draco muy enamorado, pero a ti no-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ron pero si yo lo quiero también mucho!-

-Pues yo no lo creo; yo creo que tú todavía sigues enamorada de Harry-

-Quien iba a decirlo, mi hermano sabe mas de mi que yo misma, y explícame como es que el señor llego a esa conclusión-

-Ginny es obvio, tú dormiste con Harry a la primera oportunidad, pero Draco que es tu novio de meses no a pasado nada. Ginny, 1+1 2 así de simple- Esa explicación desarmo a Ginny, que no sabia que decir.

-Y tu como sabes que yo dormí con Harry?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Tu hermano es distraído, despistado, todo lo que tu quieras pero tonto no es, el día que llegaste a visitarme a San Mungo me di cuenta de inmediato por como te miraba Harry, no olvides también soy hombre, y conozco esa mirada-

-Y según tu que debo hacer- Dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba mas al lado de Ron.

-Aclarar tus sentimientos antes de que le hagas daño a alguien o te lo hagas tu misma- Le contesto Ron mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de su hermana.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Aunque me duela reconocerlo, Ron tenia toda la razón, creo que ese ha sido uno de los mejores consejos que me ha dado mi hermano, pero yo no le hice caso, y le termine haciendo demasiado daño a Draco, y mas encima si en algún momento, soñé con reconciliarme con mis padres no pensé que Draco me ayudaría con eso, pero por culpa de Harry lo arruine y ahora como antes mis padres no me hablan, y creo que nunca lo van a volver hacer-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Ginny te tengo una súper sorpresa invite esta noche tus padres a cenar en mi casa-

-QUE?-

-Que invite a cenar a tus padres a mi casa y me gustaría que Ron y tu fueran, a mi amor a veces eres tan distraída como tu hermano- Dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Ginny.

-Y eso por que una cena, en ocasión a que?- Pegunto Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Draco la imito al instante.

-Por nada especial, solo quiero convivir más con tu familia-

-Eres demasiado lindo, yo no te merezco, y mis padres aceptaron?-

-Claro, son unas personas tan maravillosas como tu, Ginny yo soy el que no te merezco, gracias por ser parte de mi vida. No hay excusa te espero a las 8 p.m. en mi casa, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes, no faltes, y no olvides que te amo- Dijo Draco levantándose para irse, se inclino para darle un beso a Ginny la cual no pudo esquivar.

-No olvides a las 8, adiós amor-

-Adiós- Ginny se quedo muy pensativa.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-La sorpresa que le tenía esa noche a Ginny de seguro no se la esperaba, aun no entiendo como no me pudo amar, si yo la amo tanto, y se termino casando con Potter-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

Tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock

-Ya voy- Dijo Ginny.

-Señor Fudge, como esta? Que sorpresa verlo por aquí-

-Busco a Weasley-

-Siga por favor, Ron tienes visita- Ron salio del interior del apartamento cuando vio a Fudge no lo podía creer.

-Señor, Fudge como esta?-

-Weasley, sin tantos formalismos vayamos el grano, tengo su dinero, o acaso pensó que no le iba a pagar, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-

-Que dinero?-Pregunto Ginny, que se giro para ver a su hermano de forma muy inquisitiva.

-Después te explico- Contesto Ron.

-Esta lo que acordamos, mas un bono extra, por lo de la ultima vez- Fudge se levanta y le da un portafolio a Ron.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, un placer verla señorita Weasley, que tengan buena tarde- Ginny se levanto y le abrió la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Fudge se fue y Ginny se volvió a sentar. Ron abrió el portafolio que estaba lleno de libras esterlinas de la mas alta denominación.

-Ron explícame por que rayos Fudge te da un portafolio lleno de dinero debe haber hay unos 20 millones de libras- Ron miro un instante a su hermana, y comenzó a explicarle el por que de el dinero.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Hola Harry como estas?- Dijo Cho acercándose a Harry para darle un beso en la mejilla que fue muy cerca a la boca

-Eh tenido mejores días-

-Te invito a cenar-

-No, Cho, no tengo hambre y hoy no soy buena compañía-

-Harry desde hace meses tu no eres buena compañía, pero no importa vamos, no te quedes aquí solo eso no te hace bien- Los dos escucharon un ruido en el pasillo y salieron para averiguar que era.

-Pero si es mi amigoo Hary Potterr- Dijo Seamus que desde que su esposa lo había dejado solo tomaba whisky de fuego para ahogar su dolor.

-Seamus, mírate das pena- Dijo Cho.

-Sabes Changg lo que da pena es que hace 2 meses no veo a mis hijos pero gracias Hary eso es porr ti-

-Cho, vamos sabes ahora si quiero ir a cenar, elige el restaurante- Y Harry y Cho salieron dejando a Seamus en el pasillo hablando solo.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Claro que me dolía mucho ver al que fue un hermano para mi totalmente absorbido por el alcohol, y mas sabiendo que en buena parte era mi culpa, pero que Martha lo echara para siempre de su vida y sus hijos no le hablen es culpa solo de el, yo no le dije que fuera y se siguiera acostando con Gabrielle, el solito se busco su fin pero aun me culpa a mi-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA MALFOY**

-Buenas noches señores Weasley es un placer tenerlos aquí-

-Gracias Draco- Dijo el señor Weasley, al tiempo que entraba con su esposa a la casa.

-Mamá, papá, como están?- Pregunto Ginny, muy asustada de la respuesta de sus padres.

-Ginny estas muy grande has crecido mucho desde que saliste de casa- Dijo la señora Weasley.

-Mamá, papá bueno verlos- Dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a su mamá.

-Hijo estas muy delgado, has comido bien?- Pregunto la señora Weasley, mientras Ron pensaba que era lógico estar mas delgado hace unos 3 días que solo comía puré de papa y que desde hace un par de meses comían muy mal con Ginny.

-Claro mamá que estoy comiendo bien- Dijo Ron mientas se lanzaban una mirada de complicidad con Ginny.

-Bueno ya que estamos completos vamos a cenar- Dijo Draco y todos se fueron para el comedor. La casa de Draco era muy espaciosa y todo era de la más fino, al llegar al comedor los esperaban unas delicias gastronomitas que Draco había mandado hacer al restaurante Joies Grecques donde había comido con Ginny alguna vez. Cuando todos ya habían terminado Draco se levanto.

-Bueno, estoy un poco nervioso- Y se arrodilla ante los pies de Ginny.

-Ginny ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Y Draco de su bolsillo derecho saca un cofre que al abrirlo dejaba ver un hermoso anillo, con un gran diamante. Ginny quedo totalmente sorprendida y miraba para todos lados, al toparse con la mirada de Ron entendió que su hermano le decía que hiciera lo correcto.

-Si!- Dijo Ginny al instante vio que su hermano desaprobaba totalmente lo que ella había hecho. Mientras Draco le ponía el anillo y la abrazaba sus padres también se levantaban para hacerlo.

-Ginny que te puedo decir, que seas feliz, parece que has escogido un gran hombre ya que esta tarde fue a pedir nuestro consentimiento, dijo que sin el tu no serias feliz- Dijo la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Draco cuídala mucho, te llevas un gran tesoro- Dijo el señor Weasley mientras le daba la mano a Draco. La señora Weasley también se giro para felicitar a Draco y decirle como era que debía tratar a su hija, en ese momento Ginny quedo sola y Ron se acerco y la abrazo.

-Ginny que has hecho?- Le susurro Ron al oído de su hermana.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Que era lo que había hecho? Eso era lo que me preguntaba yo en ese momento, me había comprometido en matrimonio, nunca pensé en lo que eso acabaría, y en ese momento ni me imaginaba lo que pasaría el día de la boda-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**El próximo cap es "El negocio de los Weasley", En este nuevo año, por una idea de Ron, Harry se enterara del matrimonio de Ginny, por boca de esta. **


	14. Cap 14 el negocio de los Weasley

**Capitulo 14: El negocio de los Weasley…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Bueno a pesar de que yo me había comprometido con un hombre que no amaba, algo bueno salio de eso, mis padres ya me hablaban y mi mamá estaba tan entusiasmada con la boda, se esforzó tanto en organizarla… A mi no me preocupaba mucho la boda si no que era lo que Ron y yo íbamos hacer de nuestras vidas hasta que a Ron se le prendió el bombillo y se le ocurrió una gran idea, bueno, ha servido por que hasta hoy no volvimos a tener problemas económicos, pero esa idea fue la que me volvió a acercar a Harry, bueno hasta hace unos meses-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Hola hermana, como amaneciste?- Dijo Ron acomodándose en la cama de Ginny, cuando aun esta dormía.

-Ron, es tempranísimo que haces despierto?- Dijo Ginny comenzando a desperezarse.

-Se me ocurrió una idea- Dijo Ron mientras Ginny se incorporaba para quedar sentada.

-Que idea?-

-Que te parece si nos hacemos socios de Fred y George en su negocio, con nuestro aporte monetario, y nuestro conocimiento, Sortilegios Weasley seria el mejor, que te parece mi idea- Ginny suspiro y miro como Ron que comenzaba a taparse con las cobijas.

-Interesante, pero tu realmente crees que Fred y George nos acepten en su negocio, y además es tu dinero, por que me incluyes ahí-

-Primero estoy seguro que Fred y George nos aceptaran, y segundo eres mi hermana y los dos estamos metidos en esto, jamás podría hacer algo sin ti-Le contesto Ron mientras se seguía acomodando en la cama de Ginny, en cambio esta tenia los ojos cristalizados apunto de llorar por lo que había dicho su hermano.

-Gracias Ron, te quiero mucho- Dijo Ginny, abrazando a Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ginny necesito espirar- Dijo Ron, y el también abrazo a Ginny.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta- Pregunto Ron, separando un poco a Ginny.

-Claro pregunta-

-Por que tu cama es más suave que la mía?- Pregunto Ron, mirando a Ginny y esperando una respuesta.

-Estas loco Ronald- Contesto Ginny, y se acomodo al lado de Ron.

-Mas tarde iremos a donde nuestros hermanitos te parece?- Pregunto Ron, Ginny solo afirmo con la cabeza.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Ese negocio aunque fue nuestra salvación monetaria, me trajo demasiados problemas y como cosa rara de faldas, y quien diría que me encontraría a Lanvander Brown mi novia del colegio y peor, que por ella descubriría quien era mi verdadero amor-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-Pero miren quienes son?- Dijo Fred, haciendo una reverencia a Ginny y a Ron.

-Son nuestros hermanos, los desaparecidos-Contesto George, imitando la reverencia de su hermano.

-Fred, George, hoy no vinimos de visita, hoy vinimos hablar de negocios-Interrumpió Ginny a sus hermanos.

-Pero pónganse cómodos- Dijo Fred, al tiempo que hacia aparecer dos sillas con su varita.

-Digan hermanos que negocios tenemos que tratar- Dijo George.

-Queremos invertir en su negocio- Era la primera vez que Ron hablaba.

-Y cuanto quieren invertir?- Preguntaron al unísono Fred y George.

-20 millones de libras- Contesto Ginny.

-Quieren invertir semejante cantidad?- Dijo Fred con cara de incredulidad.

-A quien robaron? Ustedes no tienen de donde tener esa cantidad- Interrumpió George.

-Les interesa si o no, por que si no les interesa conocemos otros a los que si les interesaría nuestra oferta no Ron- Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie mientras Ron la imitaba.

-No, espera Ginny, nos interesa- Los detuvo Fred.

-Bienvenidos al negocio familiar- Dijo George con una sonrisa.

-Solo tenemos que llamar a nuestro otro socio para formalizar la cosa, ustedes entienden-

-Claro, que les parece esta tarde?- Les pregunto Ginny.

-Maravilloso, en la tarde nos vemos- Contestaron al tiempo Fred y George y con esto Ginny y Ron salen de la tienda de sus hermanos.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Yo ya estaba resignado, pensé que había perdido a Ginny para siempre, habían pasado meses de que yo no la veía, pero cuando la vi esa tarde por muy poco tiempo pensé que podía volver con ella, pero esa misma tarde me entere que se iba a casar con Malfoy, entonces decidí dejarla ir, pero es muy diferente lo que se piensa a lo que se hace, y yo con mis acciones demostré todo lo contrario-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-Harry tiempo que no nos veíamos- Dijo Fred.

-Lo siento es que eh tenido demasiado trabajo en el ministerio, pero cuénteme por que la urgencia del llamado- Pregunto Harry, mientras se sentaba al lado de George.

-Mira Harry hoy se van a unir dos nuevos socios a Sortilegios Weasley, y como tu eres también socio necesitamos tu firma para formalizar la cosa tu entiendes- Le contesto George.

-Y quienes son esos nuevos socios los conozco?- Pregunto Harry.

-No hace falta contestar hay vienen- Dijo Fred levantándose para saludar a sus hermanos.

-Ginny, Ron, les presento a Harry Potter nuestro socio- Dijo Fred en el tono mas sarcástico que tenia, el sabia perfectamente que ellos se conocían aunque ignoraba la historia de Harry y Ginny, al ver como estos dos se miraron pudo percibir que había algo.

-Harry, como estas?- Pregunto Ginny mientras le ofrecía la mano.

-Bien, y como estas tu, bueno los dos?- Dijo Harry, soltando la mano de Ginny y ofreciéndosela a Ron, y aunque este dudo en aceptarla al final lo hizo.

-Bien, Harry, pero nosotros no vinimos a hacer una visita, vinimos para hacer negocios así que empecemos- Dijo Ron, mientras con un abrazo saludaba a sus hermanos y las 5 personas entraron a una oficina que tenían Fred y George en el interior de la tienda.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Una de las cosas mas difíciles que eh tenido que hacer en mi vida es decirle a Harry que me iba a casar con Draco, y lo peor no es eso sino la horrible situación que se presento entre nosotros, prácticamente nos volvimos amantes no se como soporte esa situación por tanto tiempo, bueno ni tanto fue hasta el día de la boda-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-Tengo mucha hambre que tal si pedimos algo?- Les dijo Ron a los otras 4 personas que habían en la oficina.

-Me parece una gran idea, pero que tal si pedimos comida china, a mi degusta y a dos cuadras hay un buen restaurante- dijo Fred.

-A mi me encanta la idea- Afirmo Ginny, Harry hizo lo mismo con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos y la compramos y así estiramos un poco las piernas- Dijo George ya levantado de la silla.

-Si, yo los acompaño- Dijo Ron, uniéndose a Fred que también ya estaba de pie.

-Yo los espero- Dijo Ginny.

-Yo también- Dijo Harry.

-Como quieran no nos demoramos- Dijo Fred saliendo de la oficina acompañado de George y Ron que se había quedado viendo a Ginny por unos instantes. Al salir estos Ginny y Harry quedaron solos y se instalo un incomodo silencio en la oficina que Ginny decidió romper ya que detestaba el silencio.

-Felicitaciones leí en el profeta que por fin salio la reforma de la restricción de la magia para menores-

-Si, trabaje muy duro para que se lograra- Dijo Harry que se había levantado de su silla y se había sentado en una que estaba al lado de Ginny.

-Si lo se- Dijo Ginny, pero Harry sin previo aviso se acerco a Ginny y la beso con todo el amor que tenia, ella también respondió el beso con mayor intensidad que Harry volviéndolo mas apasionado. Harry sintió como el corazón de Ginny daba un brinco y esta se separaba de el.

-Harry no podemos, esto no es correcto- Dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada y levantándose de la silla, Harry la imito.

-Pero por que? Si nos amamos, mira yo ya olvide todo el pasado, pero no eh podido olvidar que te amo, comencemos de nuevo, de ceros- Dijo Harry mientras tomaba de los brazos a Ginny para evitar que se fuera, y la arrinconó contra una pared.

-Harry, no podemos-

-Ginny, te doy todo de mí, hago lo que quieras, con tal de que te quedes a mi lado, se bien que me jure que te olvidaría, que te dejaría atrás, pero hoy que te veo de nuevo soy consiente que jamás deje de quererte, que adoro tu sonrisa, sueño con tus ojos, y por el beso que nos acabamos de dar se que tu también aun me amas, no hay mas que decir seamos felices- Dijo Harry con la cara llena de amor y esperanza, en cambio la de Ginny se resbalaban unas trasparentes lagrimas.

-No podemos- Dijo Ginny intentado controlar las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-Ginny, por que no?- Pregunto Harry, Ginny levanto su mano derecha para que se pudiera ver su anillo y el gran diamante que lo adornaba reflejaba un hermoso arco iris por la luz de una lámpara, haciendo dificultosa la visión de Harry.

-Ginny es hermoso tu anillo, pero y que?- Dijo Harry.

-No, Harry no es el anillo si no lo que representa- Dijo Ginny aun llorando.

-Que representa el anillo, explícame por que no entiendo-

-Harry, es un anillo de compromiso, me voy a casar con Draco Malfoy-

-QUE?- Pregunto Harry, que no podía creer lo que Ginny le decía.

-En dos meses me caso- Dijo Ginny soltando sus brazos de las manos de Harry, y volviéndose a sentar.

-Que puedo decir, felicitaciones que seas muy feliz, discúlpame con Fred, George y Ron no me siento bien- Harry tomo su chaqueta y se fue, sin decir ni una palabra mas, en cambio Ginny no dejaba de llorar.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Estaba destrozado, le había abierto mi corazón y ella solo me dice que se va a casar con Malfoy, no me hubiera afectado tanto si hubiera sido con otro, pero tenia que ser Malfoy, así que me fui al único lugar donde sabia que encontraría una amiga y un consejo, pero no encontré eso, si no una de las peores borracheras que eh tenido en mi vida-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Señor Finnigan hay una señorita que desea verlo-

-Hágala pasar-

-Seamus, es bueno verte de nuevo- Dijo una mujer joven, de cabello rubio y largo y con una fina figura.

-Gabrielle, tu que haces aquí?- Pregunto Seamus mientras sacaba una botella de whisky y con su varita hacia aparecer dos vasos y servia el licor en los vasos y le ofrecía uno a Gabrielle, esta recibió el trago.

-Gracias, solo quería saludarte-

-Gabrielle te conozco, en serio que quieres-

-Necesito empleo-

-Tu! y que hiciste con el dinero que le robaste a Harry- Dijo Seamus, muerto de la risa.

-Tenia deudas, y no vine aquí para que te burles si no para que me ayudes, puedes o no?- Dijo Gabrielle molestándose por la actitud de Seamus.

-Claro, ven mañana temprano, no sabes que necesito una asistente personal, y alguien que le guste tomar conmigo, si te interesa es tuyo-

-Claro- Dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y alzando la copa para brindar con Seamus.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Ese fue el error que me llevo a donde me llevo, Seamus era un alcohólico y por la desesperación lo empecé a seguir y comencé a tomar, esa fue mi perdición, aunque no me quejo yo misma me busque lo que paso, pero ahora estoy muy bien feliz y apunto de casarme otra vez, pero esta vez para siempre-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA DE FUDGE**

-Buenas noches, aquí vive Hermione Granger-

-Si, Harry, eres tú, Harry Potter, soy yo Luna Lovegood, del colegio-

-Luna? Como estas-

-Bien, pero sigue ya la llamo- Dijo Luna mientras guiaba a Harry a la sala.

-Voy a llamarla, y fue lindo verte-

-Lo mismo Luna gracias- Luna sale de la sala, al pasar unos minutos llega Hermione.

-Cuando Luna me lo dijo no lo podía creer, Harry que linda sorpresa- Dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry y se sentaba a su lado.

-Si, es lindo verte-

-Pero que haces aquí?-

-Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar un consejo, y recordé que tu eras la mejor en el colegio para eso, me ayudarías-

-Claro Harry dime cual es el problema-

-No podríamos hablar en otro lado la verdad no me quiero encontrar a Fudge, querrá hablar y hoy no soy bueno para eso-

-Claro, conozco un bar que queda cerca vamos para allá- Y Hermione y Harry salieron de la casa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CASA MALFOY**

Tock, tock, tock,

-Cho? Que haces aquí?-

-Hace rato no hablamos y pensé que seria buena idea hablar, saber como esta tu vida, pero si estas ocupado yo vuelvo otro día-

-No, por favor sigue- Dijo Draco, guiando a Cho hasta una salita.

-Quieres algo de tomar?- Pregunto Draco.

-No, gracias, mejor cuéntame como esta tu vida-

-Que te cuento, me voy a casar con Ginny en dos meses-

-De verdad, que bien, me alegro que te este hiendo bien-

-Gracias y tu como vas con Harry-

-Muy lento, Harry aun ama a Ginny-

-Lo lamento, quieres quedarte a cenar?-

-Si-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-Cho y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, y cuando me trajeron aquí es la única a demás de Severus que me visita, y me alegro mucho que ahora este tan bien, se lo merece lucho mucho por Harry-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA **

Seamus y Gabrielle se habían puesto a tomar y ya estaban borrachos.

-Sabes Gabielllle eress una odiosa-

-Y tu un creído- Seamus se acerco a Gabrielle, y la tomo de los brazos con mucha violencia.

-Suéltame patán-

-Y si no quiero-

-Te obligare- Dijo Gabrielle intentándose soltarse de Seamus.

-Oblígame- Dijo Seamus en tono retador. Gabrielle se acerco mas a Seamus y lo beso con mucho intensidad, y el respondió con mucha violencia, y así la ropa comenzó a desaparecer entre ellos, entregándose a ese instinto primario que los dos sentían en ese momento.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**BAR MÁGICO **

-No me sorprende que Ginny te haya echo eso-

-Por que Hermione?-

-Por que es una Weasley, y todos los Weasley les encanta romperle el corazón a los demás y te lo digo por experiencia-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Ron cuando éramos novios me fue infiel-

-No te lo puedo creer, con quien-

-Eso no importa, el hecho es que esos hermanitos son terribles, cantinero nos trae una botella de whisky –

-Crees que es buena idea pedir mas trago ya nos tomamos una-

-Harry quieres olvidar por esta noche a Ginny?-

-Claro-

-Entonces a tomar- Y Hermione sirvió dos vasos de whisky y los dos se lo bebieron a fondo blanco, y así continuaron toda la noche-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**FUNERARIA DRAGONS **

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Es noche bebí, lo que no había bebido en mi vida, pero lo bueno es que Hermione y yo volvimos hacer amigos, y a pesar de todo esto que esta pasando y en la posición que ella se encuentra lo seguimos siendo. Es gracioso recordar esa noche los dos juramos y recontra juramos que jamás volveríamos a estar con un Weasley, y yo al día siguiente rompí la promesa-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**El próximo cap es "El triunfo del amor", Ginny y Harry por fin aceptaran lo que sienten. **


	15. Cap 15: El trunfo del amor

**Capitulo 15: El triunfo del amor…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**CEMENTERIO DRAGONS **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Yo después de haberle dicho a Harry que me iba a casar con Draco, pensé que nunca más querría verme, pero lo que paso ese día me demostró todo lo contrario, no estoy orgullosa de lo que paso y siguió pasando, Draco no se lo merecía por eso yo no lo culpo de lo que paso, por que yo en buena parte lo cause, pero también Cho tuvo mucho que ver, pero claro como Harry esta segado con esa mujer y la ve perfecta-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Ayer, como no querías hablar, no me dejaste contarte a quien me encontré en el restaurante- Dijo Ron sentándose al lado se Ginny.

-A quien te encontraste-

-A Lavander Brown, mi ex – del colegio la recuerdas?-

-Claro, como olvidarla, si por poco no sobrevives a ella, no te dejaba respirar, recuerdo que según ella no besarte era tiempo perdido-

-Me alegro que la recuerdes, esta noche voy a salir con ella- Dijo Ron, Ginny puso una cara de sorpresa.

-Como puedes volver a salir con ella? Si en el colegio hiciste todo lo posible para terminarle, no la soportabas, según tú te asfixiaba-

-Si, pero a cambiado y esta muy linda, y yo estoy solo-

-Pensé que estabas enamorado de Hermione-

-A si, y yo pensé que estabas enamorada de Harry, pero te vas a casar con Draco, así que creo que estamos en la misma situación, no espera tu estas peor, por que por lo menos yo no me voy a casar con ella-Contesto Ron en el tono mas irónico que encontró.

-Nos tenemos que ir, se nos esta haciendo tarde-Dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla y saliendo del apartamento, Ron después de unos minutos la imito.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**CEMENTERIO DRAGONS **

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Aun no entiendo como viendo a mi hermana sufrir como lo hacia, hice lo mismo que ella, salir con otra persona para olvidar el amor perdido. Todo con Lavander empezó mal, nada más esa cena, fue horrible, me encontré con Luna y Fudge, el viejo loco, que siempre me complicaba la vida, pero esa noche dejo de ser Fudge el viejo loco, para ser un hombre normal, en esa cena entendí mucho de el, y desde ese día nos volvimos se podría decir amigos, por eso hoy su muerte duele tanto, bueno si no fuera así hoy no estaría aquí, aunque no fui el único al que la muerte de Fudge le dolió, Luna también le afecto mucho aunque hace dos años ellos ya no eran nada-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-Harry amigo como ayer te fuiste tan pronto, no firmaste los documentos-Dijo Fred dándole la mano a Harry.

-Si lo se-

-Harry estas bien? tienes una cara terrible- Dijo George analizando a Harry.

-Si, solo que estoy un poco… cansado, eso es cansado-

-Pues necesitas descansar urgentemente, te ves muy mal- Dijo Fred, mientras que con una mano hacia pasar a Harry a la oficina del interior.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ron, puedes seguir, yo quiero ver unos zapatos que me muero por comprar-

-Mujeres solo piensan en comprar, esta bien-

-Gracias hermano- Ron entro a la tienda pero en ese momento iba saliendo Harry, Ron no se preocupo, ya que Ginny ya debería estar en otro lado del callejón.

-Hola Ron-

-Hola Harry, veo que vas de salida-

-Si, tengo mucho trabajo-

-Deberías descansar te ves terrible-

-Si lo se, nos vemos- Ron entro a la tienda. Harry se disponía a salir cuando de frente se encontró a Ginny, ella se había devuelto para dejar unos papeles con Ron.

-Harry-

-Ginny- Harry sin pensarlo tomo a Ginny de la cintura y la beso, ella también correspondió al beso, y Harry y Ginny desparecieron, para aparecer en el apartamento de Harry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**DEPARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

-Ginny, creo que los dos nos merecemos una despedida y yo hoy te la quiero dar, así tal vez te pueda dejar ir para siempre- Dijo Harry, abriendo la blusa de Ginny.

-Esta bien, este día será el de nuestra despedida- Respondió Ginny, abriendo los pantalones de Harry, los dos se dejaron llevar por todo ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro, se amaron con amor, con pasión, con desesperación, con miedo de solo pensar que talvez no habría otro día para amarse nuevamente.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**CEMENTERIO DRAGONS **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Ese día fue perfecto, en ese momento olvide que en dos meses me casaba, olvide a Draco, olvide todo, yo no imagine que el jueguito de la despedida, se convertiría en nuestro pan de cada día, y por eso el día del matrimonio con Draco paso lo que paso-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**RESTAURANTE JOIES GRECQUES**

-Ron te pasa algo?-

-No nada grave Lavander, solo que estoy preocupado por Ginny, esta tarde dijo que iría a comprar unos zapatos y no regreso-

-Ron, no te preocupes las mujeres somos así, seguro que se quedo haciendo compras, mi mamá siempre dice las malas noticias son las primeras que se saben-

-Tienes razón- Sin que Ron se diera cuenta Fudge y Luna se acercaban a la mesa de ellos; Luna los había visto a la entrada.

-Weasley, Que casualidad encontrarnos aquí, no cree?- Dijo Fudge ofreciéndole la mano a Ron, Ron estaba en shock, no podía creer su mala suerte.

-Señor Fudge como esta?-

-Bien, Weasley, bien, los podemos acompañar?-

-Claro- Dijo Lavander Ron la quería matar, por su lado Fudge y Luna se sentaron.

-Que bonita casualidad- Dijo Luna, viendo muy seductoramente a Ron y sentándose a su lado.

-Weasley no nos va a presentar a su acompañante- Dijo Fudge.

-Oh, claro lo siento, ella es Lavander Brown- Dijo Ron señalando con la mano a Lavander.

-Por que no pedimos, estamos aquí para comer no?- Dijo Luna y todos respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CASA MALFOY**

Tock, tock, tock.

-Severus Snape, que sorpresa pero pasa, debiste haberme avisado, pasa, pasa- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa y una gran emoción de ver a su antiguo mentor, y el hombre que evito que el se convirtiera en un asesino, y el que en la batalla final le había salvado la vida, habían vivido juntos unos años en Paris donde actualmente Snape seguía viviendo ya que se había convertido profesor de pociones en Beauxbatons.

-Severus, pero dime que haces aquí?- Pregunto Draco invitándolo a sentarse con la mano.

-Me escribiste que te casabas en dos meses y yo inicio clases en dos meses ½ así que decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, y ayudarte, en lo que necesites-

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, eres como un padre para mí y significa mucho que hayas venido y que me acompañes, en un día tan importante -

-Para mi eres como un hijo, nunca me lo perdería-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-Mientras yo recibía a uno de los pocos amigos que tengo, Ginny se estaba acostando con Potter, era lógico que yo hiciera lo que termine haciendo, Ginny la mujer que más eh amando en mi vida y que aun amo, me engaño de la forma mal vil, pero su traición dolió mas fue por la forma en que me entere, eso fue lo que me destrozo la vida, pero eso pronto va a cambiar-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**RESTAURANTE JOIES GRECQUES**

-Deliciosa comida ahora solo falta el postre- Dijo Fudge, dirigiéndose a Lavander.

-Si señor Fudge deliciosa- Contesto Lavander. Mientras Fudge y Lavander seguían hablando Luna aprovecho para bajar su mano y posarla en la rodilla de Ron, este al sentirla se puso muy tenso y su estado no mejoro al sentir la mano que subía por su pierna, Ron dándose cuenta para donde quería llegar Luna pego un brinco y quedo de pie pero al hacer este movimiento la mesa se movió y las copas de vino cayeron manchando las ropas de los ocupantes de la mesa.

-Weasley pero que le pasa se enloqueció- Dijo fudge levantándose de la silla y limpiándose con la servilleta.

-Ron cariño estas bien?- Pregunto Lavander imitando a Fudge y limpiándose con la servilleta el vestido.

-Si Ron te paso algo?- Dijo Luna en un tono de voz muy inocente.

-Algo…. Me…. Pico eso es algo me pico en la pierna- Dijo Ron después de unos minutos.

-Pero se encuentra bien Weasley?- Pregunto Fudge que se volvió a sentar.

-Si, si creo que no fue nada grave- Se apresuro a decir Ron volviéndose a sentar.

-Yo voy a ir al baño a limpiarme el vestido-Dijo Lavander.

-Espera, Lavander yo te acompaño- Dijo Luna acompañando a Lavander al baño.

-Me nos mal que las mujeres se fueron, necesitaba hablar con usted Weasley- Dijo Fudge al ver ya bastante lejos a Luna y Lavander.

-Usted dirá señor Fudge- Dijo Ron, esperando lo peor.

-Necesito que me cubra mañana, invíteme a algo frente a Luna, así podré pasar todo el día con Anne-

-Usted aun sigue con la esposa de Scrimgeour?-

-Claro Weasley-

-Puedo preguntarle, por que teniendo una esposa como Luna joven, hermosa, inteligente la engaña con una mujer mayor y casada?- Fudge puso cara pensativa.

-Todo comenzó como una venganza a Rufus, por haberme quitado mi puesto como ministro, pero me termine enamorando de Anne, y la trate olvidar por eso me case con Luna, pero no funciono-

-Y nunca ha pensado en dejar a Luna libre para que busque un hombre que realmente la ame?-

-Muchas veces, pero yo veo que ella realmente me ama, y que si me engaña es para vengarse de mí y de la falta de amor que tiene de mi parte- Ron se puso pálido.

-Engaño?-

-Weasley, por favor, no creerá que no se que usted y Luna tuvieron algo, no me subestime-

-Y por que nunca nos dijo nada?-

-Pensé que usted le estaba dando el amor que yo no le daba-

-Y después cuando comencé a salir con Hermione, por que no le dijo nada a ella, usted la quiere mucho y se quedo en silencio-

-Por que usted la ama, por eso le di el bono, por mi mentira usted perdió a la persona que ama-

-Allá vienen las mujeres como dice usted- Dijo Ron para cambiar de tema aun Hermione le dolía por que aun sentía muchas cosas por ella.

-De que hablaban los caballeros?- Pregunto Luna sentándose, Lavander también se sentó.

-Nada, le estaba diciéndole al señor Fudge, que si mañana quería acompañarme, a Sheffield, tengo que hacer unas compras allí, y dicen que es un lugar perfecto para la pesca-

-Weasley, me encantaría- Se apresuro a responder Fudge para que Luna no hiciera preguntas.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**CEMENTERIO DRAGONS **

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-La noche siguió sin mas imprevistos aunque a veces la mano de Luna se posaba en mi rodilla, yo ya no le daba importancia, esa noche comprendí que lo único que buscaba Luna era un poco de afecto, y pensándolo mejor la noche no fue tan mala, y además Lavander esa noche se quedo en mi apartamento y no precisamente hablando, la preocupación que tenia por Ginny se me quito cuando llegue al apartamento y vi una carta de ella que se quedaba donde una amiga, Ginny siempre me creyó ingenuo-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

-Harry eres consiente que esto no es correcto- Dijo Ginny cubriendo su desnudes con una sabana y sentándose en la cama para ver mejor a Harry.

-Totalmente-

-Sabes que esto no se va a repetir-

-Claro, Ginny no digas mas, no arruines el momento nuestro momento- Dijo Harry poniéndole un dedo en los labios de Ginny al ver que ella quería hacer mas preguntas, preguntas que en ese momento dolían, Harry se acerco y la beso y así callo todas la preguntas de ella.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**CEMENTERIO DRAGONS **

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Claro que era consiente de lo que Ginny y yo estábamos haciendo, no se como me sorprendí de que me hiciera lo que me hizo si ella ya le había sido infiel a un prometido, yo que podía esperar de ella-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

En los dos meses siguientes Harry y Ginny se siguieron despidiendo todos lo días, mientras que la boda organizada por la señora Weasley estaba lista, la cena, el vestido, todo ya estaba preparado.

Por otro lado Ron había formalizado su relación con Lavander, y el negocio iba mejor que nunca, Ron se había dedicado de lleno a el, ya que Ginny estaba demasiado ocupada con Harry "despidiéndose".

La carrera de Draco también iba de maravilla, se perfilaba como uno de los más posible sucesores Scrimgeour, que había decidido retirarse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**LA MADRIGUERA**

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, que estas esperando? Hora de levantarse señorita o acaso piensa llegar tarde a su propia boda?- Dijo la señora Weasley, en un tono severo, para que Ginny se levantara. Ginny se levanto bastante impresionada.

-Es hoy?-

-Como así señorita que si es hoy, claro que su boda es hoy- Dijo la señora Weasley sin cambiar el tono, y destapando a Ginny para que se levantara.

-Ginny báñate, ya debe estar por llegar el estilista-

-Si mamá-

-Voy a ir a levantar a Ron- Y con esto la señora Weasley salio de la habitación de Ginny.

-Como olvide que hoy era la boda- Fue lo único que dijo Ginny y se fue para el baño.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Mamá, 5 minutos mas- Dijo Ron intentándose tapar nuevamente, ya que la señora Weasley se le había arrebatado las cobijas.

-Ronald despiértate hoy es la boda de tu hermana-

-Bien dicho la de Ginny no la mía-

-Te levantas por las buenas, o te levanto yo por las malas-

-Si lo pones así, pues me levanto-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que la señora Weasley los había despertado. Ron que ya estaba listo desde hace una hora fue a la antigua habitación de Ginny para hablar con ella.

Tock, tock

-Ginny puedo pasar?- Pregunto Ron.

-Si- Escucho Ron desde el interior de la habitación, al entrar vio una hermosa Ginny, con el cabello cuidadosamente recogido, en una moña alta que dejaba caer unos cabellos ondulados muy cerca de los oídos, el peinado era adornado por una tiara de plata con adornos en diamante que Draco le había dado, había pertenecido a la familia de el por generaciones. El vestido era color blanco aperlado, el cuello era bandeja dejando al descubierto los hombros de Ginny, la manga del vestido era ¾; el vestido era ajustado hasta la cintura, luego comenzaba a ancharse.

-Ginny estas hermosa pareces una princesa-

-Gracias, y falta el ultimo detalle- Dijo Ginny, sacando del cajón un velo largo del color del vestido.

-Me ayudas a ponérmelo?- Pregunto Ginny a su hermano.

-Claro- Ron se acerco a Ginny y le puso el velo que se sostenía de la tiara.

-Estas segura de esto aun estas a tiempo-

-No le puedo hacer esto a Draco, segura o no, hoy me caso-

-Ginny, y Harry, que vas a hacer con el, lo vas a volver tu amante oficial?- Pregunto Ron, Ginny se giro para que dar de frente a Ron.

-Como lo sabes?-

-Ginny no soy tonto, has pasado estos meses con el, y te olvidaste del resto del mundo, si lo amas no te cases-

-Ron, mi querido hermano, eso para mi no es una opción- Dijo Ginny bajando la mirada intentando no llorar para no arruinar el perfecto maquillaje que llevaba.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo?- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza, y Ron la abrazo.

-Me vas a hacer mucha falta, el apartamento no va hacer lo mismo sin ti Ginny-

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Ron- Ellos aun continuaban abrazados, y la señora Weasley, entro a la habitación.

-Ron, Ginny solo se va a casar no se va a ir para siempre- Dijo la señora Weasley al ver a sus hijos abrazados. En ese momento entra el señor Weasley.

-Hora de irnos… Ginny estas hermosa, que hace que te llevaba a Hogwarts, y hoy te llevo para que unas tu vida a otra persona, Molly la menor de nuestros hijos se casa solo faltas tu Ron, cuando nos darás la sorpresa- Ron se separa de Ginny y ve a su padre.

-Papá aun falta mucho para eso, así que yo les recomendaría que esperaran sentados, y además también falta George- Dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación seguido por los demás.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**CEMENTERIO DRAGONS **

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-El día de la boda de Ginny con Draco Malfoy debería ser enmarcado, bueno como todas las bodas de Ginny, por que cuando se caso con Harry no fue para nada normal, la verdad para ser sincero la boda más tranquila fue la mía, y recuerdo que casi no me puedo casar, por que la novia casi no llega-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA MALFOY**

-Todo esta bien?-

-No te preocupes mas Draco, todo esta perfecto solo falta la novia que llegara en una hora, hora ½ , no te preocupes mas- Dijo Snape que intentaba calmar a Draco que estaba muy nervioso ya que la boda se haría en su casa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Cho, por que estas tan arreglada para donde vas- Pregunto Harry.

-Harry, eres muy despistado, hoy es la boda de Ginny y Draco Malfoy, y solo vine a dejar unos informes y salgo para allá, no te invitaron?-

-Hoy es la boda de Ginny?-

-Que te acabo de decir,que si, es en la casa Malfoy, Harry ya me voy no quiero llegar tarde, hablamos luego- Dijo Cho que se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry y salio dejándolo a el de una pieza.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**CEMENTERIO DRAGONS **

**CHO CHANG**

-El error que cometí fue colosal como le fui a decir a Harry donde era la boda, aunque yo en ese momento no sabia que ellos se habían estado viendo, lo que si sabia era que Harry la seguía amando, y debí contemplar que intentaría hacer algo, como lo que hizo-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA MALFOY**

-Llego la novia- Grito uno de los invitados, todo lo mejor de la comunidad mágica estaba invitada, el ministro Scrimgeour y su esposa, Fudge y Luna, directores de los distintos departamento del ministerio entre ellos Seamus Finnigan que iba con Gabrielle, las mejores familias, y muchos compañeros de colegio.

Ginny bajo del auto en el que venia, de gancho con el señor Weasley, y detrás bajo la señora Weasley de gancho con George y Ron con Lavander, la boda se desarrollaría en el amplio jardín de la casa donde también seria la recepción. Comenzaron a acercarse donde estaba el juez que los casaría, al lado de este estaba Draco en una túnica de gala negra con camisa blanca muy elegante. El juez pidió silencio y los invitados se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Bueno hoy estamos reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Molly Weasley….- El juez comenzó un discurso de lo importante del matrimonio y lo que implicaba casarse, hasta que después de unos 20 minutos llego a la pregunta definitiva.

-Draco Malfoy aceptas a Ginevra Molly Weasley, para amarla, respetarla, y cuidarla en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte lo separe?-

-Si, acepto- Dijo Draco muy decidió.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley aceptas a Draco Malfoy para amarlo, respetarlo, y cuidarlo en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte lo separe?- Cuando Ginny iba a responder una voz la hace voltear.

-Ginny no lo hagas, se que tu me amas, no cometas el peor error de tu vida- Era Harry que había llegado a la boda y se acercaba a Ginny has quedar frente a ella y a Malfoy.

-Mira Potter, esta es una boda privada y tu no estas invitado, así que te vas por las buenas o llamare a seguridad para que te saquen- Dijo Draco en un tono bastante agresivo.

-Ginny yo se que me amas me lo has demostrado estos últimos dos meses, me amas no lo hagas- Todos lo presentes abrieron la boca, mientras Draco se giraba para ver a Ginny.

-Como así?- Pregunto Draco a Ginny.

-Dile Ginny con quien has pasado los mejores días de tu vida, dile que en estos últimos dos meses, los has pasado conmigo, dile la verdad- Dijo Harry, Ginny aun estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Ginny es verdad que llevas dos meses engañándome con Potter?- Pregunto Draco, al igual que la mirada de todos los presentes, sobre todo la de Cho, y los señores Weasley, Ginny por fin reacciono y tomo una decisión.

-Draco es….. Es verdad Harry y yo nos vemos desde hace dos meses, yo no planee que las cosas pararan así, pero sucedió, no me puedo casar contigo amando a otro, no seria feliz, y no te haría feliz, eres un gran hombre, y pronto encontraras una mujer que si te ame, pero esa no soy yo- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco y tomo a Harry de la mano y salieron juntos de la casa Malfoy. Todos los presentes estaban en shock, menos Ron que el lo había visto venir. Draco cayo de rodillas al suelo y Snape se levanto de su lugar para levantarlo y sacarlo de allí antes de que los presentes reaccionaran y comenzaran los comentarios.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ginny te AMO! YO AMO A GINNY WEASLEY!- Grito Harry que ya estaba bastante lejos de la casa, y una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre ellos.

-Harry estas loco!- Dijo Ginny abrazándolo y besándolo.

-Solo loco por ti!- Le dijo Harry correspondiendo los abrazos y besos de Ginny, la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte, mojando a los dos enamorados.

-Creo que tenemos que buscar un lugar para refugiarnos- Dijo Ginny pero Harry no dejo que se alejara.

-Ginevra Weasley tengo que hacerle una pregunta- Dijo Harry poniéndose de rodillas y tomando de las dos manos a Ginny.

-Quiere usted casarse conmigo?- Ginny quedo pensativa unos minutos, mientras su vestido ya estaba totalmente mojado por la lluvia.

-Si, si quiero casarme contigo Harry Potter!- Harry se levanto y la alzo entre sus brazos mientras gritaba.

-SE VA A CASAR CONMIGO!- Gritaba Harry mientras daba vueltas con Ginny en los brazos bajo la lluvia.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**CEMENTERIO DRAGONS **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Ron fue el que después me contó lo mal que había quedado Draco, pero yo en ese momento no pensaba, estaba tan feliz me iba casar con el hombre que realmente amaba Por lo que paso en la boda con Draco, mis papas hoy es el día que un no me hablan, aunque en ese momento el precio me pareció justo, ahora vi que no valió la pena al final la vida me iba a cobrar lo que yo le había hecho a Draco, y me lo cobro con creses con lo que Harry me hizo-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado el próximo es la boda de Harry y Ginny. Gracias por leer la historia y dejen criticas!**


	16. Cap 16: La Boda

**Capitulo 16: La boda…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Después de la tan esperada huida o por lo menos para mi, yo fui el que tuve que dar la cara no solo ante mis papas si no también ante Draco, yo en Hogwarts confieso lo odiaba pero ese día hasta lastima me dio, ese hombre estaba destruido, pero yo no soy como Ginny que justifica lo que hizo, y me alegro por que el tipo esta, donde debe estar-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**CASA MALFOY**

-George saca a mis papas de aquí- Dijo Ron.

-Ron como Ginny pudo hacernos esto?- Dijo la señora Weasley que no había pronunciado palabra.

-Mamá, se feliz Ginny se enamoro, y aunque no actuó como debía, al final hizo lo correcto- Contesto Ron intentando defender a Ginny.

-Como se pudo enamorar de Harry después de lo que el nos hizo- Dijo la señora Weasley, aun con la miada perdida y sin levantarse de la silla que ocupaba.

-Primero mamá, Ginny no lo sabe, y segundo….- Intentaba decir Ron pero fue interrumpido por la señora Weasley.

-Ginny no sabe por que fue realmente que tu y Harry dejaron de ser amigos-

-Mamá, eso es parte del pasado-

-Parte del pasado que Harry dejo de hablarnos, por que ya no éramos suficientemente importantes ni buenos para el?- Dijo la señora Weasley que por primera vez miraba a la cara a Ron.

-Mamá eso es parte del pasado, y ahora vete con George, por favor-

-No Ron, mamá tiene razón lo que Ginny hizo hoy es imperdonable y mas con quien lo hizo- Interrumpió Bill que tenia un bebe en los brazos.

-Bill, mejor tu ocúpate de tu familia y yo me ocupare de lo que Ginny haga vale?- Contesto Ron ya molesto.

-Pues te tocara esperar, por que Fleur fue hablar con Gabrielle, así que aun no nos podemos ir, pero debes estar orgulloso primero Harry se caso con Gabrielle y la alejo de su familia y ahora va a ser lo mismo con Ginny, pero tu te encargaras de eso no?- Dijo Bill mientras arrullaba al bebe para que no se despertara. En ese momento llego Fleur con los ojos rojos.

-Bill vamos ya, no quiego pasar ni un segundo más aquí- Susurro Fleur con la voz entrecortada. Aunque Fleur había vivido años en Londres aun tenía el acento francés a diferencia de Gabrielle que hablaba el ingles a la perfección.

-Que paso? Hablaste con Gabrielle?- Pregunto Bill.

-Clago, y pgácticamente me dijo que ya no somos hegmanas- Dijo Fleur volviendo a llorar.

-Tranquila amor, ya nos vamos, y tu que? Vienes?- Dijo Bill refiriéndose a Ron.

-No yo después los alcanzo, Lavander por que tú no te vas con mi familia y más tarde nos encontramos-

-Claro, mas tarde hablamos- Dijo Lavander que se inclino y le dio un corto beso a Ron y se fue seguida de George y la señora Weasley.

-Papá, ya todos se están hiendo- El señor Weasley no había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar.

-Claro, Ron, nos vemos en casa- Ron se sorprendió de ver a su padre así, ni siquiera nombro a Ginny, el señor Weasley se levanto y se fue.

-Mi hermanita la hizo espectacular- Dijo Fred que estaba de gancho con Angelina, se habían casado hace unos cinco años, pero aun no tenían hijos.

-Cállate Fred- Dijo Ron ya bastante molesto.

-Menos mal que Charlie no pudo venir, hubiera perdido el viaje-

-Fred, Angelina adiós, nos vemos en el negocio- Dijo Ron dando media vuelta para salir el también de la casa de los Malfoy pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Weasley, su hermanita si que tiene agallas- Era la voz de Fudge.

-Si, pero no la juzgue mal, simplemente se enamoro-

-Juzgarla mal? Pero si lo que hizo es digno de admiración, cuanto me gustaría tener el valor de su hermana y escapar con la persona que amo- Dijo Fudge mientras miraba como Scrimgeour y su esposa salían de la casa.

-Gracias señor Fudge-

-Tranquilo Weasley, digan lo que digan usted y su familia tienen mi apoyo, bueno ya me voy, por que Luna me esta esperando en el carro, le puedo decir algo?- Dijo Fudge acercándose a Ron.

-Claro diga-

-Usted nos hace mucha falta en la casa su reemplazo es un incompetente, pero que se le va a hacer, nos vemos luego Weasley-

-Adiós señor Fudge, y yo también los extraño- Dijo Ron despidiéndose con la mano de Fudge. Cuando Ron ya se iba se encontró de frete con Snape.

-Weasley, muy orgulloso de las gracias de su hermanita?-

-Mire, yo ya no le tengo miedo, y no me puede obligar a quedarme usted ya no es mas mi profesor- Dijo Ron mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Tiene razón, Weasley podría, si es tan amable acompañarme?- Dijo Snape en un tono que fingía amabilidad .

-Si lo pide así, con mucho gusto- Respondió Ron, en el mismo tono de Snape. Snape lo condujo al interior de la casa, hasta llegar a la sala principal, en una silla estaba Draco Malfoy al ver a Ron se levanto.

-Por que Ginny me hizo esto? Acaso yo no la amo lo suficiente? Que le falto? Que fue lo que no le di?- Pregunto Draco a Ron, en la voz se detectaba desesperación, frustración, tristeza y mucha rabia.

-No se, eso se lo tiene que preguntar a Ginny no a mi- Dijo Ron algo asustado.

-Ron, usted sabia lo de Ginny y Potter?-

-Si- Dijo Ron esperando lo peor por su respuesta.

-Por que no me lo dijo?- El tono de voz de Draco había cambiado ya no había rabia, solo había un profundo dolor.

-Por que eso le correspondía única y exclusivamente a Ginny, yo solo podía aconsejarla-

-Y que le aconsejaba?-

-Que hiciera lo correcto-

-Ron váyase quiero estar solo-

-Claro- Mientras Ron salía entraba a la sala Cho.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

**DRACO MALFOY**

-Si no hubiera sido por Severus y Cho el dolor me mata, la traición de Ginny tenia que ser cobrada, y eso fue lo que yo hice, hacer justicia. Ese Potter era un descarado, ni siquiera se había pasado un mes de lo de Ginny y yo y ellos se estaban casando yo tenia que hacer algo y lo hice-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Ron estas despierto- Dijo Ginny entrando al apartamento junto con Harry.

-Si, te estaba esperando- Contesto Ron muy serio.

-Pasa algo?-

-Puedo hablar a solas contigo?-

-Ron si tienes algo que decirle a Ginny, lo puedes hacer delante mió- Intervino Harry, sosteniendo firmemente a Ginny de la mano.

-Correcto, esta bien te lo diré delante de el, Ginny no discuto lo que hiciste hoy, al fin al cabo es tu vida, pero por lo menos debiste quedarte a enfrentar a tu familia y darle una explicación a Draco- Dijo Ron conservando su seriedad.

-Comprendo lo de la familia, pero por que te importa tanto Draco-

-Por que? Ese hombre me paro después de tu maravillosa huida, y me pidió explicaciones a mi, te parece justo? Tu desordenas todo y yo me tengo que quedar a limpiar!-

-Tienes razón, lo siento, mañana voy a ver a papá y a mamá y también hablare con Draco-

-Eso esta mejor. Y ustedes ahora que piensan hacer?-

-Nos vamos a casar, en dos semanas- Contesto Harry.

-No te desilusiones si no recibes el apoyo familiar que recibió Draco- Dijo Ron levantándose para ir a su habitación.

-Por que lo dices?- Pregunto Harry expectante.

-Por que tu no estas muy bien con mi familia que digamos. Buenas noches que descansen- Y Ron se fue dejando a Ginny con muchas preguntas.

-Que quiso decir- Dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry el solo encogió los hombros.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Al día siguiente me enteraría que era lo que había querido decir Ron, ya que mi mamá me lo gritaría en la cara acompañado de que me olvidara que tenía familia, recuerdo que Ron me dijo que les diera tiempo que se les pasaría, pero hasta el día de hoy no se les ha pasado y yo aun espero. La boda con Harry tuvo demasiados contratiempos pero el peor fue el causado por Draco, por el casi no me caso y hoy pienso que eso hubiera sido lo mejor, y tal vez no estaría sufriendo lo que sufro-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**LA MADRIGUERA**

Tock, tock.

-Hola mamá- Dijo Ginny muy tímida.

-Tu que haces aquí?-

-Mamá quiero explicar que fue lo que paso ayer-

-Yo no quiero explicaciones mejor vete- Dijo la señora Weasley, cerrando la puerta.

-Mamá escúchame!- Dijo Ginny evitando que la señora Weasley cerrara la puerta.

-QUE TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR? QUE TE VAS CON HARRY POR QUE TU TAMBIÉN TE CREES MAS QUE NOSOTROS!- Grito la señora Weasley abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-Mamá de donde sacas eso?-

-DE DONDE LO SACO? DE LO QUE NOS HIZO HARRY, Y DE LO QUE HAS HECHO TU!-

-Mamá estas confundida-

-YO NO ESTOY CONFUNDIDA, NO TE QUIERO VER AQUÍ NUNCA MAS, YA NO ERES BIENVENIDA EN LA MADRIGUERA, OLVIDATE DE QUE TIENES UNA FAMILIA!-

-Mamá, por favor, podemos hablar- Dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ADIÓS GINEVRA WEASLEY, SI TU RECHASATE A TU FAMILIA, NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN LO PODEMOS HACER-Y con esto dicho la señora Weasley cerro la puerta de un golpe dejando a Ginny hecha un mar de lagrimas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CASA MALFOY**

-Draco las cosas no se pueden quedar así, esta mañana Harry me dijo que se va a casar con Ginny en dos semanas, no lo podemos permitir- Dijo Cho algo alterada.

-Que propones, por que escucho sugerencias-

-Estoy pensando en eso, pero no se me ocurre nada, pero hay que hacer algo definitivamente-

-Tengo una idea, es muy arriesgada pero talvez funcione-

-Que tienes en mente?- Pregunto Cho pero en ese momento entraba Snape.

-Cho te vas a quedar almorzar? De que hablaban?-

-Nada Severus bobadas- Se apresuro a contestar Draco.

-Eso espero- Dijo Snape dejando nuevamente solos a Cho y Draco hablando.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Ginny como te fue con tu familia?- Pregunto Harry al verla entrar.

-Horrible, que es eso de que tu nos rechazaste?- Pregunto Ginny, Harry se puso pálido.

-Pensé que ellos ya no pensaban eso pero por lo que dijo Ron ayer comprendí que aun lo piensan-

-Y por que piensan algo tan feo de ti?- Dijo Ginny sentándose en una silla que había en la oficina de Harry.

-La popularidad que me dio a ver derrotado a Voldemort, me hizo alejarme de las personas que quería y me querían; y tu familia pensó que me aleje por que ya no los creía lo suficientemente buenos para mí, pero no fue eso, simplemente me aleje y cuando me di cuenta estaba solo, y ya había perdido a la gente que quería-

-Y por que nunca intentaste volver?-

-Por que ya era demasiado tarde- Dijo Harry y en su cara se podía ver el dolor que le causaba recordar la familia que había perdido.

-No te preocupes yo estoy aquí, y nunca te voy a dejar, te voy amar toda mi vida yo seré la familia que un día perdiste- Dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry y dándole un tierno beso.

-Yo también te amare toda mi vida, y ahora a organizar una boda señorita- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza y se volvieron a besar.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Juro que ese día le creí, le creí que me amaría por siempre, pero la realidad es otra, ella me dejo por otro, por que realmente nunca me amo y yo era una simple venganza para ella, y ahora le agradezco a Malfoy su intento de que yo no me casara con Ginny, pero fue inútil, soy demasiado terco, todo el universo se unió para que no me casara con ella, pero yo insistí y ahora pago las consecuencias-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Puedo seguir?- Pregunto Ron.

-Claro-

-Ginny estas muy bonita, te ves tan radiante-

-Será por que hoy me caso con el hombre que amo-

- Eso será- Ginny tenia un vestido menos complejo que el anterior, este era strapless, dejando totalmente al descubierto sus hombros y parte del pecho y la espalda. Era ajustado hasta la cintura donde caía libremente hasta la punta de los pies, atrás el vestido tenia una larga cola que estaba adornada con un hermoso moño del mismo color del vestido blanco champaña; el cabello estaba a medio recoger dejando una parte de este suelta que caía en la espalda de Ginny pero su cabello habitualmente liso hoy no lo estaba, si no que tenia unos bucles, y el toque final era una corona de flores que le había regalado Lavander.

-Si quieres ve bajando y me esperas en el carro, solo me falta retocar un poco el maquillaje y te alcanzo-

-Bueno te espero- Con esto dicho Ron salio del apartamento dejando a Ginny sola.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**DEPARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

-Como estoy?- Pregunto Harry a Hermione.

-Muy guapo- Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia boda-

-Ron ira?- Pregunto Hermione cuando ya estaban saliendo de la habitación.

-Claro, el, Fred y George son los únicos de la familia de Ginny que nos apoyan, y Ron es el que va entregarme a Ginny-

-Ah, sabes si tiene novia?-

-Si, es Lavander-

-LAVANDER BROWN?- Dijo Hermione con una cara de sorpresa.

-Si, la del colegio-

-Pero si Ron no la soportaba según el lo asfixiaba-

-Debió haber cambiado de opinión por que Ginny me contó que la relación va muy en serio-

-Bien por el, vamos que no queremos llegar tarde, verdad?-

-Si- Dijo Harry muy confundido por la reacciones de Hermione frente a la vida de Ron, pero lo le dio mucha importancia y los dos salieron.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

Ginny se disponía a salir cuando frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy.

-Draco, te juro que pensaba ir a tu casa y hablar contigo pero….-

-Ginny no digas nada, ya no me interesan tus explicaciones, ya no las necesito-

-Entonces a que viniste?-

-Por ti-

-Por mi?-

-Lo siento mucho Ginny pero si no te casas conmigo, no te casas con nadie-

-De que hablas…- Pero Ginny no pudo terminar la frase ya que Draco la ataco con un hechizo aturdidor muy poderoso, Ginny cayó sobre una mesa haciendo que esa cayera con todo lo que tenia al piso Draco la alzo y los dos desaparecieron de allí.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ginny se nos esta haciendo tarde- Dijo Ron entrando al apartamento, dirigiéndose a la habitación de esta pero al ver la mesa en el piso y ningún rastro de Ginny supo de inmediato que algo le había pasado. Fue rápidamente a donde Pigwidgeon, su lechuza que estaba totalmente emocionada por que iba a entregar una carta, Ron la tomo con su mano, y amarro en su pequeña pata una nota que decía:

"Ginny desapareció, ven pronto al apartamento. Ron Weasley"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**TEMPLO DE MERLIN**

-Ginny se esta demorando mas de la cuenta- Dijo Harry ya muy preocupado ya tenían 20 minutos de retraso.

-No te preocupes Harry las novias siempre llegan tarde a sus bodas es una tradición- Le dijo Hermione, que aunque lo disimulaba, también ya estaba preocupada.

-Ese no es la lechuza de Ron?- Dijo Fred, que se acercaba a ellos.

-Si, pero que hace aquí?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Es una carta para mi- Respondió Harry tomando a avecilla que al principio revoloteaba por todo el lugar; al leer el contenido Harry perdió los colores.

-Harry que pasa?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Tenemos que ir al apartamento de Ginny-

-Que?- Dijo Fred.

-Fred entretén a los invitados si en una hora no regresamos, diles que no hay boda, Hermione vienes conmigo?-

-Claro Harry pero explícame que pasa-

-Allá te explico-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Quería morirme en ese momento la mujer que amaba había desaparecido y al llegar al apartamento el panorama no mejoro, no teníamos ni idea de donde estaba Ginny, en ese momento volvimos a ser el trío maravilla de Hogwarts, ahí recordé por que Hermione era tan importante, en nuestro equipo-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON Y GINNY WEASLEY**

-Pero es imposible que no tengas ni idea de que fue lo que le paso a Ginny!- Dijo Hermione notoriamente molesta.

-Hola Hermione, Harry, no tengo ni idea que fue lo que paso, pero estoy seguro que le paso algo- Dijo ron en el mismo tono.

-Seguro que no huyo?- Pregunto Harry, que desde que habían llegado no había pronunciado palabra.

-No, Harry estaba feliz, yo baje primero, y al ver que no baja subí a buscarla y no estaba, y el cuarto estaba como les mostré- Respondió Ron.

-Esperen como no se me ocurrió antes? solo hay una persona que querría que esta boda no se realizara- Dijo Hermione, con una cara pensativa.

-Draco Malfoy- Contesto Harry.

-No perdamos mas tiempo vamos para la casa Malfoy- Dijo Ron todos afirmaron, y salieron del apartamento.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CASA MALFOY**

-Ginny despertaste, quieres algo de tomar?- Pregunto Draco, bebiendo un vaso al parecer agua.

-Draco? Donde estoy?- Pregunto Ginny despertándose, al ver mejor vio que estaba en un lugar oscuro alumbrado por unas pocas velas, ella estaba atada a una silla, y al intentar soltarse de las cuerdas estas se apretaban mas, lastimándole las muñecas, haciendo cortaduras.

-Draco déjame ir, suéltame-

-Ginny no puedo, eres mía o de nadie, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Tengo opciones?-

-No, que hubieras hechos si Potter no llega a detener la boda, te hubieras casado conmigo y me hubieras seguido engañado con el?-

-No se, Draco suéltame-

-No! si te suelto, vas a ir a casarte con el, Potter ya me quito demasiado, no me va a quitar a la mujer que amo-

-Esto no es amor, estas mal, estas enfermo-

-Si amarte como te amo, es estar enfermo lo estoy, enfermo por ti- Dijo Draco acercándose a Ginny y dándole un beso en la frente.

-NO ME TOQUES!- Grito Ginny.

-Todo lo que hice para que salieras corriendo hacia el-

-Hacer de que?-

-Potter nunca te engaño con Cho, eso lo planeamos, pero eres terca, y no valoraste nuestro esfuerzo-

-Estas mal, aléjate de mi-

-No te preocupes, esto no va a durar mucho-

-Por que?-

-Por que nos vamos a suicidar los dos juntos, romántico fin, no crees?-

-Draco estas loco, yo no quiero morir- Dijo Ginny intentado soltarse de las cuerdas pero lo que hizo fue que las cuerdas la apretaran mas, y las cortaduras empezaran a sangrar manchando el vestido.

-Ginny, estas sangrando es mejor no alargar mas este proceso, te voy a dar esta poción, la compre en el mercado negro, dicen que no se siente nada la tomas y mueres enseguida-

-Draco, me caso contigo, Te amo, podemos ser felices-

-Lo siento Ginny, pero ya no te creo-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Esta casa es enorme- Dijo Ron.

-Dividámonos, si alguien encuentra algo, utilicen altavoz para llamar a los otros, Ron tu arriba, Hermione tu en este piso yo iré abajo, de acuerdo?- Dijo Harry, Ron y Hermione afirmaron con la cabeza. Harry baja unas largas escaleras y vio luces prendidas.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero ya no te creo- Dijo Draco Malfoy que sostenía una botella, que intentaba que Ginny bebiera.

-Aléjate de ella Malfoy-

-Pero si es San Potter, llegaste a la parte donde Ginny y yo nos suicidamos para ser felices por siempre-

-Harry, lo de la botella es veneno, quítasela- Dijo Ginny.

-Malfoy no quiero lastimarte pero si me obligas, no tengo mas opción- Dijo harry sosteniendo firmemente la varita. Pero sin esperar respuesta. Harry dijo:

-Expelliarmus- Malfoy callo hacia atrás inconciente, Harry se apresuro a soltar a Ginny.

-Mi amor estas bien?- Pegunto Harry abrazando a Ginny.

-Si, solo estoy cortada por las cuerdas pero en general estoy bien- Contesto Ginny besando a Harry.

-Que paso aquí?- Pregunto Hermione que entraba al sótano.

-Ginny esas herida, déjame y te curo- Dijo Hermione sacando su varita y con un simple encantamiento las heridas ya habían cerrado.

-GINNY, Estas bien!- Dijo Ron que había entrado a la habitación, y salio corriendo a abrazarla.

-Donde estabas?- pregunto Harry.

-Llamando a los aurores para que se lo lleven-

-Creo que deberías también llamar a San Mungo- Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.

-Por que?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Draco no esta bien de la cabeza- Dijo Ginny al momento entraron varios auroes al sótano.

-Todos están bien jefe- Dijo Louis, un auror del departamento de Harry.

-Si gracias Louis por venir, ahora nosotros nos vamos, tenemos una boda, dile a alguien que se encargue de eso y ven con nosotros- Dijo Harry.

-No jefe, yo los alcanzo allá, vayan- Harry le dio la mano a Louis, y los cuatro salieron.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**TEMPLO DE MERLIN**

-Bueno lo siento señores pero creo que hoy no va a ver boda- Dijo Fred levantándose de la silla.

-Quien dijo que hoy no iba a haber boda, solo hubo un pequeño contratiempo, nada más- Dijo Harry entrando al templo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dio la mano a Fred, y los invitados se acomodaron en sus lugares correspondientes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Estoy horrible no puedo entrar así- Dijo Ginny viendo su vestido manchado de sangre de sus muñecas.

-Fácil- Dijo Ron murmuro algo y el vestido volvió a parecer como nuevo.

-Que inteligente Ron- Dijo hermione.

-Somos magos, eso no era un problema-

-Voy entrando- Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ginny.

-Llego la hora de la verdad- Dijo Ron ofreciendo su brazo a Ginny.

-Vamos-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA **

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-La boda fue normal simple pero hermosa, habían pocos invitados, pero fue linda, es muy triste recordar hoy ese día, ya que ese mismo día selle mi destino el que hoy vivo-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**El próximo cap se desarrollara totalmente en presente así que no se lo pierdan, daré muchas pistas de que fue lo que paso entre Harry y Ginny.**

**Gracias a Jasmine McCainer, por su critica, y especialmente gracias a CrazySiriemBlack, te comprendo todos hemos estados súper ocupados, muchas gracias por tu critica y me alegro que te diviertas.**

**Y a los demás lectores deseo que hayan disfrutado el cap y no se pierdan el próximo. **


	17. Cap 17: El recuento de los daños

**ADVERTENCIA: Este cap se desarrolla totalmente en la actualidad, y se daran muchas pistas de que fue lo que paso entre Harry yGinny. **

**Capitulo 17: El recuento de los daños…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**MISNISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA –JUZGADO 01 –/ JUICIO DE DIVORCIO DE GINEVRA M. WEASLEY & HARRY J. POTTER**

-En tres días dare el veredicto del proceso de divorcio de Ginevra Molly Weasley y Harry James Potter, se levanta la cesión- Informo Rufus Scrimgeour, Neville se levanta de la silla que ocupaba en el juzgado.

-Señor hasta dentro de tres días, hablo por mi cliente, que quiere que este proceso se agilice lo más pronto posible-

-Con cuerdo con el señor representante Longbotton, mi cliente también quiere si es posible que se dicte sentencia hoy mismo- Intervino Lupin en nombre de Harry.

-Representantes no escucharon, o no entendieron? La cesión ya se cerro, dentro de tres días dictare la sentencia, ahora entendieron, o les hago un dibujo-

-Si señor, entendimos- Contestaron al unísono Neville y Lupin. Después de escuchar la respuesta Scrimgeour salio del juzgado. Todos los que fueron a presenciar el juicio estaban saliendo del recinto, hasta que solo quedaron dos personas; Harry y Ginny.

-Parece que tienes mucho afán en que no separemos- Dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

-Pero que dices si el afán lo tienes tú, debes estar ansioso por casarte con Cho- Contraataco Ginny.

-Pues eso a ti ya no te importa, por que …- Comenzó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por Ginny.

-Basta Harry, en que momento llegamos a esto-

-A que?-

-A que ni siquiera podamos estar solos en un mismo lugar-

-Creo que fue cuando me abandonaste-

-Te abandone? Con toda las razones, pero claro es mi culpa como yo soy la que esta esperando un hijo de otro-

-Bien sabes, que mi relación con Cho empezó después de tu abandono, y para que sepas estoy muy feliz de ser padre, por que Cho me demostró que si quiere tener hijos conmigo no como tu-

-Harry cállate! No nos hagamos esto, dentro de tres días oficialmente nuestra historia terminara; soy consiente que nunca podremos ser amigos, pero por lo menos intentemos ser unos buenos desconocidos por el amor que nos tuvimos- Susurro Ginny, acercándose a Harry.

-Tienes razón, dentro de tres días tú y yo solo seremos un par de desconocidos, ya tengo mi vida, y tú tienes la tuya, así que terminemos nuestro amor de la mejor manera- Respondió Harry ofreciéndole la mano a Ginny.

-Por nuestro amor, que aunque ahora no queda nada estoy segura que alguna vez existió- Dijo Ginny recibiendo la mano de Harry.

-Segura que no queda nada, que ya no me amas?- Pregunto Harry, Ginny quedo callada cuando iba responder Neville los interrumpió.

-Ginny te llevo a tu casa?- Ginny giro a donde Neville se encontraba y soltó la mano de Harry.

-Si, gracias, adiós Harry, que tengas suerte en la vida- Con esto dicho Ginny se fue con Neville.

-Ginny intentando conciliar?- Pregunto Neville afuera del juzgado.

-No, entre Harry y yo no hay nada que conciliar solo nos estábamos despidiendo, como un ultimo acto de compasión para nuestro amor, y Ron?-

-Tenia un almuerzo, así que me pidió que te llevara a tu departamento-

-Gracias- agrego Ginny subiéndose al carro de Neville.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Harry te hice esperar mucho?- Pregunto Cho entrando al juzgado.

-No, note preocupes, no podré ir contigo al apartamento, quede de almorzar con Hermione, si quieres me puedes acompañar-

-No Harry, de todas maneras tengo que pasar por mi apartamento por unas cosas que deje, nos vemos más tarde-

-Segura? No será que aun piensas que Hermione te odia- Pregunto Harry, mientras acariciaba la prominente barriga de Cho.

-Harry, no es que piense que me odia, estoy segura que ella me odia, y no quiero amargarte el almuerzo-

-Prométeme que almorzaras-

-Te lo prometo, te todas maneras me la saludas- Cho se inclino para darle un beso a Harry.

-Se las daré, adiós bebe, te quiero mucho, nos vemos esta noche- Dijo Harry dándole un beso a la barriga de Cho. Y se fue del juzgado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

-Buenas tardes-

-Su nombre

-Severus Snape-

-Que interno estaba visitando?- Pregunto un guardia de seguridad.

-Draco Malfoy-

-Tan raro no lo tengo en la lista-

-Ustedes con su afán de cambio de turno, seguro que al otro muchacho, se le olvido ponerme-

-Si debe ser eso señor Snape, por favor no le cuente a nadie este descuido-

-Tranquilo joven no lo haré, será que ya puedo irme tengo un poco de prisa-

-Claro señor Snape, buen día-

-Lo mismo- Y Snape salio muy rápido de San Mungo.

-Pensé que me iba a descubrir y ahora para donde cojo…. Ya se-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**APARTAMENTO DE CHO CHANG**

Tock, tock, tock

-Severus que haces aquí?- Pregunto Cho notoriamente sorprendida.

-Puedo pasar-

-Claro- Cuando Snape ya estaba en el interior cuando sufrió una trasformación y dejo de ser Snape.

-Draco, pero como?-

-Severus me ayudo, pero necesito un lugar donde quedarme, hasta que pueda irme para Paris, y tú eres la única amiga que tengo en Londres, comprendo si no quieres ayudarme, pero te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras-

-Claro que te ayudo, somos amigos te puedes quedar aquí, yo en este momento estoy viviendo con Harry, así que el apartamento esta desabitado prácticamente, lo puedes utilizar el tiempo que necesites-

-Gracias Cho sabia que podía contar contigo- Dijo Draco abrazando a Cho.

-Supongo que tienes hambre quieres que te prepare algo?-

-Te lo agradecería, la comida en el sanatorio es horrible, estas muy hermosa eso del embarazo te sienta-

-Gracias- Contesto Cho mientras estaba en la cocina Draco la siguió y se sentó en una silla.

-Por que estas con el si no te ama?- Cho giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Por que prefiero tener las migajas que me da, a no tener nada-

-Cho, como te eh dicho desde hace meses, eres hermosa, inteligente, exitosa, cualquier hombre seria feliz a tu lado, para que te conformes con las sobras de Potter-

-Lo se, pero lo amo, y en tres días sale el divorcio de Harry, y tal vez las cosas sean mejor-

-Sabes que no lo serán, piénsalo-

-Lo voy hacer, ahora es hora de almorzar, tengo mucha hambre-

-Claro; no vez que ahora comes por dos- Cho sirvió y se sentó al lado de Draco.

-Tienes razón, a comer-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**APARTAMENTO DE GINNY M. WEASLEY**

Tock, tock,tock,

-Hola, pensé que estabas con tu esposa y tu hijo- Dijo Ginny hacienda pasar a Ron.

-No, estaba almorzando con Luna, la deje en la casa, y me vine para acá a hacerte compañía-

-Tan lindo gracias, pero se que es por que te sientes mal de haberme dejado votada en el juzgado-

-Tienes toda la razón, pero quien iba a decir que esa cesión seria mas larga que las anteriores-

-Quieres café?-

-Si, que hacías?-

-Revisando unas facturas del negocio-

-Que divertido, tu si sabes como divertirte- Cometo Ron en un tono irónico.

-Jajaja, no te burles- Contesto Ginny dándole a Ron un baso con café.

-No lo hago, cambiando de tema, mañana vas a ir a la boda-

-No me la puedo perder, así quisiera, los novios no me lo perdonarían-

-Por que mañana no intentas hablar con mamá y papá, van estar ahí-

-No, por que para hablar se necesitan dos, y ellos no me hablan a mí-

-Ginny no pueden seguir así el resto de la vida-

-No vamos a seguir así el reto de la vida, solo la mía o la de ellos, la que primero acabe-

-Jajaja, ahora la graciosa eres tú, tengo que hacerte una propuesta-

-Escucho-

-Vente a vivir a mi casa, por un tiempo, hasta que pase lo del divorcio-

-Ron, es muy linda tu propuesta, pero ya eh vivido sola, solo me tengo que volver a acostumbrar-

- Ginny tu nunca has vivido sola, saliste de casa y viviste conmigo, después con Harry, dejaste a Harry y viviste con nosotros; nunca has vivido sola y mañana tu compañera de apartamento se va a casar, ven con nosotros, yo estaría mas tranquilo- Ginny iba a responder cuando una persona entra al apartamento.

-Ginny, Ron como están?-

-Hola Gabrielle, bien y tu muy nerviosa?- Contesto Ron.

-Bastante, no puedo creer que mañana me caso con el hombre más maravilloso que hay sobre la faz de la tierra-

-Creo que estamos hablando de dos hombres diferentes, por que el que yo conozco, no tiene nada de maravilloso- Ante el cometario de Ron, Ginny y Gabrielle se rieron.

-Ron tu no cambias, con esposa y con hijo y sigues siendo un niño- Dijo Gabrielle intentado parecer seria pero la risa no la dejaba.

-Mi esposa me quiere así-

-Por que esta loca- Intervino Ginny.

-Por que lo dices?- Pregunto Ron.

-Se caso contigo, que mas pruebas quieres- Los tres volvieron a reírse.

-Es tardísimo, piensa en lo que te dije- Le susurro Ron a Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Gabrielle, nos vemos mañana- Y Ron salio del apartamento.

-Ginny que te pasa?- Pregunto Gabrielle sentándose al frente de Ginny.

-Hoy hable con Harry-

-Y que te dijo?-

-Muchas cosas, pero lo que me dejo pensando fue lo que me pregunto-

-Que te pregunto?-

-Que si aun lo amaba-

-Y que respondiste-

-No respondí justo a tiempo llego Neville-

-Que hubieras respondido si no llega Neville?-

-Que si, como el primer día-

-Entonces por que lo dejas ir si aun lo amas-

-Por que no le puedo perdonar lo que me hizo, y cuando yo quise que regresáramos me entero que va a tener un hijo con Cho, eso fue la tapa-

-Mira yo no soy quien para aconsejarte, mi vida no es un espejo de virtud, pero si ya no lo puedes perdonar, déjalo ir, es lo mas sano para ti-

-Crees que no lo se, desde que me fui de casa, es lo que eh intentado hacer, pero es muy difícil, es lo mas difícil que eh hecho en la vida- Dijo Ginny rompiendo en Llanto.

-Tranquila amiga- Contesto Gabrielle abrazando a Ginny.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**APARTAMENTO DE CHO CHANG**

-Así que fue eso lo que paso, por eso Potter se quiere divorciar de Ginny-

-Pues eso fue lo que Harry me contó-

-Sabes, antes de irme para Paris, voy hacerle una visita a Ginny, para escuchar su lado de la historia por que tengo entendido que ella también se quiere divorciar o no?-

-Si, pero no crees que es un poco arriesgado, teniendo en cuenta que fue precisamente ella quien te envió a San Mungo-

-Cho me conoces me encantan los riesgos, y este es uno que necesito correr, desde la boda de Ginny no la veo, necesito hacer esto-

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo-

-Si lo se, gracias, y ahora ve tu a la casa de Potter, no queremos levantar sospechas-

-Tienes razón, si puedo mañana vendré después de la boda, hay comida en la alacena-

-Quien se casa mañana?-

-Mañana te actualizo de todo, es que hace meses que no había podido ir a verte, supieras todo lo que ha pasado, pero mañana te lo contare todo- Dijo Cho despidiéndose de Draco con un beso en la mejilla.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**RESTAURANTE JOIES GRECQUES**

-Me alegro que estés tan bien- Comento Harry a Hermione.

-Que te pasa?-

-Hoy hable con Ginny en el juzgado-

-Y que te dijo?-

-No fue lo que me dijo lo que me tiene así, si no lo que no me dijo-

-Y que fue lo que no te dijo-

-Si aun me amaba-

-No entiendo, explícame-

-Simple, le pregunte si aun me amaba y ella no respondió-

-Y tu? Aun la amas?-

-Mas que antes-

-No entiendo, entonces por que si aun amas a Ginny te fuiste a vivir con Cho-

-Por mi hijo-

-Sabrá Merlín si es tuyo-

-Hermione no hables así de Cho-

-Dime que puedo pensar de una mujer que se mete con un hombre casado-

-Hermione, te voy a pedir un favor, dentro de tres días Ginny va hacer historia, y Cho va hacer mi futuro así que te suplico que intentes llevarte bien con ella-

-Bueno, lo intentare pero no prometo nada-

-Gracias amiga-

-Mañana vas a ir a la boda?-

-Si, pero por el novio no por Gabrielle, por mi que ella desapareciera de la faz de la tierra-

-No entiendo por que aun la odias tanto, ustedes hace 5 años no son nada-

-Hermione, por ella Ginny y yo terminamos odiándonos, por los maravillosos consejos de Gabrielle, Ginny me engaño, es que la detesto-

-Ya Harry. Ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a casa, y tu tienes que ir a consentir a la linda de Cho, alguna vez imaginaste que ella seria la madre de tus hijos?-

-Si, una vez en el colegio, pero después pensé que seria Ginny, pero ya ves eso nunca paso ni pasara. Esta semana ha sido muy extraña, la muerte de Fudge, la boda y en tres días mi divorcio-

-Si, Harry bien has dicho aun tienes tres días para parar la locura del divorcio, seguro que Ginny mañana estará en la boda aprovecha y aclara tus sentimientos-

-Cho no se merece que yo le haga esto-

-Y tu si te lo mereces? piénsalo; adiós Harry, mañana nos vemos- Dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry. Dejado a este con un nudo en la garganta y con un desorden en la cabeza.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, el próximo será "Nuestro amor", lavida de Ginny y Harry como casados. **


	18. Cap 18: Nuetro amor

**Capitulo 18: Nuestro amor…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY **

-La fiesta de la boda de Ginny, fue muy incomoda para mi, tener al lado a Hermione y a Lavander que a cada oportunidad me abrazaba, o besaba era realmente incomodo, no por que me molestara los cariños de ella; si no por que yo aun sentía cosas por Hermione-

**:4 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

-Amor quieres algo de tomar?-

-UHF, si, si puedes tráeme algo bien frió- Dijo Ron que se inclino en la silla para darle un beso a Lavander.

-No me demoro- contesto Lavander. En aquel momento Ron quedo solo hasta que una persona se sentó a su lado.

-Que haces?-

-Sentado- Respondió este haciendo que su interlocutora se enojara.

-De verdad, si no me dices no me doy cuenta-

-La verdad, esperando a Lavander, y tu Hermione a quien esperas?- Pregunto este acomodándose el la silla para poder ver de frene a la castaña.

-A un hombre entre los 29 a los 40, rico, que me ame, y que nunca me engañe, ese es a quien espero- Respondió la castaña acentuando el "nunca me engañe" que hizo sonrojar a Ron.

-Me nos mal que lo que esperas, se encuentra en cada esquina- Hermione abrió la boca para responderle, pero prefirió callar, y le lanzo al pelirrojo una mirada despectiva.

-Hermione? Como estas años de no verte, no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarte- Interrumpió Lavander que llegaba con dos bebidas.

-Si, años, los dejo voy a felicitar a la novia- dijo Hermione, levantándose no sin antes ofrecer a la pareja una falsa sonrisa. Al llegar a donde se encontraba Harry y Ginny, vio que no estaban solos; estaban acompañados del auror que había estado en la casa de Malfoy.

-Es totalmente necesario que Ginny tenga que declarar?- Pregunto Harry con una copa de whisky en la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la mano de Ginny fuertemente.

-Jefe es la única forma de asegurarnos de que el señor Malfoy va a recibir la ayuda que necesita- Contesto Louis.

-No te preocupes lo haré, pero Louis, como esta Draco?-

-Ginny, muy mal, ahora esta en San Mungo después del colapso nervioso que sufrió no es para menos-

-Lo lamento tanto- comento Ginny bajando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, lo que no se dio cuenta es que Harry estaba que se moría de los celos.

-Hermione!- Grito Harry, y esta salio de su escondite donde había escuchado la conversación.

-Hermione te presento a Louis, trabajamos juntos es auror, Louis te presento a Hermione es medimaga- Los dos recién presentados se dieron la mano y empezaron a hablar.

-Ginny puedo hablar contigo- Le susurro Harry a su esposa y la condujo hasta una zona desierta de la casa.

-Dime cariño- Harry pensó mucho las palabras, hasta que por fin se decidió y hablo.

-Salgamos de aquí, vamos a otro lado donde estemos solos tú y yo-

-Y dejar a todos los invitados? Me parece una gran idea- Respondió Ginny con una mirada picara acercándose a Harry y besándolo con mucha intensidad y los dos desaparecieron.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Esos meses que pasaron fueron hermosos, hasta que Ginny tuvo que ir a declarar, yo me había aguantado los celos en la boda pero ese día no pude, y lo peor es que no se si hoy tres años después me arrepiento-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

-Genial! "Inglaterra volverá al mundial de Quidditch, todo gracias a Dean Thomas, uno de los mejores cazadores de todos los tiempos…" Siempre supe que ese Thomas llegaría lejos- Dijo Harry sentándose en la silla con el profeta en sus manos.

-Me alegro mucho por Dean-

-Que vas hacer hoy?- Pregunto Harry a su esposa leyendo aun el profeta.

-Voy a ir al ministerio- Harry subió los ojos que tenia posados en el periódico.

-A que?-

-A declarar hoy es el juicio de Draco- Ginny bajo la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

-Que te pasa?-

-Siento tristeza por el, el era uno de los mas posibles sucesores de Scrimgeour, tenia un futuro brillante, y yo se lo destruí-

-Ginny, no es tu culpa que Malfoy haya enloquecido, para mi, el siempre estuvo loco, y aun mas locos los que lo exoneraron de ir Azkaban, pero tarde y todo la justicia siempre llega- Ginny subió su mirada y vio a Harry como si estuviera viendo un desconocido.

-COMO PUEDES HABLA ASÍ DE UNA PERSONA?- Estallo Ginny levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

-Ginny que te pasa? Es Malfoy?-

-SEA QUIEN SEA, HARRY TU NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE HABLAR ASÍ!-

-NO SERÁ QUE SIENES AUN ALGO POR MALFOY Y POR ESO LO DEFIENDES?- Grito Harry levantándose de la silla.

-SABES, PIENSA LO QUE SE TE DE LA GANA, YO ME VOY!- Ginny salio de la casa, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Me dolía mucho que Harry hablara así de Draco. Harry nunca pudo manejar sus celos, eso al final fue lo que destruyo nuestra relación, esos malditos celos, esa falta de confianza que me tenia, nunca entendí por que si yo siempre lo ame sin condiciones y se lo demostré; pero no fue suficiente-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Hola Harry, te traje estos documentos necesitan de tu firma y…. Harry te pasa algo? problemas en el paraíso?- Pregunto Cho alzando una ceja, bastante interesada en la respuesta que este le diera.

-Se me nota tanto?-

-A kilómetros, que paso?-

-Creo que aun Ginny siente algo por Malfoy, y a causa de eso discutimos esta mañana-

-Por Merlín, si siente algo por Draco, no quiero imaginar cuando esa mujer ame-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Es la noticia hoy en el ministerio, tu "esposa" acabo de mandar a Draco a San Mungo, y no precisamente a una visita; si no como interno en el pabellón de enfermos mentales, Scrimgeour esta muy molesto por la noticia ya que gracias a este problema no podrá retirarse como quería-

-Ginny hizo eso? Increíble y esta mañana casi me mata por decir que Malfoy ya estaba loco desde antes-

-Parece que Draco le contagio un poco de su locura a Ginny-

-Estoy a punto de creer que si-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**CHO CHANG**

-Aunque hubo un momento en que me rendí, ese día descubrí algo muy valioso; la debilidad de la relación de Harry y Ginny, los celos, como siempre dice Draco una duda puede mas que cualquier certeza, y eso fue lo que destruyo finalmente ese matrimonio que nunca debió haberse celebrado-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-Hola amor, vine para invitarte almorzar, y no acepto un no- Dijo Lavander abrazando a Ron.

-Bueno, déjame y termino un par de cosas y vamos-

-Y Ginny no a regresado?-

-Regreso anteayer, pero yo creo que hasta mañana vendrá a ponerse al corriente del negocio-

-George, como estas?- Saludo Lavander.

-Bien-

-Quieres venir almorzar con nosotros?- Pregunto Ron, terminado de organizar unas facturas.

-Si no es mucha molestia claro a donde vamos?-

-Comida china- sugirió Lavander. Los dos hermanos afirmaron con la cabeza y salieron.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**RESTAURANTE CHINO KIYIZO**

-La mesa de allí esta bacía- señalo Lavander a una mesa del rincón del restaurante. Los tres se sentaron allí cuando en la mesa de al lado estaba la ultima persona que Ron quería encontrarse.

-Hermione!- Susurro Ron, viendo como ella estaba acompañada de Louis un auror que trabajaba con Harry.

-Hermione, que casualidad, por que tu y tu amigo no nos acompañan- Propuso Lavander, Ron tenia la boca abierta, mientras pensaba "Como Lavander siempre me hace esto"

-No los incomodaríamos?- Pregunto Louis, George y Lavander negaron con la cabeza así que la pareja se cambio de lugar y se acomodaron y Hermione precisamente al lado de Ron.

-Ya ordenaron, o ordenamos todos?- Pregunto George miando la carta.

-No, ordenamos todos- Respondió Louis.

-Tu estabas en la boda de Ginny y Harry verdad?- Pregunto Lavander.

-Si, ese fue el día en que conocí a Hermy- Contesto Louis dándole un corto beso a Hermione en los labios. Ron por otro lado quería desaparecer de allí.

-Desde entonces salimos un par de semanas y nos hicimos novios, como ves Ron no tuve que esperar tanto, al hombre de mis sueños- Añadió Hermione.

-Si, que suerte la tuya- Comento Ron en un tono bastante sarcástico.

-Los señores van a ordenar?- Pregunto un mesero que llego justo a tiempo, antes de que Hermione contestara. Todos los integrantes de la mesa ordenaron y al poco tiempo ya estaban comiendo, al terminar el almuerzo, a Lavander se le ocurrió una "maravillosa" idea.

-Que tienen que hacer esta noche?- Pregunto Lavander, a Hermione y a Louis.

-Nada en especial, por que?- Respondió Louis.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar esta noche, con Harry y Ginny, para celebrar su regreso que les parece-

-No se Lavander tal vez mi hermana no pueda- Interrumpió Ron.

-No, para nada antes de ir a recogerte hable con Harry, y le pareció una magnifica idea, solo faltan ustedes, que dicen- Louis y Hermione se miraron, y los dos respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza, Lavander tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja igual a la de Louis.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Esa cena fue una de las mas extrañas en la que eh estado, no solo por que nos encontramos a Luna y a Fudge si no por la sorpresa con la que llego Louis, ese hombre, es una cajita de monerías y todas las sorpresas que nos esperaban a causa de el, ni me las imaginaba, pero a pesar de todo, hoy somos grandes amigos-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Seamus, yo no me siento bien, quiero quedarme a descansar, un poquito- Dijo Gabrielle sentándose en el suelo del parqueadero de autos.

-Si no quieres venir conmigo has lo que quieras, yo me tengo que ir-

-No creo que sea buena idea, que manejes así, pide un taxi-

-Yo pudo manejar, quédate si quieres, ya me voy- Dijo Seamus subiéndose al carro, como pudo ya que estaba muy tomado, prendió el auto y salio a toda velocidad dejando a Gabrielle acostada en el suelo.

Media hora después Louis se disponía a subirse a su auto pero al escuchar a alguien se bajo y busco la procedencia del sonido.

-Señorita Gabrielle? Esta usted bien?-

-Quien eres tu?-

-Por Merlín esta tomada, y Finnigan donde esta?-

-Se fue-

-Lo dejo ir tomado?-

-Yo le dije pero no me hizo caso-

-Venga acompáñeme- Louis la subió en la parte de atrás del auto se fue.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Lo que paso esa noche me ayudo a querer salir del mundo al que me había metido, pero no fue fácil, llevaba un año tomando, y la única familia que tenia la había sacado de mi vida, esta es la hora que no me perdono lo que le dije a mi hermana el día de la boda de Ginny y Malfoy, pero lo bueno es que ella tiene un corazón enorme por que me perdono, pero el camino que me esperaba era largo-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**RESTAURANTE JOIES GRECQUES**

-Por que no llegara Louis- Dijo Hermione mirando repetidamente el reloj.

-Por que teniamos que venir presisamente a este restaurante?-Pregunto Ginny.

-Por que es el mejor de la ciudad- Contesto Ron.

-Hay algun problema?- Pregunto Harry, aunque aun no se hablaban normalmete con Ginny la invitación de Lavander ayudo a que las cosas entre ellos mejoraran.

-No, ninguno, solo que me recuerda a una persona a la que este era su retaurante favorito-

-A quien?- Pregunto Hermione Ginny se puso palida no quería decir que ese restaurante le recordaba a Draco, pero como un milagro Lavander interrumpio la convesación.

-Mira Ron, Luna y el señor Fudge- Lavander subui la mano haciendo señas para que ellos se acercaran a la mesa.

-Weasley, que casualidad… Hermione bueno verte, como te trata la vida desde que nos dejaste?- Pregunto Fudge muy emocionado de encontrase a Hermione.

-Que te digo Cornelius muy bien-

-Por que no nos acompañan?- Pregunto Lavander, Fudge ni contesto si no que se sentó.

-Potter, y la dulce señorita Weasley, bueno ahora señora, como estan?-

-Buen señor Fudge, tiempo de no verlo, y por favor digame Ginny-

-Por supuesto Ginny-

-Ginny, estas hermosa, el matrimonio te a sentado se maravilla- Cometo Luna.

-Pedimos?- Pregunto Ron.

-No, aun no falta Louis- Dijo cortatemente Hermione.

-Será que si va a venir- Susurro Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Cariño dijiste algo?- Pregunto Lavander a Ron.

-No nada cielo- En ese momento entra Louis al restaurante.

-Amor que paso?- Pregunto Hermione, mientras los demas esperaban la respuesta que este diera.

-Seamus tuvo un accidente; esta en San Mungo muy grave, yo iba con Gabrielle y a pocas cuadras encontramos su auto hecho añicos-

-Por que ibas con Gabrielle- Pregunto Ginny.

-La encontre votada en el suelo totalmente tomada, no podía dejarla ahí, pensé dejarla en su casa y despues venir aquí, pero con lo de Seamus la deje en San Mungo-

-Esto es terrible, Ginny tengo que ir a San Mungo y abisarle a Martha- Dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa.

-Yo los acompaño- Interrumpió Ron.

-No, todos los acompañamos- Corriguio Fudge, y todos salieron para San Mungo.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Nunca pensé que llamar a Martha seria mi peor error, olvide que Seamus andaba con Gabrielle, y cuando los encontró, fue terrible nos toco a Ron y a mi controlarlas por que claro como cosa extraña, Gabrielle estaba totalmente ebria, y aunque dicen que ahora no toma nada yo no le creo-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Esperen aquí y yo averiguo, al fin al cabo soy medimaga- les dijo Hermione a todos los presentes.

-Ron, acompáñame tal vez este el medimago de Cornelius, el nos puede ayudar- Propuso Luna, algo a lo que Ron no pudo negarse.

-Bueno, esperen aquí no nos demoramos- Dijo Ron, y acompaño a Luna como niño obligado.

-Harry, ya hablaste con la esposa de Seamus?-

-Si viene para acá, donde esta Ron?-

-Fue con Luna para averiguar por otro lado el estado de Seamus-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Luna creo que es mejor regresar aquí no hay nadie- Propuso Ron al ver que no había nadie que los pudiera ayudar. Luna giro y obligo a entrar a Ron a una habitación.

-Por eso te traje aquí, estamos totalmente solos- Luna se lanzo sobre Ron y comenzó a besarlo, y abrirle la camisa.

-Luna, yo tengo novia, esto no esta bien, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto...- Pero Luna ya había abierto totalmente la camisa de Ron, mientras este sacaba fuerzas de donde no tenia para no entrar al juego de ella y la intentaba separar de el.

-QUE ES ESTO?- Una persona había entrado a la habitación y tenia la boca totalmente abierta, Ron logro separar a Luna para poder ver mejor a la persona que les hablaba, al verla Ron quería morirse.

-Hermione, déjame explicarte, esto no es lo que parece- Dijo Ron muy nervioso, en cambio Luna estaba tranquila como si nadie los hubiera descubierto.

-Hermione deja la paranoia solo nos estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco, no era nada malo, no conviertas esto en una tragedia- Contesto Luna saliendo de la habitación.

-Veo que te encanta engañar a tus novias, con mujeres casadas-

-Mira Hermione, primero yo nunca eh engañado a Lavander segundo y si lo hago ese es problema mió y de ella, no el tuyo, recuerda tu y yo hace dos años que no somos nada, así que permiso- Ron salio de la habitación satisfecho viendo que su estrategia de "Este es mi vida, y lo que haga solo me afecta a mi" Había funcionado, el no pensaba volver a perder otra vez a una novia por algo que el no había hecho.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Martha que bueno que llegaste-

-Donde esta Seamus?-

-Ven te llevo, espérenos aquí- Harry condujo a la esposa de Seamus hasta la habitación.

-Que hace esta mujer aquí?- Pregunto Martha, dirigiéndose a Gabrielle.

-Acompañándolo- Respondió Gabrielle poniéndose de pie, como pudo.

-Lárguese de aquí, o la saco yo-

-Por favor tranquilícense no olviden donde estamos- Harry intento tranquilizar a las dos mujeres pero fue inútil.

-Yo no me voy de aquí-

-Ah, no?- Martha, tomo a Gabrielle de los cabellos y la empezó a jalar hasta afuera de la habitación, por supuesto Gabrielle no se dejo y la empujo soltándose y se abalanzo sobre ella y las dos mujeres empezaron a pelear; Harry no sabia que hacer, pero como una aparición vio a Ron que estaba como perdido.

-RON!- Ron giro y al ver la escena se puso a reír.

-Que paso aquí?-

-Ayúdame, antes de que venga un medimago y nos saquen a todos de aquí, toma a Gbrielle y sácala de aquí yo te disculpo con los demás- Ron tomo a Gabrielle y la saco de San Mungo. Harry se quedo con Martha.

-Harry desde hace cuanto Seamus anda con esa mujer-

-Desde que lo dejaste-

-Ya casi dos años, Harry me voy, mantenme informada del estado de salud de Seamus-

-Martha no te vayas el te necesita-

-No, Harry el no me necesita, el tiene a Gabrielle- Y con esto dicho Martha salio de San Mungo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Alguien quiere algo de tomar voy a ir a la cafetería- Pregunto Ginny.

-Ginny, me traes un café cargado, por favor- Le pidió Fudge.

-Claro, nadie mas? Bueno no me demoro- Ginny bajo unas escaleras, y fue para la cafetería, de regreso se encontró con quien menos quería.

-Weasley, que desagradable encuentro, no me diga que vino a ver como dejo a Draco- Dijo Snape y al lado lo acompañaba Cho.

-Ginny, no estas satisfecha de haberlo traído aquí? Cambiaste de parecer y ahora lo quieres enviar a Azkaban?- Le pregunto Cho, disfrutando la situación.

-Yo no tengo por que escucharlos, permiso- Pero Ginny no pudo irse por que la mano de Cho la detuvo.

-La verdad como incomoda no Ginny?-

-Cho suéltame!- respondió la pelirroja soltándose de ella.

-Weasley, no olvide la vida todo lo cobra, y usted y Potter pronto les va tocar pagar, Vamos Cho, nosotros no tenemos por que estar rebajandonos con tan poca coas- Cho le dio una ultima mirada de lastima, y se fue con Snape. Ginny se sentía terrible, Ginny subio y llego a donde estaban todos, le dio el café a Fudge, y se quedo en silencio.

-Ginny de pasa algo?- Le pregunto Harry, pero ella no respondio solo lo abrazo y se puso a llorar-

-Ginny amor que te pasa?-

-Quiero irme de aquí-

-Claro amor, Gracias a todos, Ginny y yo nos vamos-

-Potter, Ginny se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Fudge al ver la escena, Harry nego con la cabeza y se fueron hasta el carro.

-Ginny, que pasa?- Le pregunto Harry en el parqueadero.

-Harry crees que soy una mala persona?-

-No, amor eres la persona mas maravillosa del mundo-

-Y por que me siento la peor-

-Ginny cuentame que paso-

-Me encontre a Snape, y me hizo sentir tan mal bueno ayudado por…- Harry no dejo terminar a Ginny por que le puso un dedo en la boca.

-Amor, el esta herido pero estoy seguro que es lo mejor para Malfoy, eres una mujer maravillosa, por eso te amo-

-Yo también te amo- Y los dos se fundieron en un beso olvidando tolo lo que había pasado ese día.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Ese día creí que "Nuestro Amor" sobreviviría a todo, pero no fue así, no pudo sobrevivir a Harry y a mí, a veces es muy cómodo echarle la culpa, a Cho o como Harry que culpa a Gabrielle, pero los verdaderos culpables fuimos nosotros, por eso jamás Harry y yo podremos volver como pareja-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, el próximo será "Una nueva oportunidad", Aquí poco a poco todas sus preguntas del cap anterior serán resultas, pero otras falta un poquito como la muerte de Fudge pero se van a resolver todas sus dudas. **


	19. Cap 19: Una nueva Oportunidad

**Capitulo 19: Una nueva oportunidad…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Esa noche de que la verdad recuerdo muy poco, recibí la oportunidad mas grande de mi vida y casi por necia la pierdo, gracias a la propuesta que Ron me hizo, hoy puedo decir que estoy curada de mi alcoholismo y apunto de casarme, con un hombre maravilloso-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON WEASLEY**

-Donde estoy?- Pregunto Gabrielle al despertar en un sofá de un departamento desconocido.

-Hola, quieres café?-

-Quien eres?-

-Oh, por Merlin cuanto bebiste, no recuerda como llegaste aquí?- Gabrielle se incorporaba en el sofá y nego con la cabeza.

-Recuerdo estar en el parqueadero, despues en San Mungo, pero la verdad todo es muy confuso-

-Toma, eso te ayudara- Dijo Ron ofreciendole una taza de café.

-Gracias, ahora me va a contar como llegue a su casa- Gabrielle tomo el la taza de café entre sus dos manos, inentado que esta le diera calor.

-Seamus tuvo un accidente, por eso usted termino en San Mungo, y cuando llego la esposa de este se agarraron en el hospital, Harry me pidio que me la llevara, y como no me dijo donde vivia, y no podía dejarla en la calle la traje a mi casa, fin de la historia-

-Seamus esta en el hospital? Que le paso?-

-Tuvo un accidente en el carro-

-Como esta?-

-Muy mal, los medimagos no saben las consecuencias del golpe aun-

-Tengo que ir a verlo-

-Creo que mejor será esperar un poco-

-Por que?-

-No se ha visto en un espejo, esta terrible-

-Gracias, pero no me importa-

-Antes de casarse con Harry si le importaba-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Gabrielle, no ha pensado en dejar de tomar, como por diversión, a ver que pasa- Propuso Ron sentandose al lado de Gabrielle.

-Cree que a mi me encata esta vida, pues no, claro que quiero dejar el alcohol, pero no puedo-

-Todo es cuestión de voluntad-

-Mi problema no es de voluntad, es de posibilidades-

-No entiendo-

-Yo no tengo quien me ayude a salir de este problema, mi mama murio hace años, y Fleur no me habla, ademas Seamus me mantiene si yo lo acompaño en la bebida, no tengo salida-

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte estoy buscado un compañero de apartamento, y si necesitas trabajo también te puedo ayudar en eso-

-Por que me ayudaria, no será que quiere que le pague su favor de otra manera-

-Si quisiera algo de usted ayer perfecamente lo hubiera podido conseguir, no sea tonta no desaproveche esta oportunidad, la vida no da muchas-

-Puedo pensarlo?-

-Claro, pienselo, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero queda en su casa-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Gabrielle es una de las personas que mas aprecio no solo por que vivimos mucho tiempo juntos, si no por que es como de mi familia; otra hermana, aunque reconozco que casi pierde la oportunidad, por ese Seamus, no es que yo le deseara lo que le paso, pero siempre eh pensado que cada cual busca su destino, y Gabrielle entendería eso a las malas-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Harry es temprano, que haces aquí?-

-Hermione vine averiguar por el estado de salud de Seamus- Hermione al escuchar esto, puso una cara de tragedia.

-Harry, no tengo muy buenas noticias-

-Que paso? Me asustas-

-Seamus llego muy mal ayer, los medimagos intentaron de todas la formas de salvarle la pierna, pero estuvo mucho tiempo sin atención medica tal vez si lo hubieran traído a tiempo la historia seria diferente-

-Hermione que me quieres decir?-

-La infección no se pudo controlar, y a los medimagos les toco amputar la pierna derecha de Seamus-

-Esto es terrible, como lo tomo el-

-Aun no lo sabe, esta bajo los efectos aun de una poción para dormir sin sueños-

-Esto es terrible, tengo que avisarle a Martha-

-No es necesario, ella ya sabe se entero cuando esta mañana trajo una citación para Seamus, para el divorcio- Harry estaba en shock, en ese momento se instalo un incomodo silencio que Ginny rompió.

-Lo siento pero es que casi no consigo donde dejar el carro, no había estacionamiento, que les pasa?-

-Ginny, a Seamus le amputaron una pierna- Ginny quedo unos minutos procesando la información, y al entenderla abrazo a Harry.

-Esto es horrible- Suscito Ginny al oído de Harry. Harry se separo de Ginny y se giro hacia Hermione.

-Cuando va a despertar?- Pregunto.

-Despertara en las horas de la tarde-

-Estaré por aquí, Seamus necesita un amigo en estos momentos-

-Bueno, Harry, Ginny los veré en la tarde yo los dejo tengo que ir a atender a otros pacientes-

-Ginny, yo también tengo que irme ya voy adelantar el trabajo lo mas posible, para pode pasar la tarde aquí-

-Si amor, yo también tengo que ir a trabajar, te amo, nos vemos esta tarde-

-También te amo- Harry beso a Ginny, y los dos salieron de San Mungo.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-La tragedia de Seamus, fue devastadora para Harry, esa tarde fue terrible para el, no solo que le dieran la noticia a Seamus de su nueva condición, si no que Seamus culpo a Harry, de esto, bueno Seamus culpa a Harry de todo, y por el camino a mí también-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-Tu trabajas aquí? No lo recuerdo-

-Jajaja, tan gracioso Ron-

-Si, lo se, como estas hermanita supiste algo de Seamus?- Pegunto Ron mientras abrazaba a Ginny.

-Ese hombre esta muy mal le amputaron una pierna-

-Pobre, Seamus, creo que Gabrielle debe saber esto-

-Gabrielle?-

-Si, Harry no te contó-

-Ayer, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, estábamos muy ocupados- Respondió Ginny con una amplia sonrisa.

-No quiero saber más de tu vida intima con Harry. Hazme un favor no hables de eso conmigo-

-Y puedo saber, como es que tu sabes que Harry y yo estábamos en esas?-

-Ginny es lógico, primero los recién casados son como conejos, y segundo ustedes estaban bravos, aunque lo niegues, y yo te veo muy feliz esta mañana, así que hubo reconciliación, elemental querida hermanita-

-Bueno, bueno, no importa yo te hice una pregunta y no me has respondido-

-Gabrielle se esta quedando en el apartamento-

-En mi apartamento!-

-Nuestro apartamento, bueno pensándolo mejor mió, ya que tu tienes casa nueva- Corrigió Ron mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Tan rápido te aburriste de Lavander, que ahora la engañas con Gabrielle?-

-Yo nunca eh engañado a Lavander, Como hago para que el mundo lo entienda, estoy haciendo un servicio social-

-Y tu desde cuando tan caritativo?-

-Jaja, Desde que tu esposo me embarco con ella-

-Como así?- Pregunto Ginny bastante confundida.

-Si, ayer Harry me embarco con Gabrielle, no te enteraste que Gabrielle y la esposa de Seamus se pelearon, así que tu esposo me pidió el favor de que me la llevara, y con lo borracha que estaba, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba parada y no la iba dejar en la calle-

-Pero supongo que hoy se va-

-Supones mal, la voy ayudar a que deje el alcohol-

-Que bien! Ahora rehabilitas vagabundas, vas de mal en peor-

-Por que odias a Gabrielle?-

-Le hizo la vida imposible a Harry, que mas razones quieres-

-No me parece una razón valedera para dejar sola una persona que esta pidiendo a gritos ayuda-

-Te gusta, cierto? Y esto es para llevártela a la cama-

-Ginny NO, Simplemente la quiero ayudar-

-Tu quien eres? Y que hiciste con mi hermano?-

-Jajajajaj, Ginny por que tu mundo solo sea Harry, no quiere decir que el resto del mundo deje de girar, yo cambie, y que triste que hasta ahora te des cuenta-

-Eso sonó a reclamo-

-No es un reclamo, solo que desde que te casaste los demás ya no somos importantes para ti-

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta-

-La verdadera razón por la que quiero ayudar a Gabrielle, es por que tengo miedo de que Harry de deje como la dejo a ella, vendiéndose por un poco de afecto, y nadie te ayude-

-No seas tonto, Harry jamás me haría daño-

-Eso espero, por que si te lo hace, no voy a intervenir por que te lo dije-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Yo estaba tan convencida de que Harry jamás me haría daño, que hasta apostaba mi alma, pero Ron tenia razón, con todo lo que me hizo casi me mata, literalmente, esa ultima noche en lo que había sido un hogar feliz, fue la peor de mi vida, y ahora meses después solo quedan heridas que jamás van a cicatrizar-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-Donde vamos almorzar?- Pregunto Ginny a sus tres hermanos.

-Vamos?- Pregunto Ron poniendo cara de sorpresa y confusión.

-No nos vas acompañar?- Pregunto Fred.

-No se, el plan era almorzar con Lavander, pero no me habla-

-Por que no te habla?- Esta vez el que pregunto fue George.

-Como ayer me tuve que llevar a Gabrielle, deje a Lavander votada, y esta furibunda por eso-

-Te lo mereces, por buen samaritano- Cometo Ginny, Ron solo le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermana.

-Vamos almorzar y ya- Dijo Fred y todos concordaron.

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Hola amor, lamento el retraso ya despertó?- Pregunto Ginny a su esposo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-No, y por que llegaste tarde?-

-Por casi no decidimos donde almorzar, para saber que al final terminamos comiendo en la primera opción que teníamos-

-Hay están pintados tus hermanos-

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Seamus ya despertó- Interrumpió Hermione.

-Ya le dijeron?- Pregunto Harry. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Entremos- Hermione hizo la invitación con la mano. Los tres entraron a la habitación.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Seamus de forma muy agresiva.

-Acompañarte- Respondió Harry.

-Seamus, no se como decir esto, para salvarte la vida los medimagos tuvieron que tomar una difícil decisión- Dijo Hermione, en un tono muy pausado, tranquilo.

-Que decisión?- Pregunto Seamus.

-Te tuvieron que amputar la pierna derecha, para evitar que la in….-

-ME CONVIRTIERON EN UN COJO!- Grito Seamus destapándose las piernas y dejando ver su pierna derecha que llegaba un poco mas abajo del muslo.

-Seamus era esto, o dejarte morir- Contesto Hermione.

-PUES MEJOR ME HUBIERAN DEJADO MORIR, EN VEZ DE CONVERTIRME EN UN HOMBRE INCOMPLETO!-

-Seamus, Hermione no tiene la culpa, cálmate- Intervino Harry en defensa de su amiga, Ginny por su parte solo era una espectadora en la escena.

-TU SABÍAS, Y SOLO VINISTE A BURLARTE DE MI; TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, HARRY POTTER!-

-No no te obligue a que manejaras y bebieras, esa fue tu decisión-

-TU ME ALEJASTE DE MI FAMILIA, DE LA FORMA MAS VIL, LÁRGATE LÁRGUENSE TODOS!-

-No te voy a dejar en estas condiciones solo!- Dijo Harry.

-LÁRGATE, TODO ES TU CULPA DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA, YA NO ME PUEDES HACER MAS DAÑO, ESTARÁS FELIZ CUMPLISTE TU VENGANZA, LÁRGATE!- Grito aun mas fuerte Seamus intentado levantarse para sacar el mismo a Harry de la habitación; pero sus intentos lo llevaron al suelo. Hermione salio unos instante y llego con uno medimagos.

-Señor Finnigan es hora de descansar- Dijo uno de los medimagos.

- QUE SE LÁRGE!- Uno de los medimagos tomo una jeringa y le inyecto una poción y al instante Seamus quedo dormido.

-Hasta mañana en la noche despertara- Dijo el medimago que lo inyecto.

-Gracias- Dijo Harry.

-Ginny, Harry lo mejor es que se vayan a su casa cualquier novedad les aviso-

-Si Hermione nos vemos, mañana- Dijo Ginny, Harry por su parte no había pronunciado palabra, y se dejo guiar por Ginny hasta la casa.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Ese día comprendí las consecuencias de mis errores, talvez si yo no le hubiera contado a Martha sobre traición de seguro Seamus no estaría como esta ahora, totalmente absorbido por el alcohol, y odiándome a muerte-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, el próximo será "Demonios del pasadp", Espero que lo hayan disfrutado **


	20. Cap 20: Demonios del pasado

**Capitulo 20: Demonios del pasado**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Yo sabia perfectamente que tenia que enfrentar a Seamus decirle por que me alejaba de el, pero tenia miedo, había decidió cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, de aceptar la oferta de Ron, debí haber hablado con el, y cuando me busco me hizo sentir tan culpable, que casi pierdo la oportunidad de mi vida-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON WEASLEY**

-Hola hay alguien en casa?- Pregunto Ron entrando al apartamento, hizo una corta inspección con la vista, pero no vio a nadie, se dejo caer en el sofá.

-Hola; pensé que llegabas mas tarde- saludo Gabrielle saliendo de la cocina, y sentándose al lado del pelirrojo.

-Supongo que ya tienes una respuesta para mi- Comento Ron sin dejar de mirar al techo.

-Si- Contesto Gabrielle un poco nerviosa.

-Y bueno, que decidiste?-

-Acepto, quiero alejarme de Seamus y del mundo en el que me metió- Ron, al escuchar el nombre de Seamus bajo la mirada y la poso en Gabrielle.

-Debes saber algo de Seamus-

-Paso algo?- Pregunto Gabrielle temiendo lo peor.

-Si, ayer le amputaron una de sus piernas-

-Eso es terrible-Dijo Gabrielle llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Si quieres mañana te acompaño y lo visitas-

-No, me quiero alejar de el, si lo veo no voy a poder-

-Es tu decisión, si cambia me avisas- Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ven conmigo a la cocina, estoy preparando algo delicioso- Ron se masajeo la barriga levantándose de la silla.

-Que bien, huele delicioso y tengo tanta hambre- Los dos entraron a la cocina, y hablaron de todo y nada, el resto de la noche.

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

Ginny entro a la biblioteca donde Harry se había ocultado desde que habían regresado del hospital. La biblioteca estaba echa un desastre y sobre el escritorio que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, habían muchas fotografías de Harry y Seamus. Ginny busco con la vista a Harry y lo vio sentado en un sofá que estaba frente a un gran ventanal, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba.

-Amor estas bien?- Pregunto Ginny al ver a su marido tan deprimido .

-No, no lo estoy, me siento la peor persona del mundo-

-Harry, no es tu culpa lo que le paso a Seamus- Dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de de Harry, y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-Si, por mi culpa, Seamus pudo haber muerto-

-Harry, tu no te puedes culpar de las acciones de Seamus, tu no lo obligaste a que tomara y menos a que manejara así-

-Ginny soy el culpable de que el empezara a tomar-

-Por que dices eso?- Ginny levanto su cabeza para ver a Harry que no había levantado la vista del suelo.

-Ginny, recuerdas que hace dos años ½ , descubrí que el amante de Gabrielle era Seamus-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, ese día me despediste, pero que tiene que ver esto?-

-Pues, yo ese día estaba tan herido que…. Que llame a Martha, la esposa de Seamus y yo…. Yo le dije todo lo que me había enterado, quería vengarme, y pues…lo hice- Concluyo Harry tapando su cara con las manos de la vergüenza que le daba reconocer lo que había hecho.

-Harry, como pudiste hacer eso, es horrible-

-Lo se, lo se, pero en ese momento yo no pensaba solo quería que Seamus pagara su traición-

-Harry, no justifico lo que hiciste pero… eso no te convierte en responsable, solo en una persona que estaba herida- Ginny quito las manos de Harry y levanto su cara, para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Harry, nadie es culpable de nuestras acciones, solo nosotros mismos somos responsable de las decisiones que tómanos-

-Gracias, que seria mi vida sin ti- Harry abrazo a Ginny.

-De seguro no lo que es hoy-

-Te amo- susurro harry a su esposa mientras besaba su cuello.

-Yo también te amo- Dijo Ginny con la voz entre cortada y dejándose guiar por los sentimiento se los dos sentían.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Sin sospechar que en ese momento en que Ginny y yo nos demostrábamos todo nuestro amor, llegaba a Londres el hombre que destruiría mí matrimonio, y por poco mi vida, si no los hubiera visto con mis ojos, jamás habría creído que Ginny me seria infiel, y por eso yo me termine refugiando en Cho-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-No puedo creer que la hayas puesto trabajar aquí, es el colmo Ron, no solo la metes en nuestro apartamento, si no que ahora la traes a trabajar aquí-

-Ginny, no mas, las ultimas dos semanas me has tenido con esa cantaleta, por lo menos cambia el repertorio, ya me tienes cansado, y además no te puedes quejar, Gabrielle esta haciendo un magnifico trabajo- Los dos hermanos se encontraban revisando facturas en la oficina que había en el interior de la tienda. Ginny iba a responderle a su hermano, pero George los interrumpió.

-Ya vieron el profeta? Esta semana los "Chudley Cannons", van a jugar un partido amistoso con un equipo local de Irlanda, va asistir Dean Thomas, como capitán, Ron tenemos que ir- Dijo el pelirrojo, muy emocionado.

-Dean Thomas, no iba ir con Inglaterra al mundial de Quidditch, que hace aquí en Londres?- Pregunto Ron, girándose en la silla para quedar de frente a George.

-Según el periódico llego hace dos semanas con su esposa y su dos hijos, para participar en el partido amistoso en contra de los "Gulls of the pacify" después iniciara los entrenamientos con el equipo de Inglaterra- Respondió George aun con los ojos en el periódico terminado de leer el articulo.

-Genial! Tenemos que ir, Ginny tu que opinas, vienes con nosotros?- Pregunto Ron a su hermana que había estado muy callada.

-Tengo que decirle a Harry, pero yo creo que vamos a ir-

-Ginny, Ginny, esto es una actividad en familia, ósea los hermanos Weasley, no hay cabida para nadie mas, Ginny despégate por un segundo de tu esposo y pasa tiempo con nosotros- Interrumpió George, dejando el profeta en el escritorio.

-Tienes razón, y además seria lindo volver a ver a Dean así sea de lejos- Contesto Ginny, recordando su relación en el colegio con Dean.

-Ustedes fueron novios, talvez te reconozca, bueno nos reconozca y nos presente a todo el equipo- Dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa e imaginando el momento. En aquel momento entro Gabrielle.

-Ron te buscan-

-Quien?- Pregunto el pelirrojo volviendo a la realidad.

-Una tal Lavander B….-

-Lavander! Por fin se digno volverme a buscarme- Interrumpió Ron a Gabrielle. Se levanto y salio de la oficina. Aunque Ron aun estaba pensando en el partido, se preguntaba por que lavander lo buscaba, después de casi tres semanas sin hablarle, sin contestar sus cartas, sin contacto, Ron se había imaginado que Hermione le había ido con el chisme, pero no estaba seguro, y había estado demasiado ocupado para ir al hospital y confirmarlo.

-Lavander, como estas?- Pregunto Ron.

-Ron tenemos que hablar-

-Que pasa? Me asustas-

-Podemos hablar en otro lado-

-Claro, que te parece si comemos algo en la cafetería que queda en la esquina- Lavander no contesto solo afirmo con la cabeza, y salieron de la tienda.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CAFETERÍA LOS OLIVOS**

Ron y Lavander entraron a la cafetería, se acomodaron en una mesa al lado de un gran ventanal que daba a la calle, cerca de la puerta. Ron pidió por los dos un café, que lo llevaron enseguida a la mesa donde se encontraban.

-Lavander que me quieres decir?- Pregunto Ron tomado un sorbo de café.

-No se como decirte esto? Por donde empezar?- Dijo Lavander sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, observando a unos niños, mirar una escoba en una tienda que quedaba al frente de la cafería.

-Te recomiendo que empieces por el principio- Comento Ron ya impaciente.

-Recuerdas el día que fuimos al San Mungo, en el que me dejaste sola?- Ron no contesto solo afirmo con la cabeza para no interrumpir a su novia.

-Pues, ese día Louis me llevo, y nos hicimos buenos amigos… y pues… nos seguimos hablando…y pues en estas semanas la amistada creció y ….- Lavander se quedo en silencio, las palabras ya no salían de la boca, pero no fue necesario Ron entendió muy bien que era lo que ella le intentaba decir.

-No digas mas, así que tu y Louis se enamoraron, por eso no querías contestar mis cartas – Por primera vez desde que había iniciado la conversación Lavander miro a Ron y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Ron, perdóname, las cosas se dieron, no lo planeamos…-

-Shh, Lavander yo no te estoy juzgando, ni voy a juzgar a Louis, hay cosas que pasan y no tenemos poder para detenerlas, y esta es una de esas ocasiones, Lavander se feliz, Louis es un buen hombre- Lavander se levanto de la silla y abrazo a Ron.

-Nunca pensé que lo tomaras tan bien, eres una gran persona- Ron interrumpió el abrazo se moría de ganas de hacerle una pregunta a Lavander.

-Lavander, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Ron muy tímidamente mientras Lavander se volvía a sentar.

-Claro, dime-

-Como tomo esto Hermione?-

-Muy mal, ayer Louis se decidió y le dijo, pero según el lo tomo muy mal, con decirte que lo saco del hospital a golpes- Las facciones de Ron cambiaron de serias a una amplia sonrisa.

-Terrible, Lavander que pena, pero me tengo que ir, que seas feliz- Dijo Ron prácticamente en la puerta ya saliendo de la cafetería.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Yo no podía perder esa oportunidad, tenia que ver a Hermione, yo aun sentía demasiadas cosas por ella, y aunque teníamos casi dos años y algo separados, no me arrepiento de a verla buscado, mi lugar a estado, está y estará siempre al lado de ella-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Buenas tardes; busco a Hermione Granger, alguien me podría decir donde la encuentro?- Pregunto Ron, en la sala de medimagos al buscar a Hermione por todo el hospital y no encontrarla.

-Para que me quieres?- La voz era inconfundible, era Hermione que estaba detrás del pelirrojo.

-Hermione, podemos hablar, solo serán unos minutos-

-Que sea rápido- Ron puso cara de sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña.

-Aquí?-

-Ron, tengo prisa, si aquí- Dijo la castaña mirando insistentemente su reloj, y golpeando el piso con el talón.

-Bueno si quieres que sea aquí, esta bien, Hermione te amo, creo que debemos estar juntos, que somos el uno para el otro, yo eh cambiado ya no soy el mismo que conociste hace ya casi tres años, y todo lo eh hecho por ti- Hermione quedo en shock, esperaba escuchar todo menos una declaración de amor.

-Ron… por que haces esto?-

-Que? Decirte lo que debí decir hace años en el colegio, Hermione ya te perdí dos veces no voy a permitir que haya una tercera-

-No se que decir, me dejaste sin palabras-

-Solo dime que tengo una oportunidad, solo necesito escuchar eso- Hermione se quedo en silencio realmente no sabia que decir, que era lo que debía contestar.

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-Gabrielle, Ginny y yo vamos a salir, y no creo que regresemos, así que cierra la tienda por ahí a las siete, bueno?- Pregunto George, que llevaba de gancho a Ginny.

-Por supuesto, que les vaya, bien adiós Ginny, adiós George- Ginny no contesto el saludo solo salio de la tienda. George quedo con la boca abierta por la actitud de su hermana.

-Discúlpala, parece que se le olvido los modales-

-No te preocupes George, suerte-

-Lo mismo- George salio de la tienda. Habiendo pasado varias horas ya era tiempo de cerrar, el día en general había estado tranquilo, pero una voz le dio a entender que eso cambiaria.

-Te ves delgada, la sobriedad no te luce- Gabrielle se gira para poder ver a su interlocutor, era un hombre alto, mal vestido, con una barba de uno dos semanas, llevaba muletas, no había duda de quien era.

-Seamus, que haces aquí? Como me encontraste?-

-Recuerda, que aun soy el director del departamento de misterios, tengo mucho poder, para mi era cuestión de tiempo- Respondió Seamus acercándose a la rubia.

-Seamus, lamento lo que te paso, quería ir a visitarte en el hospital, pero….-

-Pero que? Tenias miedo de ver un invalido, mira como quede por tu culpa- Interrumpió Seamus, tomando fuertemente de los brazos a Gabrielle, dejando caer las muletas al piso, obligándola a que bajara la vista.

-Seamus, suelta, me estas lastimando y estas borracho- Gabrielle intentando soltarse, de forma inútil ya que Seamus era muy fuerte.

-Antes no te lastimaba, cuando vivías de mí-

-Eso eran otros tiempo quiero cambiar-

-Las personas como tu y yo, no cambiamos, solo abusamos de la generosidad de los demás y cuando ya no sirve los votamos, así es nuestra naturaleza- Dijo Seamus sin soltar a Gabrielle, ella por su lado ya no peleaba por soltarse.

-Eso, no es cierto-

-Claro que si, lo hiciste conmigo, me utilizaste y cuando ya no te serví me dejaste solo, cuando mas te necesitaba- Gabrielle volvió a reaccionar y se soltó pero al hacer esto Seamus callo al suelo. Gabrielle se agacho de inmediato para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Suéltame puedo solo, ya no te voy a molestar mas- Dijo Seamus tirado en el suelo, alejando los brazos de Gabrielle.

-Seamus déjate ayudar- Después de un par de intentos Seamus se puso en pie solo.

-No, me ayudas y luego me dejas solo, no quiero eso gracias-

-Seamus haría lo que sea por remediar el daño que te eh hecho- Seamus quedo viendo muy fijamente a Gabrielle.

-En serio?-

-Claro-

-Una última copa, como despedida, por nuestra relación, es todo lo que te pido- Gabrielle dudo en dar una respuesta pero al final se decidió.

-Y no me volverías a buscar?-

-Nunca más, lo prometo- Dijo Seamus alzando la mano derecha en forma de juramento.

-Esta bien solo una copa-

-Solo una- Seamus le ofreció el brazo a Gabrielle y los dos se fueron.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Aceptar la invitación de Seamus, no solo pudo costarme la confianza que tenia Ron en mi, si no mi propia vida, tal vez estaría muerta hoy si Ron no llega a tiempo, y todo por mi culpa, eso fue la ultima vez que probé una copa alcohol, pero no seria la ultimas vez que vería a Seamus-

**CONTINUARA… **

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, el próximo será "La aparición de un angel", Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


	21. Cap 21: La Aparición de un angel

**Capitulo 21: La aparición de un Ángel…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Ese día fue de locos, no solo por que Hermione haya aceptado regresar conmigo, si no por lo de Gabrielle que estuvo bien fuerte, ese Seamus es de lo peor, lo que intento hacer fue muy bajo, si no llego a tiempo, hoy la historia seria diferente-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Hermione que dices?- Pregunto Ron, al notar el silencio que se había instalado en la sala.

-Te amo pero…. Pero no puedo perdonar tu traición, lo siento- Ron suspiro y decidió que era hora de que la castaña supiera toda la verdad. Los demás medimagos que habían en la sala observaban expectantes la escena.

-Hermione yo no te engañe con la esposa Scrimgeour, te engañe fue con Luna, pero eso fue cuando tu y yo hasta ahora estábamos empezando, y después yo la deje, y desde entonces jamás eh vuelto a tener ninguna relación con ella- Ron sabia que con esa confesión podría perfectamente acabar sus oportunidades con Hermione, pero tenia que decirle la verdad.

-No lo puedo creer, con Luna, pero no entiendo por que ese día no te defendiste de Scrimgeour y sus acusaciones?-

-Por que Fudge llego y no me dejo decir la verdad, y sabia que después ya no me ibas a escuchar-

-Claro, y si es verdad que desde hace tiempo no tienes nada con Luna, explícame lo que vi, por que la verdad es confuso-

-Eso… bueno Luna si quería que pasa algo pero yo me negué y ahí llegaste tu-

-Aja, y yo te voy a creer, claro como no… Ron deja de mentirme- Ron en una acción desperada se arrodilla.

-Lo juro, por lo que tú quieras que no te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad, que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo-

-Ron levántate, me avergüenzas- Ron se levanto resignado del suelo.

-Ya no te voy a avergonzar mas, me voy, nunca mas te volveré a buscar- Ron se dispuso a salir, pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

-Ron… a que te refieres?-

-Vamos a poner una sucursal del negocio en Bucarest, así que acabo de tomar la decisión de irme a vivir con Charlie, a Rumania y quedarme allí-

-Por que?-

-Por que? Por que no soportaría estar en la misma ciudad que tu, sabiendo que en cualquier momento te puedo encontrar, y que cuando lo haga tendré que fingir que tu y yo no somos nada, y que nunca lo fuimos, y seguir de largo, eso me destrozaría el corazón, no podría soportarlo, prefiero irme lejos, e imaginar que eres feliz, aunque no sea conmigo- Concluyo Ron dando media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la sala.

-Ron, no te vayas-

-Que?- Pregunto Ron deteniéndose en la puerta.

-No te vayas, te amo, y no puedo ser feliz con nadie más que no seas tú- Ron se giro y corrió hacia ella, y se abrazaron. El abrazo dio paso al beso, ese beso que desde hace casi tres años deseaban, se besaron, con amor, con deseo, con angustia, con desesperación. Los medimagos que observaban la escena se levantaron se sus sillas para aplaudir.

-No lo vayas a arruinar, muchacho, ella vela mucho- Dijo uno de los medimagos, Ron se separo de Hermione sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Lo se, lo se-

-Creo que es hora de irnos, si mi jefe me da permiso- Dijo la castaña mirando uno de los medimagos de la sala, el mas viejo.

-Anda mujer, el amor no se le puede dejar esperar, te espero mañana temprano- Dijo el medimago con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro jefe- Y con esto Ron y Hermione salieron del hospital cogidos de la mano. Cuando ya estaban afuera uno de los enfermeros los detuvo.

-Señorita Granger-

-Que pasa Dan?-

-Que hago con las cosas que dejo el señor Finnigan en la habitación?-

-No se, que dejo?-

-Unos documentos que parecen importantes-

-Los tienes aquí?- El joven afirmo con la cabeza y le dio los documentos a Hermione.

-Ron esta no es la dirección de Sortilegios Weasley, y de tu casa?- Ron tomo una de las hojas y la reviso.

-No puede ser-

-Ron que pasa?-

-Tenemos que encontrar a Gabrielle- Hermione puso cara de no entender nada.

-Gabrielle, que tiene que ver en esto?-

-Seamus la esta buscando, por eso tiene la dirección de mi casa y del negocio, por que Gabrielle esta viviendo conmigo, y trabando en sortilegios, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Gabrielle esta viviendo contigo; cuando pensabas decírmelo?-

-Hermione no es el momento, tenemos que encontrarla-

-Esta bien, donde podrá estar?- Ron miro su reloj.

-A esta hora, en sortilegios Weasley-

-Vamos para allá-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**APARTAMENTO DE SEAMUS FINNIGAN**

-No creo que sea buena idea estar aquí, por que no vamos a un lugar público- Sugirió Gabrielle que estaba muy nervosa.

-No te preocupes, como dijiste una copa, no más, pensé que podríamos venir hablar sin la tentación de pedir mas alcohol, solo es eso- respondió Seamus acercándose al bar y sacando dos vasos. Gabrielle por su parte se sentó en el sofá, que daba la espalda al bar donde se encontraba Seamus sirviendo whisky, aprovechando este que Gabrielle no lo veía le echo al trago de la rubia, una pócima.

-Mira, Gabrielle tu copa- Dijo Seamus ofreciéndole un vaso.

-Gracias, te ayudo a sentarte?-

-No te preocupes, puedo solo- dejo su vaso sobre la mesita que había enfrente del sofá y con ayuda de sus brazos se sentó. Al encontrarse ya cómodo volvía a tomar su vaso y se lo tomo de un solo trago. Gabrielle se lo tomo un poco más despacio.

-Gabrielle, te puedo pedir que traigas la botella, no quiero volverme a levantar-

-Claro- Al levantarse la rubia, se sintió un poco mareada pero pensó que era por que se había levantado muy rápido y no le dio importancia, fue al bar tomo la botella y volvió a sentarse al lado de Seamus. Seamus se sirvió whisky, llenando el vaso hasta el tope.

-Seamus, no crees que estas tomando muy rápido- Dijo Gabrielle, al ver que Seamus iba por su cuarto vaso, y ella no había terminado la primera copa que le había servido.

-Para nada, tengo que tomar para soportar el dolor-

-Es que acaso, no te dieron pócimas para eso?-

-Solo para dormir, nada más, dejemos de hablar de eso y brindemos, por nuestra amistad- Sugirió Seamus alzando su copa, e invitando a la rubia para hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno-

-Pero tómatela toda- Gabrielle lo dudo pero afirmo con la cabeza, así que los dos brindaron y la rubia bebió todo el whisky del vaso. Al terminar la rubia se sintió mal empezó a ver como todo giraba.

-Seamus me siento mal, me estoy mareando-

-En serio? Que será?-

-Me siento muy mal- Dijo Gabrielle intentando ponerse de pie, pero al intentarlo callo sobre la mesa que había, frente al sofá, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Seamus que vio la escena no hizo nada simplemente se quedo sentado viendo a Gabrielle sangrar por las cortaduras que los cristales de la mesa le habían propinado.

-Ahora vamos a estar en las mimas circunstancias, queridita- Dijo Seamus llevando a la boca la botella de whisky, que había alcanzado a coger antes de que Gabrielle cayera en la mesa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ron estas seguro de lo que vas hacer? Si Gabrielle y Seamus no están aquí? O si Seamus esta solo? Es un hombre poderoso- Dijo Hermione antes de abrir la puerta que los conduciría al apartamento donde Seamus vivía ahora.

-Hermione, ya la buscamos en el negocio, en mi casa, estoy seguro que esta aquí, llámalo intuición, presentimiento, como quieras, estoy seguro que esta aquí y esta en problemas-

-Bueno, yo confío en ti, vamos- Los dos subieron las escaleras, y llegaron al cuarto piso, al apartamento 405, que era donde vivía Seamus. Ron toco la puerta un par de veces pero nadie respondió.

-No hay nadie, mejor nos vamos- Dijo Hermione, por su parte Ron pego el oído a la puerta para oír algo.

-Escucho ruidos hay alguien-

-Y que vas hacer para entrar, tumbar la puerta?-

-Gran idea-

-No es una ide….- Pero era demasiado tarde, Ron había utilizado un hechizo, que hizo que la puerta explotara y entro. Cuando Ron entro la escena que encontró fue escalofriante, Gabrielle estaba de bruces sangrando, sobre una mesa echa trizas, mientras que Seamus estaba durmiendo en el sofá, al parecer ignorante de la escena que había frente el, pensó Ron, se acerco corriendo donde se encontraba Gabrielle y al cerciorarse que estaba aun con vida, llamo a Hermione para que la revisara.

-Ron que pasa? O por Dios que paso aquí?-

-Hermione esta viva, hay que llevarla a San Mungo- Hermione se acerco al cuerpo, y lo inspecciono.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será aparecernos allí-

-Hermione no podemos, San Mungo debe ser como Hogwarts, debe estar protegido-

-Para nada, es un hospital, y los hospitales no están protegidos contra apariciones, por si alguna emergencia-

-No sabia, entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos- Ron tomo a Gabrielle entre sus brazos y Hermione tomo el brazo del pelirrojo y los tres desaparecieron.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Cuando desperté en San Mungo, no recordaba como había llegado allí, solo que había estado en la casa de Seamus, me sentí mal, y luego desperté en el hospital, lo mas sorprendente de todo es que aun Seamus niega que me echo lago en la bebida-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

Ron estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala, esperando que alguien le digiera algo del estado de salud de Gabrielle, en aquel momento salio Hermione.

-Hermione, como esta?-

-Esta estable, tiene bastantes cortaduras profundas, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar, nuestra preocupación no era la perdida de sangre, si no…- Hermione se quedo callada.

-Si no, que? Dime-

-Gabrielle, combino alcohol, con una muy fuerte poción para dormir, tuvimos que hacerle un lavado de estomago, pudo haber muerto envenenada-

-Para que tomaría una poción para dormir? Algo no esta bien-

-Pues podrás preguntarle mañana, por hoy no despertara-

-Gracias, por todo-

-Ni te fijes, ahora explícame como fue que Gabrielle termino viviendo en tu casa-

-Es una larga historia-

-Tengo tiempo- Respondió Hermione sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala, Ron la imito y le contó toda la historia.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Ron es un mentiroso, nos invento, que Gabrielle se había intoxicado, mucho tiempo después me entere de la verdad, cuando ya éramos amigas. Mientras tanto George y yo estábamos tan emocionados por el partido de Quidditch, nunca pensé que ese día me reencontraría con Dean y menos lo que su amistad me ayudaría, mas adelante-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**ESTADIO CHUDLEY CANNONS**

-No puedo creer que ya estamos aquí, estoy tan emocionado!- Dijo George a Ginny y a Ron, los tres estaban haciendo fila para entrar al estadio.

-Lastima que Fred no haya querido venir- Comento Ron.

-Era lógico que el no iba a venir, como a el si le dieron permiso de que pasara tiempo con su esposa- Dijo Ginny, mirando inquisitivamente a sus hermanos.

-Es diferente, el no se pasa todo el día con Angelina, el si trabaja no como otros o mejor otras- Respondió George acentuando el "Otras", cosa que molesto a Ginny que estaba dispuesta a responderle, pero George al ver la intenciones de su hermanita la interrumpió.

-Ron y como siguió Gabrielle, cuando le dan de alta?-

-Esta muy bien y sale pasado mañana-

-Que bien por que ya hace falta, el negocio no es el mismo sin ella-

-No que maravilla, deberían hacerle club de fans- Comento Ginny en un tono muy sarcástico. George y Ron solo la miraron e ignoraron el comentario.

-Como esta Hermione?- Pregunto George mientras avanzaban los tres en la fila.

-Muy bien, trabajando-

-Ron, por que Hermione dejo su trabajo con Fudge? No le pagaban bien?- Pregunto Ginny incorporándose a la conversación de sus hermanos.

-Según me dijo ella, dejo el trabajo en la casa de Fudge, fue por que discutió con Luna muy fuerte, y tu sabes lo orgullosa que es Hermione así que lo dejo- Respondió Ron.

-y por que pelearon- Pregunto George.

-No se, no me lo dijo, miren ya vamos a entrar- Los tres entraron al estadio que estaba totalmente lleno, los lugares que tenían eran unos de los mejores. Comenzó el espectáculo por parte de las mascotas de cada equipo. Mientras que los "Chudley Cannons" lanzaban al cielo luces con cañones el equipo que venia de Irlanda, por medio de unas gaviotas lanzaban al público monedas mágicas.

-George no quieres coger un par, solo para recordar viejos tiempos- Sugirió Ron, entre risas recordando como habían engañado a sus hermanos en el colegio Bagman que casualmente hoy era el locutor del partido de Quidditch.

-Jajaja, tan gracioso, mejor ni recordemos ese año, es verdad a Fred y a mi nos engañaron, pero yo no tuve que ir al baile como un idiota, a diferencia de otros-

-Pues a diferencia de otros yo no tengo complejo ante ello, si es verdad tuve que ir al baile con una túnica de los años 70, pero ahora lo recuerdo con gracia- Respondió Ron dejando callado a su hermano.

-Dejen de discutir el partido ya va empezar- Dijo Ginny atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos.

El partido fue muy emocionante el equipo de irlanda comenzó anotando, pero en poco tiempo Dean les tomo ventaja, mientras los buscadores de cada equipo, volaban por todo el estadio.

-Estoy seguro que el buscador de irlanda atrapa la snich, ya que el de los "Chudley Cannons", no atrapa ni un resfriado- Dijo George.

-Pero los "Chudley Cannons" van a ganar, no ves lo bien que esta jugando Dean, así ahora los "Gulls of the pacify" de Irlanda atraparan la snich ganaríamos- Comento Ron.

Mientras el buscador de los "Gulls of the pacify" se acercaba peligrosamente a la pequeña pelotita dorada, Dean Thomas anotaba otro punto para "Chudley Cannons". En una increíble maroma del buscador de los "Gulls of the pacify" atrapo la snich , terminado el partido con 498 puntos para los "Chudley Cannons", ganando por una amplia diferencia a los "Gulls of the pacify" que tenían 237 puntos.

Como era habitual los "Chudley Cannons", volaron por todo el estadio saludando a todos los fanáticos que los acompañaban, Dean Thomas era el que lideraba el recorrido, pero en un inesperado movimiento paro, y cambio su marcha, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Ginny y sus hermanos. Dean se estaciono frente a Ginny , se acerco a ella y la beso, al soltarla Ginny estaba totalmente sorprendida por la reacción de su ex – novio, mientras Ron y George tenían la boca totalmente abierta de la impresión.

-Ginny Weasley, que rico volver a verte, tengo que ir a cambiarme, pero espérame afuera de los vestidores- Dijo Dean a Ginny, esta por la sorpresa solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza, Thomas se fue, pero la impresión no abandonaba a los hermanos Weasley que no se habían movido de su lugar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-No puedo creer que te haya reconocido- musito Ron, los tres se encontraban afuera de los vestidores , esperando que Dean saliera. La puerta se abrió y Dean salio.

-Ron! Amigo que bueno volverte a ver- Se acerco Dean abrazando a Ron, muy enérgicamente.

-Dean, como estas?- Pregunto Ron, rompiendo el abrazo.

-Muy bien- respondió Dean girándose para ver al George.

-Tu debes ser Fred o George, alguno de los dos- Dijo dean ofreciendo su mano al pelirrojo.

-Soy George, gusto en verte- Dijo George respondiendo el saludo de Thomas.

-Ginny, estas muy callada di algo- Dijo Thomas sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-Dean… Como estas- fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny aun estaba shock por el beso de Dean.

-Bien, felizmente casado, tengo dos hijos maravillosos. Y soy exitoso en mi trabajo que mas pudo decir, aunque no soy el único casado, leí en el profeta que te cásate con Harry Potter-

-Si, fue una boda muy rápida pero hermosa-

-También leí que por poco te casas con Malfoy, me alegro que te hayas arrepentido, Potter es mejor hombre para ti-

-Deberíamos seguir esta conversación en un restaurante no tienen hambre?- Propuso Ron.

-Me parece una gran idea, y así conocen a mi esposa y a mis hijos- todos afirmaron con la cabeza y fueron saliendo de los vestidores. Ginny fue la única que se quedo sentada, Dean al darse cuenta se devolvio.

-Ginny te pasa algo?-

-Por que me besaste?-

-Simplemente para asegurarme que eras tu, no pienses mal yo se que tu estas felizmente casada y yo también, solo fue un beso como amigos, no le des la importancia que no tiene- Ginny lo miro y afirmo.

-No, no se la doy, solo que me hizo recordar Hogwarts, y lo bien que la pasamos juntos, solo es eso- Dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa.

-A mi también verte me trajo muchos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos, pero ahora solo amigos-

-Claro que solo amigos, tonto- Los dos se abrazaron, pero en ese momento llego Ron y los interrumpió.

-Dean, Ginny, vamos o se quedan recordando?- Los dos rompieron el abrazo, se levantaron y salieron de los vestidores.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Nunca me imagine todos los problemas que la amistad de Dean me acusarían con Harry, y menos que esa misma noche comenzaría lo que termino casualmente una noche hace unos meses; cuando nuestro matrimonio termino-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUNTORA:**

**Lamento la patética narración del partido, pero el Quidditch es para mí como el fútbol, ciencias desconocidas. Próximo cap "El principio del Fin" No se lo pierda. Aprovecho y hago una aclaración Gabrielle no se va a casar con Ron, ahí les dejo la duda, por que es con un personaje conocido por todos. **


	22. Cap 22: El Principio del Fin

**Capitulo 22: El principio del fin….**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Esa noche note a Ginny muy rara, pero ella me dijo que estaba muy cansada, si no es por Cho, jamás me hubiera enterado del "maravilloso" encuentro con su ex –novio, el mismo con el que tiempo después me traicionaría-

**:3 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

-Hola amor, como estas? Como te fue?- Pregunto Harry el ver a su esposa entrando a la sala, y tirándose de bruces en el sofá, el moreno se encontraba en la silla de enfrente se levanto , para darle un beso, pero Ginny seguía boca abajo.

-Estoy muerta, quiero dormir, pero estoy tan cansada que creo que no podré llegar a la habitación- Harry comenzó a acariciar la espalada de la pelirroja.

-Amor, no me has contestado como te fue-

-Bien, ganamos-

-Y no hicieron nada más?- Pregunto Harry, Ginny se levanto del sofá, y le dio un corto beso a Harry.

-Amor, mañana te cuento todo, hoy solo quiero dormir, buenas noches, no te desveles- Dijo Ginny prácticamente en las escaleras subiendo las escalera, dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con Harry, este quedo un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su esposa, y quedo bastante preocupado, así que decidió subir tras ella. Subió uno a uno los peldaños de las escaleras hasta entrar a la habitación, vio que la pelirroja ya estaba cambiada y acostada, pero no le importo y la sacudió un poco, para que despertara.

-Harry… que pasa?- Pregunto Ginny adormilada.

-No puedo esperar hasta mañana, quiero saber lo que hiciste hoy-

-Harry, enserio estoy súper cansada, mañana te cuento- Ginny se volvió a tapar con las cobijas y se giro dándole la espalda a su esposo.

-Ginny, si no me dices que hiciste, no te voy a dejar dormir- Ginny se volvió a girar, para quedar frente al moreno.

-Después del partido fuimos a comer con mis hermanos y Dean, luego a Ron se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de jugar un partido de Quidditch, y pospusimos a jugar, esa es la razón, por la que estoy tan cansada, feliz?- Respondió Ginny de muy mala gana, tapándose la cabeza con la cobija y acomodándose para dormir.

-Y por eso llegaste tan tarde?-

-Harry, no más quiero dormir, mañana hablamos-

-No te creo, dime la verdad donde y con quien estabas-

-Harry, es muy tarde para que peleemos, así que mañana todo lo que quieras hoy solo quiero dormir-

-Ginny…-

-Harry YA!- Grito la pelirroja levantándose de la cama tomando una almohada y una cobija y saliendo de la habitación.

-Voy a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, por que aquí parece que no voy a poder, mañana hablamos- Y con esto dicho Ginny salio dejando a Harry con más preguntas que antes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA- DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES**

-Tan mala noche pasaste?- Pregunto Cho entrando a la oficina de Harry, al verlo casi dormido sobre su escritorio.

-Pesima, todo cortecia de Ginny Weasley- Contesto Harry, que levanto la cabeza del escritorio, y la recostó sobre la silla, quedando así mirando el techo.

-Harry, si es por lo de Dean, pues déjame….-

-Cual Dean? Como así que tiene que ver el?- Interrumpió Harry, que ahora comprendía menos de todo.

-Pues, pensé que estabas mal por tan afectuoso reencuentro entre Dean Thomas y Ginny, por que ayer, cuando termino el partido Dean la saludo, y se fueron juntos-

-Ginny me dijo algo ayer, así que es verdad, se fue con Dean Thomas- Harry suspiro de tranquilidad, pero la tranquilidad le duraría muy poco.

-Eres increíble, me encanta que seas tan comprensivo, por que si mi esposo se reencontrara con su ex –novia del colegio, yo estaría muy preocupada- Comento Cho, sentándose en la silla que se encontraba al frente del escritorio del moreno.

-Ex –novio?-

-Harry no recuerdas que Dean y Ginny fueron novios, prácticamente todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Hogwarts, y creo que después de que el salio siguieron siéndolo, pero terminaron por los múltiples compromisos de el con el Quidditch- Harry bajo la cabeza, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Cho.

-Obvio que no tenia ni idea yo no me acordaba, la verdad en el colegio Ginny solo era la hermana de mi mejor amigo nada más, no puedo creerlo-

-Harry, tienes que tenerle mas confianza a tu esposa, por que contigo hayan engañado a Draco, no quiere decir que te va hacer lo mismo, no crees?-

-Ginny no seria capaz de engañarme, pues se lo hizo a Draco, fue por que no lo amaba, pero a mi si, cierto?-

-Si tu lo dices, será verdad, bueno señor Potter tenemos una reunión, así vamos- Cho se levanto y Harry la imito, la cara de este revelaba la preocupación que tenia, mientras que la de la bruja revelaba la satisfacción.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

-Hola amor, como te fue hoy?- Saludo Ginny a su esposo y a darle un beso, pero para su sorpresa Harry le volteo la cara, la pelirroja quedo unos minutos en shock.

-Que te pasa?- Pregunto Ginny totalmente sorprendida.

-Por que no me dijiste que te habías reencontrado con Dean Thomas tu ex –novio del colegio? Por que permitiste que me enterara por boca de otros?-

-Harry ayer te dije que había ido a jugar Quidditch con mis hermanos y con Dean, y hoy si te iba a contar todo, ayer estaba muy cansada-

-Claro, y también me ibas a contar lo del afectuoso saludo?-

-A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Ginny pálida.

-Pues me dijeron que el reencuentro había sido muy afectuoso- El alma le volvió al cuerpo a Ginny.

-Amor, tu eres el hombre que amo, y aunque a veces discutamos, eso no va a cambiar que te amo- Ginny se acerco a su marido y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento, yo confió en ti, pero me dan celos que te reencuentres con tu ex – novio entiéndeme- Harry también correspondió el abrazo.

-Harry, tu trabajas con tu ex –novia del colegio y yo no te digo nada por que confió en ti-

-Tienes toda la razón perdóname esto no va a volver a pasar- Los dos se fundieron en un beso.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**CHO CHANG**

-Ginny solita, construyo el fin de su relación con Harry, yo simplemente aproveche la oportunidad que me brindaba en ese momento la vida, bueno la verdad es que yo aproveche todas las oportunidades que me dio la vida para conquistar a Harry, por eso ahora vamos a tener un hijo no?-

**:2 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RON WEASLEY**

-Y tu por que estas tan bonita?- Pregunto Ron a Gabrielle, la cual tenia un hermoso vestido blanco decorado con unas flores rojas, el cabello recogido en una media cola, y suavemente maquillada con colores ocres.

-Yo? A ningún lado, solo voy a trabajar- Contesto inocentemente la rubia.

-Aja, sabes yo no creo lo mismo-

-Y que crees?- Pregunto con inseguridad Gabrielle.

-Yo creo que quieres conquistar a alguien- Aseguro el pelirrojo, que se había sentado en el sofá.

-Y según tú, a quien?-

-A un pelirrojo que conozco, alto un poco mayor, y lo más importante soltero-

-Ron que dices- Replico la rubia sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Gabrielle, no soy ciego, desde hace meses mi hermano y tú se traen algo. ¿Sabes? Me parece genial, hacen una hermosa pareja-

-Tu crees?- Se apresuro a decir Gabrielle sentándose al lado, de Ron.

-Claro-

-Pero George y yo no somos nada, solo amigos-

-Pero no me puedes negar que te gusta- Mirando a la rubia picadamente.

-Pues… Se me nota tanto?-

-A kilómetros, pero creo que tu también le gustas-

-Será?- Dijo Gabrielle poniéndose mas roja.

-Estoy seguro- Ron tenia una amplia sonrisa, con la sola idea de imaginar a Gabrielle y a George juntos, pero la rubia había borrado su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Para que me hago ilusiones, yo jamás podré lograr que un hombre me vuelva amar- Ron se puso muy serio y se acomodo en el sofá para poder verla de frente.

-Que dices? Por que crees que nadie te puede amar?-

-Ron, con mi pasado que hombre inteligente se enamoraría de mi? Ninguno- Ron tomo con su mano derecha el rostro de Gabrielle para verla a los ojos, al hacerlo constato que lo ojos azules de la rubia estaban cristalizados.

-Gabrielle, eres una mujer maravillosa, y cualquier hombre seria feliz de estar a tu lado, no seas tonta, y no dejes escapar al amor por tontos miedos, yo por poco cometo ese error, y casi no puedo recuperar a la mujer que amo- Gabrielle abrazo a Ron.

-Gracias, no sabes el bien que tus palabras me hacen-

-De nada, para eso somos los amigos- El timbre interrumpió el abrazo, Gabrielle fue la primera en separarse, se levanto y abrió la puerta.

-Ron nos vemos esta noche, te dejo en buena compañía, adiós- Dijo Gabrielle desde la puerta. Ron levanto la vista y vio una mujer, alta delgada, de cabello castaño y un poco alborotado, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola amor, como estas?- pregunto Hermione, acercándose a su novio y dándole un corto beso en los labios, y sentándose al lado.

-Ahora bien y tu? No tenias que trabajar hoy?- Ron envolvió a la castaña entre sus brazos.

-Si, pero tengo el turno de la noche, así que me pareció una gran idea pasar la tarde contigo- Respondió Hermione acomodándose mas en lo brazos de su novio.

-Oye que gran idea, siempre supe que tu eras la mas de Hogwarts-

-Jajaja, por fin lo admites-

-Hermione, quiero preguntarte algo que no me ha dejado dormir- Hermione levanto la cabeza para ver a su novio, que estaba muy serio.

-Que es? Me pones nerviosa-

-Ya almorzaste?-

-Que? Es una broma? Eso es lo que no te deja dormir, si ya almorcé?- El rostro de la castaña se transformo en una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, no ves que me preocupa mucho tu salud-

-Pues no, no eh almorzado, me invitas?-

-Claro, pero antes acompáñame a ver un nuevo lugar, bueno es un local, para el negocio- Ron soltó a Hermione y se levanto.

-Y a donde?-

-Es una sorpresa, así que vamos- El pelirrojo le ofreció la mano a su novia para que se levantara del sofá.

-Me encantan las sorpresas- Ron sin soltar la mano de la castaña la condujo hasta la salida.

-Acércate a mi para que podamos aparecer en el lugar- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, vamos-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ron donde estamos?-

-Ya sabrás, no seas impaciente, solo quiero acomodarte- Ron sentó a la castaña. Hermione al abrir los ojos, vio que estaban en una especie de jardín pero no era cualquier jardín ya que se podía ver todo Londres, así que dedujo que estaban en lo mas alto de un edificio.

-Donde estamos?-

-Y sabrás no seas impaciente. Te gusta la vista?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta.

-Es bellísima-

-Lo encontré!- Dijo Ron con una pequeña caja en su mano.

-Que encontraste?-

-Las llaves del lugar. Entramos?-

-Bueno- Ron le ofreció el brazo a Hermione, ella lo acepto, Ron abrió la puerta y al entras pudieron ver un hermoso apartamento, muy amplio ya estaba amueblado con un estilo isabelino, la decoración era perfecta pensó la castaña, todo era de un gusto muy sobrio, en colores ocres, las pinturas que habían en la sala eran de paisajes cosa que le fascinó, tenia cinco habitaciones, y un gran estudio en el que la castaña no pudo evitar imaginar todos los libros que podrían caber. Pero aun no comprendía como ese lugar podría serviría para el negocio de los Weasley.

-Que piensas? Verdad que es hermoso?-

-Es divino, pero aun no entiendo como este lugar, podría servir para tu negocio?-

-La verdad es que no te trague aquí solo para que lo vieras, si no para preguntarte algo-

-Que me quieres preguntar?- Ron puso una rodilla en el suelo aclaro su voz tomo la mano de la castaña.

-Hermione Granger, tenias razón la pregunta que realmente me tiene desvela no es si ya habías almorzado es… aquí voy… Quieres casarte conmigo?- Ron abrió la pequeña caja que llevaba en las manos, al hacerlo Hermione pudo ver un hermoso anillo, con diamante en el centro y dos esmeraldas mas pequeñas que el diamante ubicadas a cada lado.

-Pero… como sabias que yo iba a ir a tu casa si del cambio de turno me informaron esta mañana?- Ron torció los ojos, y suspiro profundo.

-Yo fui el que le pidió a tu jefe que te cambiara el horario-

-Y como sabias que yo decidiría pasar el día contigo?-

-Por que me amas tanto que no puedes pasar un solo día sin mi, pero eso no es importante, que dices, quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Ron… No se, tengo que pensarlo- La sonrisa de el pelirrojo se esfumo de la cara.

-Ya lo pensé… Si siquiera casarme contigo- Dijo la castaña al ver la cara de su novio. Ron al escucha la respuesta de la castaña se levanto del suelo y la abrazo, la beso, y como ultimo paso le puso el anillo en el dedo.

-Ron por que elegiste este lugar para pedirme matrimonio?- Pregunto Hermione viendo lo bien que le quedaba en anillo en su dedo.

-Ah, cierto, este apartamento no es para el negocio te traje para que lo vieras, si te gusta este será el lugar donde vamos a vivir-

-Que? Ron este lugar debe ser muy costoso- Dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes silo quieres es tuyo- Dijo Ron al ver la cara de emoción de su novia.

-Es perfecto-

-Y tiene muchas cosas muggles, como telefo.. telefo algo, y energía, muchas cosas a las que tu estas acostumbradas- Hermione se acerco a su novio y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

-Gracias, por consentirme tanto-

-Es un placer, ya sabes yo soy tu esclavo, vivo para acerté feliz- Hermione le regalo una amplia sonrisa ante el comentario, acto seguido beso a su novio, y el hombre que en poco tiempo seria su esposo.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-En ese momento Hermione me hizo el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, aunque no seria la primera vez, en ese momento comenzaría la verdadera felicidad que hoy no ha terminado, y aunque las discusiones de Harry y Ginny y todo lo que paso casi arruinan el momento, bueno no hay que desmeritar a Luna que por culpa de ella la novia casi no llega a la boda, pero nada desde ese momento nos ha podido separar-

**:2AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

Ron llego al negocio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Ron, me imagino que te fue bien, y que tenemos boda cerca- Dijo Gabrielle, al verlo llegar tan feliz, en ese momento salio George.

-Por que tanta felicidad?-

-Me caso, con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo!- Grito Ron tomado a Gabrielle y bailando con ella.

-Felicitaciones hermano- George jalo a Ron y lo abrazo haciendo que Gabrielle perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento Gabrielle- Dijo George que se apresuro rápidamente a ayudarla a levantarse, tomándola de la mano, el pelirrojo se puso notoriamente rojo igual que la rubia, Ron solo se rió ante la escena.

-Bueno le comento que mañana los dos están invitados a cenar para celebrar mi compromiso- Dijo Ron para intentar disimular.

-Quien mas va a ir?- Pregunto Gabrielle.

-Ginny, Harry, ustedes y creo que voy a invitar a Fudge y a Luna- Respondió Ron contando las personas con sus dedos.

-Y cuando les vas a decir a mis papas?-

-Este fin de semana, mi mamá nos invito almorzar y le diremos, la invitaría a cenar con nosotros mañana pero eso de que no le habla a Ginny-

-Si que horrible situación- Comento George sentándose.

-Ron tu vas a estar ocupado organizando la boda, quien va a viajar a Bucarest para la inauguración de nuestra nueva sucursal en Praga?- la cara de Ron se transformo en una sonrisa picara.

-Pues tú, con Gabrielle, solo serian dos semanas, Ginny, Fred y yo nos las podemos arreglar por un tiempo solos, y aprovechas y saludas a Charlie, y lo invitas a mi boda- Al escuchar la propuesta de Ron, Gabrielle y George se pusieron muy rojos.

-Pero Ron no sabemos si Gabrielle quiere acompañarme- Dijo George intentando sonar lo mas natural que pudo.

-Claro que quiere ir, cierto Gabrielle?- La rubia se puso mas roja aun y en un susurro contesto.

-Claro, será un placer-

-Ves de que te preocupas, bueno me voy los dejo, tengo que ir hacer las reservaciones y voy a ir a la casa de Ginny para contarle las buenas nuevas-

-Nos vemos mañana- Dijo George.

-Adiós, Ron- Dijo Gabrielle despidiéndose con la mano.

-Pórtense mal- les grito Ron desde la puerta muerto de la risa al ver la cara de vergüenza de su amiga y su hermano.

**:2 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

Tock, tock, tock.

-Quien es?- Pregunto Harry abriendo la puerta.

-Harry como estas?- saludo Ron de mano, al esposo de su hermana.

-Hola Ron, si buscas a Ginny esta en la cocina-

-Gracias- Ron entro a la casa y Harry cerro la puerta. El pelirrojo al llegar a la cocina se acerco a Ginny cosa que ella no se diera cuenta y le tapo los ojos.

-Quien soy?- Pregunto con una voz mas gruesa.

-Ron puedes fingir todo lo que quieras tu voz siempre te reconoceré- Ron soltó a Ginny.

-Escuchaste cuando Harry me saludo, cierto?- Dijo Ron sentándose en una silla del comedor de la cocina.

-Si, y que haces a que debo el honor de esta visita?-

-Quien te escuchara diría que nunca te visito- Dijo Ron comiendo una manzana que había en la mesa.

-Por que es la verdad, desde que me case me has visitado dos, tres veces-

-La verdad es que vives muy lejos y me da mucha pereza venir hasta aquí- Ginny estaba cocinado lo que parecía pasta, se giro para ver a su hermano.

-Que me tienes que decir?-

-Mañana te invito a ti y a Harry a una cena-

-En honor a que?-

-A que me caso- Ginny no abrió más la boca por que físicamente no era posible, se quedo asimilando la noticia y después de unos minutos se acerco a su hermano, y lo abrazo.

-Felicitaciones. Te casa con Hermione verdad?- Ron la miro.

-No, con Gabrielle- Ginny se separo.

-Como puedes hacerle eso a Her… - Ron la interrumpió.

-Obvio que con Hermione, tonta- Ginny volvió a sonreír.

-A bueno- Ginny se sentó al lado de su hermano y tomo una mandarina y la empezó a comer.

-Pero creo que un Weasley si se va a terminar casando con Gabrielle- Ginny al escuchar las palabras se atraganto con una de las pepas de la fruta y se levanto de la silla para intentar respirar mejor.

-Ginny estas bien?-

-No… Puedo… Respirar…- Ron al ver a su hermana ya azul le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda Ginny escupió la pepa. La pelirroja respirando aun agitada se gira para ver a su hermano.

-No estarás hablando de George?- Ron la miro fijamente unos minutos.

-Si de el estoy hablando creo que se esta enamorando de ella-

-Inconcebible, que le pasa a esta familia? Todos están locos?- Ginny se volvió a sentar en la silla, con una mano en el pecho y la otra en la mesa.

-Pero quien lo dice? Quien dejo en pleno altar a su novio para huir con otro y después casarse con el? Tu eres la que me nos debes opinar, o acaso se te olvido lo que paso hace dos años?- Ginny miro fulminantemente su hermano.

-Es diferente-

-A si, por que?-Ginny hizo ademán de responder pero la verdad no encontraba una justificación valida.

-Ginny ni te desgastes. Mira Ginny te voy a dar un consejo, no permitas que los odios de Harry, sean los tuyos; si te tomaras la molestia por unos minutos de hablar con Gabrielle descubrirías la maravillosa persona que es, pero como estas tan ocupada odiándola, nunca te vas a dar cuenta- Ginny hizo puchero de niña regañada y cruzo los brazos.

-Cambiemos de tema, no quiero pelear contigo, últimamente ya eh tenido bastante de eso- Esto último la pelirroja lo dijo en un susurro.

-Bueno, pero piénsalo; en fin. Quería pedirte un favor-

-Dime-

-Como mañana es la cena, quería que me acompañaras a escoger un vestido para Hermione y para Gabrielle, si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto- Ron acentuó notoriamente el "mucha molestia".

-Para nada, será un placer- Respondió sarcásticamente la pelirroja, levantándose de la silla y tomando un tenedor grande para evitar que la pasta se pegara.

-Te vas a quedar a cenar?-

-No se, la verdad creo que a Harry no le haría mucha gracia- Ginny saco su varita del bolsillo e hizo que la olla levitara hasta el lava-platos y se escurriera el agua de la pasta.

-Por que dices eso?-

-Ginny todo va bien con el?- La olla termino de escurrir el agua; la pelirroja con un movimiento de varita hizo que la pasta se pasara a una refractaria de vidrio. Pensó mucho las palabras antes de responder, por que la verdad desde aquella noche del partido de Quidditch, cada día los celos de Harry era mas incontrolables.

-No me contestes con una pregunta, respóndeme y yo te respondo- Ron iba a contestar pero en ese momento entro Harry a la cocina, y se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca a la puerta.

-Que planean los hermanos Weasley?- Pregunto Harry al ver que el al entrar estos dos se habían callado.

-Nada, solo le iba a contar a Ginny como era que le había pedido matrimonio a Hermione- Respondió rápidamente Ron intentando sonar lo más natural.

-Te vas a casar con Hermione? Felicitaciones- Harry ofreció su mano a Ron el cual la acepto con sus reservas.

-Gracias, por eso vine a decirles e invitarles a cenar mañana, para celebrarlo, y pedirle a Ginny que me acompañara a comprar unas cosas- Ron rápidamente soltó la mano de Harry.

-Mañana, yo los acompaño- Dijo Harry.

-No, no te preocupes amor, son compras aburridas, no te molestes- Intervino Ginny, que ahora comenzaba a cortar unas cebollas largas para hacer salsa.

-No, no es una molestia- Volvió a replicar Harry.

-No, Harry mi hermana tiene razón te vas aburrir viéndonos comprar, no te molestes nosotros vamos solos- esta vez el que intervino fue Ron.

-No será que lo que no quieren es que vaya, por que no van a ir de compras, sino hacer otra cosa?- Comento harry, viendo inquisidoramente a Ginny, que ya había terminado de cortar las cebollas, se giro para ver mejor a Harry.

-Que quieres decir?-

-Que no será que te quieres ver con otra persona y tu hermanito de lo esta haciéndote de Celestina?- Ginny puso cara de indignada por las palabras de su esposo. Por otro lado Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Solo voy a acompañar a Ron a comprar unos vestidos para esta noche, ya no te armes historias donde no las hay- Dijo Ginny notoriamente molesta.

-PUES NO TE CREO, CON QUIEN TE VAS A IR A VER?- Harry no soporto mas y exploto, levantándose violentamente de la silla. Ron al ver esta decidió intervenir.

-Harry, bajándole el tonito, a mi hermana no le hablas así, y menos frente a mi, te controlas o te controlo- Ron estaba notoriamente molesto.

-Ron, creo que lo mejor serás que te vayas, mañana temprano nos vemos- Intervino Ginny, Ron se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Listo me voy, pero recuerda que pase lo que pase, cuentas conmigo, y hay de ti Harry Potter si le llegas hacer algo a mi hermana- Ron se acerco a Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla, paso por el lado de Harry y ni lo miro, salio por la puerta de enfrente cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-Harry, no podemos seguir así, tienes que controlar esos celos- Ginny intentaba por todos los medios de contener las lagrimas, pero comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

-Ginny, lo intento pero realmente no puedo, te amo demasiado no soportaría perderte- Harry se acerco poco a poco a Ginny hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Harry, yo también te amo, pero si no quieres perderme confía en mí, sino lo haces, mejor acabemos con esto- Harry abrazo fuertemente a la pelirroja.

-No me dejes, me controlare lo juro, pero no me dejes- Ginny correspondió al abrazo que fue seguido por un beso.

-Esta bien, tranquilo amor- Harry estaba temblando entre los brazos de Ginny, le asustaba terriblemente la idea de perderla.

-Perdóname, esto no va a volver a pasar- Y en toda la noche el tema no se volvió a tocar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**RESTAURANTE JOIES GRECQUES**

Ya había llegado la noche de un nuevo día y se encontraban Gabrielle, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron y por supuesto Hermione, solo faltaba que llegaran Fudge y Luna que habían confirmado su asistencia.

-Mira allá vienen- señalo Ron a la entrada, por la cual llegaban Luna y Fudge.

-Lamentamos la tardanza pero ya conocen a las mujeres, 3 horas para arreglarse, Hermione estas preciosa- Dijo Fudge sentándose, y no era mentira Hermione estaba preciosa, llevaba el cabello recogido adornado con unas pequeñas flores de color azul claro, al igual que su vestido, que tenia un pronunciado escote en la espalda, era largo muy sencillo, pero ideal para la ocasión.

-Señor Fudge, gracias por venir, Luna bueno verte- Dijo Ron, un poco incomodo por la mirada de su prometida que estaba que lo mataba. Hermione se acerco al oído del pelirrojo y le susurro.

-Por que los invitaste?- Ron se acerco a su novia.

-Para que te cerciores de que ya no tengo nada con nadie, y además quiero que todos sepan que te amo y que nos vamos a casar- Hermione al escuchar eso, sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso corto en los labios a Ron.

-Harry desde tu boda no te veía, señora Potter usted siempre tan hermosa- Dijo Fudge dirigiéndose a la pareja.

-Gracias- Respondió Ginny.

-Señor Fudge, Luna les presento a mi Hermano George y a una gran amiga Gabrielle- Dijo Ron el señor Fudge saludo con la mano a los dos, mientras la cara de Harry era de molestia, no podía creer que estaba compartiendo la mesa con su ex –esposa.

-Weasley, usted siempre rodeado de mujeres hermosas, cual es su secreto- Dijo fudge refiriéndose a Gabrielle, la cual se sonrojo.

-Suerte, bueno creo que ya podemos ordenar- Sugirió Ron. Los integrantes de la mesa no se dieron cuenta que Dean Thomas se dirigía a la mesa había ido con su esposa a cenar, y al verlos decidió ir a saludarlos.

-Ginny, que bueno volverte a encontrar!- Saludo eufóricamente Dean, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja cosa que molesto notoriamente a Harry. Ginny por su parte estaba súper emocionada y sin darse cuenta la había abrazado.

-Dean, que bueno verte- Dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ron, George, Harry, como están?- Dean saludando a todos los de la mesa Harry por su parte no contesto el saludo, hasta que su mirada llego a donde estaba Hermione.

-Hermione Granger? Pero que cambiada estas, aun odias el Quidditch?- Dijo Dean acercándose para saludar a su ex –compañera.

-Solo un poco- respondió Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

-Rico verlos a todos. Los tengo que dejar, Ginny me regalas unos minutos a solas?- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza y los dos se alejaron de la visión de los de la mesa. Minutos después Ginny volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que te dijo?- Pregunto Harry, de muy mala manera.

-No lo van a creer?- Dijo Ginny aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Dinos- Dijo Ron muy expectante.

-Dean me pidió que si quería ser la madrina de su hijo menor, no les parece increíble?-

-Y por que no te lo pidió delante de nosotros- Ginny miro a Harry.

-Por que me estaba presentando a su esposa-

-Claro, y yo te creí- Dijo Harry.

-Bueno ahora si vamos a ordenar?- Interrumpió Ron al presentir lo que se avecinaba.

-Están insinuando que te estoy mintiendo?- Pregunto Ginny a su esposo.

-No lo estoy insinuando- Harry se levanto de la mesa.

-Sabes no quiero arruinarle la noche a Hermione, me voy- Ginny alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo.

-Harry, me lo prometiste-

-Si, te lo prometí, pero es muy difícil cuando te pones de coqueta con el primero que encuentras- Harry se libero de la mano de Ginny y se fue. La pelirroja salio corriendo detrás de el.

-No puedo creer que hayan echo esto precisamente hoy- Cometo Ron, muy molesto.

-Ron, voy a ir a hablar con Ginny, tal vez logre algo- Dijo Gabrielle poniéndose de pie.

-Crees que puedas hacer algo?- Gabrielle no contesto y salio detrás de Ginny. La vio a la salida del restaurante, y se acerco a ella.

-Ginny, creo que no deberías ir a buscarlo, deja que se le pase el berrinche- Ginny se giro.

-Y quien te crees tu para darme consejos?-

-Ginny alguna vez estuve casada con Harry, y lo que destruyo nuestro matrimonio fueron los celos incontrolables de el- Ginny sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Pensé que había sido tu infidelidad, gracias por sacarme de mi error-

-Ginny, yo engañe a Harry por que estaba harta de que me inventara relaciones y traiciones que no existían, ese día que Seamus fue a buscarlo yo aproveche la oportunidad para que esta vez Harry si tuviera por que pelearme- La sonrisa de Ginny había desaparecido.

-Por que me dices esto?-

-Por que no quiero que tu cometas el mismo error que yo, mira cuantas vidas destruí por eso, empezando por la mía-

-Tengo que irme- Ginny se fue dejando sola a Gabrielle. La rubia volvió al restaurante, todos la estaban esperando.

-No pude evitar que se fuera-

-Creo que mejor posponemos la cena- Sugirió Ron.

-Creo que es lo mejor- Afirmo Hermione.

-Bueno fue un placer verlos nos avisan para cuando queda la cena- Dijo fudge levantándose.

-Hermione, pudo hacerte una pequeña consulta?- Pregunto Fudge.

-Claro, te espero en la salida- Dijo Hermione y salio con fudge. Gabrielle y George también salieron y Luna y Ron quedaron solos. Ron se levanto pero la mano de Luna se lo impidió.

-Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro dime- Ron se volvió a sentar.

-Ron, me estoy divorciando de Cornelius- Ron quedo unos minutos en shock, asimilando la noticia.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Esa noche sin darme cuenta muchas cosas empezaron, unas a morir, como mi relación con Harry, otras a nacer, como mi amistad con Gabrielle, una gran amistad, en fin, pero lo que es cierto es que esa no seria la primera discusión en público que Harry y yo tendríamos-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUNTORA:**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero haber, aclarado algunas de sus dudas. Próximo cap "Ron & Hermione un amor real" **


	23. Cap 23: Ron & Hermione un amor real

**Capitulo 23: Ron & Hermione un amor real… **

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Recuerdo que dure unos cinco días intentando hablar con Harry, pero el estaba cegado hasta que lo encontré, bueno no lo encontré me toco esperarlo todo el día afuera del ministerio hasta que saliera, pero nuevamente logre convencerlo de que yo no lo engañaba con nadie, pero sus celos crecían día a día, hasta que destruyo nuestro matrimonio y mato nuestro amor-

**:2 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Harry, Harry espera tenemos que hablar!- Grito Ginny despues de cinco horas de estar esperando a Harry sentada al frente del ministerio.

Harry al escucharla empezó a caminar más rápido, a tal punto que a Ginny le toco correr tras el. Continuaron así tres cuadras hasta que Harry paro y se giro.

-Que quieres?-

-No es… Obvio… Hablar- La pelirroja estaba casi sin aire por la persecución.

-Te escucho- Harry cruzo los brazos.

-Ni siquiera se por yo estoy aquí pidiendo que me perdones por algo que no eh hecho, pero no me importa, creo que este matrimonio, vale la pena, y voy a luchar por el todas la veces necesarias, pero necesito de ti para que no se acabe- Harry suspiro profundamente, parecía que las palabras de la pelirroja le habían llegado.

-Ginny, ni yo se bien por que estoy tan enojado… Solo pensar que te enamores de otro, me mata, y me da rabia- Ginny se acerco más a su esposo.

-Harry tienes que aprender a confiar en mi, sin confianza no hay nada, y creo que yo no eh hecho nada para que no creas en mi- Harry tomo la mano de la pelirroja y se la puso en el corazón, este latía más rápido de lo normal.

-Siente, estas dentro de mi, pero no se que me pasa- Ginny sonrió y con la mano libre, acaricio el rostro de Harry.

-Estoy aquí, superaremos esto juntos- Harry se acerco hasta rozar los labios de Ginny, pero no la beso, solo poso su frente en la de ella.

-Te amo- Susurro el moreno.

-Yo también- Los dos se fundieron en su tierno beso de reconciliación.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Yo siempre como un idiota, caía con sus disculpas, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera aceptado, lo que hasta hace unos meses comprendí, hoy tal vez no seriamos los enemigos que somos, ahora ni siquiera podemos vernos sin hacernos daño, este matrimonio termino como comenzó, mal, vimos todas las señales pero no quisimos comprenderlas, por eso paso todo lo que paso-

**:2AÑOS ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-Así que ya volviste con el dictador de tu esposo- Dijo Ron revisando unos documentos, en frente del el se encontraba Ginny, que al parecer estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-No le digas así, además en el colegio ustedes eran los súper amigos no?- Se quejo Ginny.

-"Lo siento ", pero es que no me gusta que traten a mi hermana como una basura, pero no importa, yo fui el que me porte mal, y además bien lo dijiste tu; en el colegio ahora estoy seguro que el como lo demuestra me adora- Comento Ron en un tono sarcástico, sin mover los ojos de los documentos.

-Ron, mira ya no le des tanta importancia- Ron levanto la vista y la clavo en su hermana, luego la bajo negando con la cabeza.

-Has lo que quieras, pero te advierto, si te hace llorar, lo mato a golpes- Ginny sonrió ante el comentario del pelirrojo, en aquel momento entro George y Fred.

-Nos van a acompañar al aeropuerto?- Pregunto George.

-Claro, pero aun falta media hora para la hora de llegada no?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Si solo quería confirmar- Ginny se levanto de la silla.

-A donde vas?- Pregunto Fred.

-A revisar unas cosas, ya vuelvo- La pelirroja salio de la oficina, en la tienda estaba Gabrielle, sola, Ginny se acerco muy despacio.

-Hola- Dijo fríamente Ginny. Gabrielle ni se giro pensó que no estaba hablando con ella, ya que Ginny, nunca le hablaba.

-Puedo hablar contigo?- Gabrielle se giro sorprendida, por la pregunta de Ginny.

-Si, claro, dime-

-Gabrielle… Esto es complicado, me pude haber imaginado pedirle consejo a todo el mundo, menos a ti, pero se que eres la única que puede ayudarme-

-Harry…- Dijo la rubia al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

-Si, sus celos cada día, son peor, hay momentos en que me asusta, y no se que hacer-

-Bueno, tu tienes una ventaja a ti comenzó a celarte al año de matrimonio, a mi fue a los dos meses- Ginny la miro extrañada.

-Como pudiste mantener el matrimonio dos años?- Gabrielle hizo cara pensativa.

-Aun no lo se, supongo, que no le seguía la corriente y así se tranquilizaba, Ginny por eso te aconseje en el restaurante, que dejaras que se le pasara el berrinche, entre más lo busques, más el va a creer que pude hacerte un escándalo, y tu te vas a disculpar-

-No quiero perderlo, tengo miedo que sino lo busco, alguien va aprovechar, y lo voy a perder-

-Ginny, si Harry realmente te ama, el no te va a fallar- A Ginny se le aguaron los ojos, y una lagrima rodó por su rostro.

-Necesito ayudarlo, pero no se como- Gabrielle suspiro profundo.

-Enséñale a que confié en ti, es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento-

-No se como- La rubia se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo.

-Yo te ayudare algo se nos ocurrirá- Ginny descargo con las lagrimas toda la impotencia que sentía.

-Gracias- Susurro la pelirroja. Gabrielle la separo.

-De nada, cuando regrese ya tendré una idea- Contesto la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. En ese momento salieron los tres pelirrojos.

-Hora de irnos al aeropuerto, si no se nos va hacer tarde- Dijo George, Gabrielle tomo su maleta.

-Vamos- Dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa. Todos salieron del negocio.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Ese día Gabrielle se convirtió automáticamente, en mi mejor amiga, era la única que me comprendía, bueno que me comprende además de Ron, por que Hermione siempre a estado más inclinada al lado de Harry, aun es capaz de defenderlo, es increíble-

**:2 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

-Amor, hoy me demoro, voy acompañar a Hermione a que se haga la ultima prueba del vestido- Dijo Ginny desde la cocina. A los pocos minutos llego con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno.

-Si vas a llegar muy tarde, avísame y te recojo- En las ultimas semanas Harry había estado irreconocible, ya no se molestaba que Ginny hablara con Dean Thomas, en algunas ocasiones hasta los acompañaba. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejar morir su matrimonio.

-Claro amor- Contesto Ginny sentándose en la mesa, y tomando un par de tostadas.

-Ginny ya llevamos más de un año de casados, no seria bueno ir pensando en comenzar a formar una familia?- Pregunto tímidamente el brujo, Ginny al escuchar eso se le atora la tostada que estaba comiendo. Cuando por fin después de unos minutos, pudo volver a respiraba miro fijamente a Harry.

-Hijos?-

-Si, sabes yo siempre quise tener una gran familia, creo que este es el momento adecuado-

-Harry, la verdad no creo que estemos preparados aun para tener una familia- Dijo la pelirroja intentado sonar lo más comprensiva y razonable.

-Lo dirás por ti, por que yo estoy preparado- Contesto muy enojado.

-Esta bien, tienes razón aun no me siento preparada para tener hijos-

-Ginny, ya casi voy a cumplir treinta años, quiero tener familia, y poder disfrutar viéndolos crecer- Ginny suspiro.

-Bien lo has dicho hasta ahora vas a cumplir treinta años, aun eres joven, no apresuremos las cosas- Harry dejo de comer, y miro muy fijamente a su esposa.

-Ginny tu quieres tener hijos conmigo, verdad?- Ginny sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro amor, es lo que más sueño, pero ahora no me siento preparada-

-Solo es eso?- Pregunto suspicazmente Harry.

-Claro amor, dame tiempo- Harry se levanto, y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Todo el que necesite, te dejo amor, si no me voy ya, voy a llegar tardísimo al ministerio- Se dieron un corto beso y Harry salio, un poco triste pero Ginny no lo noto.

**:2 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA- DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES**

Tock, tock, tock.

-Harry, estas aquí?- Pregunto Cho entrando en la oficina de Harry, el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Harry estaba sentado con unos documentos en la mano pero tenia la vista perdida en un punto indeterminado.

-Harry estas bien? Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Cho muy preocupada. Harry al escuchar la voz salio de sus pensamientos.

-Cho, como estas? No te sentí entrar- Cho se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al frente del escritorio de Harry.

-Problemas con Ginny? Pensé que ahora todo iba bien-

-No es un problema solo que creo que Ginny no quiere tener familia conmigo-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Hoy se lo propuse y se negó según ella aun no esta preparada-

-De pronto es verdad, no todas las mujeres quieren tener hijos, tal vez ella quiera disfrutar más el matrimonio- Harry miro a Cho sorprendido, el era conciente de que Ginny no era el santo de devoción de Cho, con eso le demostraba la maravillosa persona que era ella.

-Cho, eres muy dulce, talvez tengas razón, no me voy amargar por eso- Cho sonrió satisfecha.

-Harry tu sabes que en mi tienes una amiga incondicional-

-Si, gracias, Cho que vas hacer el este viernes?- Cho lo miro expectante.

-Nada en especial-

-Te invito a la boda de mi cuñado, será el viernes a las 6pm seria lindo verte allí-

-Gracias, tal vez vaya, bueno te dejo solo venia a dejarte estos documentos léelos y cuando termines me dices que opinas, nos vemos después- Cho dejo los documentos sobre el escritorio del brujo, y salio de la oficina.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**CHO CHANG**

-Recuerdo que ese día, fue el paso mas firme para que Harry me viera como una amiga, yo en ese momento me moría por decirle algo que hiciera que terminara con Ginny, pero las personas inteligentes como yo no actuamos impulsivamente, así que decidí convertirme en la mejor amiga de Harry, al final, ellos solitos destruirían su matrimonio sin mi ayuda-

**:2AÑOS ATRAS:**

**LA MADRIGUERA**

-Ronald Weasley, a levantarse!- Grito la señora Weasley, jalando las cobijas del pelirrojo. Ron intento luchar contra su madre, pero esta gano, así que puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, y miro de reojo su reloj de mano.

-Mamá son las 7am de la mañana, y me caso hasta 6pm, no crees que es un poco temprano?-

-Sabia que se te iba olvidar que hoy regresa George de su viaje y tu te comprometiste a recogerlo y el llega a las 8:30 así que a levantarse- Dijo la señora Weasley saliendo de la habitación. Ron puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Lo olvide por completo, pero tengo sueño!-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE HEATHROW**

Ron y sus padres ya habían estado esperando por más de una hora el vuelo donde llegarían George y Gabrielle, parecía que había habido un retraso. Ron miraba insistentemente el reloj parecía que cada minuto lo estaba mirando. Hasta que por fin a las 10: 40 Ron pudo ver a Gabrielle, se levanto apresuradamente del su silla y salio a abrazarla.

-Gabrielle, pensé que nunca iban a llegar- Dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a su amiga, que estaba más hermosa y radiante que siempre.

-Y George?- Pregunto la señora Weasley acercándose con su esposo.

-Fue a recoger las maletas, ya debe estar por venir- Contesto la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

-Como le fue con el negocio?- Pregunto el señor Weasley.

-Bien, muy bien, en los dos primeros días superamos las expectativas de ventas que teníamos para un mes, nos fue realmente bien- En ese momento llego George con dos maletas grandes.

-Mamá, papá, que lindo que vinieron a recogernos- Dijo George abrazando a sus padres, luego se separarse quedo viendo muy detenidamente a Ron.

-Preparado para perder la soltería hoy?- Ron lo abrazo.

-Como nunca- Ron tomo una de las maletas que llevaba a su hermano.

-Vamos, que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- Dijo la señora Weasley que se adelanto con su esposo. Ron cuando empezó a caminar, vio como George le tomaba la mano a Gabrielle, así que paro en seco.

-Se hicieron novios?- Pregunto Ron muy emocionado. Los dos se pusieron muy rojos. Hasta que Gabrielle decidió contestar.

-Si, desde hace una semana- Contesto la rubia con una sincera sonrisa. Ron soltó la maleta y los abrazo a los dos.

-Hoy me hacen tan feliz, hacen una hermosa pareja, lo sabia, sabia que solo necesitaban un tiempo solos- George sonrió y le susurro a Ron.

-Gracias-

-De nada- Contesto Ron y los tres salieron del aeropuerto, con una amplia sonrisa.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Ese viaje fue el mejor de mi vida, fue realmente romántico, y aunque yo tenia todos los miedos del mundo por mi pasado, con George descubrí que alguien me podía amar por lo que soy, y no por lo que eh sido-

**:2 AÑOS ATRÁS:**

**CASA GRANGER**

-Hermione, puedo entrar?- Pregunto una mujer de unos 45 a 50 años, alta delgada con el cabello castaño igual al de Hermione, delgada.

-Entra mamá- Se escucho desde el interior de la habitación. Al entrar la señora Granger vio que su hijo aun no estaba lista, para ser más especifico ni siquiera había comenzado arreglarse, se encontraba sentada en la silla del tocador, mirando unas fotos.

-Amor, en una hora de vemos salir para el templo, que pasa por que no estas arreglada?- Hermione levanto la vista y la poso sobre su madre.

-Mamá, tengo mucho miedo, y si no funciona? Si nos dejamos de amar? Si… no se tantas cosas que pueden pasar- La señora Granger la miro dulcemente y se sentó en la cama quedando así a espaldas de la castaña, esta se giro y quedaron de frente.

-Hermione, un matrimonio no es fácil, pero estoy segura que lo amas y el te ama y con amor, el resto viene por añadidura-

-Mamá, lo amo, y estoy segura que el me ama pero hasta cuando?-

-El amor es una lucha diaria, van haber tiempo difíciles, eso es normal, no todo es color de rosa, pero lo superaran, ya veras- En aquel momento entra la ultima persona que Hermione imaginaba ver.

-Luna, que haces aquí?- Pregunto totalmente desconcertada la castaña.

-Tu papá me dejo seguir, necesito hablar contigo- La mamá de la castaña se levanto.

-Las dejo solas, no te demores mucho Hermione o se nos va hacer tarde- la señora Granger salio de la habitación ajustando la puerta a su paso.

- Que quieres?- Pregunto la castaña muy prevenida.

-Quería decirte que aunque hoy de cases con Ron, voy a seguir luchado por el-

-Eres una mujer casada, no puedes hacer eso- Luna sonrió maliciosamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Muy equivocada Hermione, ayer dictaron la sentencia de mi divorcio con Cornelius, soy una mujer libre, Ron no te lo dijo?-

-Ron sabia que te estabas divorciando?-

-Te acuerdas el día en que nos invitaron a celebrar su compromiso, bueno ese día yo le conté a Ron que me estaba divorciando-

-Ron no me dijo nada- Hermione estaba en shock por la noticia y esto se juntaron con sus dudas, creando una lucha entre lo que decía su cabeza y gritaba su corazón.

-Tienes miedo de que aun Ron sienta cosas por mi?- Hermione se levanto de la silla.

-Lárgate de mi casa o te echo a patadas- Dijo la castaña casando a empujones a Luna de la habitación.

-Ya tranquila me voy, que tengas un buen día- Luna salio de la casa Granger. Hermione por su lado saco una maleta del closet y medio el vestido de novia, y otras camisas, tomo una hoja y escribió una nota para sus padres, abrió la ventana y salio con la maleta.

Después de 15 minutos de que la señora Granger estuviera esperando a Hermione subió a la alcoba y solo vio la nota que estaba sobre la mesita del tocador. La señora la abrió y leyó su contenido.

"No puedo casarme;

Aun tengo muchas dudas

Que aclarar, discúlpenme

Con los invitados, y sobre

Todo con Ron.

Los ama Hermione"

-Hermione, espero que lo hayas pensado bien- Susurro para si misma la señora Granger.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**HERMIONE JANE GRANGER**

-Ese día estaba muerta del miedo, y me había dolido mucho que Ron no hubiera confiado en mí, y aunque hasta el día de hoy no le eh reclamado por eso me dolió mucho, recuerdo que en ese momento estaba decidía a irme, pero las personas que menos pensaba fueron las que me hicieron cambiar de opinión-

**:2 AÑOS ATRÁS:**

**HYDE PARK **

Hermione se encontraba en uno los parques naturales más importantes de Londres, estaba sentada frente al lago, llorando, empezó a escuchar unas voces que se acercaban.

-Hermione? Que haces aquí? Tu no deberías estar arreglándote para la boda, es en menos de media hora- La voz era inconfundible, era su amigo y ex –novio Louis, y no estaba solo iba acompañado de Lavander la ex –novia de Ron.

-Si, debería, pero decidí no casarme- Contesto melancólicamente la castaña.

-Que dijo Ron?- Pregunto esta vez Lavander.

-Aun no eh hablado con el-

-No me parece que vayas a hacer eso- La castaña levanto la vista.

-Por que?-

-Hermione, desde Hogwarts has estado enamorada de Ron, y el de ti, así que ahora que pueden ser felices, vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad?-

-No entiendes Lavander, el me oculto algo que yo merecía saber-

-Que te oculto?- Pregunto Louis.

-Que su amante se había divorciado, y ahora es una mujer libre- Louis negó con la cabeza.

-Te conozco y se que no es eso, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pero la verdad es que tienes miedo de ser feliz- Hermione lo miro indignada.

-Claro que no tengo miedo de ser feliz!-

-Si, si lo tienes. Hermione no pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz, Ron te adora, y jamás seria capaz de engañarte, y menos con todo lo que le costo que aceptaras regresar con el- Dijo Lavander.

-Tienen razón, amo a Ron, pero tengo miedo- Louis levanto a la castaña de la silla.

-Hora de dejar el miedo atrás- Hermione negó con la cabeza, mirando su reloj.

-Ya es tarde, en 10 minutos me caso, imposible llegar a tiempo- Louis sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerda somos brujos, y para nosotros no existe cosas imposibles- Lavander apoyo con la cabeza lo que decía su novio.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarte, así que manos a la obra- Y los tres desaparecieron del Hyde Park.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

-Hermione ya tiene 20 minutos de retraso que pasa?- Preguntaba Ron a Ginny por milésima vez, mirando insistentemente el reloj.

-No te preocupes es costumbre que la novia llegue tarde- Respondió tranquilamente la pelirroja. En ese momento llegaron los padres de Hermione a la iglesia. Ron levanto la vista con ilusión pero al momento la perdió al no ver a la castaña.

-Señora Granger, donde esta Hermione?- La señora Granger miro nerviosamente a su esposo, respiro profundo.

-Ron, Hermione no va a venir, se fue de la casa dejando una nota, que decía que la disculpáramos contigo- Ron quedo shock intentado asimilar la noticia.

-Esto debe ser una broma, Hermione no pude hacerme esto yo la amo- Susurro el pelirrojo para si mismo, cayendo de rodillas en el altar.

-Ron, tranquilízate- Dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano. Ron se había tapado la cara con las manos intentando que las lágrimas no salieran. Cuando Ron pensó que ya todo estaba perdido, entro Louis.

-Señor Granger, Hermione lo esta esperando para que la entregue, por favor ponga la música, Ron levante, que pensara la novia si te ve así- Ron se levanto se un salto, y detuvo con la mano a Louis.

-Hermione esta aquí? Y se va a casar conmigo?- Louis sonrió.

-Claro pensaste que te iba a dejar plantado- Y Louis salio con el señor Granger. Ginny con una amplia sonrisa, se paro en el altar.

-Lamentamos la tardanza pero la boda ya va a comenzar, así que por favor todos acomódense en su sitio- Luna al escuchar eso casi se cae para atrás.

La música nupcial comenzó a sonar y Hermione entro del brazo su de padre. Lucia preciosa, con un largo vestido, que se ajustaba en su cintura y luego se expandía, dándole el toque de una princesa, su cabello estaba recogido en una moña alta, y el maquillaje aunque simple era perfecto para ella.

Paso a paso llegaron a donde se encontraba Ron, y el padre de Hermione se la dio.

-Cuídala mucho- Ron afirmo con la cabeza. El pelirrojo acerco a Hermione más hacia el tenían que hablarle antes de que empezara la ceremonia.

-Hermione, si realmente tienes dudas, no tenemos por que casarnos hoy, lo haremos cuando tu estés lista- Dijo Ron, mirando a los ojos de la castaña para que viera la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Ron eres el hombre mas maravilloso, pero ya no tengo dudas, te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, habrán momentos difíciles, pero los superaremos juntos- Ron se acerco y se besaron, pero el ministro, los interrumpió.

-Eso es hasta el final- Los dos se separaron y sonrieron ente el comentario.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**LA MADRIGUERA**

La boda ya se había celebrado y todos se encontraban en la madriguera festejando la nueva unión.

Ron se quedo un momento solo ya que Hermione estaba saludando unos compañeros de trabajo, en ese momento se acerco Ginny para hacerle compañía.

-Cuando piensas hablar con nuestros padres?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ron, no es fácil, ni me determinan- Ron miro a los ojos a Ginny.

-Crees que Harry vale tanto que estas dispuesta a perder a nuestros padres por siempre? Talvez esta sea tu última oportunidad para hablar con ellos-

-Hermanito, mi amor por Harry, y el que le tengo a mis padres es muy diferente, pero no por eso menos intenso, quiero hacerlo, pero no quiero arruinar la fiesta- Ron abrazo a Ginny y le susurro al oído.

-Ginny no dejes pasar más tiempo- Ese momento llegaron Fleur y Gabrielle hacerles compañía.

-Fleur, como están los sobrinos?- Pregunto Ron al verla sentarse.

-Los viegas no los geconoces, están gandisimos-

-Por que no los trajeron?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Pog que, están de vacaciones en casa de una tía de Gabrielle y mía- Llego George a integrarse a la conversación, abrazo por la espalda a Gabrielle y le dio un corto beso en el cuello.

-De que hablan?-

-De cuando será la próxima boda, en la que estemos toda la familia- Contesto Ron mirando con complicidad a la pareja que se achanto ante el cometario.

-Geoge espero que tus intenciones con mi hegmana sean segias pog que si no? Te maldigo- Todos rieron ante el cometario de Fleur.

-Lo tendré muy presente- Dijo George dándole un beso a Gabrielle en los labios.

-Bueno creo que voy a buscar a la novia por que si no nos vamos ya vamos a perder el viaje- Dijo Ron levantándose.

-Nos vemos en una semana aunque insisto que es muy poco tiempo para una luna de miel- Dijo Gabrielle.

-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, pero a Hermione no le dieron más permiso- Ron se fue, y los demás se quedaron celebrando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Ese día hubieron demasiadas emociones, pero aun no comenzaba lo mejor la noticia que les dimos a todos cuando regresamos, de la mimi luna de miel, fue el comienzo de muchas cosas como una más de las peleas de Ginny y Harry, pero también de mucha felicidad-

**:2 AÑOS ATRAS:**

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

-Harry no olvides que hoy vamos almorzar con George, Gabrielle, por invitación de Ron y Hermione ayer que regresaron dicen que tiene una noticia que decirnos- Harry entro a la cocina.

-No se me olvida- Harry abrazo por la espalda a Ginny dándole besos cortos en el cabello.

-Harry me haces cosquillas-

-Ese es el ideal-

-Harry vas hacer que me queme- Dijo la pelirroja intentándose soltar.

-Bueno, bueno, pero me la debes- Harry se sentó en el comedor de la cocina y comenzó a leer el profeta.

-Algo nuevo en las noticias?-

-Hoy le van a dar una condecoración a Dean Thomas por ser el jugador del año en el mundo mágico- Dijo serenamente harry.

-Que buen, se lo merece hizo que Inglaterra ganara el mundial de Quidditch, eso ningún jugador en los últimos diez años lo había logrado- Harry levanto la vista del periódico.

-Has vuelto hablar con el?-

-La ultima vez que hable con el fue hace como dos o tres semanas, por que?-

-Curiosidad- Y harry volvió a bajar la vista al periódico.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**RESTAURANTE JOIES GRECQUES**

Estaban sentados en una mesa Harry, Ginny, George y gabrielle, solo faltaba que llegaran los recién casados. La situación era un poco incomoda para Gabrielle y Harry por su pasado, así que Ginny hablaba con la rubia y George con Harry.

Después de unos 15 minutos de espera llegaron Ron y Hermione y se sentaron.

-Lamentamos el retaso pero había una congestión horrible- Se disculpo Ron.

-Bueno ya estamos todos- Dijo Hermione que estaba radiante.

-Bueno a que debemos la invitación?- Pregunto George algo impaciente.

-Les decimos Ron?- Pregunto Hermione.

-No se-

-Claro que nos van a decir, o nos van a matar de la curiosidad- Dijo Gabrielle igual de impaciente a su novio.

-Esta bien, en unos siete meses todos ustedes van hacer tíos- Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Vamos a tener un hijo- Completo Ron. Ginny se levanto de su asiento seguida por Gabrielle, una abrazo a Hermione y la otra a Ron y después viceversa.

-Felicitaciones, que gran noticia, pero desde hace cuanto lo saben?- Pregunto en tono ofendió Ginny.

-Tenía mis sospechas desde hace un mes, pero organizando todo, lo había pospuesto, pero en nuestro viaje decidimos confirmar mis sospechas- contesto Hermione.

-Se siente preparados, para ser padres, llevan hasta ahora una semana de casados?- Interrumpió Harry.

-Claro, nosotros ya habíamos hablado de tener hijos y queríamos tener familia pronto- Contesto felizmente Ron.

-Te ha dado mucho rebotes, por que yo eh escuchado que los primeros meses la mujeres embarazadas no vomitan todo- Pregunto Gabrielle, intentado cambiar de tema sabiendo a donde quería llegar Harry ya que Ginny le había contado.

-Sabes, por eso lo dude, no me ha dado absolutamente nada-

-Que bonito, ustedes ya están formando una familia y yo que voy a cumplir dos años de matrimonio ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza a Ginny- volvió a interrumpir Harry, hablando muy irónicamente.

-Harry este no es el momento para esto, después lo hablamos tu y yo a solas- Intento calmarlo Ginny.

-Dime Ginny por que no quieres tener hijos conmigo?- Todos miraban expectantemente a Ginny esperando una respuesta. Ginny se levanto muy molesta.

-Quieres la verdad?-

-Si-

-Por esto, para que traer un hijo? Para que nos vea discutir todo el tiempo? Yo no quiero eso- Harry se levanto y abrazo a Ginny.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, perdóname- Pero esta vez fue Ginny la que se soltó de los brazos de Harry. La pelirroja clavo la vista en los ojos verdes de Harry muy inquisidoramente, mientras que Ron quería levantarse a romperle la cara a Harry.

-Esta bien, solo por no arruinarle el momento a mi hermano y Hermione, pero después hablaremos seriamente tu y yo- Harry se sentó seguido de la pelirroja.

-Esta bien-

-Que tal si ordenamos?- Propuso Gabrielle todos afirmaron y la velada siguió sin muchos contratiempos.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-En ese momento yo creí que ella decía la verdad, pero la verdad era que ella no quería tener hijos conmigo por que los quería con Dean, pero de eso pronto me daría cuenta-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUNTORA:**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado Gracias por las reviews Próximo cap "El Ultimo adiós" este cap se desarrollara totalmente en la actualidad y si recuerdan habíamos quedado en la boda de Gabrielle, que pasara en este boda? Hasta el próximo cap. **


	24. Cap 24: El ultimo adiós?

**Capitulo 24: ¿El ultimo adiós?...**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**TEMPLO DE LA NINFA LIRÍOPE**

-Bueno preparada para el paso final?- Pregunto Ginny, retocando los últimos detalles del peinado de Gabrielle.

-Si quieres saber si tengo miedo? Si lo tengo, pero mi amor por George lo acalla, tu no estabas nerviosa el día de tu boda?- Pregunto la rubia suspicazmente a la pelirroja, que soltó el velo, y se puso el dedo índice en el mentó, simulando que pensaba.

-Pues… La verdad, para nada, yo realmente quería casarme con Harry para que durara toda la vida- Respondió un poco triste la pelirroja.

-Todas nos casamos con Harry con la idea de que fuera para toda la vida, pero como es con Harry es misión imposible- Ginny ante el comentario no pudo evitar reír.

-A veces olvido que tu también estuviste casada con el-

-Nunca lo olvides, así vas a estar segura de que a pesar de todo, se puede salir adelante, y hasta volverte a enamorar- Ginny volvió a reír.

-Tu crees que yo me vuelva a enamorar?- Gabrielle la mira de arriba a bajo, como si la estuviera analizando.

-Para ser sincera… Estoy segura!- Unos golpes en la puerta las saco de la conversación.

-Quien será? Hay de que sea el novio…- Dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta. Las dos se encontraban en unos de los cuartos que habían en el templo, el más alejado de donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Ginny al abrir se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien era el que había tocado.

-Seamus, que haces aquí?- Pregunto Ginny intentado cerrar la puerta.

-Seamus?- Exclamo muy sorprendida Gabrielle. Por otro lado Ginny seguía con el forcejeo pero Seamus era más fuerte, y la termino venciendo.

-Solo vine a desearle lo mejor a la novia, eso es un crimen?- Argumento muy inocentemente el brujo.

-Si es de tu parte si, o es que acaso ya se te olvido que casi matas a Gabrielle, hace tres años, y a mi hermano ocho meses atrás?- Contesto Ginny muy molesta que se había acercado donde estaba la rubia para buscar su varita.

-Eso fue un terrible accidente, la justicia lo comprobó- Dijo Seamus defendiéndose acercándose más a la rubia, que no había pronunciado palabra.

-Gabrielle, estas hermosa, bueno más que siempre- Dijo el brujo, y era verdad Gabrielle estaba preciosa, aunque su vestido era simple, ya que la ceremonia solo iban a asistir los amigos más cercanos, se veía radiante, bueno como se ve todas las mujeres enamoradas.

-Que quieres?- Pregunto la rubia en un hilo de voz.

-Quiero desearte que seas feliz, eso es todo- Gabrielle por primera vez desde hace tres años lo miro a los ojos.

-Gracias- La actitud de Gabrielle sorprendió mucho a Ginny pero aun más a Seamus, que lo desarmo por completo.

-Sabes? Ginny tenia razón, hoy no venia con buenas intenciones, pero… Realmente creo que si alguien merece ser feliz esa eres tú- Dijo Seamus lo más sincero que pudo. Seamus se dio media vuelta para irse pero la mano de la rubia lo detuvo.

-No te vas a quedar a la boda?- Ginny casi se cae para atrás al escuchar a Gabrielle, y la reacción de Seamus no fue menos sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que la rubia hiciera eso, se giro muy lentamente y vio la dulce sonrisa de Gabrielle.

-Después de todo lo que te eh hecho, me invitas a quedarme? Aun cuando te confesé que no venia con buenas intenciones, y lo que me hizo cambiar de parecer fue darme cuenta que aun siento cosas por ti?- Sin embargo la cara de Gabrielle no cambio, seguía siendo la dulce expresión.

-Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad, aprovéchala, a mi me la dieron y mira hasta donde llegue- Seamus sonrió.

-Me voy a quedar, gracias, no te defraudare- Seamus salio de la habitación.

-Estas loca? O que, como lo invitas a la boda, después de todo lo que paso?- Pregunto Ginny muy molesta.

-Ginny, solo le doy una oportunidad, como la que me dio Ron, creo que se la merece- Un nuevo golpe en la puerta evito que Ginny refutara la respuesta de la rubia, se acerco a la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola Ron- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Están hermosas- Comento el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación.

-El que salio era Seamus verdad?-

-Si, se va a quedar a la boda, algún problema?- Contesto Gabrielle.

-No, solo me quería asegurar que todo estaba en orden, ahora vamos, vieras al novio esta muy impaciente- Gabrielle sonrió.

-Tienes razón, una boda nos espera, vamos Ginny- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza y los tres salieron, Gabrielle del brazo de Ron, ya que este era el que la iba a entregar, Ginny iba detrás muy nerviosa de talvez encontrarse a Harry. Ron se acerco al oído de Gabrielle y le susurro.

-Deseo que te de mejor suerte que la que le di a Ginny cuando la entregue- Gabrielle se acerco.

-Ya me has dado mucha suerte, y además no te culpes por lo que paso entre Harry y Ginny, si el culpable es Harry- Ron sonrió, y se aferro mas al brazo de la rubia, hasta que Ginny los abrazo por la espalda.

-De que hablan?-

-De nada importante- Dijo Ron. Los tres se dirigieron al templo donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**LA MADRIGUERA**

-La boda estuvo preciosa, realmente Gabrielle se veía hermosa- Cometo Luna, a Hermione y a Ginny.

-Tienes razón, hacen una hermosa pareja, no creen?- Pregunto Hermione, que tenia un bebe, no mayor a ocho meses, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que jugaba con el cabello de la castaña.

-Ojala que les vaya mejor a ellos, que a mi- Dijo Ginny.

-Ginny creo que un estas a tiempo para arrepentirte, piensa mejor lo que vas hacer pasado mañana- Dijo Hermione en voz conciliadora.

-Yo ya tome una decisión, pasado mañana me divorcio y punto, no hay más que discutir- Respondió la pelirroja de mala gana, Luna al ver la situación se levanto de la silla.

-Quieren algo de tomar?-

-No gracias, me harías el favor de buscar a Ron el tiene la pañalera del bebe, y ya tiene hambre- Dijo Hermione, mirando inquisidoramente a la pelirroja.

-Listo, Ginny tu no quieres nada?- Ginny la miro.

-Un whisky, gracias-

-Segura?-

-Si, algún problema?- Luna negó con la cabeza, y se dirigió donde se encontraba el bufé.

-Ginny, yo no soy tu enemiga, recuerdas eso?- Dijo Hermione recostando al bebe contra su pecho.

-Pero lo defiendes, después de todo lo que me hizo, el fue el villano de la historia no yo- Respondió sinceramente la pelirroja.

-Ginny, deja el orgullo, acepta que aun lo amas, no lo dejes ir- Ginny la miro con mucha rabia, la quería estrangular.

-Y por que soy yo la que tengo que ceder, por que no el? Yo fui la que salí mas lastimada-

-Ginny… No cometas el error que yo casi cometo, si Ron no me busca yo por orgullo nunca lo hubiera hecho, aunque lo eh amado, y lo amare el resto de mi vida, si el no cede, me estaría perdiendo de lo más maravilloso que me ha dado la vida, una familia- El bebe aun continuaba jugando con los rizos de la cabellera de Hermione, y una que otra vez se los metía a la boca.

-No Cris, no te metas eso a la boca- Dijo la castaña sentando al bebe en sus piernas, mientras lo sostenía con una mano con la otra arreglaba su cabello para que el bebe no se volviera a echar a la boca.

-Donde está Ron?- Ginny al imaginar que dentro de poco Harry y Cho estarían así, con su hijo felices de la vida se sintió inmensamente triste, se levanto.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo-

-Ginny tu y yo estamos hablando- Replico la castaña.

-Pero yo ya no quiero hablar- Ginny se fue y Hermione suspiro ante la terquedad de la pelirroja.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En otro lado de la fiesta se encontraban Fred, Angelina, Harry y Cho hablando.

-Parece que el negocio va de maravilla- Comento Cho.

-Si, Cho cuando nace el bebe?-

-En un mes, según mi medimago- Angelina se acerco para tocar la protuberante barriga.

-Harry debes estar feliz, un hijo es un milagro- Dijo Fred algo triste.

-Si, estoy tan feliz- Dijo Harry nada feliz, mas bien aburrido.

-Se te nota- Cometo Fred.

-Así es el siempre disimulando la felicidad, a veces demasiado bien- Dijo Cho algo sentida por la actitud de Harry. Harry se quedo callado.

-Sabes, yo me voy, estoy muy cansada, nos vemos más tarde, me saludan a los novios- Dijo sorpresivamente Cho.

-Te acompaño?- Pregunto Harry.

-No gracias, no le hagas el desplante a los novios, que la pasen bien- Y Cho se alejo por entre la multitud.

-Harry creo que deberías ir tras ella- Dijo Fred. Harry afirmo y se levanto y salio tras ella. Pero no la alcanzo cuando la vio ya se estaba subiendo al taxi, así que prefirió quedarse en la fiesta y esperar a que se le pasara el mal genio.

Cuando volvía a la fiesta se encontró a Ginny sentada en el suelo con una copa de whisky y fumando un cigarrillo.

-No sabia que fumabas- Ginny giro la cabeza, le dio una rápida inspección con la mirada y volvió a posar la mirada en el suelo.

-Dos meses antes de nuestro reencuentro en el ministerio lo había dejado, pero casualmente hace ocho meses volví a caer- Dijo la pelirroja exhalando el humo del cigarrillo. Harry se sentó al lado y le quito el cigarrillo y fumo, y se lo devolvió.

-Lo deje hace como siete años, Gabrielle me obligo hacerlo, detestaba el olor al cigarrillo- Ginny saco de su bolso una caja y le ofreció un cigarrillo, Harry lo tomo y la pelirroja le ofreció el encendedor para prenderlo.

-Increíble que después de tres años de matrimonio aun sigamos descubriendo cosas del otro- Cometo Harry, Ginny solo sonrió.

-Y donde dejaste a Cho?- Pregunto Ginny muy tranquila.

-Se fue para el apartamento se sentía casada- Ginny tenia unas ganas inmensas de besarlo, pero acallaba las ganas con el humo del cigarrillo, lo mismo hacia Harry.

-Sabes, tome la decisión de darte lo que me pides, te daré las acciones de "Sortilegios Weasley", así pasado mañana saldremos por fin de este tramite- Ginny giro, queriendo gritar que no, que ella ya no quería las acciones, por que si se las daba ya no tendría excusa para verlo.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que atino a decir la pelirroja.

-Estas muy hermosa- Ginny se sonrojo ante el cometario.

-Gracias, tu estas muy guapo- Comento la pelirroja.

-Que linda, gracias- Ginny lo miro profundamente, y no aguanto más y se acerco muy despacio y lo beso, primero tímidamente, al no saber si Harry respondería al beso, pero Harry respondió intensamente al beso. Poco a poco se dirigieron a la madriguera y subieron muy despacio las escaleras, hasta donde hace algunos años había sido el cuarto de Ginny, y la ropa poco a poco fue volando por el aire, hasta que se demostraron todos los sentimientos que tenían guardados por ocho meses.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**APARTAMENTO DE CHO CHANG**

-Draco, donde estas?- Pregunto Cho cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

-Aquí estoy!- Grito el rubio desde la cocina. Cho entro a la cocina y al entrar vio que Draco estaba cocinado.

-Como te fue en la boda?- Pregunto el rubio tapando una olla y sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Tenias razón, Harry nunca me va a querer- Draco la miro confuso.

-Que paso?-

-Todo, yo no le importo si esta a mi lado es por nuestro hijo, pero yo que me muera- Cho comenzó a llorar, Draco se levanto y la abrazo con mucha fuerza pero no la lastimaba, era la fuerza justa para que ella se sintiera protegida.

-Ven conmigo a Paris- Cho levanto la cara para ver a los ojos de Draco.

-Que haría yo en Paris?-

-Volver a empezar- Cho volvió a hundir la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-No tengo las fuerzas necesarias para volver a empezar-

-Claro que si, tienes a tu hijo, que más fuerza, y me tienes a mi- Cho la abrazo con más fuerza, hasta que dio un brinco.

-Que pasa? Te sientes bien?- Pregunto muy preocupado el rubio.

-Si estoy bien, es que el bebe me pateo duro, quieres sentirlo?- Draco afirmo con la cabeza. Cho tomo la mano del rubio y se alzo un poco la blusa que llevaba, puso la mano sobre su vientre cerca al ombligo, Draco sintió los movimiento, del bebe.

-Parece que esta bailando- Dijo el rubio.

-Esta feliz, solo cuando esta feliz se mueve así-

-Yo creo que mas bien quiere alegrar a su mamá- Cho sonrió.

-Tienes razón, mi bebe es la razón para comenzar a luchar, y empezar de nuevo mi vida- Draco que aun no retiraba la mano del vientre de Cho, la miro muy penetrantemente a los ojos.

-Bueno esto es un gran adelanto, por primera vez desde que te conozco has contemplado la idea de dejar a Harry- Cho sonrió ante el comentario.

-Tienes razón, esta es la primera vez que lo contemplo, tengo que pensar muy seriamente esto, pero mañana lo decidiré-

-Por que hasta mañana?-

-Estoy segura que Harry con la excusa de la fiesta no va a llegar a dormir, así que hoy me quedare aquí- Draco sonrió y retiro la mano del vientre.

-Supongo que tienes hambre?- Pregunto el rubio volviendo a revisar las ollas, Cho solo afirmo.

-Pues no es que yo sea un chef pero tengo buena sazón así que conocerás mi forma de cocinar-

-De seguro que cocinas bien, por que huele delicioso- Draco abrió la alacena y saco dos platos. Comieron y hablaron toda la noche del bebe, de cómo seria vivir en Paris, Draco le contaba sus experiencias a Cho en aquella ciudad, hasta que el sueño los venció.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**LA MADRIGUERA**

Ginny se estaba colocando los zapatos, Harry aun dormía en la cama, este extendió una mano para sentir a la pelirroja y al no hacerlo se despertó asustado, para verla parada frente a la cama, ya arreglada.

-Ahora que?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Nada, los planes continúan, pasado mañana nos vamos a divorciar- Dijo tajantemente la pelirroja.

-Y como debo tomar lo que paso hoy?-

-Como una despedida, la que nos merecíamos- Un incomodo silencio se instalo en la habitación, fue Harry el que tomo la decisión de romperlo.

-Así que esto es todo, así termina nuestra relación, este es el último adiós- Ginny suspiro, intentado llenarse lo más posible de aire, de el aire que el respiraba.

-Si, adiós Harry Potter, gracias por los momentos de felicidad que viví a tu lado, ahora me voy- Ginny salio, de la habitación ignorando la voz de Harry que le suplicaba que hablaran, así salio de la madriguera.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**APARTAMENTO DE GINNY M. WEASLEY**

Tock, tock, tock.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Ginny abrió la puerta, era Ron que la abrazo muy efusivamente.

-Donde te metiste en la fiesta por que te fuiste? Pensé que te había pasado algo- Ron aun apretaba muy fuerte a Ginny.

-Ron… Necesito respirar…- Ron la miro su hermana estaba morada, la soltó rápidamente y entro al apartamento.

-Lo siento-

-No hay problema- Dijo la pelirroja recuperando los colores.

-Donde estabas?- Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Discutí con Hermione así que me vine para acá, ya- Ron la miro.

-Si me comento algo Hermione. Segura que no paso nada más?- Ginny sonrió.

-Seguro. Se nota que estabas súper preocupado, van hacer las seis de la tarde-

-No es mi culpa, me toco quedarme a ayudar a mamá a limpiar el tiradero de la boda- Ginny puso cara de ofendida.

-Excusas, solo excusas- Ron sonrió ante la actitud de Ginny y esta al ver la cara de su hermano no pudo más que reír también.

-Preparada para mañana?-

-Si, claro, será la ultima vez que vea a Harry- Respondió tristemente la pelirroja.

-Aun estas a tiempo, aun tienes un día, lo que decidas mañana será irreversible-

-Lo se, y yo ya tome una decisión- Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Por que no vienes a comer a la casa?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No estoy cansada, creo que me dormiré temprano-

-Como quieres, pero si cambias de opinión de esperamos, bueno- Dijo Ron levantándose e hiendo hacia la perta, Ginny lo imito.

-Nos vemos mañana- Dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ginny, esta solo se despidió con la mano, y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**APARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

-Harry y no me contaste como te acabo de ir en la boda- Dijo Cho, los dos estaban sentados en el comedor comiendo.

-Bien, te hubieras quedado, estuvo divertida- Dijo Harry no dándole mucha importancia a la pregunta.

-Ah, sabes no hemos pensado en una nombre para el bebe. Que nombre te gustaría?- Harry levanto la mirada de la mesa.

-Si es niño me gustaría que se llamara Sirius, y si es niña Lily como mi mamá- Cho lo miro realmente sorprendida.

-Desde hace cuanto tiempo, habías pensado en esos nombres?-

-No se, desde el colegio-

-Ah, y cuando planeabas decírmelo?- Cho estaba apunto de explotar estaba muy molesta.

-No se, nunca habíamos hablado de esto- Cho se levanto de la silla.

-Buenas noches, estoy cansada, voy a dormir- Harry la miro extrañado.

-Pero son hasta ahora las 7:15pm-

-Estoy cansada, no olvides estoy embarazada- Con estoy dicho Cho salio de la sala y se fue a la habitación. Harry no le dio mucha importancia, y siguió comiendo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**APARTAMENTO DE GINNY M. WEASLEY**

Tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock, tock.

-Quien es?- Pregunto Ginny algo molesta ya que se encontraba en pijama y lista para dormir. Ginny abrió lentamente la puerta. La sorpresa fue tan grande al ver quien era el que estaba golpeando, que Ginny por intentar cerrar la puerta lo que hizo fue caer al suelo y con esto abrirla más, así que el visitante pudo seguir sin problemas, a su paso cerro la puerta.

-Buenas noches Ginny, me recuerdas?- Ginny estaba petrificada en el suelo, no podía mover ningún músculo. El visitante se acerco y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, pero lo única que pudo hacer la pelirroja fue irse más para atrás.

-Que haces aquí? Tu deberías…- Pero el hombre la interrumpió.

-…Estar en el hospital en San Mungo en el pabellón de locos, no es así?- Pregunto el hombre. No había duda el que estaba frete a Ginny era Draco Malfoy.

-No me hagas daño- Suplico Ginny en un hilo de voz.

-Crees que me escape para hacerte daño, solo por que me traicionaste, rompiste mi corazón y no conforme con eso me enviaste a un lugar para locos? Para nada quien crees que soy?- Ginny cada vez se corría más para atrás, hasta que se choco con una pared, así que quedo atrapada entre esta y Draco, sin posibilidad de escapar.

-No pensaras en escapar? Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- Ginny solo esperaba lo peor.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Próximamente el final de "POR AMOR A GINNY", así que no se pierdan los últimos cap. El próximo cap es "La Colisión" por fin se sabrá que paso entre Ginny y Harry para que se divorcien; imperdible. ¡¡¡¡Dejen Críticas!**


	25. Cap 25: La Colisión

**Capitulo 25: La colisión…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE GINNY WEASLEY**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Los meses siguientes fueron insostenibles, cualquier excusa me servia para no llegar a casa, ya que Harry por cualquier cosa, me sacaba en cara lo de los hijos, y como Ron y Hermione si los tenían, si no era eso, era son infundados celos, parecía que todo lo que Gabrielle me dijo en el día del compromiso de mi hermano fuere profecía, por que todo se estaba haciendo realidad, hasta mis ganas de darle verdaderas razones a Harry para que desconfiara-

**:8 MESES ATRAS:**

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

Debían ser pasa de las once de la noche o eso pensó Ginny, ya que no tenia reloj, abrió muy despacio, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible, se quito sus altos tacones para no hacer ruido al subir las escaleras, pero lo que ella no se había dado cuenta era que Harry la estaba esperando en la sala.

-Para donde vas?- Pregunto Harry, Ginny se giro y lo vio sentado en el sofá, bajo las pocas escaleras que había subido y boto los zapatos que llevaba en la mano.

-Para la habitación- Harry se levanto y camino hasta quedar al frente de la pelirroja, puso una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Que bueno verte- Sin decir más Harry subió las escaleras, y dejo a la pelirroja sola. Ginny después de unos minutos reacciono y subió detrás de el, para intentar hablar.

Entro a la habitación y vio que el moreno ya estaba acostado.

-Harry, no me vas a preguntar donde estaba?- Harry giro y se levanto, quedando sentado.

-Para que? Para que me mientas? No, gracias, prefiero quedarme con la duda, a tener la certeza de una verdad que me va a doler-

-Harry, no se que estas pensando, pero estaba con Ron y Hermione, simplemente se pe paso el tiempo, no quiero que te armes una historia que no es en tu cabeza- Harry sonrió ante el comentario.

-Claro… Buenas noches, o mejor días ya que son las 3 de la mañana, unos tenemos que trabajar, hablamos más tarde- Harry sin más se volvió a acomodar, Ginny no volvió a intentar hablar con el, prefirió hablar por la noche, era mejor en ese momento acostarse a dormir.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Yo sabia perfectamente que algo pasaba, ya que Ginny siempre llegaba tarde, y casi no me hablaba, pero ese mismo día yo sabría la verdad, ese día nuestro matrimonio se fue al demonio, ese día Ginny me abalanzo a los brazos de Cho, y aun se pregunta que paso, es increíble-

**:8 MESES ATRAS:**

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Harry buenos días- Saludo Cho entrando a la oficina de Harry.

-Hola Cho- contesto sin muchas ganas.

-Que te pasa? Tienes una cara terrible; no dormiste bien?- Harry levanto la cara, tenia unas pronunciadas ojeras, que le daban una apariencia esquelética.

-Hace meses no duermo bien, todo cortesía de Ginny- Dijo irónicamente el brujo.

-Pero que pasa? Si ustedes estaban tan bien- Pregunto Cho sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio del brujo.

-Creo que Ginny tiene un amante- Cho no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera de la impresión.

-Por que crees eso?-

-Por que desde hace un par de meses, Ginny siempre llega por temprano a las doce de la noche, ya casi no me habla, ni me determina, ya no se quien es mi esposa- Cho se acerco a Harry.

-Harry deberías ir a buscarla, habla con ella, no puedes botar a la basura casi tres años de matrimonio- Harry miro muy esperanzado a la bruja.

-Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, voy a ir a buscarla- Cho sonrió.

-Es lo mejor- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a la bruja y salio rápidamente del ministerio.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

**CHO CHANG**

-Yo jamás es sido vidente pero, ese día tuve el presentimiento que eso era lo que debía hacer, y no me equivoque, y lo mejor es que yo no tuve que mover ni un solo dedo, ellos solitos tomaron las decisiones que los destruyeron-

**:8 MESES ATRAS:**

**CAFETERÍA LOS OLIVOS**

Harry estaba en el callejón Diagon muy cerca de "Sortilegios Weasley" que era supuestamente el lugar donde debía estar Ginny, pero cuando ya estaba cerca vio que en una cafetería que había muy cerca del la tienda de bromas, se encontraba Ginny hablando con Dean Thomas, Harry decidió entrar pero cuando estaba en la puerta vio lo que jamás imagino ver en su vida.

Dean se acerco a Ginny y la beso, y ella le correspondió, Harry se repitió a si mismo que debía ser un error que tenia que haber una explicación lógica para lo que estaba viendo, pero ellos aun se seguían besando, de un momento a otro Dean voto unos billetes a la mesa los dos se levantaron y Dean tomo a Ginny entre sus brazos, Harry al ver que se acercaban a la puerta salio y se oculto para verlos salir. Los dos salieron abrazados y besándose hasta que desaparecieron Harry estaba destrozado sus sospechas eran ciertas Ginny lo estaba traicionando; el brujo ya no tenia ánimos para volver al ministerio así que decidió irse a la casa y ahí esperar a que la pelirroja volviera y enfrentarla.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**APARTEMENTO GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

De un momento a otro aparecieron Ginny y Dean en el apartamento de Gabrielle que años atrás había sido de la pelirroja y su hermano; besándose muy apasionadamente. Hasta que cayeron al sofá. Dean empezó abrir la blusa de la pelirroja, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer se detuvo y se separo de la pelirroja.

-Ginny esto no esta bien, que estamos haciendo? Estoy seguro de que tú amas a Harry y yo amo profundamente a mi esposa- Ginny se levanto del sofá y se apunto la blusa.

-Tienes razón, no se que me paso, creo que estos meses con Harry han sido duros, y solo quería desahogarme, lamento haberte arrastrado a esto- Dean se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y la abrazo.

-Ginny tienes que hablar con Harry, si no se van a terminar haciendo mucho daño- Ginny se aferro a el.

-Gabrielle tenia razón, llega un momento en que se le quiere dar una verdadera razón a Harry para que desconfié, y lo peor es que es mi culpa- Dean la miro extrañado.

-Por que lo dices?-

-Por que en estos meses yo lo aleje de mi, a tal punto que si le hablo es por obligación, no por más, y lo amo, pero no se que paso- Ginny comenzó a llorar, y aun Dean la tenia abrazada.

-Aun estas a tiempo para remediarlo-

-Como?-

-Por que no vamos a cenar, Harry, tu, mi esposa y yo, así empezaran a salir como pareja- Ginny levanto la cabeza que había tenido recostada sobre el pecho del brujo y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, voy a volverlo poco a poco otra vez parte de mi vida, hasta que todo sea como alguna vez fue- Dean se levanto y arreglo su ropa.

-Te invito a almorzar- Ginny a firmo y se arreglo el peinado.

-Gracias, por ser un amigo de verdad, cualquier otro no se habría detenido- Dean sonrió.

-Soy tu amigo, y no fue culpa tuya, yo fui el que te beso… pero al verte tan triste solo quería hacerte sentir querida- Ginny sonrió.

-Lo lograste, y no solo eso, si no que también, salvaste mi matrimonio- Dean le ofreció el brazo para que lo tomara de gancho cosa que Ginny acepto.

-Fue un placer cuando me necesites aquí voy a estar-

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE GINNY WEASLEY**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Lo confieso, no me porte bien, pero no hice nada, yo pare a tiempo, para que Harry me terminara engañando con Cho, y no solo eso si que tuviera un hijo con ella; esa noche intente hablar con el, pero no me escucho, se porto como un animal, hasta que me obligo a dejarlo-

**:8 MESES ATRAS:**

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

Afuera de la casa que compartían Ginny y Harry estaba Dean y la pelirroja llegando en el auto del brujo. Ginny bajo del carro.

-Dean, espérame aquí, voy por Harry y después pasamos por tu esposa- Dean afirmo, y Ginny entro a la casa.

Al entrar en la casa Ginny observo que todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto una lámpara de la sala, al entrar, la pelirroja vio a Harry recostado sobre el sofá, se acerco muy despacio a donde se encontraba y lo despertó con un suave beso en los labios, al hacer esto pudo sentir que el brujo había estado tomando.

Harry al sentir el beso se despertó algo asustado, cosa que asusto a la pelirroja.

-Harry soy yo, Ginny- Harry enfoco la vista, y acto seguido empujo a la pelirroja cosa que hizo que Ginny cayera al suelo.

-Harry que pasa?- Pregunto asustada la pelirroja.

-Pensé que hoy no ibas a venir, perdida, mala mujer- Ginny se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo.

-Harry estas muy tomado, déjame ayudarte- Ginny se levanto del suelo y se acerco a Harry pero este la volvió a empujar.

-Aléjate de mi vagabunda- Harry no podía mantenerse muy bien de pie tambaleaba mucho.

-Harry que pasa?- Ginny esta aterrada jamás había visto a Harry así.

-Que me pasa? Me pasa que se todo lo de tu asquerosa traición- Ginny se sorprendió.

-Cual traición?-

-No me mientas, te vi esta mañana, con Thomas, no lo niegues- Ginny respiro profundo.

-Harry lo de esta mañana no es lo que parecía, deja me explicar- Harry se paro frente a Ginny y la miro.

-Que vas a inventar?- El miedo de Ginny se estaba convirtiendo en furia.

-Yo no tengo que inventar nada, te voy a decir la verdad si la quieres escuchar- Harry sonrió alegremente.

-Te escucho-

-Estos meses han sido tan duros que necesitaba recordar lo que te amaba…- Harry la interrumpió.

-¡¡¡No mientas vagabunda, me digas que me amas, no subestimes mi inteligencia, con esa asquerosa mentira!- Grito violentamente el brujo.

-¡¡¡Sabes a veces creo que lo que quieres es escuchar que si te engañe!- Respondió la pelirroja en el mismo tono de Harry.

-¡¡¡Me has matado Ginny Weasley, tu traición me mato!- Dijo el brujo con mucho dolor y melancolía.

-¡¡¡Harry escúchame!-

-NO MÁS- Grito aun más duro el brujo y levantando su mano amenazadoramente ante Ginny.

-ME VAS A PEGAR, ANDA PEGAME- Harry se quedo muy quieto por unos minutos, hasta que bajo la mano.

-Ni siquiera vale la pena-

-AH NO?- Dijo la bruja que se acerco a Harry y le empezó a pegar, hasta botarlo al sofá.

-A MI NADIE ME LEVANTA LA MANO, IDIOTA- Gritaba desesperadamente la pelirroja, hasta que Harry para evitar que la bruja lo siguiera maltratando, la empujo cosa que cayo sobre la mesa rompiéndola, y golpeándose la cara y en el brazo derecho, en ese momento entro Dean llevado por los gritos, con la varita en la mano.

-Harry tranquilízate- Dijo Dean acercándose a Ginny.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Dean sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiando el labio de Ginny que sangraba.

-El que hacia falta, tu amante- Dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

-Sabes que? Te odio Ginny Weasley, lo mejor es que te hubieras suicidado con Draco, para no haber tenido que conocer, el sabor de tu maldita traición- Dijo hirientemente Harry.

-¡¡¡Si me odias tanto, y te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo, pues me largo de aquí, así te dejo en paz!- Grito Ginny levantándose con ayuda de Dean.

-LAGARTE CON TU AMANTE, QUE SEAN FELICES- Ginny ni lo escucho solo salio de la casa acompañada de Dean. Harry quedo solo gritando lo mucho que odiaba a Ginny.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-La verdad es que de esa noche recuerdo muy poco, recuerdo que Ginny llego, la enfrente, después de la nada apareció Dean Thomas, y al final ella se había ido con el, me había abandonado, hasta el día de hoy no eh conseguido una explicación satisfactoria, y lo peor es que a la mañana siguiente Ron llego furioso a reclamarme cosas que no recordaba y romperme la cara; cosa que hizo-

**:8 MESES ATRAS:**

-Ginny tu labio esta sangrando mucho, y creo que te has roto el brazo, mejor vamos para San Mungo- Dijo Dean conduciendo el auto, mientras Ginny sobaba su brazo.

-Como paso? Acabo de dejar a mi esposo- Dijo Ginny asimilando lo que había pasado, de sus ojos transparentes lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Ginny tranquila, ya vamos a llegar al hospital- Pocos minutos después llegaron al hospital Dean ayudo a Ginny a bajar del auto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

Cuando entraron a buscar un medí mago la última persona que esperaba encontrase Ginny se la encontró de frente.

-Ginny que te paso?-Ginny quedo en blanco ante la pregunta, no espero encontrase a su hermano en el hospital.

-Que haces tu aquí?- Pregunto Ginny intentando desviar el tema.

-Hermione y yo acabamos de ser padres de un varoncito, te iba ir a contactar para que vinieran- Ginny lo abrazo sin darse cuenta que su labio sangraba y tenia en la cara un enorme morado del golpe, Ron no permitió el abrazo.

-Ginny no has contestado. Que te paso?- Ginny miro a Dean y luego bajo la vista.

-Acabo de dejar a Harry- La respuesta de la pelirroja tomo por sorpresa a Ron que no esperaba eso.

-El te hizo esto?- Ginny no contesto solo abrazo a Ron con muchas fuerzas y se ataco a llorar. Ron miro desconcertado a Dean, buscaba una respuesta.

-Ginny vamos en la habitación de Hermione debe estar el medí mago, para que te mire las heridas-

-Ron los dejo, mi esposa debe estar esperando, cualquier cosa me avisas- Dijo Dean a lo que Ron afirmo.

Los dos se fueron para e cuarto de Hermione donde estaba una medí mago revisando a la castaña y al bebe. Cuando Hermione los vio entrar se asusto mucho ya que el cuello de Ron había sangre y la cara de Ginny tenia un enorme morado, y su labio sangraba.

-Medí mago, podría revisar a mi hermana- El medí mago se acerco y reviso la cara y el brazo de la pelirroja. Después de unos minutos de estarla revisando el medí mago paro.

-Tienes un hematoma en el rostro, nada serio, y una profunda cortada en el labio inferior, nada serio, y tienes roto el brazo en tres partes, nada que no se pueda solucionar con una poción y un simple hechizo, así que espérame y voy por la poción- Ginny afirmo, el medí mago salio y la pelirroja levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Ron y Hermione llenos de preguntas.

-Ahora si me vas a decir que paso?- Ginny en ese momento no quería hablar, así que concentro su atención en el bebe que Hermione tenia en los brazos.

-Así que este es el sobrinito, es precioso- Dijo Ginny acercándose al bebe, que estaba despierto, tenia los ojos grises, el cabello castaño como el de Hermione, y la piel muy blanca.

-Como lo van a llamar?- Ron respiro hondo.

-Christopher, como el abuelo de Hermione- Respondió seriamente Ron.

-Es un hermoso nombre, Christopher Weasley, combina bien- Hermione sonrió ante el comentario.

-Ginny y Harry donde esta? No vino contigo?- Pregunto inocentemente Hermione ignorante de lo que había pasado.

-No se, y no quiero saberlo, así que no me vuelvas a preguntar por el- Hermione ante la respuesta de la pelirroja miro a Ron pidiendo una explicación, Ron solo encogió los hombros.

-Supongo que hoy te vas a quedar en la casa?- Pregunto Ron.

-Si no es mucho problema-

-No te preocupes a Hermione le dan de alta hasta mañana, y dentro de poco nos echaran así que nos iremos los dos- Explico Ron. Dicho esto se instalo un incomodo silencio en la habitación, roto por el medí mago que volvió con la poción.

-Tómatela, nada de alcohol en las veinticuatro horas siguientes por que te podrías intoxicar- Ginny bebió la poción y el medí mago recito un hechizo solo entendible para el y talvez Hermione, después de esto el morado de la cara desapareció al igual que la cortada del labio.

-Buenos, y estas bien, ahora la nueva mamá debe descansar así que les tengo que pedir que se retiren, mañana a las 9am comienzan nuevamente las visitas- Dijo el medí mago.

-Y a que horas los darán de alta?-Pregunto Ron.

-Yo creo que a eso de las 10am a mas a tardar a las 11- El medí mago salio. Ron se inclino para darle un beso a Hermione y luego le dio uno al bebe en la frente.

-Mañana vendré a las 9, bueno amor?- Hermione asintió.

-Adiós, Hermione, adiós Chris- Dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación, seguida por Ron.

En todo el camino ninguno de los dos abrió la boca y al llegar al apartamento de Ron este le mostró la habitación de huéspedes donde se quedaría la pelirroja y se retiro a dormir.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE RON, HERMIONE & CHRIS WEASLEY **

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Ginny sabia perfectamente como arruinar un momento, yo que estaba tan feliz con el nacimiento de mi hijo, y ella llega a San Mungo golpeada, hizo que creciera dentro de mi una enorme ira, así que busque a Harry y le rompí la cara como se merecía-

**:8 MESES ATRAS:**

**VALLE GOGRIC'S HOLOW – CASA POTTER**

Eran las 7:30am Harry aunque tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tenia que ir a trabajar, ya que ayer después de las once de la mañana no se había aparecido por el ministerio, pero con lo que no contaba era que Ron lo estaba esperando a las afuera de la casa.

Harry iba a subirse al carro cuando la mano de Ron lo empuja.

-¡¡¡Muy valiente con una mujer, por que no te enfrentas conmigo!- Harry quedo estupefacto por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Que te pasa Ron?- Pregunto Harry, pero Ron le respondió con un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que la boca de Harry sangrara, luego otro golpe en el estomago, que hizo que Harry cayera al suelo, Ron sin piedad lo cogió a patadas.

-Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana te juro, que lo de hoy será un dulce arrullo comparado a lo que te haré si la vuelves hacer llorar- Harry quedo en el suelo sangrando.

-Yo no le eh… hecho… nada a Ginny… ella fue la… que me engaño- Dijo entrecortadamente Harry por lo golpe.

-No intentes ensuciar a mi hermana- Con esto Ron se subió a su auto y se fue dejando a Harry tirado en el suelo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA **

Harry llego como pudo al ministerio, para su suerte Cho también acababa de llegar y aun se encontraba en el parqueadero.

-¡¡¡Cho, ayúdame!- Cho al escuchar el grito de ayuda del brujo salio corriendo para auxiliarlo.

-Harry que te paso?- Harry estaba golpeado y sangrando por la boca.

-Ayúdame- Era lo único que podía decir Harry. Cho saco su varita eh hizo unos hechizos, no dejaron como nuevo a Harry, pero ya no sangraba ni sus heridas se veían tanto.

-Gracias, Cho no sabia que conocías sobre medí magia- Cho sonrió.

-Solo un poco, pero que paso?- Harry se acerco a Cho.

-Ginny me dejo, mis sospechas eran verdad tenia un amante- Cho termino con la distancia y lo abrazo.

-Lo lamento tanto Harry- Harry solo correspondió al abrazo. Cho se separo unos centímetros de Harry y se acerco nuevamente pero esta vez plantando sus labios en la boca del brujo. Harry al primer momento quedo estático, pero unos segundos después respondió el beso con mucha pasión, y estrecho más a Cho contra el, la bruja comenzó abrir los pantalones de Harry con un poco de desespero, al igual que Harry abría la blusa de la bruja, más rápido de lo normal la ropa esta en el suelo y ellos en el carro en el asiento trasero, manifestando toda la rabia y frustración por parte de Harry, y Cho el deseo que sentía hacia Harry.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

**CHO CHANG**

-Ese ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, aunque semanas después es que me enteraría que estaba embarazada, fue maravillo que después de más de 10 años Harry por fin me viera como una mujer, no como su amiga, y aunque Harry se disculpo por su comportamiento ya que el era un hombre casado, nuestro hijo ya estaba creciendo dentro de mi-

**:7 ½ MESES ATRAS:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE RON, HERMIONE & CHRIS WEASLEY **

-Ginny cuando piensas hablar con Harry?- Pregunto Hermione amamantando al bebe.

-Es que no voy a volver a hablar con el, así de simple- Respondió Ginny a la defensiva.

-Ginny, alguien te tiene que decir la verdad, y si ni Ron ni Gabrielle son capases yo si, tu fuiste la que se porto mal, tu eres la que se debe disculpar ante Harry, no el- Respondió tranquilamente la bruja.

-El no me quiso escuchar y se comporto como un patán, que sufra-

-Ginny, te vas a arrepentir- Ginny miro inquisitivamente a Hermione.

-Tal vez no lo veas, me voy a vivir al apartamento de Gabrielle, para no incomodar más aquí- Dijo firmemente la pelirroja.

-Aquí te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras, nadie te esta echando- Respondió la castaña alzando al bebe que ya había terminado de comer, lo puso contra su pecho y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo se, pero es mejor- Con esto Ginny se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada y se fue. Hermione levanto al bebe, y unió su nariz con la de el.

-Hay Chris tienes una tía muy enojona- El bebe como si entendiera lo que su mamá le decía empezó a reír.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny estando en su cuarto comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Hermione, tal vez tenia razón ya avían pasado dos semanas desde que ella lo había dejado, ella aun lo amaba, y tal vez aun podía tener alguna oportunidad, alguno de los dos tenia que ceder, y Ginny tomo la decisión de ser ella quien lo hiciera. Salio de la habitación e ignorando las preguntas e Hermione salio del edificio y se dirigió para el ministerio.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS- AREA DE ENFERMOS MENTALES**

-Señorita puede pasar- Le indico un enfermero a Cho, esta siguió a un área, de latas paredes, blancas sonaba una música clásica muy relajante.

-Señorita aquí es la sala de vistitas, si tiene algún problema, solo grite y vendremos enseguida- Cho afirmo y entro a la habitación. Un lugar muy hermoso todo era blanco los muebles la mesa, todo y a Cho le hacia marearse un poco. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa. Poco tiempo después entro Draco a la habitación.

-Cho querida amiga, linda sorpresa- Dijo eufóricamente Draco abrazando a la bruja.

-Lo mismo digo- Los dos se sentaron en la sillas de la mesa. Draco estaba vestido de blanco.

-Todo aquí es blanco?- Pregunto un poco fastidiada.

-Si, es para que los internos estén tranquilos- Cho suspiro.

-Pero eso no importa; a que debo honor de tu visita-

-Draco tengo un serio problema- Draco la miro preocupado.

-Cual?-

-Creo que estoy embarazada- Draco quedo boquiabierto, ante la revelación de la bruja.

-De quien?-

-De Harry- Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Harry Potter?- Cho solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Aquí tengo los análisis, puedes abrirlos no soy capaz- Draco afirmo y tomo el sobre de las manos de Cho, acto seguido lo abrió, y leyó muy atentamente el contenido. Unos minutos después levanto la vista y la poso en la bruja.

-Felicitaciones, en ocho meses y medio vas a ser madre- Cho quedo unos instantes en shock, por la noticia pero unos segundos después reacciono.

-Que voy hacer?-

-Lo más lógico, decirle a Harry, pero aun no entiendo como hiciste para acostarte con el- Cho puso su mano en el vientre y bajo la vista.

-Es una muy larga historia, que aun no comprendo del todo, lo que se es que Ginny abandono a Harry, al parecer por otro hombre- Draco quedo atónito, ante las palabras de la bruja.

-Me has sorprendido- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Crees que tengo que decirle a Harry?- Draco sonrió ante la duda.

-Claro esta es tu oportunidad para atrapar a Harry para siempre, no la desaproveches- Cho sonrió también ante la propuesta del rubio.

-Tienes razón, voy a ir al ministerio inmediatamente para decirle a Harry las buenas nuevas- Draco se levanto y Cho lo imito, el la abrazo.

-Se muy feliz, no dejes esta oportunidad- Le susurro Draco al oído de la bruja. Cho se separo y afirmo y salio tan pronto como pudo de San Mungo para el ministerio.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA **

Tock,tock, tock.

-Siga- Dijo Harry desde interior de la oficina.

-Hola Harry- Harry levanto la vista para constatar quien era la persona.

-Cho, pasa con confianza- Cho entro y se sentó.

-Que pasa traes una mala cara?- Cho sonrió y tamo aire.

-Harry recuerdas nuestro encuentro en el parqueadero?- Harry se puso muy rojo.

-Si, y se que te eh dicho un millo de veces que lo siento, pero realmente lo siento, me comporte como una animal-

-Bueno, pues nuestro encuentro tuvo consecuencias- Harry la miro sin entender mucho.

-Como así?-

-Harry estoy embarazada, y estoy segura que es de ti- Harry quedo en shock, no sabia que decir. Cho bajo la mira.

-Harry, solo quería que lo supieras, si no quieres hacerte cargo lo entiendo, yo me haré responsable al fin al cabo es mi hijo, y… y creo que mejor me voy- Cho se levanto pero la mano de Harry se lo impidió.

-No, Cho el hijo es nuestro, yo también voy a responder por el, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho- Dijo Harry con una amplia sonría, abrazando a Cho, por fin su sueño de ser padre se hacia realidad. Pero de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

Cho y Harry se separaron, para ver a Ginny en la puerta furibunda.

-¡¡¡Como pudiste hacerme esto!- Pregunto muy molesta la pelirroja. Ni Harry, no Cho pronunciaron palabra, ya que ninguno de ellos esperaba que Ginny estuviera tras la puerta escuchando.

-¡¡¡La embarazaste!- Harry tomo aire.

-Si, alguien en este mundo si quiere tener hijos míos- Ginny estaba totalmente colérica, y se acerco a Cho y la empujo, esta cayó al suelo.

-¡¡¡Que te pasa, no ves que es una mujer embarazada!- Grito Harry ayudando a levantar a Cho y sentándola en una de las sillas.

-¡¡¡Te odio Harry Potter!-

-El sentimiento es mutuo- Contesto muy tranquilo el brujo. Cho que no había pronunciado palabra, empezó a quejarse, fuertemente.

-Cho que te pasa?- Pregunto muy asustado Harry.

-Me duele… Mucho el vientre- Contesto entrecortada la bruja, Ginny quedo en shock.

Harry la levanto y la cargo entre sus brazos.

-Ginny, si algo le pasa a mi hijo, te juro que esta vida no te va alcanzar para pagarlo- Dijo Harry antes de salir con Cho entre los brazos, Ginny se quedo en la oficina sola, cayendo de rodillas y atacándose a llorar.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE GINNY WEASLEY**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Ese día, fue uno de los peores de mi vida, yo realmente no quería que le pasara nada al hijo de Harry, al contrario de lo que piensa el, y relámete me alegro mucho que no le haya pasado nada, pero lo que origino ese incidente fue peor, ya que Harry y Cho se fueron a vivir juntos, ese día supe que lo había perdido para siempre-

**CONTINUARA… **

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Próximamente el final de "POR AMOR A GINNY", así que no se pierdan los últimos cap. El próximo cap es "Que descanse en Paz" En este cap se unirá por fin el pasado con el presente así que ya nos acercamos al final. Gracias a todos por sus ****Reviews****, especialemnete a:**

**CrazySiriemBlack ( Creo que Ginny si esta un poco loca, pero así somos las mujeres no? Para lo que hara Draco, tendras que eesperar un poquito pero solo un poquito, Super saludes) **

**TheSpasticElf, ( Gracias, no sabe la emoción que me da que unque no hables español sigas la historia, thank you) **

**KARLA GILMORE (Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro que te guste la historia) **

**jamesandmolly. (Para contestar tu pregunta; Ron y Hermy solo tenien un hijo Chris, Con respecto de los papas de Ginny, tienen que espera, pero pronto lo van a saber, un saludo y me tendras por tus historias) **


	26. Cap 26: Que descance en Paz

**Capitulo 26: Que descanse en Paz… **

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE GINNY WEASLEY**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Ni siquiera se muy bien por que fui al hospital, pero realmente necesitaba saber que el bebe de Harry estaba bien, pero lo único que conseguí fue que Harry me insultara, y nuestro matrimonio acabara-

**:7 ½ MESES ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

Ginny se acerca a la recepción para averiguar por el estado de salud de Cho; al acercarse vio una mujer de unos cincuenta años escuchando una vieja canción en la radio.

-Disculpe señorita, necesito información de una paciente que ingreso hoy en la tarde- Dijo lo más cortésmente la pelirroja.

-Cual es el nombre del paciente?- Pregunto distraídamente la secretaria, ya que estaba más concentrada escuchando la canción que prestando atención.

-Chang, Cho- La secretaria le quedo mirando muy fijamente.

-Así que usted vine a preguntar por la paciente que llego con el maravilloso señor Potter- Dijo la secretaria, en un tono más afirmativo que si fuera pregunta.

-Si señorita, me podría decir como siguió?- Contesto Ginny ya desesperada.

-Mejor que le conteste el mismo señor Potter- Dijo la secretaria con los ojos soñadores al ver acercase a Harry a la recepción.

Harry se acerco hasta la secretaria sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Ginny.

-No ha venido nadie preguntando por mi?- Pregunto seriamente el brujo. La secretaria planto en su rostro una falsa sonrisa y extendió la mano.

-No por usted, pero ella pregunto por la señorita Chang- Ginny quería desaparecer en ese instante pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo, y quedo paralizada. Harry se giro muy lentamente para ver a Ginny que se había encontrado todo ese tiempo a sus espaldas, se acerco a ella y la tomo por el brazo, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Gracias señorita- Dijo Harry con una falsa sonrisa, y se alejo con Ginny a una parte más solitaria del hospital.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto el brujo soltando a la pelirroja, Ginny solo se sobaba el brazo.

-No contestes ya se, viniste a saber si Cho había perdido el bebe, verdad?- Ginny lo miro indignada solo por la insinuación.

-Por supuesto que no, solo quería saber si estaba bien- Contesto dignamente la pelirroja.

-No te creo, pero no importa, para tu desgracia el bebe esta bien, pero Cho se tendrá que quedar a observación esta noche- Ginny suspiro aliviada.

-Me alegro- Ginny se iba a retirar pero la mano de Harry la detuvo.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi o a Cho o a mi hijo, esta claro?- Dijo secamente el brujo.

-Quien me crees?- Pregunto Ginny ya molesta.

-Quien te creo? La persona más ruin, esta bien que nunca me hayas querido dar hijos, pero que quieras matar a los que la vida meda eso es muy bajo- Ginny se soltó violentamente de la mano de Harry.

-Yo nunca le quise hacer daño a tu hijo, y si no te quise dar hijos, es porque jamás te vi como el padre de ellos, esta claro?- Esto ultimo la pelirroja lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no era verdad, ella quería herirlo como el lo había hecho con ella.

-Siempre lo sospeche- Dijo Harry intentado disimular el dolor de aquella supuesta revelación de Ginny.

-Ahora me puedo ir?- Pregunto sarcásticamente la bruja.

-Si, pero antes para que no te tome de sorpresa, mañana voy a pedir el divorcio en el ministerio, y no te preocupes lo voy hacer por incompatibilidad de caracteres, por que yo no puedo seguir viviendo con una mujer tan baja como tú, y otra cosa, para que no te entres por ahí si no por la fuente, voy a vivir con Cho. Adiós Ginny Weasley, espero jamás volverte a ver- Con esto dicho Harry salio de ala donde estaban y dejo a Ginny de una sola pieza, totalmente acabada.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

-Yo le dije todo eso a Ginny por que realmente estaba aun herido, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, era muy tarde ya había llamado a Remus para que iniciara el divorcio, y esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Ginny, bueno hasta la conciliación que fueron siete meses después de ese día-

**:7 ½ MESES ATRAS:**

**APARTEMENTO GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

Tock, tock, tock.

-Ya voy- Contesto Gabrielle al ver la insistencia de la persona que golpeaba la puerta.

-Ginny que pasa…- Gabrielle no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ginny se acerco a la rubia y poso su cabeza en el hombro y se ataco a llorar, la rubia solo la abrazo y muy lentamente la hizo seguir.

Después de una hora continua de que Ginny no parara de llorar Gabrielle salio de la cocina con un te, para tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

-Ginny que paso?- Ginny intento tomar aire.

-HarryyChovanatenerunhijoyHarrymepidioeldivorcio- Gabrielle quedo peor que antes.

-Nena que dijiste? No te entendí nada habla más despacio- Ginny volvió a tomar aire y acepto el te que Gabrielle tenia en las manos.

-Harry y Cho van a tener un hijo, y Harry me pidió el divorcio, bueno no me lo pidió me informo que mañana lo iba a pedir ante el ministerio- Gabrielle se llevo una mano a la boca por la sorpresa.

-No puede ser, pero como paso esto?- Ginny levanto la cabeza, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Si lo averiguas cuéntamelo para haber si puedo entenderlo, por que ahora no lo entiendo- Dijo amargamente la pelirroja volviéndose atacar a llorar.

-No llores más por el, no vale la pena- Dijo Gabrielle abrazando a la pelirroja.

-No puedo evitarlo, quiero llorarlo hoy todo lo que más pueda, quiero acabar mis lagrimas, para jamás volver a derramar una sola lagrima por el- Dijo la pelirroja resguardándose más entre los brazos de su amiga.

-Ginny, me duele mucho verte así-

-A mi también- Ginny se separo de la rubia y se limpio las lagrimas que el saco de la rubia no había absorbido de sus rostro.

-Puedo vivir aquí, contigo, por un tiempo hasta que encuentro hogar?- Gabrielle la miro extrañada.

-Pero si esta es tu casa, puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, yo soy la que debe pedir permiso para vivir contigo- Desde aquella mañana fue la primera vez que Ginny intento sonreír, aunque salio una mueca extraña.

-Tienes que trabajar en esa sonrisa, urgentemente- Dijo la rubia, comentario que hizo reír a Ginny.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOTEL IMPERIAL**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Fue terrible para mi ver así a Ginny, que es mi mejor amiga, y eso que aun la noche no terminaba, aun faltaba una sorpresa más, una de las mejores de mi vida- b 

**:7 ½ MESES ATRAS:**

**APARTEMENTO GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

Debían ser las dos de la mañana cuando afuera del apartamento de Gabrielle se escuchaba música, a alto volumen. Ginny y la rubia se levantaron para ver de donde venia el ruido.

-A quien le traerían serenata?- Pregunto Ginny. La pelirroja tenia los ojos totalmente hinchados de llorar.

-Ni idea, veamos en la ventana- Las dos mujeres se asomaron a la ventana par ver a George, con conjunto de violines.

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Gabrielle sorprendida por la maravillosa sorpresa de su novio.

-Ese es mi hermanito- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa sincera olvidando, todo lo vivido el día anterior.

Gabrielle sin importarle que estaba en pijama totalmente despeinada, baja lo más rápido que pudo muy seguida de Ginny.

La rubia al llegar al primer piso salio corriendo en dirección a George que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Es una hermosa, sorpresa- Dijo la rubia mientras le daba besos por toda la cara al pelirrojo.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado pero esta, es solo el inicio de una noche de sorpresas- Dijo George con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Más sorpresas?- Exclamo sorprendida la rubia. El pelirroja la separo un poco de el y se arrodillo, ante Gabrielle. Ginny miraba entretenida la escena aun que le causaba un poco de tristeza.

-Señorita de Delacour; Quiere ser usted mi esposa?- Gabrielle ante la pregunta quedo en shock inmediato y aunque quería gritar que si, las palabras no salían de su boca. La rubia lo único que se le ocurrió fue mirar a Ginny que indicaba con la cabeza que si. Gabrielle comenzó a imitar el movimiento de la pelirroja.

-Aja- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar después de varios minutos.

-Tomare eso como un si- Dijo George levantándose del suelo y abrazando a Gabrielle.

-Aja- Dijo la rubia antes de ser callada por un apasionado beso del pelirrojo. Después de unos minutos que obligaron a la pareja a separarse por falta de aire.

Gabrielle se giro para ver a Ginny que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ginny tenemos boda!- Le dijo la rubia a su mejor amiga.

-Ya era hora George- Dijo la pelirroja acercándose a la pareja para abrazarlos.

-La demora fue justa, simplemente esperaba a la mejor… Y aunque no la encontré, me conformo con lo que tengo- Dijo George en burla, Gabrielle le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago, y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE GINNY WEASLEY**

**GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLE**

-Las semanas siguientes fueron duras y amargas, dure dos semanas metida en mi cuarto sin salir para nada, hasta que Gabrielle me convenció de hacerlo, fue una mala idea, no solo por que vi a Harry comprando ropa de bebe para su hijo, si no también por el "accidente" de George-

**:7 MESES ATRAS:**

**APARTEMENTO GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

Gabrielle entra muy despacio al cuarto donde hace dos semanas Ginny no salía, levanto un poco las cobijas y se metió en la cama.

-Ginny estas dormida?- Pregunto la rubia, aunque la pregunta era totalmente innecesaria ya que Ginny no podía tener los ojos más abiertos por que no era posible.

-Sabes que no- Contesto la pelirroja, fingiendo una sonrisa que salio muy mal.

-Me alegro- La rubia levanto las cobijas que cubrían a Ginny para que le diera un poco la luz.

-Que haces?-

-Oxigenándote- Dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ginny no puedes seguir así, es que acaso no vas a volver a salir de aquí?- Ginny imito a Gabrielle y se sentó en la cama.

-La tengo como opción- Gabrielle miro inquisidoramente a la pelirroja por la sola insinuación.

-Ginny, no más, desde que llego la demanda de divorcio, no sales de aquí, y en dos semanas me caso, te necesito a mi lado- Argumento la rubia con ojos de perrito regañado.

-No hagas esa cara, y además… en mis planes esta salir nuevamente, en unos 6 meses y medio, era el plan-

-Claro, cuando tienes la cita de conciliación- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ginny, y los demás que?- Pregunto Gabrielle algo triste.

-Lo siento, olvide que tenía una vida en la que hace parte muchas personas- Dijo Ginny muy arrepentida.

-Me perdonas?- Pregunto la pelirroja. Gabrielle sonrió y las dos se abrazaron.

-Claro, eres mi mejor amiga y te necesito- Después de unos minutos abrazadas Gabrielle rompió el contacto.

-Quiero que me acompañes a ver mi vestido- Dijo la rubia. Ginny suspiro.

-Cuentas conmigo, me arreglo y vamos- Gabrielle afirmo y salio de la habitación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MILL HILL**

Mill Hill era una de las calles más concurridas de Londres, si una persona necesita ropa, en esta calle era el lugar adecuado para buscarlo, aunque era un lugar muggle, a Gabrielle le había encantado un vestido que había visto semanas atrás y lo quería para su boda.

-Gabrielle, estoy casada de caminar y tengo mucha sed- Dijo Ginny después de ver vestido en una docena de tiendas sin que Gabrielle encontrara el que le había gustado.

-Esta bien descansemos aquí- Dijo la rubia sentándose en una silla.

-Espérame aquí, voy a comprar algo de beber, quieres algo?-

-Lo que sea no te preocupes no te demores, te espero- Ginny busco con la mirada alguna tienda, o un centro comercial, y a lo lejos vio un centro comercial, y decidió ir para allá.

Después de unos minutos de caminar entro en el centro comercial y vio un pequeño puesto donde vendían bebidas. La pelirroja compro dos aguas saborizadas con gas. Cuando ya se iba a ir, vio que frente al puesto había una tienda de ropa de bebe, se acerco, hacia a la vitrina, comenzó a ver hermosos mamelucos que estaban expuestos de diferentes colores, y decidió entrar a ver mejor, la pelirroja pensó que seria lindo cómprale uno a su sobrino, Chris. Ya en el interior de la tienda, Ginny miro más ropa, hasta que una voz muy conocida para ella, llamo su atención.

Era ni más ni menos Harry acompañado de Cho. Se veían tan felices pensó la pelirroja. Harry debía tener cientos de cosas en la mano para bebe en los brazos, Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que Harry y ella, alguna vez pudieron estar así, pero eso ahora era imposible.

Cho se acerco a Harry y le dio un corto beso en la boca, eso fue la tapa para la pelirroja que boto todo lo que llevaba en la mano y salio corriendo para donde se encontraba su amiga intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Gabrielle, vayámonos de aquí- Dijo Ginny bastante afectada por la escena que había presenciado.

-Ginny que paso?- Pregunto muy asustada la rubia al ver a su amiga tan descompuesta.

-Quiero irme de aquí, vamos- Dijo Ginny algo desesperada.

-No, hasta que me digas que paso-

-Vi a Harry con Cho- Gabrielle no pudo disimular su asombro. Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente, Gabrielle tomo el brazo de la pelirroja en forma de gancho.

-Vayámonos para la tienda, te parece?-Ginny afirmo con la cabeza, y las dos mujeres de un momento a otro desaparecieron.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CALLEJÓN DIAGON**

-Ginny estas mejor?- Pregunto Gabrielle caminado por el callejón Diagon.

-No se, quiero llorar, pero ya no tengo lagrimas- Dijo algo abatida la pelirroja.

-Bueno, eso es algo bueno, tu querías acabar las lagrimas para el, lo lograste- Ginny miro inquisitivamente a la rubia.

-No es gracioso-

-Mira, allá viene George- Dijo eufóricamente la rubia, el pelirrojo también ya las había visto y se acercaba a toda prisa hacia ellas.

Hasta que un auto que salio de la nada, envistió a George haciéndolo volar por los aires, y estrellándose fuertemente con el suelo, quedando de espaldas.

Gabrielle al ver la escena salio corriendo hacia donde había caído George, Ginny la imito.

Gabrielle al llegar, se tiro al suelo y levanto el rostro de George que estaba todo ensangrentado, la rubia no sabia que hacer lo abrazo fuertemente contra ella, mientras gritaba por ayuda, mientras que una a una las lagrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la rubia.

Ginny la imito y las dos mujeres gritaban.

Mientras el auto que había envestido a George había quedado estacionado a mitad de la calle pero el conductor no bajaba del auto.

Pocos minutos después llego una ambulancia de San Mugo para atender el pelirrojo. Subieron a George a la ambulancia y partió rápidamente por el aire hacia el hospital. Gabrielle que aun estaba en el suelo se levanto colérica, y fue lenta pero decididamente hacia el auto con la firme convicción de matar al conductor.

Llego hasta la puerta del carro y la abrió. La sorpresa de la rubia no fue para menos, al ver quien era el conductor. Al abrir la puerta Seamus callo al suelo; el brujo estaba totalmente alcoholizado. Gabrielle lo tomo por la camisa y lo comenzó a sacudir con mucha violencia hasta que Ginny intervino para evitar que la rubia cometiera una locura.

-¡¡¡Maltito si algo le pasa a George, juro que te mato!- Gritaba Gabrielle a un Seamus que estaba totalmente inconciente, por la borrachera.

-Gabrielle vamos, George nos necesita- Dijo Ginny intentando controlar a la rubia cosa que a cada momento era más difícil. Por todo el escándalo Ron llego a la escena, y al ver como Ginny intentaba detener a Gabrielle, se acerco corriendo hacia ellas.

-Que paso?- Pregunto muy preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Después te explico, ahora necesito, que me ayudes a llevar a Gabrielle a San Mungo- Ron no entendió muy bien pero ayudo a su hermana.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE RON, HERMIONE & CHRIS WEASLEY **

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Cuando me entere de lo que había pasado, yo mismo hubiera matado en ese momento a Seamus, pero esa noche aun tenia una sorpresa más, algo que realmente no esperaba de una persona que no esperaba-

**:7 MESES ATRAS:**

**HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS**

-Han dicho algo los medí magos?- Pregunto Ron llevando a Gabrielle la veinteava taza de café de la noche.

-Nada aun- Contesto Ginny.

-No puedo esperar más, necesito saber algo, voy a buscar a un medí mago que me quiera decir algo- Propuso Ron alejándose de la sala de espera, de emergencias.

Llevaba varios minutos de caminar cuando vio un medí mago entrando a una habitación; el pelirrojo salio corriendo y abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación.

Lo que encontró lo dejo frió. En la habitación estaba Luna, y el medí mago le estaba revisando las muñecas.

-Luna- Susurro Ron sobresaltado. El pasmo de Luna no era menos, al ver a Ron allí parado en la puerta.

-Ron que haces aquí?- Pregunto tranquila la bruja.

-Eso te pregunto yo, que haces tu aquí?- El medí mago termino la inspección.

-Los dejo para que hablen- Dijo el medí mago y salio de la habitación. Luna por su lado bajo laminada y no pronuncio palabra.

-Luna por que no me respondes?- Luna sin levantar la mirada contesto.

-Tuve un… Intento… De… Suicidio- Dijo entrecortada la bruja, agobiada por las lágrimas y el dolor que le causaba recordar.

-Tu Luna? No lo puedo creer- Dijo Ron acercándose a la cama de la bruja.

-Tu que sabes? No tienes ni idea que es estar solo, que a nadie le importes, que si mueres a nadie le afecte- Ron se sentó al lado de la bruja.

-A mi me hubiera afectado- Luna levando la mirada y la poso en Ron.

-De verdad? Después de todo lo que eh hecho?- Ron le regalo una sonrisa.

-Sin ti mi vida hubiera sido muy aburrida- Ante el comentario Luna también sonrió.

-Eres muy bueno Ron, me alegro que seas feliz- Ron la miro extrañado.

-Como sabes que soy feliz?-

-La mirada, despide tanta luz…- Ron se levanto.

-Mañana paso a verte, bueno?- Pregunto el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

-Si, mañana nos vemos- Ron salio de la habitación, para buscar información de su hermano.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE RON, HERMIONE & CHRIS WEASLEY **

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Menos mal que cuando volví de mi encuentro con Luna, George ya había despertado; el y Gabrielle decidieron aplazar la boda, mientras que la justicia se pronunciaba sobre la situación de Seamus, obviamente lo dejaron libre, hace como dos meses. Mientras tanto Gabrielle me ayudo a buscarle un trabajo a Luna, aunque no lo necesitaba era para que se entretuviera ocupada, y aprovechando que Ginny necesitaba un representante, pues relacionamos a las dos con Neville, ahora el y Luna salen juntos, creo que desde que Hermione se entero e eso, adora a Luna. En los seis meses que siguieron Ginny casi no salía, tenia pánico de encontrase a con Harry, Gabrielle y yo hacíamos lo pasible para que no se encerrara pero era inútil hasta la cita de conciliación de hace un mes, que volvió a salir.

Así pasaron los meses hasta que hace una semana ocurrió todo lo de la muerte de Fudge, que como cosa rara yo termine metido en eso-

**:UNA ½ SEMANA ATRAS:**

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY**

-Como les fue?- Pregunto Gabrielle al ver llegar a Ron.

-Cada vez eso se pone peor, buscan como lastimarse más, estoy cansado de decirle a Ginny que intente conciliar con Harry, si ya se van a divorciar, pues háganlo de la mejor forma- Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en una silla que había la lado de Gabrielle.

-Tienes toda la razón, y cuando vuelven a tener cita?- Pregunto la rubia.

-En tres días vuelven a tener cita en el ministerio- Gabrielle iba a hablar pero el sonido de una lechuza que entro a la tienda, la interrumpo. Al parecer la nota era para Ron, este la tomo y la lechuza se fue. El pelirrojo abrió el papelito y lo leyó.

-De quien es?- Pregunto la rubia.

-De Fudge, que me esta esperando para almorzar- Gabrielle lo miro extrañado.

-Que esperas? O acaso no vas a ir?-

-No, claro que voy a ir, pero es muy extraño- Ron se levanto y le dio a su amiga un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos, más tarde- Con esto Ron salio del negocio. Gabrielle se volvió a sentar, pero la tranquilidad le duro muy poco. Por la puerta principal entro Harry.

-Donde esta Fred o George?- Gabrielle se levanto.

-Hola Harry, yo estoy bien, imagínate que Fred y George, salieron de viaje y hasta mañana regresan pero si necesitas algo con mucho gusto te ayudo- Dijo la rubia en un tono fingiendo amabilidad.

-No, gracias, yo no necesito la ayuda de personas como tú- Gabrielle se puso roja por el comentario.

-Pues yo tampoco tengo por que hablar con personas como tú, totalmente disfuncionales- Harry la miro y se acerco hacia ella.

-Pues alguna vez tú te casaste con esta persona disfuncional- Argumento el brujo.

-Harry no te has dado cuenta, que todas la mujeres que se casan contigo, terminan por engañarte, y el factor común eres tú- Harry se puso rojo.

-Sabes analizándolo mejor, creo que el factor común eres tu- Gabrielle sonrió con ironía.

-Estas diciendo que yo aconseje a Ginny?- Pregunto la rubia.

-No lo estoy diciendo, lo estoy afirmando- Respondió el brujo.

-Lárgate, de aquí, ahora- Dijo Gabrielle muy molesta.

-No me puedes echar este negocio también es mió-

-No por mucho tiempo, Ginny tiene todas las de ganar en este juicio- Harry la miro queriendo estrangularla y sin más salio de la tienda.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**HOTEL IMPERIAL**

**GABRIELLE DELACUOR**

-Lastima que se salio por su voluntad a mi me hubiera encantado sacarlo a patadas de la tienda, el me odia lo se, pero que diga que yo aconseje a Ginny a que dizque lo engañara, eso es mucho, si antes yo siempre la aconseje para que intentara salvar su matrimonio-

**:UNA ½ SEMANA ATRAS:**

**CLUB DE MAGOS RETIRADOS **

-Weasley pensé que no iba a venir- Dijo Fudge levantándose de la silla, y abrazando muy cariñosamente a Ron. Después de abrazo el pelirrojo se sentó en la mesa, y casi cae para atrás al ver a la esposa de Scrimgeour, ahí con ellos. Ron solo miro a Fudge.

-Es un placer tenerlo aquí, Cornelius lo aprecia mucho señor Weasley- Dijo Anne, dulcemente.

-Gracias, aunque no se por que fue la invitación- Dijo Ron, bastante incomodo por la situación.

-Es que por fin Anne y yo tomamos la decisión de decirle a Rufus de lo nuestro- Contesto Fudge, Ron no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Me alegro, en serio- Dijo Ron.

-Así que lo citamos aquí, ya debe estar por llegar- Ron quedo con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Como así, y por que me invitaron a mí?- Pregunto muy asustado.

-Por que quiera que mi mejor amigo me acompañe- Ron quedo procesando la información "Su mejor amigo?" El pelirrojo no supo que decir.

-Gracias señor Fudge- Los tres tomaron las copas y brindaron por la felicidad de la pareja. Cuando bajaron las copas llego Scrimgeour a la mesa.

-Que celebramos?- Pregunto el ministro. A Ron se le quedo en la garganta el vino que había tomado.

-Rufus, tenemos algo que decirte- Sentencio Fudge. El ministro se sentó.

-Que hace este muchacho aquí?- Pregunto el ministro refiriéndose a Ron.

-Eso no es importante ahora, lo que tenemos que decir si lo es- Anne no podía mantener la vista así que la poso en el suelo.

-Rufus, Cornelius y yo nos amamos, y desde hace 10 años te engañamos- Ron quedo en shock, no creyó que la esposa de Scrimgeour fuera a ser capaza de decirlo así, sin anestesia, sin nada, así de golpe. Pero el pelirrojo no era el único en shock Scrimgeour también lo estaba.

-Es una broma?- Pregunto en un hilo de voz. La pareja negó con la cabeza.

-Como pudieron?- Pregunto muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, pensó Ron.

-Paso y ya- Respondió Anne. De un momento a otro Scrimgeour se levanto de la silla.

-Los odio, por mi que se mueran- Dijo el ministro aun conservando el tono de voz. Lo que los presentes no se había dado cuanta es que Fudge se estaba ahogando, el aire no le estaba alcanzando para respirar. Hasta que Ron se giro a ver la cara de Fudge y lo vio así.

-Señor Fudge, que le pasa?- Pregunto muy asustado y levantándose de la silla para socorrerlo.

-Cornelius, respira por favor- Decía Anne. Mientras el ministro salía en busca de ayuda.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE RON, HERMIONE & CHRIS WEASLEY **

**RONALD "RON" BILIUS WEASLEY**

-Lo llevaron a San Mungo, y Hermione intento explicarme que era lo que había pasado, pero no le entendí, parece que murió a consecuencia de su enfermedad, ya que no estaba haciendo con juicio su tratamiento, más la excitación de momento le acuso un paro respiratorio, esa misma tarde fui a avisarle a Luna, después de cuatro años de jurarme que no iba a volver a esa casa tuve que hacerlo, nunca vi una persona tan triste-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

**El próximo cap es la "Sentencia" IMPERDIBLE POR QUE ES CAP FINAL, SI SEÑORES EL PORIXIMO CAP ES EL FINAL ¿Qué pasara? ¿Harry y Ginny se divorciaran? ¿Cho se ira? ¿Draco le hará algo a Ginny? Todas estas respuestas y más en el próximo cap. ¡¡¡Dejen Criticas!**


	27. Cap 27: La sentencia

**Dedicado especialmente a: A.M. "Gracias por hacer ruido en mi soledad, que serian de mis días sin tu risa, sin que le hicieras cosquillas a mi melancolía". **

**Capitulo 27: La Sentencia…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**APARTAMENTO DE GINNY M. WEASLEY**

-No pensaras en escapar? Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- Ginny solo esperaba lo peor.

Draco se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala, Ginny continuaba en el suelo petrificada.

-Ginny, por Merlín levántate del suelo, tenemos que hablar, pero así no podemos- Dijo el rubio, Ginny se levanto del suelo muy despacio y se dirigió a la sala.

-Me vas hacer algo?- Draco ante el comentario sonrió.

-No, si hubiera querido hacerte algo, ya te lo hubiera hecho, solo quiero hablar- Ginny más tranquila se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de Draco.

-Te escucho-

-Bueno, bueno… Voy a ir directo al punto. Realmente engañaste a Potter?- Ginny no se esperaba la pregunta.

-Por que lo quieres saber?- Pregunto la pelirroja, Draco suspiro.

-No se, simplemente necesito saberlo, para poder continuar- Ginny bajo la mirada.

-No… Pero estuve cerca-

-Como así?- Esta vez fue Ginny la que suspiro.

**:8 MESES ATRAS:**

**CAFETERÍA LOS OLIVOS**

Ginny se encontraba con Dean en una cafetería cercana, al sortilegios Weasley, el había pasado a visitarla.

-Ginny, estas bien?- Pregunto Dean, al ver el mal aspecto de Ginny, además de tener unas súper ojeras, también estaba más demacrada.

-No, no esto bien, realmente estoy mal, muy mal- Respondió la pelirroja, atacándose a llorar.

-Pero que pasa?-

-Todo, creo que mi matrimonio con Harry, no pasa de este año- Dean quedo totalmente sorprendido por la confesión de Ginny.

-Por que dices eso?-

-Harry y yo, ya no nos soportamos, y se que todo es por mi, yo soy la mala esposa- Dean tomo las manos de la pelirroja y las envolvió con las de el, por debajo de la mesa.

-Ginny, no digas eso, harías feliz a cualquier hombre- Ginny lo miro.

-Y por que no puedo hacer feliz al hombre que amo?- Dean apretó más las manos de Ginny.

-Dean, mírame, no soy ni la mitad de la mujer que era antes- Dean la miro, sin comprender.

-A que te refieres?-

-Estoy horrible, no me extrañaría que Harry se fuera con otra- Dean sonrió.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco, imagínate lo hermosa que eres que hasta las lagrimas te lucen- Ginny intento, sonreír, pero al final salio una extraña mueca.

-Gracias por la mentira pero yo se la verdad- Dean sin soportar más ver a Ginny así, no pensó solo actuó y se acerco a ella. Hasta que la beso, con tal pasión que Ginny no pudo menos que corresponder. El separo un poco los labios de ella mientras se levantaban, y le susurro.

-Mira lo que puedes hacer en un hombre, y aun dudas de los hermosa que eres?- Y entre beso y beso salieron de la cafetería.

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

**APARTAMENTO DE GINNY M. WEASLEY**

-Dean fue el que decidió parar, y agradezco mucho que lo haya hecho, por que si no lo hace el, yo no hubiera sido capaz- Draco la miraba sin saber que decir.

-Dilo, di que todo es mi culpa- Reto Ginny, ante el silencio de Draco.

-Sabias que Potter sigue enamorado de ti?- Ginny no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-No, no lo se, y ya no me importa al fin y al cabo mañana terminará todo- Draco se acerco y se arrodillo frente a la pelirroja.

-Ginny no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- Ginny lo miro a los ojos.

-Por que haces esto?- Pregunto en voz muy baja la pelirroja.

-Por que después de casi cinco años comprendí, que el amor de tu vida es Potter, y que yo no tengo posibilidad a tu lado- Draco bajo el rostro, pero Ginny lo tomo de la quijada y levanto el rostro del rubio.

-Acabo de comprender que si con alguien fui feliz fue contigo, a tu lado todo fue perfecto- Draco sonrió.

-Pero a ti no te gusta lo perfecto, te gusta Potter- Respondió Draco con algo de melancolía en su voz.

-Que se le va hacer, tengo alma de mártir- Draco se levanto.

-Es hora de irme, mañana dejo Londres- Ginny lo imito y se puso de pie.

-A donde iras?-

-Al único lugar donde fui feliz- La pelirroja sonrió muy pensativa.

-Que piensas?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Sabes, yo fui muy feliz en Hogwarts, crees que algún día vuelva allí?- Draco se acerco a la pelirroja y la abrazo.

-No se, tal vez, de lo que estoy seguro es que vas hacer muy feliz, si alguien lo merece esa eres tu- Ginny se aferro, al rubio.

-Tienes un consejo para alguien que va a dejar el amor de su vida?-Pregunto Ginny, Draco la separa de el, y la miro a los ojos.

-No lo dejes- Ginny suspiro.

-Y Cuando eso no es una opción?- Draco la tomo por los hombros.

-Por que no es una opción?-

-Harry va tener un hijo con Cho- Draco sonrió.

-Eso es un impedimento?- Ginny bajo la mirada.

-No, pero la verdad es que es la mejor excusa que tengo para refugiarme- Draco levanto una ceja sin entender.

Cual es la verdad?-

-Es que… aunque lo amo, ya no tengo fuerzas para comenzar- Draco suspiro.

-Me vas a dar mi consejo?- Draco la miro unos segundos.

-Viaja, viajar siempre cambia las perspectivas, las amplia- El rubio le dio un beso corto en los labios a Ginny y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adiós Ginny, nos vemos pronto- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Claro por que dentro de poco me tendrás visitándote en Paris- Draco a firmo con la cabeza y salio del apartamento de Ginny.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ARPARTAMENTO DE HARRY J. POTTER**

-Cho cuanto más te tengo que esperar?- Pregunto Harry algo impaciente después de una hora de estar esperando a la bruja. El brujo tenía afán ya que iban para el ministerio, a la última cita del divorcio.

-Cho vamos a llegar tarde- La puerta del cuarto se abrió y la bruja salio con una maleta.

-Harry me voy- Susurro la bruja.

-A donde?- Pregunto muy sorprendido el brujo.

-Lejos de ti- Harry la miro sin entender lo que decía Cho.

-Me estas abandonando?-

-Si, lo siento, pero no puedo estar al lado de alguien que nunca va a poderme amar- Harry quedo unos segundos procesando la información.

-Si lo dices por lo que aun siento por Ginny, te juro que jamás va interferir entre nosotros, no me dejes, tu me necesitas, el bebe me necesita- Dijo el brujo tropezándose con cada frase que decía.

-Harry jamás seria capaz de alejarte del bebe, es tu hijo, pero yo necesito reconstruir mi vida, necesito tener una vida que sea mía- Cho comenzó a jalar la maleta hacia la puerta.

-Cho no te vayas- Susurro Harry, Cho giro y quedo frente a el.

-Toda mi vida soñé que me digieras eso, pero hoy ya no tiene sentido que lo hagas, por primera vez en mi vida se que estoy haciendo lo correcto, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es- Dijo Cho intentando reprimir el llanto que amenazaba a sus ojos.

-Que voy hacer solo?- Ante la pregunta de Harry Cho se acerco y le susurro al oído.

-No tienes por que quedarte solo, no la dejes ir- Con un beso en la mejilla, Cho abrió la puerta y salio del apartamento de Harry.

Comenzó paso a paso a cercarse al ascensor cuando ya estaba adentro, no soporto más el dolor y recostada en una de las paredes del ascensor resbalo hasta tocar el suelo y se ataco a llorar, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Más pronto de lo que pensó ya había llegado al primer piso, y la puerta se abrió intento levantarse pero su barriga era lo bastante grande para impedírselo. Hasta que la mano de una persona la ayudo hacerlo.

Cho aun con la mirada en el suelo pudo notar que la persona que la había ayudado a levantarse del suelo le estaba llevando la maleta. Cuando levanto la vista para ver quien era, quedo realmente sorprendida.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto la bruja.

-No podía irme sin ti, sabia que harías lo correcto- Cho se abalanzo sobre los brazos de su mejor amigo, que era Draco Malfoy. Después de unos minutos ella rompió el abrazo.

-Vamos, no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más- Draco afirmo tomo la maleta de Cho y los dos salieron del edificio.

-Hablaste con Ginny?- Pregunto la bruja subiendo al taxi que los esperaba.

-Si, ayer lo hice-

-Crees que se divorcien?- Draco subió al carro y cerro la puerta.

-No se, la verdad no se- El taxi arranco y a alta velocidad se alejo del apartamento de Harry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta saco a Harry del shock en el que había quedado por la partida de Cho.

-Remus, que haces aquí?- Pregunto Harry.

-Vine a recogerlos, no quiero que lleguen tarde, como siempre- Harry salio del apartamento y cerró la puerta.

-Vamos, Cho no va a venir- Lupin iba a preguntar, pero al ver que Harry estaba como ido prefirió quedarse en silencio todo el camino hasta el ministerio.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**OFICINA DE DIVORSIOS MAGICOS – MISNISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

Ginny estaba en una pequeña plazoleta que había en el interior del ministerio fumándose un cigarrillo, hasta que unas manos le taparon los ojos.

-Quien soy?- La voz era inconfundible para Ginny.

-Ron, madura- Dijo la pelirroja quitando las manos de su hermano.

-Deberías dejar ese vicio, no ves que inocentes podemos caer en la tentación- Dijo el pelirrojo quitándole el cigarrillo y fumando un poco.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- Cometo la pelirroja, recuperando su cigarrillo.

-No podría faltar. Que vas hacer?- Pregunto el pelirrojo. Ginny boto al suelo el cigarrillo, lo piso, y comenzó a caminar.

-Lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- Ron iba a preguntar más pero ya habían llegado a la sala donde se celebraría la audiencia. Los dos entraron Neville ya estaba sentado y Ginny se acomodo al lado de el. Ron por su lado se sentó al lado de Gabrielle y George que también habían ido, pero no eran los únicos, estaba Seamus, Luna, Fred, Angelina, Anne, Scrimgeour y en otro lado de la sala, estaba Lupin y Harry ya sentado.

Scrimgeour se levanto e hizo un extraño sonido, para aclarar su voz.

-Buenos días, se abre oficialmente la última diligencia de divorcia entre Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley, acaban de informarme que los representantes llegaron a un acuerdo, por fuera de esta sala, leeré en voz alta el acuerdo al que han llegado las partes para que públicamente manifiesten su aceptación o repudio:

"_Harry J. Potter acepta ceder la totalidad sus acciones de "Sortilegios Weasley", a Ginevra M. Weasley._

_Demás bienes obtenidos por la pareja quedaran a nombre de Harry J. Potter, en los que entran una casa ubicada en wrotham heath_ _, tres carros marca Audi, y por ultimo una cuenta mancomunada en Gringols" _

-Las partes están concientes de lo anteriormente dicho y están de acuerdo?- Se levanta Lupin.

-Mi representado esta de acuerdo- Afirmo Lupin, al instante se levanto Neville.

-Mi representada también esta de acuerdo- Neville volvió a sentarse.

-Correcto, así que todo esto queda en el acta, así que por favor Sr. Potter y Sra. Weasley, se acercan al frente para firmar el acta y así, oficializar la sentencia- Dijo Scrimgeour, los dos se levantaron y muy despacio se acercaron al estrado para firmar. Cuando se encontraba al frente del ministro este les susurro.

-Aun están a tiempo- Al escuchar esto Ginny no pudo evitar ver a Harry que tenia los ojos rojos, tal vez estaba llorando, pensó la pelirroja, muchos recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, el primer beso, la primera noche, el reencuentro en sortilegios Weasley, la boda, las peleas, todo.

-Ginny estas segura de firmar?- Pregunto Harry en un hilo de voz. Ginny solo lo miro y tomo el acta, aunque la mano le temblaba firmo y le paso el documento a Harry.

-Si- Dijo la pelirroja antes de irse a sentar. Harry tomo el documento, entre sus manos y vio por unos minutos la firma de la pelirroja, luego firmo y se fue a sentar, mientras por su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento "Ahora si todo acabo".

-Bueno, ya firmadas las actas, desde ahora oficialmente cesan los efectos civiles y mágicos de la unión matrimonial de Ginevra Molly Weasley y Harry James Potter, que quede en el acta, que los dos anteriormente nombrados recuperan su estado civil de solteros. Se cierra la audiencia, se pueden retirar- Concluyo Scrimgeour saliendo así de la sala.

Gabrielle y Ron se acercaron a Ginny, mientras esta se levantaba.

-Gracias Neville, por todo ojala nos volvamos a ver en otras circunstancia- Decía la pelirroja.

-Ginny estas bien?- Pregunto Ron al estar cerca de ella.

-Si, por supuesto, lamento que los tenga que dejar, pero tengo que ir hacer algo importante- Dijo Ginny saliendo de la sala.

-Pero Ginny…- Alcanzo a decir Gabrielle, pero Ginny había desaparecido del ministerio.

Ron iba ir tras ella, pero la mano de una mujer lo detuvo. El pelirrojo se giro para ver quien era.

-Anne, como esta usted?- pregunto algo sorprendido Ron.

-Sr. Weasley, quería decirle que hoy a las dos se leerá el testamento de Cornelius, y usted y Luna están citados, así que por favor no falte- Ron la miro extrañado.

-Claro que no Anne, y dígame Ron por favor- Ella sonrió algo triste.

-Esta bien Ron, nos vemos esta tarde- Sin más Anne salio de la sala, al momento se acerco Gabrielle, y los dos salieron juntos.

Todos los que habían ido a la audiencia esperando que algo pasa y que cambiaran de opinión ya se habían ido, solo quedaba Harry en la sala y se estaba levantando para irse, pero unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Seamus, hoy no estoy para reclamos- Dijo Harry con la voz entre cortada.

-Amigo, hoy no vine por eso, hoy vine por que mi mejor amigo me necesita- Contesto Seamus, Harry se acerco y se abrazaron mientras lagrimas salían de los ojos de Harry.

-Me quiero morir- Susurro Harry destrozado.

-Harry, fresco usted es más que esta historia- Dijo Seamus intentando animar a su amigo.

-Pero no se si soy más que Ginny- Seamus lo alejo un poco.

-Vamos a tomar algo- Harry lo miro de arriba a bajo para darse cuanta que Seamus ya no tenia muletas y estaba caminando por el.

-Ya no utilizas muletas- Dijo el moreno. Seamus se levanto un poco el pantalón dejando ver una pierna de metal.

-Es acero, muy al estilo de Ojo loco moody- Harry sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho- Los dos hombres mientras salían del ministerio Harry se detuvo.

-Que pasa Harry?-

-Nunca te dije que me perdonaras, por todo lo que te hice- Dijo el moreno, Seamus se acerco.

-Tú no me hiciste nada, fui yo solito- Y desaparecieron allí.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**LA MADRIGUERA**

Tock, tock, tock.

-Quien es?- Pregunto la señora Weasley abriendo la puerta. La Sra. Weasley quedo congelada al ver quien golpeaba.

-Mamá, tenemos que hablar- Susurro Ginny.

-Se que tal vez no me quieras escuchar, pero quiero que sepas que, estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice, y que los necesito, a ti y a papá, si quieres escuchar que tenias razón, pues la tenias, hoy acabo de divorciarme, y me voy de viaje, pero no me puedo ir si ustedes siguen enojados conmigo, tenían razón Harry me hizo mucho daño, pero de verdad creí que íbamos hacer felices pero no fue así, ya aprendí… ya aprendí, perdónenme, perdónenme- Dijo la pelirroja en un hilo de voz, y atacándose a llorar en las ultimas palabras. La Sra. Weasley la abrazo muy fuerte y aunque Ginny no lo había visto el Sr. Weasley había escuchado todo también se unió al abrazo.

-Ginny, amor, nosotros nunca te deseamos que fueras infeliz, al contrario siempre rezamos por tu felicidad- Dijo el Sr. Weasley.

-Claro amor, y lamentamos mucho que tu matrimonio con Harry haya terminado así, pero pase lo que pase, siempre te vamos amar eres nuestra hija, y no tenemos nada que perdonarte- Dijo la sra. Weasley abrazando muy fuerte a su única hija. Ginny no paraba de llorar, entre los brazos de sus padres, la Sra. Weasley se alejo un poco de la pelirroja.

-Entra amor, un té te hará bien- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza, y limpiándose las lágrimas entro en la casa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MISNISTERIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

-Ron, Luna ya pueden pasar- Dijo Anne desde el interior de la sala.

-Dos veces en el ministerio no es un buen síntoma- Dijo Ron en tono burlón.

-Espera que ya viene Neville- Lo detuvo Luna. A lo lejos se veía a Neville corriendo por los pasillos del ministerio. Aun agitado.

-Casi… no… llego- Dijo Neville intentando recuperar el ritmo e su respiración.

-No te preocupes amor, gracias por venir- Dijo Luna dándole un apasionado beso a Neville.

-Aun estoy aquí- Comento Ron.

-Entremos- Los tres entraron a la oficina en la que también estaba Scrimgeour, pero el no estaba precediendo la cesión si no era otro funcionario, al lado estaba sentada Anne, que estaba muy pálida. Un hombre muy bajito de gafas de vidrio grueso se puso de pie.

-Estamos reunidos para hacer lectura de la última voluntad de Cornelius Fudge, vamos a dar inicio:

"_En plena facultad de mis capacidades mentales, dispongo de mis bienes de la siguiente manera:_

_1/ Quiero dejar a mi ex –esposa Luna Lovegood, además de una cuenta en gringols, mil disculpas por jamás a verle dado todo lo que ella se merecía. _

_2/ Para Anne el amor de mi vida, quiero dejarle una cabaña que tengo en las montaña, ella sabe muy bien donde queda y todos mis objetos personales, y mi amor eterno._

_3/ A Rufus, una sincera disculpa, por lo que hice._

_Por ultimo a mi gran amigo Weasley, quiero dejarle mi casa de Londres, se que el y mi querida Hermione, la van a disfrutar y un pequeño fideicomiso para Christopher, que es como un nieto para mi"_

-Esta firmado y autenticado por notario, los presentes están de acuerdo con la repartición alguno quiere impugnar?- Pregunto el funcionario, todos se miraron y Anne se levanto de su asiento.

-Creo que hablo por todos los presentes cuando digo que estamos de acuerdo con el testamento de Cornelius- El funcionario miro a todos.

-Pues sin más se cierra la cesión, esta acta se hará efectiva desde mañana, se pueden retirar- Todos se levantaron, Ron corrió para alcanzar a Anne.

-Anne, espéreme- Anne se detuvo.

-Tiene tiempo para ir a mi casa a tomar la onces, y de paso conoce a mi hijo- Anne sonrió.

-Seria un placer- Dijo la bruja mirando de reojo a Scrimgeour, salir de la sala.

-Que va a pasar con ustedes?- Pregunto Ron.

-Lo que tenia que pasar, nos vamos a divorciar- Ron bajo la vista.

-Mejor vamos, no nos pongamos tristes por eso- Ante la propuesta de Anne Ron asintio y los dos se fueron juntos del ministerio.

**:UN AÑO DESPUÉS:**

**ARPARTAMENTO DE RON, HERMIONE & CHRIS WEASLEY**

-Y cuando se van a mudar? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- Pregunto Harry a Hermione, los dos se encontraban en la sala del apartamento que su amiga compartía con su esposo y su hijo.

-En una semana, Ron hizo unas cuantas remodelaciones a la casa, según el para que fuera perfecta para nosotros- Contesto Hermione ofreciéndole una taza de té a Harry.

-Que bien, y donde esta Chris?-

-Salio con Ron y Anne al parque, esa mujer es como otra abuela de mi pequeño- Harry tomando un sorbo de té asintió.

-Y Sirius como esta?- Pregunto eufóricamente la castaña., Sirius era el hijo de Cho y Harry que había nacido en Paris dos semanas después del divorcio de este.

-Grandísimo, si lo ves no lo reconoces, pero como mañana lo voy a tener conmigo lo voy a traer para que lo veas- Hermione lo miro muy extrañada.

-Y eso por que?- Harry sonrió.

-No te acuerdas que mañana es la boda de Draco y Cho, y se van de luna de miel así que yo me haré cargo de Sirius- Hermione se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza como si estuviera recordando.

-Hay así me habías dicho, lo había olvidado- Harry solo sonreía.

-Hermy, que has sabido de… pues de… de Ginny- Hermione perdió los colores.

-No, nada- Se apresuro a contestar.

-No me mientas, que es de la vida de Ginny?- Hermione bajo la mirada.

-De todas maneras te vas a enterar- Hermione tomo aire.

-Ron no me cuenta mucho de Ginny, por que dice que yo te voy con el chisme, pero hace dos días escuche que estaba hablando con ella, y pues alcance oír… que… que Ginny se va a quedar a vivir en Praga- Harry la miro muy extrañado.

-Y eso por que?- Hermione suspiro.

-Parece que conoció a alguien muy especial y que esta muy feliz, y por esa persona se va a quedar a vivir en Praga- Harry al escuchar eso sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el corazón.

-Ah, bien por ella- Fue lo único que atino a decir. Hermione se sintió terrible, se quería golpear por habérselo dicho.

-Tengo que irme, no quiero que se me haga tarde- Se levanto de su asiento y le dio un corto beso a Hermione en la mejilla.

-Me saludas a Chris y a tu esposo, y no olvides que te quiero mucho y que pase lo que pase siempre lo haré- Y Harry salio del apartamento, cuando Hermione reaccionó Harry ya se había ido.

Por la cabeza de Hermione paso las peores ideas.

-Que tal si Harry va… a…. Harry no seria capaz- La castaña dejo una nota sobre la mesa y salio en la búsqueda de su amigo para evitar que hiciera alguna locura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En algún lugar Harry caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Por su cabeza solo transitaba una idea, "_Es hora de acabar con este dolor, es hora de acabar con este dolor, es hora de acabar con este dolor, es hora de acabar con este dolor"_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**No se preocupen la historia no se acaba aquí, decidí hacer un pequeño epilogo, pero los animo a que hagan sus apuestas, ¿Qué es lo que va hacer Harry? ¿Volverá a estar Harry y Ginny juntos? Las respuestas de estas preguntas en el Epilogo: "Una Oportunidad del Cielo"**


	28. Epilogo: Una Oportunidad del Cielo

**Epilogo: Una Oportunidad del Cielo…**

**:TIEMPO ACTUAL:**

En algún lugar Harry caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Por su cabeza solo transitaba una idea, "Es hora de acabar con este dolor, es hora de acabar con este dolor, es hora de acabar con este dolor, es hora de acabar con este dolor". El iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no vio que iba directamente a chocarse con una persona. El choque fue inminente el bolso de la persona callo al suelo dejando caer el contenido en la acera. Harry inmediatamente se agacho para ayudar a recogerlas cosas. Cuando levanto la vista, no pudo creer lo que veía.

Era Ginny, aunque ya no tenia el cabello largo y liso, sino crespo y un poco más abajo del hombro, el maquillaje más suave, había cambiado sus habituales tacones por unos tenis, se veía tan hermosa, tan joven, tan feliz, pensó el brujo, pero era ella no había duda.

-Lo siento, es culpa mía no lo vi- Dijo Ginny, como si no hubiera reconocido a Harry, recogió lo ultimo que faltaba, y se levanto. Harry la imito.

-La culpa fue mía, no la vi- Dijo Harry, disimulando la más posible la sorpresa.

-Gracias, adiós- Dijo la pelirroja continuando el camino. Harry continuo caminando mientras pensaba, que tal vez se había equivocado, pero realmente era igualita a Ginny, pero fue interrumpido, por una mano en su hombro.

-Dejo esto en mi bolso- Dijo la hermosa pelirroja, y le entrego al brujo un recibo. Harry lo miro por unos instantes.

-Gracias, si lo hubiera perdido, no se que hubiera hecho, muchas gracias- Fue lo único que atino a decir el brujo. La pelirroja le quedo viendo muy detalladamente.

-Perdón, nos conocemos de algún lado?- Pregunto la pelirroja, Harry sonrió.

-No creo, jamás hubiera olvidado su cara- Dijo Harry.

-Creo que tiene razón, es solo que tengo la sensación de haberlo conocido antes- Volvió a repetir la pelirroja. Harry puso su dedo índice en la quijada indicando que estaba pensando.

-No se, en que colegio estudio?- Pregunto el brujo fingiendo desinterés.

-En Hogwarts- Contesto la pelirroja.

-Yo también, de pronto de ahí- Sugirió el brujo continuando con el juego en el que había entrado sin ser invitado y sin conocer las reglas.

-Ya se!- Dijo eufóricamente la pelirroja.

-Tu eres Harry Potter, verdad?- Pregunto la Bruja, Harry afirmo con la cabeza.

-Yo soy Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron Weasley, lo recuerdas?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claro, no puedo creer que seas la hermanita de Ron, estas grandísima- Dijo Harry, conciente de lo que estaba haciendo era lo más tonto del mundo.

-Si, tu también estas muy cambiado, estas más alto- Dijo Ginny. Harry miro su reloj y luego miro a la pelirroja.

-Tienes afán?- Pregunto el brujo, Ginny lo miro extrañada.

-No, por que?-

-Te invito un café, aquí al frente venden uno delicioso, y seguimos la conversación- Ginny afirmo y los dos entraron a "Juan Valdez", una muy famosa cafetería muggle. Ya camodados Harry empezó el interrogatorio.

-Y que has hecho en estos años?- Pregunto lo más casual el brujo.

-Pues… que te cuento… me gradué de Hogwarts, estudie para ser auror, pero realmente nunca lo ejercí, luego empecé a trabajar con mis hermanos, Fred y George, los recuerdas?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Claro, en el negocio de bromas supongo- Dijo Harry.

-Si, en ese, me case…- Ginny iba a continuar pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Estas casada?- Pregunto el brujo, como si no supiera la respuesta.

-Ya no, hace un año me divorcie-

-Lo siento, te entiendo, hay ocasiones en que las cosas simplemente no funcionan- Ginny bajo un momento la mirada pero luego volvió a estar como si nada.

-Si, pero bien, y tu que has hecho?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Soy director del departamento de aurores, tras de mi eh dejado dos matrimonias, nada exitosos y…- Harry no pudo continuar por que esta vez fue Ginny la que interrumpió.

-Dos, matrimonios?-

-Si, dos matrimonios- Reafirmo el brujo.

-Que paso?-

-El primero fracaso, por que ella… digámoslo así, fallo- Ginny sonrió.

-Te fue infiel- Harry afirmo con la cabeza.

-Y el segundo?-

-Por que fui yo el que falle- Respondió Harry tomado un sorbo de café.

-Uyy, y aun se hablan?- Pregunto Ginny.

-No, la verdad es que después del divorcio no eh sabido de ella, y la verdad ya no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo- Ginny lo miro extrañada.

-Por que?-

-Por que ahora todo mi tiempo es para mi hijo- Respondió Harry naturalmente.

-Tienen un hijo y no has vuelto hablar con ella?- Pregunto Ginny, en un tono bastante falso.

-Eh ahí el problema mi hijo no es con ella, es del fallo que tuve- Ginny tomo un sorbo de café.

-Ha, entonces vives con tu hijo y la mamá- Harry tomando otro sorbo de café negó con la cabeza.

-No, ella no vive en Londres, yo veo a mi hijo los fines de semana-

-Por que?-

-Por que simplemente yo no la amaba, y ella lo hacia demasiado, así que fue valiente en dejarme e iniciar una nueva vida, una propia. Pero no pienses mal, tenemos una gran relación, nos la llevamos realmente bien, al igual que con su prometido- Harry miro unos segundos a Ginny.

-Y tu has vuelto hablar con tu ex –marido?- Ginny empezó a jugar con el mezclador en el café.

-No desde el divorcio, acabamos mal-

-Si se puede saber, por que?- Ginny sonrió.

-Claro, el no confiaba en mi, y yo después empecé también a desconfiar, y empezamos a discutir, hasta el punto que no nos soportábamos, y lo mejor fue divorciarnos-

-Ha, oye, no me terminaste de contar a que te decías- Ginny dejo de jugar con el mezclador.

-Ah, si, bueno después de mi divorcio, viaje por Asia, luego África, hasta que comencé un tour en Europa, pero solo visite dos países, ya que en Praga, y ahí conocí una persona realmente especial, que me enseño lo maravillosa que es la vida si ayudas a los demás- Dijo Ginny sin poder ocultar la sonrisa, que le producía si quiera pensar en aquella persona.

-Yo necesito una de esas, donde será que se encuentran?- Comento Harry con una amplia sonrisa. La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

-En fin, gracias a esa persona encontré mi vocación y en unas semanas me voy a establecer en Praga, indefinidamente-

-Eso esta muy bien- Dijo el brujo pidiendo otros dos cafés.

-Y donde te estas quedando?- Pregunto el brujo.

-En casa de mis papas, quiero convivir lo más posible con mi familia antes de irme- Harry se alegro mucho al escuchar eso, Ginny se había reconciliado con sus padres, bueno algo bueno había salido de su divorcio, y ahora ella era feliz.

-Hace muchos años no los veo como están?-Pregunto el brujo tomando un gran trago de café.

-Bien, ya sabes igual que siempre- Contesto la bruja. Harry miro su reloj, dándose cuenta que ya era tarde y que tenia que ir al recoger el traje para la boda de Cho.

-Hay Ginny, la conversación esta genial, pero tengo que hacer unas diligencias, y si no parto ya me van a cerrar- Dijo Harry levantándose de la silla.

-Te entiendo, fue lindo volverte a ver- Harry le ofreció la mano en señal de despedida, la cual la pelirroja acepto. Harry ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería, cuando se detuvo y se giro.

-Ginny, si antes de que vuelvas a Praga tienes tiempo, pasa por el ministerio y continuamos con la conversación- Dijo Harry desde la puerta Ginny afirmo y el brujo se perdió rápidamente de la vista de la pelirroja la cual se quedo en la cafetería acabando el café.

"_**Voy a extrañarte todo el tiempo**_

_**Voy a pensarte a cada instante**_

_**Yo se que nunca habrá un consuelo**_

_**Que me aleje de quererte**_

_**Si he sabido que es amarte"**_

Ginny que aun no podía creer como era posible, que había estado hablando con su ex –esposo, el hombre que más ha amado en su vida, como si fueran dos viejos conocidos del colegio. Y aunque era extraño lo necesitaba, extrañaba esas conversaciones con Harry. Aunque también fue darse cuenta que una gran parte de ella siempre lo iba amar, y que jamás por más intentos iba a poder alejarlo de su vida, así el jamás volviera hacer parte de ella.

Un mesero la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Srta. Quiere algo más?- Ginny se ubica se dio cuenta que aun estaba en la cafetería.

-No, gracias- Contesto la pelirroja levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la cafetería.

"**_Hacerme idea que estas lejos_**

_**Imposible de alcanzarte**_

_**Que solo queda tu recuerdo**_

_**Y ya no puedo ni tocarte.**_

_**Voy a extrañarte para siempre**_

**_Porque jamás podré olvidarte"_**

Mientras la pelirroja caminaba entre todas las personas que en ese momento transitaban por la calle, sus pensamientos no habían abandonado al moreno, ella era totalmente conciente que al ver que había chocado con el no pudo ocultar el sentimiento, y en aquel momento lo vio tan cerca de ella, pero al verlo seguir su camino sin decir nada, no pudo soportar la idea de que jamás iba volver a ser de ella, de que cada uno tenia su vida, y tristemente ya no había cabida para el otro, y sin embargo aquel ultimo contacto de sus manos al despedirse la iba acompañar el resto de su vida aunque jamás lo volviera a ver, ella en absoluto lo iba a olvidar, por que en cada paso que ella diera, cada decisión, cada camino que tomara, el estaría, por que jamás iba poder borrar todas la huellas que había dejado en su ser. La pelirroja decidió dejar estos pensamientos atrás, era ahora de seguir con su vida., donde la había dejado entes del encuentro.

" _**Voy a tenerte aquí mas cerca**_

_**Como parte de mi vida**_

_**Y voy a recordarlo todo**_

**_Aunque se abra más mi herida."_**

Harry mientras caminaba para llegar a la lavandería donde recogería su traje para la boda, no ocultaba la amplia sonría en su rostro.

Desde aquel ultimo instante en la cafetería mientras el salía, los recuerdo se agolparon en su cabeza, la primera vez que la vio en la estación 9 ¾, cuando aun no imaginaba lo que la pelirroja iba a significar en la vida; cuando la rescato de Voldemort; el baile de cuarto año, la entrada en el ministerio, la batalla final con Voldemort, aquel maravilloso reencuentro en el ministerio bajo el humo que no ocultaba la luminosidad de la pelirroja, aquel primer beso en su apartamento, la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba, en aquella horrible casa que seria el testigo del nacimiento de su amor; la pelea que los separo por varios meses, el reencuentro que tuvo sabor amargo al saber que ella se casaba con otro, cuando bajo la lluvia acepto casarse con el, cuando pensó que la iba a perder el día de su boda, cuando dijo si, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada pelea, hasta en la que ella jamás volvió, aquel adiós en la madriguera, el divorcio, todos los recuerdos aunque dolían, lo habían perseguido en este ultimo año, le hacían creer que la tenia cerca, y aunque cada uno eran agujas en el corazón, era conciente que esa era su tortura eterna, ya que jamás lo abandonarían.

"**_No te imaginas cuantos sueños_**

_**Por la noche me persiguen**_

_**Y aunque ponga de mi empeño**_

**_Casi siempre me consiguen"_**

Harry entro en la lavandería, con el recibo que había servido para iniciar conversación con la bella pelirroja.

-Sr. Se le ofrece algo?- Pregunto una joven de unos 20 años, Harry salio de sus pensamientos.

-Vengo por un traje-

-Tiene el recibo?- Harry afirmo y lo entrego enseguida.

-Espere un momento- La joven entro a buscar el traje.

Harry por su parte regreso a sus pensamientos. Tantas veces había soñado con volvérsela encontrar, que ahora aun dudaba que hubiera pasado; muchas veces sus sueños lo engañaban de aquella cruel forma, pero si era un sueño, por primera vez en los últimos meses estaba preparado para despertar.

"_**Voy a extrañarte para siempre**_

_**Y aunque mi vida siga y siga**_

_**Estaré un día más conciente**_

**_De que jamás podré olvidarte"_**

-Sr. Aquí esta su traje- Dijo la joven ofreciendo el traje al brujo, este lo tomo y salio de la lavandería.

Harry por primera vez desde hace un año, tomo la decisión de continuar con su vida, y aunque ella no estuviera físicamente, jamás la olvidaría por que amores como el de ellos, nunca se olvida.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Harry iba ya entrar a su apartamento cuando vio en las escaleras, a Hermione y a Seamus, que se levantaron a apresuradamente, la castaña lo abrazo y analizo que estuviera bien.

-Donde estabas? Estábamos preocupados- Dijo algo alterada la castaña, Harry por su parte muy tranquilo abrió la puerta de su apartamento y lo invito a pasar con la mano, cosa que los dos amigos del moreno hicieron.

-Estaba, tomando un café y después fui a recoger el vestido para la boda- Dijo harry dejando el traje en una de los espaldares de silla del comedor y jalando esta para sentarse.

-Ves Hermione te dije que Harry nunca seria capaz de hacer una tontería como la que pensabas- Dijo Seamus imitando a su amigo y sentándose al lado.

-Y que estabas pensando que iba hacer?- Pregunto Harry bastante interesado por la respuesta.

-Pues… pensé… que… talvez… tu… podrías… pensar… enmarte- Dijo la castaña esto ultimo tan rápido que Harry no lo pudo entender.

-Que?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Harry lo que quiso decir Hermione, es que pensó que podías matarte al enterarte de lo de Ginny- Explico Seamus. Harry al escuchar esto se quedo realmente sorprendido de que ella hubiera imaginado eso.

-Hermione… Es verdad salí mal de tu casa, y también es verdad que pensé muchas cosas, pero entre todas las que pensé no imagine esa- Hermione muy avergonzada bajo la cabeza.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, pero sabes te veo realmente bien, ese café hizo milagros- Dijo Hermione para salirse por la tangente.

-Si, me tome un café con Ginny, la hermanita de tu esposo la recuerdas?- Hermione y Seamus quedaron en shock, mientras Harry tomaba una revista que había en la mesa y la ojeaba.

-Este año le ha ido bien al equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra, no?- Dijo Harry distraído, viendo la revista, en cambio Hermione y Seamus aun procesaban lo que el moreno les había dicho.

-Que dijiste?- Pregunto Seamus, por que Hermione aun no creía lo que había escuchado.

-Que este año…- Pero el moreno no pudo terminar, por que Seamus lo interrumpió.

-Eso no, lo de Ginny- Harry levanto la vista de la revista.

-Que hoy tome un café con Ginny- Dijo Tranquilamente el brujo, volviendo a posar lo ojos en la revista.

-Y no lo dices así? como si nada? quiero toda la historia- Dijo Hermione por fin saliendo del trance en el que ese encontraba.

-Pues no es una gran historia, me la encontré en la calle y fuimos a tomar un café ya, esa es toda la historia- Dijo Harry prestando más interés en la revista que en lo que decía.

-Tengo muchas, pero muchas preguntas- Dijo la castaña sentándose en unas de las silla del comedor.

-Hermione, Seamus, no hay más que decir solo que por fin, tengo los ánimos de rehacer mi vida, comprar una casa, quiero viajar, tengo muchas planes y por que no? Volverme e enamorar, seria hasta interesante intentarlo una vez más- Dijo el morena subiendo la vista, para ver las caras atónitas de sus amigos. Seamus fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Me alegro que pienses así, ahora estoy totalmente tranquilo- Dijo el brujo acercándose a Harry y abrazándolo.

-Y hablando de planes tengo que ir a recoger a mis hijos- Dijo Seamus separándose de su amigo.

-Como van las cosas con Martha?- Pregunto Harry.

-Bien, muy bien, somos buenos amigos, y sabes esta saliendo con alguien, y la veo muy enamorada, y me alegro mucho, por que ella merece ser feliz- Harry bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa, como si estuviera pensando en algo gracioso.

-Que pasa?- Pregunto Seamus, interesado.

-Nada, si no que tu eres mi ejemplo a seguir, para con mis ex –esposas, gracioso no?- Contesto el moreno.

-Estas loco, adiós, se portan bien- Dijo Seamus saliendo del apartamento. Hermione se levanto del asiento.

-Harry, te quiero mucho- susurro la castaña.

-Ya también- Contesto extrañado el moreno.

-Me voy, mi esposo y mi hijo me deben estar esperando- Harry afirmo, y la castaña se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio del apartamento. El brujo se levanto para a listar todo para la boda.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Mamá, papá, ya llegue- Dijo Ginny al entrar en la madriguera.

-Por que te demoraste tanto?- Pregunto el Sr. Weasley, acercado se a la pelirroja para saludarla.

-Estaba tomando un café con Harry- El sr. Weasley la miro con bastante asombro.

-Todo bien?- Ginny sonrió y abrazo a su padre.

-Mejor que nunca- La pelirroja se alejo un poco de su padre y los se fueron a la cocina para seguir hablando.

-Y mamá?- Pregunto extrañada Ginny al no encontrarla allí.

-Esta con Ron, el la invito a comer con la sra. Scrimgeour, ya sabes como últimamente Molly ha estado muy celosa de esta señora, Ron decido que las dos cenaran para lograr que tu mamá la acepte- Respondió el sr. Weasley sacando una tetera.

-Así que estamos los dos, cocinamos? O pedimos algo?- Concluyo el padre de la pelirroja.

-Cocinemos, es más divertido, que tal pasta?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Nos toca pasta, ya que no sabemos cocinar más- Ginny afirmo riéndose por el cometario.

-Que te dijo Harry?- Pregunto el sr. Weasley sacando dos ollas de la de un cajón inferior al lava-platos.

-Nada, que esta súper feliz con su hijo, y trabajando- Contesto la pelirroja mientras sacaba de la alacena un paquete de pasta y unas especias.

-Le dijiste, que tu conoces a Sirius?- Ginny puso lo que había sacado en la mesa, mientras su padre llenaba de agua la olla donde harían la pasta.

-No, el no sabe al parecer que yo soy amiga de Draco y creo que tampoco sabe que soy la madrina de la boda mañana, va ser toda una sorpresa- Comento Ginny imaginado la cara del brujo.

-Hay corazón- Dijo el sr. Weasley al ver la cara de picara de su hija.

-Papá, sabes? Creo que siempre lo voy amar- El sr. Weasley la mira.

-Es que lo dudaste alguna vez?- Ginny sonrió, desde el divorcio además de Draco su papá se había vuelto su mejor amigo, el siempre la comprendía como pocas personas en el mundo.

-Bueno, manos a la obra- Dijo Ginny para desviar los pensamientos de su cabeza, mañan seria otro día.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**FRANCIA, PARIS**

**BASÍLICA DE SACRÉ-CCEUR**

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros, de facciones orientales, se miraba al espejo, llevaba un hermoso vestido de color crema, largo que hacia juego con una estola del mismo color, un hombre la abrazo por la espalda.

-Estas hermosa- Cho se giro y correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias Harry, llegaste temprano- El brujo rompió el abrazo y se sentó en una silla.

-Si, quería pasar tiempo con Sirius, pero no lo encontré, donde esta?- Cho se acerco al espejo de nuevo para retocar el maquillaje.

-Esta con Severus- Contesto la bruja.

-Lo debí imaginar- Contesto con desgana el brujo. Desde que Cho se había ido a vivir a Paris, Snape había sido un apoyo incondicional para la bruja, y Sirius por la cercanía se había encariño mucho con el, y su ex –profesor también, el bebe lo quería como un abuelo, aunque a Harry no le hacia mucha gracia, ya se había acostumbrado.

-Bueno srta. La dejo nos vemos en la basílica- Aunque se encontraban en el templo ella estaba en otra parta alejada de donde se realizaría la boda.

-Bueno- Y Harry salio sin más del pequeño cuarto.

Camino por un largo pasillo hasta que escucho a Sirius riendo, detrás de una puerta, la abrió y dio a conocer una hermosa plazoleta donde estaba Snape jugando con Sirius. El bebe al ver a Harry se emociono mucho, el moreno se acerco y lo abrazo. El bebe era igualito a Harry con la diferencia que tenia los ojos negros como los de Cho, en lo demás era Harry.

-Como esta Snape?- Pregunto el moreno intentando ser amable.

-Bien Potter, Draco me dijo que usted se quedara con el, por el tiempo que dure el viaje de este y Cho- Harry se sentó en la silla que estaba sentado su ex –profesor.

-Si- Contesto Harry, y al ver la cara de Snape que denotaba melancolía se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sabe, Cho me dijo que usted esta de vacaciones, y pues la verdad yo aun no eh encontrado una persona adecuada para que cuide a Sirius mientras trabajo, así por que no se queda en mi casa, así yo sabré que dejo a mi niño en buenas manos- Dijo el moreno. Snape lo miro muy sorprendido.

-Por que lo hace, y usted no me soporta?- Pregunto Snape.

-Por que Sirius lo adora, y de por si va a ser duro que este alejado de su mamá y Draco, no quiero separarlo de usted, que dice?- Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

-Acepto, gracias- Harry se levanto del asiento.

-De nada, vamos a la boda- Dijo el moreno Snape afirmo y los tres salieron de la plazoleta.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Ya todos estaban ubicados el la basílica, solo faltaba la madrina de la boda ya que el padrino que iba a ser Snape ya se encontraba en su debido lugar.

De repente se escucho unos tacones corriendo Harry gira para ver quien era. Pues ni más ni menos era la pelirroja de sus sueños, corría apresuradamente para hacerse al lado de Snape. Harry no podía creer que ella fuera la madrina, y que Cho no se le hubiera dicho.

La boda se realizo sin imprevisto y todo lo invitados ya se encontraban en La Plaine Saint Denis.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**A LAS AFUERAS DE PARIS EN LA PLAINE SAINT DENIS / CASTILLO DE DRACO MALFOY **

Draco tenia un hermoso castillo a las afueras de París, y en el jardín se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción de la boda.

Harry estaba con Sirius, en una mesa que quedaba cerca de la fuente del jardín. Tras los intentos del moreno para que Sirius no se ensuciara, fueron inútiles, le bebe estaba lleno del pastel y ahora estaba ensuciando a Harry.

-Sirius, no más- Decía el moreno intentando limpiarlo, por estar ocupado con el niño no se dio cuenta quien se acercaba.

-Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Ginny, tomando una servilleta y limpiando a Sirius con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias, los novios ya se van a ir, Cho me pidió que fueran con el bebe para despedirse- Harry se levanto, y como pudo se limpio ya que tenia a Sirius en los brazos.

-Gracias- Harry fue a donde se encontraban los recién casados.

-Que le paso a mi bebe?- Pregunto Cho meciéndolo en los brazos y viendo que tenia su hermoso traje totalmente pegajoso.

-Intente evitarlo, pero ya lo conoces- Se defendió el moreno. Draco ante la escena solo reía.

Draco puedo preguntarte algo?- Pregunto Harry Draco se acerco mientras Cho intentaba limpiar la crema del paste en la ropa de Sirius.

-Dime-

-Draco por que no me dijeron que Ginny iba hacer la madrina?- Draco bajo la mirada.

-Harry, Ginny y yo somos amigos, y además fue por ella que Cho y yo nos unimos, fue por tu amor a Ginny que Cho y yo nos volvimos amigos, la elegimos por su significado, y no te dijimos, fue por que no sabíamos como lo ibas a tomar, eso es todo-

-Tienes razón, estos últimos años, todo lo que hice fue por amor a Ginny- Draco sonrió.

-De que sonríes?- Pregunto el moreno, Draco puso su mano en el hombro del brujo.

-Ustedes son mi pareja favorita- Harry lo miro extrañado por la respuesta de Draco iba a preguntar más, pero Cho los interrumpió.

-Harry, lo cuidas mucho, ya Severus me dijo que te va ayudar y me parece genial, se cuidan- Concluyo la bruja dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo y dándoselo a Harry. Draco también le dio un beso en la frente al bebe y los recién casados salieron a su viaje por Asia, donde se quedarían unas semanas.

Harry vio a Snape entrar.

-Bueno creo que nosotros ya nos vamos, vienes?- Pregunto el moreno.

-No, yo mañana voy tengo que dejar unas cosas arregladas antes de ir a Londres- Harry acerco a Sirius para que se despidiera y los dos también salieron del castillo de Draco, hacia la estación de trenes, ya que Sirius era muy chiquito para viajar de forma mágica.

Como llegaron temprano se acomodaron en un vagón que estaba vació, Sirius al poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

Unos pequeños golpes sacaron a Harry de su dormitar.

-Puedo acompañarlos?- Pregunto la ultima persona que Harry esperaba ver en aquel tren.

-Claro Ginny acomódate- Dijo Harry haciendo una señal con la mano para que avanzara.

-Gracias- Ginny se sentó. Harry no pudo con su curiosidad.

-Ginny por que tomas el tren, pudiendo viajar de forma mágica?- Ginny suspiro.

-La verdad me encanta la poesía que tiene viajar en tren- Ginny quedo mirando por un tiempo el bebe dormido que se acomodaba en los brazos del brujo.

-Te queda muy bien eso de la paternidad- Harry sonrió.

-Gracias, lo se- Dijo el brujo con muy poco modestia.

Trascurrida cinco horas de viaje en las que ocasionalmente Sirius se despertaba. Harry y Ginny hablaron de cosas sin importancia, de Quidditch, del trabajo pero nada de trascendencia para ellos. El tren por fin llego a Londres así que los dos bajaron.

-Adiós Ginny fue lindo verte- Comento el brujo mientras se alejaba.

-Harry aun me amas? No mejor no me contestes, adiós Harry Potter- Dijo la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo. Harry se giro.

-¡¡Mas que el primer día!- Grito el moreno. Ginny se detuvo y regreso caminando hasta donde se encontraba el brujo.

-Por que no estamos juntos si nos amamos?- Cuestiono la pelirroja en un hilo de voz.

-Por que soy demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que yo fui el que lo eche a perder todo- Reconoció el brujo, mientras Sirius se acomodaba más entre los brazos del brujo.

-Sabes? Nunca te dije que casi te soy infiel con Dean, entonces yo también tengo mucha culpa de que no haya funcionado- Confeso la pelirroja. Harry sonrió y extendió la mano, recordado aquel juego que ayer los había vuelto unir.

- Mucho gusto soy Harry Potter tu eres…- Dijo el moreno Ginny lo miro extrañada pero sonrió.

-Ginny Weasley, gusto en conocerlo- Expresó la bruja recibiendo la mano del brujo.

-Me permite proponerle algo?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Usted dirá-

-Quiere pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndome compañía?- Ginny sonrió más ante la propuesta.

-Por que debería aceptar?- Reto la pelirroja.

-Por que nadie la ama más que yo, ni la va hacer tan feliz como yo- Argumento el brujo algo nervioso.

-No se… Como me puede amar si hasta ahora me conoce?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-No se, debe ser cósmico- Respondió el brujo acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Harry yo ya tengo una vida, no puedo renunciar a ella- En el tono de la pelirroja se notaba la frustración que sentía.

-Lo dice por aquel hombre especial que conociste?- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejarlo solo cuando cuenta conmigo para hacer su seño realidad- Argumento la bruja.

-Que sueño?- Pregunto el brujo.

-El tiene un colegio de magia en Praga y hasta ahora empezó, cuenta con mi ayuda- Harry la miro extrañado.

-No es tu novio?- Ginny sonrió.

-No, el es casado, yo lo ayudo con su sueño, porque me lo presto para que yo también soñara, cuando más lo necesitaba- Harry sonrió.

-Yo te acompaño a Praga- Ginny lo miro incrédula.

-Harry desde que te conozco, quieres ser auror y has luchado mucho por serlo, es tu sueño des de niño-

-Los sueños cambian, ahora mi sueño es hacerte feliz- Dijo el brujo intentando razonar.

-No se, quien me asegura que usted si me va hacer feliz- Ginny bajo la cabeza algo triste.

-Nadie puede, lo único que puedo asegurarle es que creo que este amor vale la pena, y alguien me enseño que hay que luchar todas la veces necesarias por lo que vale la pena- Ginny subió de nuevo la cabeza recordado aquella tarde en que le había dicho que ella lucharía por los dos todas la veces necesarias por que su amor valía la pena.

-Me ha convencido señor, voy a pasar el resto de sus días a su lado- Ginny se acerco se besaron tiernamente.

-Tengo miedo, pero esta vez haremos que funcione ¿Verdad?- Reconoció Harry.

-Claro que funcionara, esta vez funcionara- Los dos salieron de la estación decididos a empezar de nuevo.

**: 6 AÑOS DESPUÉS:**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER & GINEVRA "GINNY" MOLLY WEASLEY**

-Bueno después de aclarar las cosas en el tren, Ginny se fue a vivir conmigo, aunque los sres. Weasley no estaban muy de acuerdo al principio lo terminaron aceptando, igual que Ron. Al terminar las vacaciones de Ginny yo renuncie y me fui a Praga a dictar clase con ella, en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Praga, donde actualmente sigo laborando- Cometo el brujo que se encontraba abrazado a Ginny.

-Mientras nuestra ausencia, Gabrielle y George tuvieron un hermoso niño, casualmente el mismo día que nació el hijo de Angelina y fred que después de casi diez años de matrimonio fueron bendecidos. Ron y Hermione también hace tres años le dieron una hermanita a Chris, al igual que Cho y Draco que al año de casados tuvieron a Chantal, de la que soy madrina. Por otra parte hace como tres años Luna y Neville se casaron y actualmente ella esta embarazada.- Dijo la pelirroja.

Harry y Ginny se miraron.

-Sigue contando tú- Dijo el brujo.

-No tu- Respondía la bruja.

-Bueno yo sigo contando- Termino por ceder Harry.

-Al poco tiempo de nuestra reconciliación Ginny quedo embarazada, de Lily una pelirroja que es igualita a ella, solo que tiene mis ojos, aunque eso no evito que ella siguiera dictando clase, al año de la llegada de Lily, fuimos bendecidos por segunda vez con la llegada de James y Arthur, unos gemelos, que son iguales de traviesos que Fred y George en sus épocas- Harry hizo una pausa y acarició el prominente vientre de la pelirroja.

-Y ahora por quita vez para mi y cuarta para Ginny, en dos meses vamos a tener un nuevo integrante en la familia- Esto ultimo Harry lo dijo con un orgullo, dándole un corto beso a Ginny en los labios.

-Y esta es nuestra historia de amor, todo lo que termino pasando por amor a Ginny- Dijo Harry.

-Algo que hayan aprendido de toda esta historia?- Pregunto Remus Lupin amigo de toda la vida, que había decidió hacer una especie de documental, para que otras personas pudieran aprender de la historia de Harry y Ginny.

-Que aprendimos… Respondes tu o respondo yo- Pregunto Harry a la pelirroja.

-Amor sigue tu- El moreno afirmo con la cabeza.

-Aprendimos, que cuando algo realmente vale la pena hay que luchar por eso todas la veces que sea necesario y más si se trata del amor de la vida. También aprendimos a confiar el uno en el otro, y finalmente a que uno puede permitirse perder algunas batallas pero hay que luchar hasta el final para ganar la guerra- Contó el moreno, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Una ultima pregunta, se volvieron a casar?- Pregunto Remus.

-No, descubrimos, que no necesitamos un papel que nos diga que nos vamos amar hasta que la muerte nos separe cuando yo voy amar a este hombre más allá de ella- Respondió Ginny levantándose de la silla que ocupaba con Harry.

-Gracias, le aseguro que su historia ayudara a muchas parejas a que luchen por el amor- Comento Lupin.

-Gracias a ti, por recordarnos nuestra historia de amor- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Este es un mejor final, siete años atrás pensé que el final había sido en el ministerio, me alegro que no haya sido así- Los tres sonrieron y salieron ya que había un almuerzo en la casa de Harry, donde todos los que habían sido testigos de esta historia de amor estarían.

**:FIN:**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: Espero que les haya gustado el final, aunque confieso en que pensé en dejarlos separados pero me arrepentí. Deseo que hayan disfrutado esta historia como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Gracias y hasta la próxima.**

**Agradecimientos a: CrazySiriemBlack, jamesandmolly, Jasmine McCainer, KARLA GILMORE, TheSpasticElf y a todo loslectores.**

**La canción utilizada es "Voy a Extrañarte" de Andres Cepeda. **


End file.
